Mimados y Condenados
by JulietaG.28
Summary: La vida perfecta de Candy y Terry se arruina, cuando obligados a casarse, las circunstancias que rodean a sus familias los condenan a valerse por sí mismos en un matrimonio en que ninguno de los dos está preparado para lo que viene. ¿Lograrán dos mimados sobrevivir a la cruel realidad? ¿Es que el matrimonio es tan malo como ellos creen? / HISTORIA ACTUALMENTE EN PAUSA
1. Primer encuentro

**** MIMADOS Y CONDENADOS ****

 **Por. JulietaG.28**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimmer:**_ _Los personajes de_ _ **Candy Candy**_ _no me pertenecen. Todo es propiedad de_ _ **Kyoko Mizuki**_ y _ **Yumiko Igarashi.**_

* * *

 **=1. Primer encuentro =**

* * *

 **Diciembre.** _ **Londres, Inglaterra.**_

Según el reloj digital que pendía de la blanca pared frente a él, faltaba poco para que dieran las 4 de la tarde, del primer lunes del mes y el día que —con creses— más ansiaba que llegara, desde hacía semanas. Justo después de que hubiera recibido esa gran noticia que —según su hermana— lo había mantenido los próximos 15 días contando los números en el calendario, aguardando el momento en que pudiera salir en pos de su alegría.

A su alrededor, eran varios los personajes que aguardaban el arribo del vuelo L—23, procedente de Nueva York, Estados Unidos que según el boletaje habría de llegar en punto de las 4 menos cinco. Padres, madres, esposas, hermanos, y amigos, la variedad de personas que miraban tan ansiosas como él, los números indicados en el reloj, parecía haberse unido a esa ansiedad que desde hacía un rato lo consumía y no parecía tener ganas de irse. _«¿Cuántos habrán esperado tanto como yo, por este momento?»_ se preguntó.

La voz automática que hablaba por los altavoces se hizo escuchar, el avión acababa de aterrizar y en breve, el desembarque comenzaría. Las puertas de la sala se abrieron momentos después y el tumulto de gente se arremolino en torno a los recién llegados del nuevo continente. Entre todos, el rubio ojiazul de cincuenta y dos años cumplidos evadió las aglomeraciones haciéndose a un lado y aguardo ansioso desde el fondo a que sus vivarachos orbes celestes, dieran con la causante de su visita al aeropuerto.

— ¡Candy!— exclamó con una sonrisa grabada en los labios, justo cuando al dejar pasar a una joven pareja de americanos, la chica que esperaba se dejó apreciar. Habían pasado meses desde la última vez que la había visto en persona e incluso entonces había sido poco el tiempo que su estancia lo alegró.

Haciendo esfuerzos por no dejar caer la maleta y el bolso que llevaba como equipaje de mano, la recién llegada pegó un brinquito en su lugar y sonrió ampliamente al encontrarse con el rubio. El tiempo fuera de Londres la había hecho crecer, pues aún con botines su altura variaba a la que el caballero recordaba y su cuerpo mostraba las curvas típicas de quién se ejercita. Con todo y todo, aquellos ojos verdes esmeralda —por herencia materna— no habían perdido ni un poco de su brillo peculiar y las decenas de pecas que cubrían el rostro de la chica parecían seguir intactas.

— ¡Papá!— exclamó la chica, justo antes de que su padre llegara a ella y la envolviera en ese abrazo típico que los progenitores brindan. Cálido, protector, amoroso. La colonia a menta fresca que tanto había amado su madre la llenaron al instante y la sensación de estar de vuelta en casa, se hizo presente con alegría.

— Mírate nada más, has crecido tanto. Estás hermosa, mi pequeña princesa—

— ¿Esperabas que me afeara en Nueva York?— cuestionó la pecosa con ese mohín que había aprendido a hacer a los ocho años y que jamás la había abandonado desde entonces. Con una melodía tan cantarina como alegre, Albert Andrey acomodó un mechón de cabellos rubios detrás de la oreja derecha de su única hija y negó con la cabeza.

— Claro que no. Es solo que me sorprende la hermosura de mi propia hija— aseguró. Complacida y enternecida, la rubia rápido se prensó del brazo de su padre y comenzó la marcha con rumbo a la banda de llegada para recibir el equipaje que había tenido que documentar. Dos maletas completamente rebosantes después, ambos se dirigieron a la salida del aeropuerto para abordar el viejo auto de Albert y volver a casa.

— ¿Qué tal la escuela, pequeña?— cuestionó el caballero apenas hubo arrancado el auto.

— ¿Es que me ves a diario? Volví luego de meses y ya has comenzado con esos temas— se quejó la pecosa.

— Bueno, estuviste en América por que estabas estudiando, no es raro que te cuestione— explicó Albert, afable— Pero si así lo quieres, entonces creo que el tema puede esperar. Por ahora, ¿hay algo que quieras hacer? Quizás… ¿algo especial para la cena de esta noche?—

Pronto, la escuela y sus calificaciones pasaron al olvido, la cena y los regalos de bienvenida comenzaron a ser listados como prioridad y entre risas y la inmensa alegría de un viejo padre que se reencuentra con su tesoro más grande, el viaje se volvió ameno. Más tarde, Candy Andrey —la hermosa pecosa de papá— pensaría en una buena excusa para no charlar sobre los avances de la escuela y las notas tan bajas que había obtenido aquel trimestre, el penúltimo de su carrera.

 **:—:—:**

— ¡Idiota!— exclamó Richard, completamente fuera de sí. En su mano, sujetaba con fuerzas el portafolio que llevaba al trabajo y la bufanda que esa mañana se había puesto para acudir a visitar a su hijo al lujoso hotel dónde se refugiaba. Su mente y sus nervios se habían preparado desde temprano para lidiar con la holgazanería de su único varón, más no así para lo que encontró apenas cruzó la puerta de entrada de la habitación.

A su lado, la mujer que lo había acompañado por años en su matrimonio, suspiró aparentemente resignada. El joven caballero que había permanecido ajeno a su llegada, despertó al fin, ante la atronadora voz de su iracundo padre. Su desnudez había quedado oculta solo por esa fina sábana que le cubría y que ungió como enredadera al rodear sus piernas y hacerlo caer de la cama cuando pegó un brinco de la impresión.

— ¡Auch!— se quejó el chico, visiblemente adolorido, al tiempo que su padre recorría furioso la recámara y abría de par en par cada cortina que cubría las ventanas. Fuera, el medio día ya había pasado, la hora de la comida ya había pasado y pese a ser invierno la estación actual, las nevadas se habían retrasado y un cálido sol brillaba tenue en el cielo. El deslumbrante tono de la luz, logró su cometido, pues desde el suelo, el caído se volvió a quejar.

— ¡Oh, lo siento! ¿Es que nuestro príncipe ha despertado con resaca?— gruñó Richard, con voz severa y sarcástica.

— Papá…

— ¡Nada de papá!— cortó el caballero, antes de que el chico pudiera envolverlo en un rollo de esos muchos que se podía inventar y que tarde que temprano — _casi siempre más temprano de lo esperado—_ lograría sacarlo de sus casillas y hacerlo derramar más bilis de la que debería— ¡Estoy harto, Terry! ¡Estoy cansado de tus cuentos y tus mentiras!—

— Cariño…— fuera lo que fuera que Eleonor, intentó decir, pasó al olvido cuando el hombre se volvió y arremetió contra ella.

— Ni siquiera intentes defenderle, no cuando lo ves como yo lo veo. Un bueno para nada.

— Richard, yo…

— No, Eli, no. ¡Míralo!— con desprecio, el hombre señaló al suelo, dónde su hijo, ya había comenzado a ponerse de pie— Durmiendo hasta pasado el mediodía, yendo y viniendo de fiestas descontroladas, gastando las libras como si fueran agua, bebiendo, fumando… Como si no fuera suficiente con ser un desertor— un carraspeó llamó su atención y al volverse, un par de ojos zafiro lo miraban, indignados.

— Si hablarás de mí como si no estuviera presente, lo que me gustaría agregar, no es de caballeros, al menos sé honesto. No deserté, me echaron, que es muy distinto— el tono cínico de su voz, colmó la paciencia de su padre, que sin más, negó con la cabeza y dejó la habitación.

Solo cuando el portazo en la entrada se hizo escuchar, Eleonor se volvió y descargó un fuerte manotazo en el hombro del castaño frente a ella. Aún con la sábana enredada en la cintura y sin intenciones de cubrirse con algo más, el chico se quejó antes de desplomarse en la cama una vez más.

— ¿De qué te quejas? Te lo has ganado y lo sabes— le retó su madre— ¿Crees que hablando así a tu padre lograrás que te perdone?

— No, pero tampoco podía permitir que difamara la verdad. Lo que pasó en la escuela…—

— Tú padre tiene razón, Terry, ya basta de cuentos— zanjó la dama y sus cabellos rubios, se agitaron cuando se dio la vuelta para recoger ropa del armario y arrojarla a la cama— Vístete, tenemos que hablar.

— ¿Es necesario? Si no te importa, me duele la cabeza y quiero dormir. Si no tardarás, volveré a la cama y lo haré sin ropa— espetó el castaño, quitado de la pena. Eleonor resopló.

— ¿Hasta cuándo seguirás creyendo que puedes seguir así?— le cuestionó— Lo sabes como yo, tú padre no quiere que vuelvas. No hasta que corrijas tu vida, pero eso parece no importarte ni un pepino— explicó, desesperada— Si quieres quedarte aquí, al menos intenta mantener el sitio en orden, Terry. ¡Ya no eres un niño!

— Pues no es así como me tratas. Si ya no fuera un niño para ti, dejarías de intentar castigarme de esa forma. El sitio es un desastre porque ordenaste a las mucamas no asear esta recámara y yo no lo he hecho porque volví tarde anoche gracias a tu idea de quitarme el auto— algo en la voz del chico parecía estarle reprochando y la otra parte intentado restarle importancia a un asunto, que fuera como fuera no acababa por importarle.

Frente a él, Eleonor se preguntó, cuando se había equivocado criando a Terry. Si bien, el castaño de ojos azules, nunca había sido un completo santo, su actitud y su rebeldía no habían pasado factura a sus padres, hasta que cumplió 14. Entonces había empezado a desviarse y con su infinito amor, su paciencia y su sentido de la protección, su madre había hecho todo por volverle a encarrilar.

Años después, con un hijo de 24 años cumplidos —que muy pronto serían 25—, expulsado tanto de la escuela de medicina como de la casa de sus padres, bebedor, narcisista y mujeriego, Eleonor había comenzado a darse cuenta que nada podría cambiar a su hijo, nada excepto quizás, la máxima responsabilidad.

— Ya sabes que hacer. La casamentera ha encontrado candidata y te espera mañana para tomar el té con ella. No puedes negarte y no puedes faltar. No si quieres de vuelta tu precioso auto— sin más, Eleonor abandonó el lugar, presa de esa culpa tan grande que la acometía cuando plantaba cara a su adorado hijo mayor.

— ¿Candidata para qué?— se preguntó el chico en voz alta, cuando se halló de nuevo solo en aquella cómoda suite de hotel.

Sus ojos azules refulgieron de picardía al caer en la cuenta de lo que su madre había querido decir y una sonrisa burlona surcó sus labios. Hacía tres años de que hubiera sido expulsado —deliberadamente— de la escuela de medicina y desde entonces, su ya de por sí complicada relación de familia se había torcido aún más. Sus tendencias a las compras, las fiestas y los placeres que ofrecían algunas sustancias poco saludables, no habían logrado sino, dar más de que acusarle y darle motivos a su madre, para creer que si lograba casarle, le haría entrar en razón.

— ¿Qué será ésta vez?— se preguntó divertido, mientras se tumbaba en la cama, con intenciones de volver a dormir.

 **:—:—:**

Habían pasado solo tres días desde su regreso a Inglaterra y con eso había bastado para decidir que prefería con creses permanecer lejos. Tan lejos como fuera necesario para escapar del drama permanente con que vivía su tía.

Solo dos años menor que Albert, Elroy Andrey se caracterizaba principalmente por su trabajada capacidad para estar pendiente del mundo a su alrededor y por esa peculiaridad de vivir el día a día como si de una novela dramática se tratara. A su lado, los nervios de la señora Bennett parecían solo la punta de un inmenso iceberg que contaba con cientos de toneladas de hielo por debajo de la fachada. Pese a todo, Candy nunca había odiado la personalidad de su querida tía porque alcanzaba a comprender, el porqué de sus modos y su forma de vida.

Soltera por destino —abandonada por más de una docena de hombres en sus años dorados—, envuelta en soledad al perder a Rosaline White —amiga y cuñada— que había sido su único verdadero lazo de unión fuera de su hermano, Elroy habitaba la morada de los Andrey sin sitio alguno al que ir, solo cocinando y de vez en vez limpiando, intentado consentir a su amada sobrina al tiempo que ella misma era consentida por su perfecto hermano. Si la soledad y el poco charlar no la habían vuelto así, entonces Candy no encontraba un porqué, pero cierto era, que no le interesaba en demasía. Amaba a su tía, como había amado a su madre y como amaba a su padre. Ellos eran su familia y no tenía ni unas pocas ganas de entablar pleitos innecesarios con esas personas tan especiales.

Si acaso existía algo que verdaderamente no soportaba de su tía, eso era…

— Debes estar bromeando— suplicó Candy, con lo que esperaba, fuera una verdadera mueca de terror, surcando su precioso y pecoso rostro. Frente a ella, Elroy negó con la cabeza, sonriente y vivaracha.

— Pero claro que no, mi niña, nada de bromas— aseguró Elroy.

— Pero…— comenzó la rubia, sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.

— Escucha Candy, tal vez pueda parecerte una locura, pero lo cierto es que no lo es. Ahora que has regresado y antes de que vuelvas a América para poder graduarte…— se explicó Elroy, afable— Es necesario que encuentres marido. Un buen hombre que pueda asegurarte seguir en pasarelas y compras necesariamente excesivas…

— ¿No es por eso que yo estudié?— cuestionó la rubia, más confundida que segura de que aquella hubiera sido la razón por la que decidió estudiar Diseño de Modas en Nueva York.

— ¿Es así?— Elroy parecía sorprendida— Siempre creí que lo habías hecho para inmiscuirte en el mundo de las modas y ser una experta en cuanto a accesorios, telas, perfumes y demás— argumentó, risueña— Lo cierto es que el diseño podrá darte trabajo, pero los gastos diarios quizás no te permitan emplear el dinero a tu gusto. Un hombre si lo hará—afirmó, con una convicción que pocas veces se le escuchaba.

— ¿Y eso cómo será?

— Verás, mi dulce niña. Un hombre no es más que un vago cavernícola con hormonas lujuriosas. Hoy, eres una mujer bella y esplendorosa, pero mañana, quizás ese belleza termine y será cuestión de tiempo antes de que termines sola y sin posibilidades de subsistir correctamente. Por eso, es importante que te fijes en un buen hombre, lo envuelvas con tus encantos y finalmente no dejes que suelte el anzuelo, hasta el momento en que diga _sí_ en un altar. Dinero, alimento y techo seguro. Gastos pagados y todo el dinero que tú generes completamente a tú disposición— la idea pareció destellar en la mente de Candy, al menos por un segundo. Un momento después, la duda volvió a resurgir.

— Pero… tú no tienes marido. Y realmente, ¿no la pasas mal, o sí?

— Bueno, eso es porque yo, cualquier día puedo conseguir hombre. Soy una mujer bella y mi belleza es de esas, que nunca pasan. Además, yo tengo a mi hermano. Ese fantástico hombre que llamas padre.

— Bueno… pero…— antes si quiera de poder terminar, Elroy pegó un brinquito, mirando por sobre el hombro de su sobrina el reloj que pendía de la pared.

— ¡Santo cielo! ¡Mira la hora! Se hace tarde, vamos, vamos, no podemos dejarlo esperando…— apresuró Elroy, al tiempo que iba de arriba abajo en busca de su bolso y un suéter para salir. Candy suspiró, cuando algo se metía entre ceja y ceja de su tía, era imposible hacerla desistir.

 **:—:—:**

Hacía años que Eleonor Grandchester le hubiera contratado. Sus servicios como siempre que los llevaba a cabo, habían sido bien pagados, incluso cuando los planes concertados no habían alcanzado a llevarse a cabo. Las primeras tres citas habían resultados desastrosas, aunque las últimas cuatro bien podían decir que pasaron del umbral de la imaginación pues aunque también culminaron estrepitosamente, al menos habían tenido sitio para vivir una primera y decente primera impresión.

Con algo más que nervios estrujándole la boca del estómago y esa mirada severa que aparecía en sus ojos cuando no deseaba delatar sus sentimientos, Miss. Gray —como gustaba ser llamada— echó un último vistazo a los registros que había recabado de la familia escogida para citarse con el heredero de los Grandchester.

Candy Andrey, había sido recomendada como candidata por su tía Elroy, quién había hablado muy bien de la pequeña familia Andrey. Según sabía, Albert laboraba en una empresa reconocida en el sector de imprenta y su puesto como vicepresidente le colocaba en la lista de buenas remuneraciones y buen estatus social. La madre de la chica había fallecido tras llevársela de súbito el cáncer, años atrás, cuando su hija pasaba por los ocho años. Y la misma tía, había participado y ganado el certamen Miss Universo, representado a Inglaterra, en una década en Gray no recordaba quién había ganado el concurso.

— ¿Ha pasado un tiempo?— cuestionó entonces, ligeramente afable a las damas frente a ella— De los concursos de belleza, quiero decir—

— Oh— Elroy no parecía sorprendida de recibir aquella pregunta, lo que le hizo creer que quizás sí que había sido Miss Inglaterra— Sí, en realidad, sí que ha pasado—

— ¿Y el diseño? ¿Algo nuevo para esta temporada?— preguntó entonces a Candy, como si realmente le interesara lo nuevo en la moda en vez del gran retardo que su citado estaba sufriendo. Un retraso de casi treinta y cinco minutos.

— Pues…— la mesera apareció, casi como si hubiera sido convocada, evitando con su presencia que la rubia se viera en la penosa necesidad de continuar con las vastas y elaboradas mentiras que Elroy había contado a la casamentera. Apenas fue servido el té, la chica del servicio desapareció y en su lugar el denso humear de las tazas se interpuso entre las mujeres.

— El joven Grandchester…— comenzó Elroy, visiblemente apenada. Más por el hecho de pensar que quizás el elegido para su sobrina no fuera a aparecer que por el tiempo de retraso que mantenían a Grey, alterada.

— Suele ser un muy puntual— se explicó la dama, visiblemente apenada— Supongo que algo se habrá atravesado para presentar tal retardo…—

— Oh, no, no, no se apure. Un chico tan exitoso y ocupado como él, es claro que debe estar ocupado— aseguró Elroy con una sonrisa de alivio en el rostro. Gray no agregó nada, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y perderse en el humo de su té de limón.

Un momento después, la inconfundible presencia de Terry Grandchester se dejó apreciar. Gray pegó un brinco de alegría, mientras que Elroy pasaba por un pequeño infarto ante tan imagen. A su lado, Candy abrió la boca, formando una perfecta _O_. « _¿Ese es el hijo e Richard Grandchester?_ » pensó, asombrada, pues el chico que se acercaba a ellas, no era para nada lo que esperaba.

* * *

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 _Una historia dedicada a las Terrytanas y soñadoras._

 _Fic inspirado en el drama coreano de 2011, It's okay daddy's girl._

* * *

 **JulietaG.28**


	2. Grandes rechazos

= **2\. Grandes rechazos** =

* * *

— _¿Letras? ¡Dios! ¡Debes estar bromeando! ¿En serio estudiaste eso? ¿Y sirve para algo?— cuestionó Terry con ese tono de voz que no dejaba a dudas lo mucho que le había sorprendido saber que la castaña frente a él, se acababa de licenciar en Letras inglesas._

— _Pues sí, es un campo…— comenzó la chica, cuando sin más, el castaño arrojó la servilleta sobre la mesa y se giró para retirarse del lugar._

— _Jamás había escuchado antes, algo tan aburrido como eso… Gray, realmente lo has cagado esta vez, despídela por mí— sentenció el chico sin mirar atrás. Frente a Gray, la castaña rompió en llanto, visiblemente humillada._

* * *

— _Para mí doctorado, me inspiré en las teorías sobre el tiempo de Stephen Hawking y…— espetó la preciosa pelinegra de ojos azules como el agua y hoyuelos perfectos en ambas mejillas._

— _¿Doctorado? ¿Qué hay de la vida social?— cuestionó Terry, aparentemente aburrido._

— _¿Cómo dices?_

— _Quién te escuche, dirá que no tienes una verdadera vida. ¿Amigos? ¿Qué tal un novio al que hayas roto el corazón?_ _— aventuró el castaño, como si quisiera encontrar algo que salvara el tiempo que llevaba ahí._

— _En realidad…_ _— comenzó a decir ella, cuando él la interrumpió._

— _¡Oh, claro! Debí adivinar...— la sonrisa que se formó en los labios del castaño no pareció ni por asomo comprensible, amable o siquiera, real._

— _¿Qué cosa?_ _— le cuestionó, tan confundida, como si rostro lo podía demostrar._

— _¿Es que follas tan mal?_ _— se mofó Terry, riendo a carcajadas._

* * *

— _Señora Grandchester, agradezco esta reunión. Mi hija, no puede creer que Terry haya propuesto que nuestras familias se conozcan… Es tan pronto…— la alegría contenida en aquella frase, no hizo sino hacer sonreír tanto a Gray como a Eleonor, que como la dama frente a ella, no daba crédito a las acciones de su hijo._

 _Hacía solo tres citas que aquella rubia y Terry se hubieran conocido y el castaño ya había concertado una cena para las familias y Gray estaba segura que al fin había encontrado a una chica perfecta para decirse esposa del heredero de los Grandchester. Rubia y esbelta, modelo y soñadora, la clase de chica que le iba a un rebelde y arrogante como Terry._

— _Oh, cielo, al fin llegas— comentó Eleonor, al ver aparecer a su hijo, enfundado en uno de sus mejores trajes. En sus labios había una sonrisa y en su mano, una caja._

— _Siento el retraso, pase a comprar algo— espetó el chico— ¿Y los caballeros?_

— _Mi marido ha salido de viaje, así que se disculpa por no estar aquí— se disculpó la invitada, a su lado su hija sonrió de acuerdo con sus palabras._

— _No es…— comenzó Eleonor._

— _Bah, tampoco importaba mucho— le cortó Terry, de inmediato— Ambos padres tendrán mejores cosas que hacer. Como sea, no pretendo prolongarlo. Quería que estuvieran presentes cuando esto terminara— se explicó._

— _¿Terminar?— la rubia parecía sorprendida y herida. A su lado, su madre estaba intentando no perder los estribos ante aquella repentina noticia. ¿Qué había hecho mal su hija?_

— _Ajá. Siento decirlo de esta forma, pero no puedo aspirar a casarme con alguien como… ella. Tan insípida y común. ¿Sabes que leer un poco no te hará mal? ¿Y qué me dices del ejercicio? Deberías comenzar el gym. En fin… disfruten la velada, señoras. Tengo un nuevo juguete que estrenar…— sonrió y sin más, tomó su caja y salió del comedor. Eleonor ni siquiera se sorprendió, cuando la rubia rompió en llanto y la madre le gritó._

* * *

— ¿Ese…? ¿Ese es Terry?— cuestionó Elroy, logrando con ello sacar a Gray de sus horrendas memorias. O al menos, las más espantosas.

— Él… Sí, sí, ese es Terry— confirmó la casamentera, intentado no desmayarse. En ocasiones anteriores, el chico se las había puesto difícil desde la primera gran impresión y en esa ocasión, estaba más que segura que no sería distinto. Todo empezaba siempre igual. Esos malditos trajes daban mala espina.

— Vaya…— murmuró Elroy, todavía sorprendida. A su lado, Candy observaba embelesada al chico que se aproximaba, paseando por cada detalle tanto de su físico como de su persona, como si con ello pudiera conseguir eso que tanto buscaba. Una razón para no mandarlo a volar. Al menos no tan rápido como había pretendido hacerlo.

Poseedor de unos rasgos bien definidos tanto en el rostro como en el cuerpo, Terry Grandchester era todo lo que una chica buscaría en un hombre. Alto —quizás de un 1.70 o poco menos de un 1.80—, de cuerpo atlético —producto claro de unas cuantas horas a la semana en el gimnasio— y ese porte varonil que le confería seguridad, presencia y un aura de atracción difícil de lograr.

Además de todo, su hermoso rostro había logrado cautivarla, al menos lo suficiente para decidir que no había perdido de todo el tiempo yendo a tomar el té a ese lugar. De piel blanca, de labios delgados, su nariz era lo suficientemente afilada y pequeña y sus ojos, dos zafiros que resplandecerían del mismo modo a la luz del día que bajo las estrellas y la luna, recubiertos por una senda capa de largas y negras pestañas y acompañado de un par de delgadas cejas. El cuadro que representaba, terminaba enmarcado por sus cabellos castaños, largos hasta tocarle los hombros, del mismo tono que el chocolate recién fundido y sedoso, como toda dama desearía tener su propia mata.

Si aquello era un muñeco, Candy podía asegurar que se habían esmerado, usando el mejor material para confeccionarle. Lo único que quizás habría cambiado, era la envoltura. Ese elegante y formal traje negro, lo último en la colección de _Giorgio Armani._ Al menos hasta hacía dos temporadas atrás.

— Damas— saludó el chico al llegar hasta ellas, con una voz grave y aterciopelada, digna de un rompecorazones. Su sonrisa arrogante, le hizo saber a Elroy que aquella flamante entrada, lo tenía complacido. « _Chiquillo malcriado_ » pensó.

— Joven Grandchester, un gusto conocerle— respondió Elroy con tono jocoso. Candy reprimió el instinto de rodar los ojos.

— El gusto es mío, señorita Andrey— repuso el castaño, tomando asiento— Siento la demora, pero he perdido el tiempo solucionando unos asuntos…— se explicó.

— Oh, por favor, no se moleste. Es claro que un hombre de su rango tenga asuntos que resolver— le concedió Elroy, afable. La sonrisa de Terry pareció servirle de respuesta y solo entonces, el castaño se volvió y reparó en la rubia, que lo miraba como si estuviera trabajando mentalmente en formarse una opinión de él.

— Tú debes ser Candy— le dijo. La rubia parpadeó un par de veces, antes de comprender que el chico le estaba llamando. Elroy intervino de inmediato, en un intento de no dejar a Terry con la palabra en la boca.

— Oh, sí, sí. Ella es Candy, mi sobrina. ¿A qué es bonita?— sonrió la mujer. Terry sonrió, antes de volver a hablar.

— _¡Hey! ¡Tía! Os estoy hablando, joder…—_ le espetó en un perfecto español, producto de sus años en Madrid. Candy compuso una mueca, no había comprendido nada, aunque la última oración no pareció ser exactamente lo que ella llamaría amigable. Volviendo la cabeza en un gesto altivo, se rehusó a responder, hasta que el castaño se tornara amable con ella.

— Candy…— comenzó su tía, dando pie a ese sermón que estaba a punto de lanzarle.

— ¿Siempre eres así de fría y obstinada?— interrumpió Terry, su voz había perdido aquel tono encantador y dejaba entrever solo, lo mucho que le divertía aquella situación. Por respuesta, la rubia se cruzó de brazos. Gesto, que terminó por hacer reír a carcajadas al castaño frente a ella. A su lado, Gray miraba escandalizada la actitud que el chico había decidido adoptar.

— ¡Vaya que eres tacaña!— exclamó el chico, burlón— Hey, Gray, creía que ya habíamos hablado. ¡Venga, mujer! No es la primera vez que haces esto— le espetó entonces a la casamentera. La dama se limitó a respirar, recordándose con ello que aunque fuera un bueno para nada, aquel era el hijo mimado de la poderosa mujer que estaba pagando sus servicios.

— ¿Qué cosa?— le cuestionó.

— Dijimos que esta vez te esforzarías— escupió Terry— Que lo harías bien y ¿esto es lo mejor? Me gustan las chicas hermosas, las dulces, las que parecen finas muñecas de porcelana. No las que podrían obedecer a Barbie. Si vas a traer ante mí, frívolas, obstinadas y tacañas, mejor que busques mejor en el bajo Londres, porque…— el final de su argumento se perdió para siempre.

Candy había escuchado y respirado, había esperado que su tía se diera cuenta del tipo de niñito mimado con el que pretendía casarla y que fuera por voluntad propia que desistiera en el intento, sin embargo, Elroy a su lado parecía más apenada que nada y Candy estaba segura de saber porque. « _Lo ve como si fuera Dios, como si sus exigencias fueran cosas que yo debería arreglar…_ » pensó, irritada.

Antes si quiera de terminar el final de la oración del chico, había terminado por decidirse y aprovechando que a su lado, una mesera pasaba con una charola repleta de copas de vino tinto, había terminado por arrojar aquel encendido líquido sobre el rostro del inglés, mojando su camisa blanca inmaculada en el proceso, con algo que más tarde sería una mancha imposible de sacar.

Lo único que escuchó antes de ponerse de pie, fueron los gritos ahogados que profirieron Elroy y Gray.

— Tal vez no soy la imitación de porcelana que tanto te gusta, pero al menos, tengo la decencia de no salir de casa presumiendo prendas que hace tiempo pasaron de moda. Si tanto paquete te sientes, _princesa,_ te recomiendo actualizar el guarda ropa. _Armani_ sacó esos trajes hace dos temporadas— sin más que decir, la rubia dejó el lugar, con una Elroy escandalizada y apenada, despidiéndose del castaño antes de salir en pos de la sobrina a la que deseaba asesinar.

 **:—:—:**

Un golpe sordo lo hizo reaccionar. Elroy y Candy estaba de vuelta, lo que suponía un alivio y una enorme alegría para su persona. Prestando atención al risotto que se encontraba preparando, Albert escuchó con atención, las múltiples quejas que su hermana estaba profiriendo y los suspiros resignados de su hija, que sin dudarlo, se había convertido en la causante de lo que fuera que mantuviera escandalizada a la pobre Elroy Andrey.

— ¡Agg!— exclamó Candy entonces, sacándole de combate. Fuera cual fuera el motivo del disgusto, Albert sabía que en cada ocasión que eso ocurría, Candy prefería reír o consolar a su tía en vez de seguir la discusión. Alarmado porque la rubia estuviera de igual modo molesta, bajó el fuego y dejó la cocina.

— ¿Qué pasa, aquí muchachas?— les preguntó. Candy apenas se volvió para besarle en la mejilla.

— Que te cuente ella— espetó y acto seguido cruzó las puertas una vez más, dejando la casa. Albert, dejó caer el peso de su curiosidad en Elroy que se desplomaba en esos momentos sobre el más cómodo sofá de la sala.

— ¿Me dirás que sucedió? Creí que habían ido por ahí a una de esas cosas que hacen las chicas cuando no están en casa— le inquirió, con una sonrisa tranquila.

— ¡Ag! No me hables de esa pequeña brujilla. ¡Lo ha arruinado todo, Albert! ¡Lo ha arruinado como no debería haberlo hecho!— chilló la dama. Aquel gesto berrinchudo, logró hacer sonreír al viejo Albert que recordó con fidelidad, a la dulce niña de seis años que lloraba al saber a sus padres fallecidos, en brazos de su único hermano que desde entonces veló por sus cuidados y su mantenimiento.

— ¿Es que te ha quitado a un chico de encima sin que lo pidieras?— se mofó el rubio, afable.

— ¡Dios! ¡Albert! No digas tonterías— le riñó su hermana— Había dado con el chico perfecto para ella y la pequeña brujilla va y lo llena de vino tinto. ¡Y no solo eso! Se ha mofado se du ropa, de sus gustos, ni siquiera ha reparado en las sugerencias que él le dio para llenar sus expectativas— siguió quejándose. Albert sonrió divertido. Candy sin duda sabía hacerse escuchar y aunque había alterado a su hermana, le alegraba saber que la rubia sabía darse a valer. Sin poder evitarlo, rompió a reír.

— Pero… ¿de qué te ríes, tonto?— le retó Elroy— ¿Es que no notas lo que ha pasado? Hemos perdido el mejor prospecto que jamás pudo haber conseguido. ¡Y todo por sus caprichos!

— Venga, ya, pequeña. Sabes como yo, que en esta casa, ambas son caprichosas y las adoro por eso. De lo ocurrido, creo que Candy ha actuado como lo consideró mejor, recordad, que el hombre que desee desposar a una de ustedes debe ser como mínimo absoluta e irrevocablemente perfecto, todo lo que ustedes merecen de verdad— sonrió— Si no es así, que se largue con todo y lo que pudo ofrecer—

Por un momento, la mirada iracunda de Elroy se desvaneció, en su lugar, solo ternura se hizo presente y un segundo después, una sonrisa. Sin pensarlo, se puso en pie y abrazó a su hermano, sintiéndose tan protegida y querida como siempre que estaba con Albert.

— Eres el mejor padre y hermano que pudo haber existido— le dijo. Por respuesta, Albert sonrió.

 **:—:—:**

Nacida en el seno de una familia demasiado adinerada por su galería de arte moderno en el centro de Londres y con otras sedes localizadas fuera de Inglaterra, Eleonor Baker jamás habría creído convertirse en una poderosa mujer. Al menos no más, de lo que estaba destinada a ser, siendo como era, la única hija de sus amados padres. El destino la sorprendió, cuando en una visita que dio por su galería, poco después de cumplir los 24, conoció a Richard Grandchester. El hombre, hijo de cirujanos reconocidos a nivel internacional y heredero de _Clínicas San Pablo_ , había reparado en su persona, tanto como ella en la de él y pronto, el amor había surgido entre ellos y la boda no se había hecho esperar. Años de matrimonio y dos hijos después, solo habían terminado por afianzar aquella relación, sin embargo, el constante mal humor de Richard, a causa del mal camino que su hijo mayor había decidido tomar, la hacía sentirse poco atendida y en más de una ocasión, bien reñida.

En esos momentos, escuchando con detalle la cita que esa tarde se había concertado para Terry y la chica que Gray consideraba adecuada para el muchacho, Eleonor reparó en el grandioso error que había cometido con su hijo. Lo había amado, cuidado y mimado. Y todo el exceso. Terry jamás había alcanzado a madurar y a comprender lo que sus padres le daban, simplemente por el hecho de considerarlo un derecho natural y una obligación de sus progenitores. Nada le había faltado y si en algún momento estuvo a punto de ocurrirle, ella se había encargado de que no fuera así. El mismo Richard había perdonado bastante sus desaires y sus problemas, causados por su gusto a las damas, las parrandas y el alcohol.

— Es suficiente— cortó Eleonor a la casamentera, solo comenzar a escuchar las exclamaciones de disculpa que esta había comenzado a expresarle, por haber llevado a su hijo una dama tan…

— No creo que Candy Andrey, sea, como dices, un desacierto de elección— le dijo a la mujer— A decir verdad, creo que es la mejor decisión que has tomado desde que te contraté. Estudiosas o huecas, ninguna chica ha podido llenar este espacio, porque todas se han ablandado ante la cara bonita del niño o sucumbido ante sus palabras. Lo único que se con esto, es que esa chica, tiene carácter—

— ¿Y eso es bueno?— cuestionó Gray, sorprendida por aquella reacción.

— Más que bueno. Escucha Gray, no quiero más mujercitas de bar, no quiero serpientes que huyan tras envenenarle ni tontas que caigan ante la arrogancia de mi hijo. Quiero una mujer firme y capaz de hacerlo entrar en razón— sonrió Eleonor y Gray pareció finalmente, comprender lo que decía.

— Ya veo… No me rendiré, querida. Haré que Candy acepte a tu hijo y te aseguro que el muchacho, solito terminará por escarmentar— aseguró. Eleonor correspondió, con algo más que esperanza, atisbando en su corazón.

 **:—:—:**

La última vez que Candy y Susana Marlowe se habían reunido, había sido años atrás, cuando habían hecho el colegio juntas al menos durante los dos últimos años que Candy fue transferida a la preparatoria donde Susana estaba. Su amistad se había afianzado, cuando las habían votado entre los caballeros de último año como las chicas más hermosas del curso y más aún, cuando yendo juntas a donde fuera, habían terminado por descubrir que los mejores pretendientes las asechaban por ser _un digno par de hermosuras._

Susana —rubia, esbelta, porrista por naturaleza, de ojos como agua de mar y sonrisa de modelo de revista— había encontrado en Candy una amiga digna de ella, hija del gerente principal del banco de la ciudad. Al saberse que Candy partiría a Nueva York para estudiar modas y siendo que a Susana poco le interesaba estudiar mientras sus queridos y divorciados padres le mantuvieran económicamente hablado, ambas rubias habían pasado sus últimas semanas juntas, viviendo en el _pent-house_ de Susana y disfrutando de días de compras desmesuradas y noches de fiestas desenfrenadas.

Justo en esos momentos y tras años de haberse visto, completamente eufóricas por la idea de volver a residir en la misma ciudad, ambas habían quedado por la tarde, para visitar el salón, hacerse la manicura y terminar en el departamento, donde se ducharon, se vistieron y partieron al mejor y más exclusivo bar de la ciudad. En la pista, el vestido rojo —de lentejuelas brillantes, de entalle perfecto y un largo justo para cubrir lo que debía cubrir— Susana había cogido ya pareja y a su lado Candy parecía coquetear con el precioso rubio del fondo. Su vestimenta de aquella noche, constaba de un vestido corto y ajustado, del mismo largo que el de su amiga y de un tono azul zafiro que le sentaba a la perfección.

Dado que el rubio no se había animado a acompañarle, Candy dejó el campo de batalla y terminó en la barra, pidiendo al sexy barman una bebida fría que le regulara la temperatura. A su lado, un par de ojos aceituna habían reparado en ella y sonreían, como quién más.

— Por favor, bebe— le dijeron. Frente a ella, una cerveza le esperaba y una mano, de piel morena regresaba a su sitio después de habérsela ofrecido. Apenas volverse, Candy se encontró frente a un castaño moreno, de ojos brillantes y sonrisa cínica. Por un momento le pareció que lo había visto en algún otro sitio, aunque si así era, debía tratarse de un chico por demás insignificante para no tenerlo en cuenta ni siquiera por su nombre.

— No, gracias, no me gusta la cerveza— espetó la rubia, desdeñosa. Bastantes idiotas, había visto esa tarde, como para agregar uno más.

— Venga, te sentará la mar de bien— le aseguró el chico, sonriente— Soy Neil, por cierto—

— Bien por ti— haciendo a un lado la cerveza, Candy aguardó hasta que el bar dejó su bebida, un simple Martini frío, frente a ella y lo acercó a sí para beber, no sin antes dedicarle una preciosa sonrisa al chico que servía.

— ¿Bailas?— volvió a insistir el chico a su lado, no dispuesto a dejarse batear.

— No bailo con extraños— espetó ella, con rudeza.

— Pero yo no soy un extraño— aseguró él— No has de recordarme, pero yo a ti sí. Y déjame decirte que estás mucho más hermosa…— una sonrisa desvergonzada cruzó los labios de la rubia, que asintió con la cabeza y se volvió, como si volviera a la pista.

— Hermosa y fuera de tu alcance, galán— le dijo y sin más, se marchó.

Mientras volvía a la pista, la rubia rodó los ojos. Detestaba a los tíos con pinta de galanes, arrogantes y fieles a la creencia de que habían llegado al mundo para ser consentidos, ya fuera física o materialmente, o en ese caso, teniendo a las chicas más hermosas del lugar. Los detestaba tanto como detestaba la idea de terminar soltera sin haber encontrado al hombre perfecto y sin duda, todo hombre que conocía hasta el momento distaba de ser siquiera adecuado.

Porque el hombre perfecto debía reunir al cien, todas esas características que ella había sentado como bases. Debía quererla más allá del cariño, debía adorarla como el mejor premio y cuidarla de todo lo que pudiera faltarle o sucederle. El hombre prefecto debería poder tomar el sitio de Albert, aunque era consciente de incluso siendo un prototipo perfecto, ningún caballero lograría jamás llenar aquel sitio tan especial.

A sus espaldas, el chico de ojos aceituna la observó alejarse y mezclarse con la multitud; pese a que la rubia había alcanzado a su amiga y se había vuelto a unir al baile que comenzaba a movilizarse en la pista, sus brillantes ojos no la perdieron ni un segundo. Pues, a decir verdad, era casi imposible perder de vista aquella mata de cabellos rubios rizados. Una amarga sonrisa bailó en sus labios, recordando el porqué de su visita a aquel bar.

La había conocido a los ocho años, cuando la rubia acababa de mudarse a la casa de al lado siendo solo una niña de apenas seis años, y la había vuelto a encontrar en el colegio elemental, cuando ella ingresó al mismo Instituto. La había amado como loco desde el instante en que fue consciente del efecto de las niñas en los niños, incluso a sabiendas de su diferencia y había sufrido cuando, dejando la secundaria atrás, tuvo que mudarse para emprender la preparatoria en otro sitio. Sin embargo, aquellos años tan asquerosos, habían valido con creses, con solo verla camino al colegio, cada mañana cuando ella caminaba por el parque haciéndolo a él, pedirle al chofer que condujera más despacio. Verla partir a América —aquella tarde en que la siguió por todo el aeropuerto, sin que ella lo supiera o lo advirtiera siquiera— había sido lo más cruel que había hecho y sin embargo, ahí estaba otra vez.

La razón tan obvia que él mismo había comprendido, sobre el porqué la rubia jamás habría reparado en él, en un pasado lejano le revolvió el estómago, pues aún le avergonzaba aquella realidad. De complexión media, de piel morena, demasiado flacucho para jugar futbol, demasiado torpe para tiro con arco, demasiado feo para declararse a la chica de sus sueños (sin importar cualquier otro factor de su realidad). Lo que más lamentaba en su vida, había sido cambiar. Ingresar a la escuela de Leyes, visitar a una estilista que lo cambió por completo, acudir a los mejores emporios por las mejores marcas. Todo con Candy tan lejos de Londres, que creyó que jamás la vería de nuevo. Tan lejos que ella jamás lo vería y caería a sus pies.

— Ha llegado el momento de que repares en mí, Candy. Ya lo verás— se dijo a sí mismo, mientras dejaba algunos euros sobre la mesa y dejaba el bar.

 **:—:—:**

— ¡Venga, Terry!— exclamó Archie, visiblemente hastiado, desde su sitio en el mini bar. Aquella como todas las noches, había acudido al hotel dónde Terry había estado viviendo para discutir brevemente los planes para la velada, quizás beber una copa y finalmente salir a disfrutar de los más divertidos y excéntricos lugares de Londres. Sin embargo, el castaño que desde su llegada, había permanecido tumbado en el sofá, despotricando sobre sabía Dios quién, no parecía ni remotamente interesado en devolverle las propuestas que lanzaba al azar.

— ¡Es que…! ¡Esa…! ¿Puedes creerlo? ¿Puedes…? ¡Rubia tonta y loca! ¡Es una rubia tonta y loca!— siguió exclamando el castaño, fuera de sí. Sin volver a intentar ser escuchado, el joven de ojos chocolate y cabellos castaños, suspiró resignado y terminó por tomar su bebida. No sabía que tanto tendría que ver la cita que su amigo había tenido esa tarde con su adorada casamentera aunque era consciente de que el castaño nuevamente se había librado de las nupcias. ¡Si la suerte, sí que existía! « _Pero entonces… ¿Qué rayos le pasa? Debería estar feliz_ » pensó para sí.

— _¿Acaso vais a ignorarme la tarde entera? ¡Os he llamado unas perlas que no compartiré con vos, si seguís así, tío! ¡Joder! ¡Peladme, coñazo!—_ le gritó sin más, esperando que al menos el cambio de idioma lograra captar la atención del castaño perdido. No fue hasta que arrojó el corcho de la botella de vino, directo a la cabeza de Terry, que el este no reacciono.

— ¿Pero qué…?— la sonrisa en labios de Archie lo mandó callar. El timbre sonando en sincronía con sus pensamientos lo devolvió al fin al presente. La espantosa cita con aquella rubia pecosa se le borró de la memoria y con un guiño de ojo a su mejor amigo, ambos castaños se prepararon para la excelente noche que habrían de pasar.

Momentos después, Archie cerraba la puerta, eufórico y embelesado. La aparente indiferencia de Terry, lo había orillado a llamar a su mejor contacto y solo media hora después, su gran pedido había aparecido. Cuatro chicas, cada una tan preciosa como la otra. La primera de ellas, una morena de aparente origen latino, vestía una corta prenda que pretendía ser una falda, combinada con un top rojo que poco dejaba a la imaginación. Junto a ella, dos gemelas rubias a las que Terry ignoró deliberadamente y finalmente, una pelirroja. Alta, delgada, de sonrisa ambiciosa y ojos como fiera. Su maquillaje era adecuado para aparentar 25 o quizás menos edad. Aquella noche había optado por un vestido rojo, que contrastaba en su piel dorada y dejaba a la vista tanto de arriba como de abajo. Terry ni siquiera tuvo que imaginar cómo vestiría debajo, el encaje del sostén asomaba por el borde del vestido.

— ¿Te gusta lo que ves?— le preguntó la chica, con apenas una mota de seducción en la voz. El castaño sonrió, cínico, antes de responder.

— ¿No sabes verte mejor?— Archie y las gemelas se tumbaron entonces en la sala, mientras la latina y la pelirroja, llevaban a Terry a la habitación y corrían las puertas. Cada una de las chicas había aparecido con botellas de vino en la mano y ya Terry habría de tener copas esperando junto a la cama.

El tiempo siguió corriendo, mientras las chicas les embriagaban y entre besos, caricias provocadoras y falta de ropas, los llevaban a la perdición. Acababan de dar las seis de la mañana, cuando Terry se quedó solo en la cama junto a una sexy latina que no le descuidaba, incluso entonces. Fuera, Archie yacía entre las dos rubias, desnudo y complacido, entregado a los efectos del alcohol.

Ninguno de los dos reparó en la pelirroja, que sigilosa y victoriosa, cruzó de arriba abajo la suite, rebuscando por ahí y por allá.

* * *

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 **JulietaG.28**


	3. De viejos y asaltos

**=3. De viejos y asaltos=**

* * *

Pese a que fuera de aquella habitación, los brillantes rayos del sol ya iluminaban la ciudad —al menos en la medida, en que Londres se iluminaba—, dentro, las gruesas persianas mantenían cualquier luz solar fuera y la tenue luz proveniente de la lámpara de mesa iluminaba seca y vanamente la habitación. Sobre la cama, envuelta en el satín dorado de las sábanas puestas, una rubia dormitaba, cómoda y tranquila.

Apenas fue necesario hacer un ligero ruido, cuando de poco en poco, la chica comenzó a desperezar. Su largo cabello lacio caía en cascadas sobre su espalda y se perdía en el límite de la misma cuando finalmente se levantó y se sentó. Apenas enfocando lo que observaba, la chica abrió grandes los ojos, sobresaltada, percatándose del hecho de que se encontraba en un sitio que no reconocía en lo más mínimo.

— Si te lo estabas preguntando…— habló alguien a su lado y por la forma en que había hablado, podía decirse que había permanecido ahí lo suficiente para observarla despertar. Más sorprendida que antes, la rubia se giró para encontrarse con un par de ojos aceituna que la miraban directamente a los ojos.

— ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué hago aquí…?— balbuceo, atontada.

— Como iba diciendo, si te lo preguntabas, tu ropa está ahí…— siguió el joven de los ojos dorados, señalando el vestido que la rubia llevaba durante la noche, reposando inerte sobre el borde de la cama. Con horror, la chica miró su cuerpo semi cubierto por las sábanas, encontrando que lo único que le cubría, era el conjunto de encajes que había elegido antes de salir.

— ¿N—Nosotros…?

— Oh, no, no, nada de eso— aseguró el chico, enseguida— Anoche bebiste demasiado. Cuando yo te conocí, ya llevabas unas buenas copas encima. ¿Recuerdas eso?— le cuestionó, aunque por la expresión de la rubia, la respuesta resultaba obvia— No, claro que no. ¿Cómo, si estabas demasiado perdida?

— Tú…

— En fin, creo que sería mejor si te ducharas y te vistieras. Estaré en la cocina, el baño está por allá y puedes usar lo que quieras, sal cuando estés lista— sin nada más que decir, el chico dejó la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él. Mientras tanto, aún pérdida y aún aterrada, Susana Marlowe, se encontró, encogida de nervios en aquella cama ajena, intentado recordar todo lo que hubiera ocurrido la noche anterior. ¿Cómo es que había acabado ahí? ¿Quién demonios era el joven aquel? Y mucho más importante… ¿Dónde estaba Candy?

 **:—:—:**

Tal y como habían hecho desde hacía semanas atrás, en que la misma Eleonor Grandchester, les hubiera ordenado explícitamente no realizar ningún tipo de quehacer diarios en la habitación asignada a su hijo mayor, las mucamas del hotel pasaron de largo frente a la puerta sin molestarse siquiera en llamar a la puerta por la mera cortesía de cuestionar si algo se le ofrecía al huésped.

Dentro de la recámara, las luces aún permanecían apagadas aunque la luz del exterior se colaba por las delgadas cortinas blancas de gasa. La noche anterior, nadie se había tomado un breve momento para correr los cortinajes gruesos. La responsabilidad de aquella insignificante acción había pasado desapercibida para el castaño que yacía en la cama, espatarrado en toda su longitud, completamente desnudo —solo con el cuerpo enredado en la finas sábanas de seda—, con los brazos bajo la almohada y detrás de su cabeza; que dormía plácidamente, sin interés alguno en que fuera de aquella recámara, pasaran ya de las once de la mañana.

Fueron los rayos del sol, los únicos capaces de hacerle fruncir el ceño.

— ¡Ah! ¡Luz!— se quejó Terry, negándose rotundamente a abrir los ojos, pese a la molestia del brillo— ¡Archie, cierra las cortinas!— exclamó, llamando a su mejor amigo, que como él, se encontraba desnudo semi cubierto, tumbado en el amplio sofá del recibidor y haciendo todo lo posible por ignorar cualquier cosa que pudiera afectar su placentero sueño.

— _¡Levanta el culo y cerradlas vos!—_ respondió el aludido desde su lugar, empleando ese español tan perfecto que había aprendido en el colegio y perfeccionado, cuando años atrás él y Terry vivieron su mejor época en Madrid. Antes de que Terry fuera un completo exiliado.

— ¡En inglés, idiota! ¡Supera Madrid!— increpó Terry, al tiempo que tomaba asiento en la cama, aún con los ojos entrecerrados, como si con eso garantizara no dejar de dormir. El efecto despertador fue inmediato y sus zafiros relucientes se abrieron de par en par, cuando sus manos se apoyaron en el colchón y advirtieron lo que hacía falta. La noche anterior se había esfumado, pues las chicas que deberían dormir a su lado, habían desaparecido. Sin ser echadas. Sin escenas pidiéndole a Terry que las viera otra vez.

Una brillante sonrisa se extendió por los labios del castaño, que haciendo de lado todo cansancio y toda flojera, pegó un brinco para bajar de la cama y llevando enredada su blanca sábana, apareció en el recibidor, despertando a Archie con su algarabía:

— ¡Archie! ¡Archie! _¡Despierta tío!_ ¡Que esto es para reír!— aun espabilando, Archie miró a su amigo, como quién cree que alguien acaba de volverse loco— ¡Las chicas se han ido! ¡No hay rastro de ellas! ¡Sin limpieza, sin lágrimas, sin escenas de amor no correspondido!— anunció. Su sonrisa no podía ser más amplia y pronto, la misma alegría se reflejó en el rostro de su amigo, que como él, detestaba más que nada, ese incómodo y absurdo momento en que una bella dama le lloraba y rogaba que le viera otra vez sin entender el porqué era despedida en calidad de diversión nocturna. Igual no era como que aquellos dos, se la pasaran proponiendo matrimonio a cada dama solo para poder tener una noche de sexo desenfrenado.

— ¿A que no soy un genio? ¡Elegí con sabiduría!— se elogió el castaño a sí mismo, jactándose de las llamadas que había realizado la noche anterior a las señoritas que les acompañaron con la única misiva de animar a Terry y que finalmente cerrara la boca, respecto a lo que fuera que estuviera vociferando tras reunirse con la casamentera.

— _¡Sois la leche, tío!—_ le aseguró Terry, riendo y cayendo el también en el uso del español que tan bien los hacía sentir. Porque aquellas épocas, eran dignas de recordarse— Venga, a la ducha y a desayunar. ¡Yo invito!—

Aprovechando que aquella no era —ni por asomo— la primera ocasión que Archie pasaba la noche en aquella habitación, el chico buscó algo en la ropa que ahí había dejado y se sumergió en la ducha, dejando a Terry tumbado en la sala, mirando la TV del lugar. Media hora después, fue turno del castaño de ocupar el sanitario mientras fuera, Archie terminaba por enfundarse en un buen traje.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos de que Terry saliera de la ducha, cuando Archie irrumpió en la recámara, agitado y visiblemente asustado. Como si se tratara de un extraterrestre, Terry lo miró sin comprender, mientras su mejor amigo balbuceaba, cosas inteligibles.

— Archie, Archie…— le llamó, esperando que el chico recuperara la compostura.

— Es que… y… entonces… yo… pero… ¿puedes?...— sin pensárselo dos veces, Terry asestó un buen zape al castaño frente a él, consiguiendo en el acto serenarlo.

— Yo… lo siento, perdí el control— se disculpó Archie.

— Si no me dices, no lo noto— Terry, rodó los ojos— Ahora, puedes esperar a que me ponga los pantalones ¿o entrarás en crisis otra vez?— le cuestionó. Dejando que al menos se metiera en los pantalones del traje gris que había optado por usar aquella mañana, Archie esperó a su amigo y solo cuando este se echó encima la camisa, volvió a hablar.

— Escucha, escucha, escucha— le urgió.

— ¡Ag! ¿Qué? ¡Pareces un crío, Archivald!— exclamó Terry, fuera de sí.

— ¡Bien! ¡Ignórame entonces! ¡Toma tu enorme ego y trata de encontrar alguno de tus preciosos relojes! ¡Haber si encuentras alguno!—

— ¿De qué rayos hablas?— Terry parecía confundido.

— ¡Pues de eso, cabeza de rábano!— siguió Archie, angustiado— ¡Que no encontrarás nada! ¡Relojes, carteras, cualquier libra que pudiera encontrarse, las llaves de mi _Audi_ , simplemente, todo desapareció!— la reacción de sus palabras, fue inmediata. Sin molestarse en abrochar los últimos botones de su camisa blanca, Terry saltó por todo el apartamento, abriendo y cerrando cada cajón y cada puerta. Desde el armario —donde una bonita colección de accesorios había permanecido guardada— hasta la gaveta donde Archie guardaba su ropa y sus propios accesorios, toda libra y todo cheque, habían desaparecido.

— Pero, ¿cómo…?—

— Parece que en realidad, no eran tan buenas noticias que las chicas desaparecieran— se lamentó Archie. Sus palabras desataron la ira contenida del castaño que rápido como un felino se lanzó sobre él hasta derribarlo y sujetándole del cuello de la camisa, comenzó a despotricar en su contra, culpándole por haber llamado a aquellas cuatro damas que los habían desembolsado.

— ¡No me grites a mí!— se defendió Archie— Anoche no parecías tan furioso y déjame te digo que esta mañana parecías más que contento— alegó.

— ¡Es que…!— cediendo a dejar a su amigo en paz, Terry de desplomó en el suelo, mientras Archie se levantaba y lo miraba, esperando que continuara con su alegato. El ojiazul parecía consternado y algo más que aterrado, aunque Archie no creía que se debiera a las chicas.

— ¡Mi madre me va a matar!— exclamó Terry.

 **:—:—:**

« _¡Oh, dios mío!»_ pensó, con una amarga sonrisa, surcando sus labios. « _Debe ser una broma, Legan_ » rió para sí. Tanteando por debajo de la chaqueta, el encendedor plateado que siempre llevaba consigo, siguió su camino hasta ingresar en el supermercado local, con la dama castaña que se había vuelto su centro de atención.

De unos cuarenta y tantos, alta y con un cuerpo que seguramente antaño solía ejercitar, su cabello castaño iba recogido en un mono chongo, sus ojos se encontraban cubiertos por unas gafas que seguramente utilizaba para poder ver bien los precios y su vestido púrpura, no parecía tan anticuado como realmente era.

Mientras miraba un par de berenjenas que él tanto detestaba, se dio cuenta de que ella ya había reparado en él. Y con razón. Muchas cosas podrían decirse de su persona, aunque el hecho de a sus cuarenta y ocho, todavía conservara un físico atractivo para el sexo opuesto, no podía ser cuestionado, ni mucho menos reprochado. Bastaron tres sonrisas para hacerla sonrojar. Y aquello solo era el inicio.

« _Ah, lo que tengo que hacer…_ » pensó, divertido.

 **:—:—:**

Como cualquier otro día en Londres, la tarde había llevado consigo temperaturas bajas y las nubes habían cubierto el cielo hasta que la presión las había obligado a liberar todo lo que habían estado aprisionando. Desde su lugar, frente al enorme ventanal de la cafetería y con la lluvia como espectáculo de entretenimiento para sus verdes esmeraldas, Candy degustaba una deliciosa taza de café, mientras la espera se prolongaba.

Hacía una semana que Elroy hubiera llegado a casa, siendo toda sonrisas y alegría incontenible, anunciando que un guapo y agradable caballero, la había abordado en el supermercado y le había ofrecido intercambiar números. Tras una cita a comer y una proyección de una película ya pasada de moda, Elroy y su chico encantador, parecían bastante bien acoplados y si debía sincerarse, Candy estaba contenta de ver a su tía tan feliz.

Y era justamente esa felicidad, lo que no lograba explicarle a la rubia lo que hacía ahí. Según el mensaje de su tía, quería verla en aquella cafetería desde lo que parecían ya casi tres horas (aunque en realidad, solo llevaba un retraso de veinte minutos).

— ¿Por qué hacerme venir si iba a llegar tarde? ¿No habría sido mejor que viniera con su galán?— se preguntó a sí misma, mientras la tormenta obligaba a los transeúntes que por ahí pasaban, a refugiarse en cualquier resquicio que pudiera serles de ayuda.

Observando dicho panorama, Candy continuó bebiendo de su café, hasta que un último trago la hizo suspirar. Quizás había esperado suficiente por su tía y había llegado el momento de marcharse. Acababa de decidirse por volver a casa y seguir intentando contactar con Susana, que desde la noche en el club no había podido atenderla por sus citas con el chico misterioso que había conocido en esa misma velada; cuando él apareció.

Vestía de traje, como la primera vez que le había visto, aunque tenía que admitir que había sido una mejor elección. Al menos una temporada después de la anterior. Sus cabellos apenas se mostraban húmedos por la lluvia y esa mirada arrogante en sus ojos zafiro, que tanto le había picado desde la primera vez.

— ¿Qué demonios haces, niño bonito?— le cuestionó, cuando sin preguntar, Terry tomó asiento en la silla frente a él y se acomodó, buscando con la mirada a cualquier mesera para poder ordenar.

— No te alteres, pequeña pecosa— le zanjó el castaño, con una sonrisa— Mi madre insistió en que viniera— mintió. Más bien había recibido la orden de presentarse en ese sitio. Una orden a la que simplemente no pudo negarse. No considerando su situación.

— Sinceramente— continuó— Me sorprende su impuntualidad, ella suele ser mejor ese aspecto que yo—

— Creía que eras de lo más puntual. Eso dijo tu casamentera— se mofó la rubia, descubriendo una de las muchas mentirillas que Terry ya sabía, Gray había utilizado para hacerle quedar bien.

— Y yo creía que tú eras agradable— se mofó el chico, en su defensa.

— Lárgate, bobo. Espero a mi tía. No a ti ni a tu madre— aseveró ella. Terry río al instante, como si la rubia hubiera contado el mejor de los chistes en vez de correrle del lugar.

— Te apuesto que no. Aunque no lo supieras, es seguro que me esperabas a mí y a mí madre. Los engaños de tú tía no son mi problema, pero si los ha utilizado debe ser por algo. Tal vez sabe lo huraña que eres— antes de que Candy pudiera responder, la mesera apareció y tomó la orden del castaño que sin pedirle su consentimiento le ordeno otra taza de café. Lo mismo que él. Cuando desapareció, Terry la observó con cuidado, pasando sus ojos zafiro por cada detalle en el rostro de la rubia.

Aunque no había prestado verdadera atención a la chica, la primera vez que la vio, Terry había advertido que sin duda alguna no era fea en lo absoluto. Viéndola con cuidado, reparó en sus rizos bien definidos y en lo largos que eran, pues alcanzaban a rozar sus hombros y un poco más. Sus ojos verdes brillaban con la misma intensidad de las piedras preciosas que les daban nombre y sus labios —delgados y rosados— podían estar brillando gracias al labial, pero sin duda alguna, también resultaban apetecibles. De ser cualquier otra chica en la ciudad, Terry estaba seguro de que ya había intentado probar aquellos labios. Siguiendo por su rostro, las pecas en su rostro resultaban graciosas y su cuerpo era tan atractivo como cualquier cuerpo que pudiera decirse bonito.

— ¿Qué estás viendo, idiota?— cuestionó Candy, indignada, reparando en el sitio exacto en que los ojos de Terry estaban posados.

— Nada que realmente valga la pena— aseguró el castaño— ¿Copa B, cierto?— se mofó. Roja de la vergüenza, Candy se ahorró las decenas de respuestas impropias que se le habían ido a la cabeza cuando la mesera apareció y dejó ante ellos dos humeantes tazas de café.

— ¡Oh, vaya! ¡Aquí están los dos!— exclamó entonces una dama, enfundada en un elegante vestido azul perlado, de la última colección de Oscar de la Renta. Sus tacones Jimmy Choo, robaron por completo la atención de la rubia.

— Bonito momento para aparecer, madre— saludó Terry con una sonrisa que rayaba en la ternura, captando con ello, la mirada de Candy que no daba crédito a lo que veía.

Eleonor Baker tenía todos los rasgos para ser una modelo y sin duda, era gracias a su físico que había dado a luz a un chico Terry. Viéndolos uno junto a la otra, Candy apreciaba los rasgos que los emparentaban y no podía decirse que fueran malos. Como su hijo, Eleonor poseía esos ojos brillantes azul zafiro y esos labios delgados y pequeños. Su nariz era quizás un poco más afilada en la punta, pero algo tenía que haber sido heredado de su padre. Los cabellos rubios, sin duda alguna, tampoco eran los de Terry, pero no podía decirse que le sentaran mal a la dama.

Sin siquiera reparar el Terry y su saludo, Eleonor tomó asiento en la silla junto a su hijo y observó con cuidado a la chica que Gray había considerado para desposar a Terry.

— Así que tú eres Candy Andrey— sonrió Eleonor. Candy se obligó a recordar que detestaba al hijo y que había sido Eleonor la que concertara aquella cita y obligara a Eleonor a llevarla con mentiras.

— Ajá— se limitó a responder.

— Bueno, yo soy Eleonor, la madre de Terry— se presentó ella, con una amable sonrisa grabada en los labios— Veo que han ordenado, me alegro de eso—

— Su hijo ordeno— explicó Candy— A decir verdad, antes de que él llegara yo estaba por irme. Creía que vería a mi tía, pero como eso no es así, pasaré a retirarme— tomando el bolso que colgaba del perchero a su lado, la rubia hizo amago de marcharse, pero la voz —firme y si contradicciones— de la Eleonor la mandó sentar de nuevo.

— Por favor, espera un momento, Candy—

— Señora, yo…— comenzó Candy, tomando asiento, la voz amable de Eleonor no le daba ni por asomo, una buena espina— Escuche, lamento ser grosera yéndome de este modo, pero en realidad, no me agrada que me hagan ir a algún lugar a base de mentiras y engaños— aceptó— Si tanto deseaba verme, bien pudo haberlo dicho y…

— ¿Habrías venido entonces? De decirte, que mi hijo y yo queríamos verte ¿habrías venido?— le cuestionó la dama, curiosa.

— Pues… no… Pero no creo que pueda culparme— aceptó ella.

— ¿Ah, no? ¿Y por qué no podría?— una sonrisa surcó los labios

— Bueno, pues…— una mirada a los ojos zafiro de Terry que la observaban con expectación, como si estuviera a punto de regarla monumentalmente, la hizo decidirse. Suspirando para liberar tensión, Candy sostuvo con firmeza el bolso entre sus manos y se preparó para hablar.

— Te escucho, querida— la instó Eleonor.

— No quiero tener absolutamente nada que ver con su hijo. Terry Grandchester es, con creses, el hombre, y créame que no exagero, más exasperante, grosero y mimado que he conocido. Basta una mirada a esos ojos azules para saber lo mucho que cree que merece el mundo a sus pies, por no decir lo que esa sonrisa tiene tatuada. No quiero y no voy, bajo ninguna circunstancia, a volver a ver a su hijo— explicó la rubia. Frente a ella, Terry compuso una mueca y miró a su madre, como esperando que esta le defendiera. Sin embargo, Eleonor hizo todo lo contrario de lo que su hijo y la misma Candy habrían esperado. Sonrió.

— Oh, dios, no acabas de decir eso…— suspiró la dama, mientras rompía en carcajadas. Confundida, Candy la observó, hasta que Eleonor recobró la compostura y se serenó.

— Me impresionas Candy— aceptó Eleonor, al cabo d un rato— Nunca, nadie, había tenido el valor de decirme lo que tú acabas de decir. Bueno, ni siquiera yo, lo había dicho nunca en voz alta. Y déjame decirte, que tienes razón. Terry es un completo mimado y un arrogante. También es berrinchudo e infantil, pero es mi hijo. Y como madre, quiero lo mejor para él. Por suerte para mí, yo sé que tú, eres lo mejor—

— ¿Yo?— preguntó Candy, visiblemente sorprendida.

— ¿Ella?— cuestionó Terry, asustado.

— Yo...— un leve rubor había cubierto las mejillas de Candy, algo que a Terry le descoloco— Agradezco que crea eso, aunque no tengo idea de porque lo dice, pero… En realidad, estoy bastante segura de que se equivoca. Usted lo que quiere es una mujer que controle a su hijo. Alguien que le encarrile. Pero yo no puedo ser esa mujer. Como ya le dije, Terry no me agrada, ni siquiera me atrae físicamente— se explicó, firme— Dudo que pudiera mantener una cita decente con él y mucho menos un matrimonio— aceptó.

— Quizás ahora…

— No, señora. Nunca. Siento haber hecho que viniera para nada. Espero realmente que encuentre lo que busca y que corrija a su hijo. Si me disculpa…— sin nada que agregar y dejando un par de libras en la mesa por la bebida que había ingerido antes de que Terry llegara, la rubia se marchó, con la cabeza en alto, segura de que sus acciones habían sido las correctas.

A sus espaldas, Eleonor la observó sonriendo, hasta que Candy desapareció. A su lado, Terry no daba crédito a lo que acababa de pasar. Había pasado una semana desde la mañana en que al despertar él y Archie habían descubierto que sus sensuales citas los habían asaltado y dado que se incidente aún era un secreto tanto para los padres de Terry como para los de Archie, el castaño había tenido que resolver la situación apelando a la obediencia y la dulzura con su madre. Y vaya precio que le había costado.

No solo lo habían reunido con la rubia que lo empapó la primera vez que se vieron, sino que también lo habían humillado y ofrecido a las garras más filosas de todo Londres. Y todo como si él no estuviera presente.

— Ahí lo tienes, Terry— habló Eleonor con firmeza— Quiero a Candy Andrey como nuera y más vale que la consigas. Solo así, puedes decir que tienes la vida resuelta— le aseguró. Sin más, ella también se fue, dejando a un castaño, completamente, ofuscado.

 **:—:—:**

— _¿Estáis de broma, verdad tío?—_ cuestionó Archie con una sonrisa, cuando Terry hubo terminado de narrarle los últimos acontecimientos sobre los cuáles giraba su vida. Comenzando por lo que realmente ocurrido la primera vez que la casamentera le citó para tomar el té y el té que Candy le había derramado en aquella ocasión, hasta lo que su madre le había dicho esa misma tarde, ni él ni Archie, podían creer que el castaño se viera obligado a tener que conquistar a Candy para mantener contenta a Eleonor.

— Qué más quisiera yo que estar bromeando— respondió Terry, abatido— ¡Esa niña rubia…!— exclamó.

— ¿Y qué harás? ¿No puedes estar considerando de verdad el hacerle caso a tu madre? ¿Verdad?— le cuestionó Archie, como quién cree que la otra persona está bromeando, con solo mirarle el rostro.

— ¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer, _tío?_ _¡Estoy jodido si no hago caso!—_ la mueca de desesperación brillaba en su rostro, a su lado, como su amigo, Archie deseó poder decirle algo que le tranquilizara. Quizás llevarlo a algún sitio donde se sintiera mejor, sin embargo, sabía de antemano que aquello no le era posible y que aunque esa noche pudiera animarle, no sería así el resto del tiempo. No cuando había pasado lo que había pasado.

Desde el incidente con las chicas, en el cual se habían visto, completamente en bancarrota, él y Terry habían tenido que echar mano de todas y cada una de sus mejores tácticas para engatusas a sus padres y así lograr que los ayudaran a reponer, todas esas cosas que habían perdido. Del lado de Archie, sus padres no habían cuestionado mucho sobre el que le había pasado al _Audi_ , más que nada porque el chico alegó que se le había estropeado permanentemente por tanto acelerarlo. Su hermano mayor había sido el encargado de reponerle la chequera, solo con decirle que en un descuidado, alguien se la había sacado de la maleta, muy seguramente aquella tarde que fue con unos amigos a la cancha de baloncesto a encestar un par de canastas.

Para Terry, las cosas hubieran resultado bien de igual forma, de no ser por la brillante idea que su madre había tenido. Amenazado con perder cada libra y cada cheque que sus padres le corrían, amenazado con perder también toda la ropa de marca y el bonito auto que conducía (y que al fin le habían devuelto), el castaño se había visto reducido a cumplir con la sentencia o perderlo todo de un solo golpe y por segunda vez.

— No hay de otra— afirmó Terry— Tendré que conquistar a Candy Andrey.

 **:—:—:**

Como cada ocasión en que se disponía a leer, Albert se colocó las gafas sobre el rostro y se dispuso a dar lectura a los documentos que tenía en mano. Siendo el contador de una gran empresa, cualquiera diría que Albert tenía a sus servicios al personal que le fuera necesario para realizar sus labores, sin embargo y aunque así era, él siempre había preferido obrar el mismo y no dejar todo en manos de los subordinados. Después de todo, el jefe también tenía cosas que hacer.

Con la sorpresa que genera el que algo resulte extraño la primera ocasión en que sucede, el rubio se ajustó las lentillas, entrecerrando los ojos, como una cámara que enfoca lentamente su objetivo. Sin resultados efectivos, limpió las gafas antes de volvérselas a poner, solo para descubrir que no era un problema en los cristales, sino más bien, en los ojos. La visión le fallaba, por primera vez en veinte años, desde que hubiera comenzado a usar gafas.

— Tal vez necesito unas gafas nuevas…— murmuró para sí. Antes de poder continuar con lo que le ocupaba, la secretaria llamó a la puerta. El jefe lo llamaba y con urgencia. Dejando a un lado todo papel, Albert dejó su oficina y subió los dos pisos que lo separaban del último. No fue necesario llamar a la puerta, la secretaría le indicó que el jefe ya lo esperaba y que pasara directo.

Dentro del despacho principal, un hombre de unos cuarenta recién cumplidos —el hermano del verdadero dueño, que había tomado el lugar cuando su pariente enfermó de gravedad— lo recibió. Sus cabellos apenas mostraban un par de canas y su sonrisa era amable, aunque tras años de laborar con él, Albert podía decir que era más bien una mueca nerviosa. Claro que aquello, tampoco era solo producto del tiempo, se debía más al hecho de que George Brown, era algo más que un jefe para el rubio. Era un amigo y un aprendiz. ¿Por qué quién sino él le había enseñado a cubrir el sitio de su hermano?

— ¿Pasa algo? Luces decaído— le dijo Albert, al tomar asiento.

— Yo… bueno… sí— aceptó George, balbuceando— Cosas importantes, a decir verdad. Verás…— sus ojos negros que hasta entonces lo habían mirado se desviaron y Albert se preguntó que sería lo que sucedía como para obligar a George a ni siquiera mirarle— Tú sabes que siempre he estado contigo, desde que llegué a esta empresa. Te di un sitio preferencial, no solo por ser mi amigo o mi guía, sino también porque tienes un inmenso potencial como trabajador… pero… Llevas treinta años en la empresa. Mi hermano te recibió cuando recién cumplías los 20, pero los tiempos cambian y… bueno… Las nuevas tecnologías, la modernidad de las máquinas, la juventud que las opera… Me he reunido con la junta y ellos creen…— finalmente, sus alegatos parecieron tomar forma. Albert no tardó en comprender, que era lo que George quería darle a entender y lo que sus palabras significaban.

— ¿Soy demasiado viejo?— preguntó, alicaído— Dime, George, es que ¿he hecho algo mal? ¿Mi vejez me ha llevado a cometer un error?—

— Albert...— la evasiva a la respuesta le dio al rubio, todo lo que necesitaba. Con una sonrisa tranquila, terminó por asentir.

— Ya veo, entonces… No le des tantos rodeos, amigo. Entiendo lo que sucede y lo acepto, sin escándalos.

— Lo siento, lo siento de verdad. Comprenderás, la decisión no fue mía, yo no lo haría, pero…

— Tranquilo, tranquilo— le cortó Albert, intentando serenarle— A todos nos llega la jubilación. Si la mía ha llegado, bueno… un descanso no le viene mal a nadie— rió.

— Me encargaré de liquidarte con honores, de la mejor manera posible. Se pueda o no, haré que te depositen, cuatro meses de salario, los bonos obligatorios y un extra— le aseguró George, como si el dinero pudiera aligerar la pesada noticia que acababa de recibir.

— Recogeré mis cosas, también me despediré de mi equipo. Sé que dirás que puedo hacerlo con calma, pero… yo lo prefiero así— le aseguró el rubio, adelantándose con sus palabras a lo que George iba a decir. Sin más que agregar y agradeciendo su arduo trabajo, George le observó retirarse de la oficina, con un tremendo nudo oprimiéndole el pecho.

« _Eres un mentiroso, George_ » se dijo el jefe, al ver salir a su amigo.

* * *

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 **JulietaG.28**


	4. Pactos tontos o tontos pactando

**= 4. Pactos tontos o tontos pactando =**

* * *

Por alguna razón alucinante, que hasta ese momento, Terry Grandchester, no era capaz de comprender, su madre —aquella hermosa y poderosa mujer que le había dado más que solo la vida— se había obsesionado con la idea de que su primogénito contrajera matrimonio. Y lo que era peor, estaba aferrada a unirle con la mujer más demandante, pesada y amargada de la ciudad. ¡Y vaya que Londres era inmenso!

— Si hasta una piraña tiene más encanto que esta niña— bufó Terry, al tiempo que arrojaba sobre la mesita de la sala, los papeles con la información que Gray, su _amable_ casamentera, había recabado acerca de los Andrey.

Según el expediente —Terry aún no podía creer que su "futura" familia tuviera un expediente—, los Andrey, rayaban exageradamente en lo normal. Albert, el padre, era presidente de una empresa reconocida, aunque no era el dueño. Elroy, la tía, había ganado el certamen Miss Londres y perdido en el concurso Miss Universo, frente a la belleza exótica de Colombia. Candy, por otra parte, se había graduado de la Universidad de Nueva York con un título en Diseño de Modas y según los datos recabados era una muchacha con gustos triviales. En el listado de Gray, había al menos siete u ocho marcas que Terry conocía y odiaba, respecto a ropa, comida e incluso respecto a grupos musicales.

— ¿Quién rayos es _Justin Bieber?_ ¿Es que es americana? ¿Cómo es posible que una inglesa no tenga como número uno en la lista a _The Beatles?_ — se preguntó el chico en voz alta, mientras se llevaba a los labios el vaso de whisky que hacía rato se había preparado. Dejando de lado los aburridos datos de Candy— _boba_ _—_ Andrey, el castaño dejó la sala y se metió en su habitación. Le urgía una buena ducha y unas cuantas horas de siesta para reponer las energías que cada noche perdía y para olvidarse un buen rato de la absurda sentencia que su madre había impuesto.

Mientras recorría el lugar, reparó en lo único bueno que había sacado de aquello. Eleonor parecía haberlo perdonado a medias cuando él aseguró que enamoraría a Candy, y en recompensa, su madre le había devuelto todos y cada uno de los privilegios que un hombre como él se merecía.

La mucama asignada a la suite que desde hacía ya un par de semanas, él estaba ocupando, había vuelto a sus actividades y la recámara volvía a estar —a diario— en buenas condiciones. El hermoso y excéntrico _Lamborghini Sesto Elemento_ del año, se hallaba nuevamente aparcado en el estacionamiento del hotel y completamente a su disposición. Incluso sus ingresos habían aumentado y es que, sin que Eleonor supiera, había repuesto todas y cada una de las libras que el chico había perdido la noche en que lo desfalcaron a él y a su querido amiguito.

Y seguiría reponiendo lo perdido y Terry seguiría a salvo de su furia, si conseguía —al menos— una cita con la amargada pecosa.

 **:—:—:**

— ¿Bromeas?— cuestionó Candy, visiblemente molesta. Al otro lado de la línea, Susana suspiró, como quién se siente mal por lo que acaba de decir.

— _En serio, Candy, perdón. Olvidé…_ — comenzó a decir la chica, pero Candy ya estaba pidiendo la cuenta por las bebidas que había consumido, mientras esperaba por más de media hora a su amiga, que al final, terminaría sin acudir.

— Está bien, nos veremos después. Disfruta a tu chico— se despidió la pecosa, mientras pagaba y dejaba el restaurante en que se había citado con Susana.

Colgando la llamada, la rubia se ahorró los mil reproches dirigidos a su mejor amiga, cuando recordó que aquellos últimos tres días no había sido ella en realidad. Su humor no podía ser el mejor, considerando la situación que estaba atravesando. La Universidad había enviado el correo a su hogar y aunque había evitado que Albert y Elroy cogieran la carta antes que ella, todavía no tenía idea de cómo haría para resolver aquella situación.

Acababa de salir del lugar, cuando reparó en el auto frente a ella y el chico recargado en él. Enfundado en lo que no podía ser otra cosa sino lo más nuevo en las filas de diseños de Marc Jacobs, Terry la sorprendió, con el nuevo conjunto que había decidido usar. Pantalones negros y ajustados, camisa negra, saco gris y una bufanda para las bajas temperaturas de diciembre, además de esos zapatos brillantes, el chico debía haberse dado una vuelta por los emporios, pues Candy podía apostar que antes de esa ocasión, no había usado aquellas ropas.

— ¿Bonito, no es cierto?— preguntó Terry con esa mirada de chulo que lo caracterizaba y que la rubia tanto odiaba. Un segundo después, pasó la mano por el brillante auto detrás de él, admirándolo como si fuera la cosa más hermosa del mundo. Sin duda alguna, el chico había creído que la rubia se había impresionado por el vehículo y no por su ropa.

— Bastante excéntrico, más bien— repuso Candy, rodando los ojos. Lo cierto era que aunque el modelo resultaba atractivo, ella nunca había sido la clase de chica que se colaba por los autos.

— Y yo que estaba a punto de proponerte dar una vuelta— se mofó el chico. Candy casi sonrió.

— No te molestes, galán, no estoy interesada— le aseguró y sin más, siguió su camino. No había planeado volver a casa a pie, pero en vista del plantón que había recibido de parte de su amiga, le parecía una buena idea para calmar los nervios y centrar las ideas. Dejando a Terry atrás, con cara de no haber comprendido su respuesta, la chica recorrió tranquilamente las calles de Londres.

La carta de la universidad todavía seguía impresa en su memoria y como cada noche desde que había llegado, la atormentaba sin piedad. No era, claro, que no supiera que eso sucedería, pero realmente, esperaba tener la oportunidad de volver a América y resolver el asunto, antes de tener que afrontar que debía decirle a su padre y a su tía. Antes de tener que prepararse para la mirada decepcionada que Albert le daría.

— _¡Hey! ¡Tía! ¡Que te estoy hablando, joder!—_ exclamaron a su lado. Con sorpresa, Candy advirtió que Terry conducía a su lado a una velocidad excesivamente e intentando que reparara en él, montado en el auto.

— ¿Qué demonios quieres, bobo?— le cuestionó, deteniéndose a mitad de la acera y obligándolo a él a detener el auto, también.

— Sube, niña. No te lo diré otra vez— ordenó él. Su voz había perdido aquel tono jocoso y arrogante de siempre y en su lugar, el autoritarismo digno del primogénito de una familia poderosa, se hizo presente. Con el ceño fruncido, Candy se preguntó que estaría pensando Terry para creer, que con ese tono, la convencería de obedecerle. Alzando los hombros como quién no comprende, la rubia aferró el bolso sobre su hombro y se dio la media vuelta. A sus espaldas, una tienda de ropa la recibió dejando a Terry fuera, boquiabierto y más que molesto.

— ¡Esa…!— espetó Terry, ahogando una maldición y acelerando a todo el _Lamborghini_.

* * *

— _No puedes hablar en serio Albert— espetó Elroy, viviblemente alarmada. Frente a ella, su hermano sonreía aunque no era exactamente una sonrisa alegre. La nostalgia estaba tatuada en ella y era obvio para Candy que su padre estaba tratando de ocultar lo mucho que lo que acababa de anunciar, le dolía._

— _Me temo que no bromeo, Eli. George lo ha dicho delicadamente, pero ya sé yo, que en la empresa más de uno pensaba que…— comenzó a explicarse el rubio. Candy bajó la mirada, avergonzada._

— _¿Qué? ¿Qué eres viejo? ¡Por favor! Ni siquiera has cumplido 60, los 52, apenas surcan tu rostro. ¡Tonterías! ¡Eso es lo que son!— exclamó Elroy, indignada y completamente fuera de sí. Sin más, la dama se puso de pie y dejó la sala sin decir palabra, solo parloteando en su mente, despotricando sobre aquel que se dijo amigo de su hermano y terminó sacudiéndoselo cuando le fue inútil._

 _En la sala, Albert suspiró, resignado. Se sentía cansado de las actividades de aquel día y por primera vez en 24 años, Candy lo vio, como se ve a alguien que está agotado y apunto de rendirse ante la situación. Ni siquiera cuando Rosaline, su madre, había muerto, había visto a Albert de aquella manera._

— _Lo siento, Candy, de verdad lo siento— habló entonces Albert, más abatido incluso que cuando anunció su despido— Te fallé de la peor forma. Me temo que con esto… no podré enviarte de regreso a América. Tu graduación a final de este trimestre…_

— _Papá…— comenzó la rubia, con un nudo atravesándole la garganta. Albert alzó entonces la mirada y el cansancio que antes había estado ahí, se había esfumado. Sonreía y sus orbes azules brillaban como el mismo cielo en un día completamente despejado._

— _Olvida lo que dije. Estoy delirando… Ya me las ingeniaré… Mi niña, mi preciosa niña, tendrá su graduación. Se la merece y papá se la dará— sin decir más, Albert también desapareció de la sala, dejando a Candy, completamente acongojada._

* * *

— Candy, Candy…— la llamó Albert, por tercera vez. Parpadeando, la rubia espabilo e instó a su padre a repetirle lo que fuera que le estaba diciendo, antes de recordar, aquel amargo episodio que había vivido, tan solo dos días atrás, cuando tras volver de un fatídico día, Albert les había comunicado a ella y a su tía, que George había decidido prescindir de sus servicios como contador.

« _Agua pasada, Candy, agua pasada. Ayer es ayer, concéntrate en el hoy_ » se dijo a sí misma, mientras dejaba la cocina y subía a la planta alta para llamar a Elroy a cenar, como su padre le había pedido que hiciera.

Desde la noche anterior, Candy había tomado la clara determinación de hacer lo posible por resolver su situación, sin necesidad de que su preocupado padre, se enterara de lo que ocurría. Si tenía suerte —y vaya que la necesitaba— Albert encontraría pronto otro empleo y la enviaría de vuelta a América antes del comienzo del último trimestre para resolver directamente con la Universidad lo que concernía a su educación.

Acababa de recargarse contra el marco de la puerta de la recámara de Elroy, cuando su tía giró, móvil contra el oído, y pegó un ligero brinco. Cortando toda comunicación con quién fuera que estuviera charlando momentos atrás, arrojó el móvil a la cama y arremetió contra la rubia:

— ¡Candy, cielo! ¿Pero por qué no haces ruido? ¡Me has pegado un gran susto!— haciendo a un lado sus propias preocupaciones, Candy se permitió sonreír.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿No será que hablabas de cosas sucias con tu chico misterioso?— se mofó la chica con gran diversión, Elroy pareció sonrojarse aunque no porque la pregunta hubiera sido acertada.

— Niña tonta, como sigas…— comenzó a decir, cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó. Curiosas, porque las visitas no solían ser frecuentes en el hogar de los Andrey, ambas se encaramaron a la ventana solo para apreciar un hermoso _Lamborghini_ estacionado y a Terry Grandchester frente a la puerta principal. Como el día anterior, en que Candy se había cruzado con el chico al salir del restaurante donde se encontraba, Terry vestía un nuevo conjunto aunque en esa ocasión se trataba de algún diseño de _Tom Ford._

Emocionada, Elroy pegó un brinquito a su lado, completamente alucinada con la idea de tener a Terry llamando a la puerta. Sin duda alguna y sin necesidad de preguntar, Candy ya sabía que su tía estaba imaginando, mil y un historias locas que de alguna forma llevarían al mismo punto: Candy y Terry estaban saliendo.

— No, definitivamente no— aseguró Candy, cuando su tía le lanzó una significativa mirada.

— ¿Entonces?

— Le gusta molestar— repuso la rubia— O quizás, nadie en su vida le ha rechazado y yo soy la bruja malvada que lo hizo y le traumó. Aunque si es así, me temo que no puedo hacer nada para remediarlo— aseguró, encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¡Pero claro que puedes! Sal con él, niña. ¿Qué más puedes pedir que no tenga él? Es rico, es guapo y es agradable— exclamó Elroy, escandalizada.

— ¡Ja! ¿Agradable? ¡Tiene más encanto un maní!—

— Candy Andrey, no puedo creer que seas tan egoísta— le reprochó entonces Elroy, con una seriedad, rara en ella. Si aquello seguía siendo solo una loca obsesión por unir a su sobrina con un chico rico, Candy no lo supo interpretar. Por primera vez desde que aquella actitud había comenzado, la rubia se sintió mal por las palabras de su tía. Mucho peor por el tono tan despectivo.

— A… ¿A qué te refieres?

— No me interesa que salgas con el niño solo por ser el mejor prospecto en todo Londres, cariño— expuso Elroy, visiblemente más tranquila— Me interesa porque, hasta donde yo sé, Terry es el único que puede sacarte de esta difícil situación—

— ¿Situación? ¿Cuál situación?— inquirió la pecosa, más confundida que antes.

— Candy, Albert fue despedido— espetó la tía, como si aquello fuera algo obvio. Y a decir verdad, claro que lo era— Lo que quiere decir— continuó Eloy— Que el dinero pronto escaseara—

— Lo dices como si papá no fuera a coger otro empleo jamás. Sabes que ha estado buscando, él…

— Será rechazado, Candy. Tal y como ocurrió con George, ya no es ningún joven, ya no es ningún nuevo empleado. Lo considerarán demasiado viejo para laborar, demasiado anticuado para la nueva tecnología. No encontrará nada como lo que tenía, ni siquiera la mitad de ello. Y cuando eso pase, las cosas se volverán un caos, el dinero, la vivienda, la comida, tu padre jamás te consideraría una carga, ni yo tampoco, pero…

— Pero verá por mí siempre, sin descansar

— Es su responsabilidad como padre. Poner a sus hijos antes que a él. Poner a su familia antes que él. Ya perdió a tu madre, no querrá perderte a ti.

El recuerdo de lo dicho por Albert la noche anterior, le revolvió el estómago. Elroy tenía razón. Y Candy era una egoísta.

— Si salgo con Terry, si puedo decir que tengo… que tengo…— comenzó a decir, pero Elroy, ya sonría.

— Si tú estás segura, si tu futuro es seguro, créelo hija, tu padre no se rendirá, ni se dejará venir abajo. Tú padre verá por él mismo— se aseguró.

— ¿Y quién verá por ti?— cuestionó la rubia, antes de que su tía dejara la habitación.

— Oh, cielo, por mí no te preocupes— sonrió la dama, y pronto desapareció para bajar a la sala, donde Terry ya era atendido por un muy sorprendido Albert. Candy tardó un momento en asimilar lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Sin más, dejó la recámara y entró a la suya, tomó su bolso, su abrigo y se miró en el espejo, esperando que el maquillaje estuviera justo donde debía estar. Lo estaba. Suspirando y convencida de que hacía lo correcto, la rubia bajó a la sala.

— Candy, ahí estás— sonrió Albert al verla bajar. A su lado, Terry esperaba, aparentemente nervioso de estar entre Albert y Elroy. Su mirada se relajó cuando la encontró a ella y algo de la arrogancia que siempre se le miraba volvió a aparecer.

— Lo siento, olvidaba mi abrigo— se disculpó, sus ojos verdes no dejaban de mirar los zafiros de Terry, que inesperadamente comprendió lo que aquello significaba.

— ¿Nos vamos?— le preguntó y ella sonrió, al tiempo que asentía.

— Vuelvo más tarde— anunció.

— Diviértete, cielo— se despidió Albert, visiblemente sorprendido, observando a su hija, dejar la casa prensada del brazo de aquel aristocrático castaño.

 **:—:—:**

— ¿Has escuchado que _al mal tiempo, buena cara?—_ cuestionó Terry, aburrido. Frente a él, Candy picaba un poco de la costosa lasaña que había ordenado, mientras el castaño frente a él, ya iba por la mitad del filete que había pedido.

— Y tú, ¿no sabes que ' _calladito de te ves más bonito'?—_ replicó la chica, con una brutalidad digna de la directora que había expulsado a Terry de la preparatoria, cuando él y sus amigos prendieron fuego a las papeleras, por accidente.

— ¿Qué pasa con el _'prohibido ignorarlo si el tío está muy bueno'?—_ una pícara sonrisa, surcó sus labios, cuando Candy tardó en reaccionar y comprender que aquella frase acababa de inventarla.

— Eso no existe— le acusó ella.

— Pero es verdad— Terry se encogió de hombros— Y bien, ya que confirmé que como creía, no eres muda, me dirás ¿qué te sucede? Ayer me ignoraste, incluso huiste cuando te pedí que subieras al auto, pero esta tarde… Esta tarde parecía que realmente, deseabas salir conmigo— se explicó él chico y por la expresión confundida de su rostro, Candy tuvo que admitir que el chico realmente se hallaba confundido.

— ¿Y tú? Realmente parecía que deseabas que saliera contigo— aseguró la rubia, evasiva.

— Claro, porque sería humillante ser rechazado frente al padre de la chica— resolvió Terry, excusando su comportamiento. Candy rodó los ojos.

— Candy…— la llamó Terry, al cabo de un momento. La rubia ni siquiera le miró, siguió concentrada en su comida, como si esta fuera lo más interesante que hallaba en el lugar.

— No me quiero casar contigo— espetó entonces el chico, de lo más natural. Sus palabras causaron un efecto inmediato en la rubia, que alzó la mirada, visiblemente sorprendida. Por respuesta, Terry sonrió.

— ¿Qué?

— Lo que oíste. No estoy interesado en casarme contigo, ni siquiera en invitarte a salir— explicó el chico— No eres mi tipo, ni mucho menos la mujer que logrará un _cambio_ en mí— se mofó.

— Eso…— comenzó ella, pero Terry la cortó de tajo.

— Tú tampoco quieres casarte conmigo, lo sé— sonrió él. Por primera vez, desde que lo conocía, Candy sonrió. Sin sarcasmo, sin rudeza, sonrió, porque el chico tenía razón.

— No, no quiero— aseguró.

— Bien— repuso el castaño, con amabilidad, con verdadera comprensión.

— Pero… si no lo quieres, ¿porqué…? Hoy y ¿ayer…?— comenzó a cuestionar la pecosa.

— Bueno, eso es sencillo— aseveró Terry, afable— Ya has escuchado de mi madre, lo que quiere de ti. Quiere que seas mi esposa y está segura que si te conquisto, cederás. Pero yo no quiero enamorarte, ni creo que haciéndolo vayas a acceder. En fin, que al menos, debo intentar. Mi vida perfecta está en juego y sin ofender, amo mi vida, tal y como es— explicó. Frente a él, Candy lo miraba verdaderamente interesada, como si estuviera reformulándose el odiarlo sin razón y odiarlo justificadamente.

— ¿Perfecta?— preguntó ella, sonriente.

— Perfecta— confirmó él— Puestos así, y dado que tú tampoco quieres nada de mí, te propongo un trato—

— ¿Un trato?— la rubia arqueó una ceja, confundida— ¿Qué clase de trato?

— Sal conmigo— espetó el castaño— O más bien, finge que sales conmigo— se aclaró, al ver la expresión que la pecosa compuso— Solo el tiempo suficiente para que mi madre comprenda que ni tú, ni yo, somos el uno para el otro. Solo eso y te prometo que te dejaré en paz— aseguró el castaño.

Con el despedido de Albert, la carta de la Universidad, la situación que Elroy le había planteado y las palabras de Terry, danzando cual remolino en su cabeza, Candy se esforzó en concentrarse y analizar cuidadosamente aquella situación. Si salía con Terry al menos hasta que Eleonor notara que eran completamente opuestos y Albert encontrara un empleo fijo para devolverla a América, entonces, tanto ella como el castaño, tendrían lo que querían y nadie saldría mal parado.

— Trato hecho— afirmó y una sonrisa surcó sus labios, correspondiendo a la de Terry.

 **:—:—:**

Navidad estaba cerca, tan solo a una semana de que llegara a la ciudad y como era costumbre en el mundo entero, los adornos decorativos y las luces de múltiples colores, ya habían comenzado a colorear las calles y las casas de todo Londres. Las primeras nevadas se habían anunciado para aquella semana y las temperaturas habían descendido tanto como era posible en invierno. Por ahí y por allá, los transeúntes se refugiaban en abrigos de pieles o en chaquetas lo suficientemente rechonchas para mantenerlos calientes.

Justo en esos momentos, Candy vestía unos ajustados _leggins_ negros que había combinado con una blusa blanca holgada y unos botines de gamuza, los últimos de _Manolo Blahnick_ que Albert le había regalado hacía solo dos meses y que había enviado a Nueva York, sorprendiendo no solo a su hija, sino también a sus amigas. Su abrigo blanco la mantenía calientita y las tiendas a su alrededor lo bastante entretenida como para no reparar en el frío que se cernía sobre Londres.

Pasaban de las ocho, pero eso realmente la tenía sin cuidado. Hacía menos de media hora que se hubiera despedido de Susana y Terry ya le había llamado para pedirle que lo esperara en el centro. Mirando los escaparates a Candy realmente no le había molestado esperar y que se tratara del castaño realmente tampoco le desagradaba.

Habían pasado cuatro días desde que pactaron salir y su relación había mejorado considerablemente, ahora que sabían que ni el uno ni la otra tenían otra intención más que fingir hasta que sus propios fines se vieran cumplidos. Desde aquella cena, Terry había estado yendo a casa por ella y habían ido tanto a cenar como al cine, una noche atrás. Sus mensajes de texto incluso contenían un par de chistes, por el simple hecho de que el castaño dejó el móvil adrede frente a su madre, con la conversación de la rubia abierta, para dar cuenta de que no mentía al decir que salía con ella.

— Se vería hermoso en ti— susurraron a su oído, logrando así sorprenderla y hacerla brincar. El abrigo de piel frente a ella perdió completa belleza, en cuanto se giró y encontró a Neil Legan mirándole embelesado y demasiado cerca para su gusto. Como la noche del club, el chico sonreía y sus ojos aceituna parecían brillar, haciéndola sentir nerviosa. Y no de buena forma.

— Un placer encontrarte de nuevo, princesa— le dijo él, entregado a una caballerosidad que casi rayaba en lo ridícula. Sin mirarle, Candy sujetó el bolso con firmeza y se giró, echando a andar. Ya Terry la llamaría cuando hubiera llegado.

— ¿No hablas?— Neil había echado a andar a su lado, con las manos dentro del abrigo, aunque aun así, bastante cerca de ella.

— Piérdete, tonto— bufó ella, por lo bajo. Neil pareció escucharla, aunque su sonrisa no mermó.

— ¿Por qué no me dices que he hecho para ganar tu desprecio?— le cuestionó, aparentemente cabizbajo— Soy un buen chico, aunque no puedas creerlo. Pero ¡venga! Me conoces de la escuela, Candy y…

— No, a decir verdad, no lo hago— le cortó la rubia, deteniéndose en el acto— Dices haber ido al mismo colegio que yo, pero a decir verdad, yo no lo recuerdo. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque no eres más que uno de los muchos tipos que se cruzan en mi camino y de los muchos más que ni siquiera miro por ser demasiada poca cosa para mí. Hazme un favor y háztelo a ti también, piérdete— le sentenció y sin más, ingresó a la primera tienda de lencería que atisbó, dejando a un Neil a sus espaldas, completamente furioso.

Apretando los puños como quién está a nada de soltar un golpe a lo primero o al primero que se cruce en su camino, el chico echó a andar, allá adónde había aparcado su precioso _BMW_ , mientras mil y un ideas, le cruzaban por la cabeza. « _Te arrepentirás… Vendrás a mí, de una u otra forma, Candy Andrey. Ya lo verás._ » se dijo.

 **:—:—:**

Lo que antes había llamado _gafas defectuosas_ , se convirtió de repente en _mareo_ y el temblor que le acometió en manos y rodillas, pareció ser suficiente para hacerlo sentir que tarde que temprano perdería la consciencia. Un tremendo escalofrío le recorrió y el mismo aire pareció dejar de ingresar en su sistema, haciéndolo trastabillar, camino al sofá de la sala.

Desde el sillón, Elroy lo observó, consternada. Acababa de terminar la nueva versión de _Vogue Londres_ , cuando reparó en la inusual palidez de su hermano y los temblores que sacudían sus finas manos.

— Albert… ¿sucede algo?— le preguntó, visiblemente preocupada. Albert apenas se sostenía del respaldo del sofá, cuando volviéndose hacia su hermana, le transmitió con una sola mirada, toda la angustia que estaba atravesando.

— Albert, ¡dios! Dime que sucede— le pidió la dama, alterada— Me estás poniendo nerviosa, hermanito—

— Eli… por favor… Eli— comenzó a balbucear el rubio, presa de un ataque de pánico— antes de poder continuar, el móvil de Elroy vibró y ella lo desbloqueó para mirar la vista previa de lo que parecía ser un SMS de un remitente desconocido. El texto, escueto y misterioso rezaba:

 _Has resuelto mi vida._

 _Hasta que Lennon reviva._

 _Besos._

— Eli…— volvió a decir Albert, mientras el cerebro de su hermana comenzaba a trabajar. Sin duda alguna, el texto había sido enviado por el hombre con el que hasta ese día había estado saliendo. El mismo al que consoló semanas atrás, cuando este perdió todo lo que tenía, al quebrar su negocio. El mismo al que…

Las palabras de su hermano la hicieron flaquear, lo que debería haber sido dolor por una ruptura como aquella, se convirtió en pavor.

— ¿Has retirado dinero del banco?— cuestionó Albert.

— ¿Qué? Claro que no, sabes que el dinero, solo lo manejas tú. Al menos en los bancos— aseguró la dama, intentando conservar la calma.

— ¿Y Candy? ¿Sabes si Candy ha retirado alguna suma?— siguió Albert, apurado.

— No, no lo sé. Pero no ha salido más que con Terry y ¡realmente! ¿Ese niño necesitaría que su novia lleve dinero?

— ¡Dios mío!— exclamó el rubio, mucho más alterado que hacía solo unos momentos. El papel en su mano, el estado de cuenta actual, fue arrojado sobre el sofá, cuando Albert golpeó el mismo con una brusquedad que su hermana casi nunca le veía.

— ¿Me dirás que demonios sucede?— le instó Elroy.

— Vaciaron las cuentas— escupió Albert, angustiado— Todo está en ceros. Todo. No tenemos ni una libra…— la puerta de entrada se cerró justo entonces. Candy acababa de volver, llevaba en la mano una bolsa de _Chanel_ y la sonrisa que hasta entonces había mantenido se esfumó de inmediato.

Elroy perdió el equilibrio y cayó de rodillas, el pavor se convirtió en delirio, en culpa. En odio. ¿No había sido ella la que confió aquella vital información al hombre que la sedujo?

* * *

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 **JulietaG.28.**


	5. Un problema tras otro

**= 5. Un problema tras otro =**

* * *

— ¿Q—Qué dijiste…?— preguntó Candy, apenas hubo cerrado a sus espaldas, la puerta principal. En la sala, su padre se sostenía del respaldo del sofá, como si estuviera a punto de perder el equilibrio y su tía, yacía arrodillada a su lado, aparentemente en estado de shock. Su entrada tan precipitada, no hizo más que aumentar exponencialmente las preocupaciones de Albert.

— Candy…— comenzó el rubio, intentando con todo su ser, sacar fuerzas de flaqueza para encarar a su hija, para asegurarle que todo estaría bien, para hacerle saber que aún era lo suficientemente capaz de mantener adecuadamente a su familia.

— Candy…— repitió, como si aferrándose al nombre que su esposa había elegido para su preciosa hija pudiera ayudarle a mantenerse en pie y afrontar aquella situación de la mejor manera posible. La rubia frente a él, apenas tuvo tiempo de arrojar su bolso a un lado, cuando advirtió lo que estaba sucediendo.

La habitación dio un giro para Albert, Elroy y Candy se tornaron difusas, las muebles comenzaron a desvanecerse y el mismo suelo pareció desaparecer. Sus rodillas cedieron y el peso de su cuerpo pudo con él. Su cuerpo impactó contra las duelas de madera y su cabeza se golpeó con el sofá, antes de que Elroy le sostuviera de estrellarse contra el suelo. La oscuridad se cernió sobre él y lo único que fue capaz de advertir, fue a su hermana y a su hija, llamándole desesperadas.

* * *

— _La vida nunca nos da lo que queremos, Albert— dijo Rosaline con ternura y esa sonrisa, que encantaba a su mejor amigo. Frente a ella, el rubio que yacía tumbado bajo el sauce más frondoso se todo el parque, correspondió a su sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza._

— _Lo sé, Rose. La vida es dura— aseguró. Una risita y esos rulos tan dorados como el mismo sol, danzaron con el viento, mientras Rosaline reía por aquel comentario. Su vestido, azul, como el mismo cielo se ondeó cuando tomó asiento a su lado y sus ojos verdes como las mismas esmeraldas, resplandecieron cuales gemas en una noche oscura._

— _La vida nunca nos da lo que queremos. Pero si lo que merecemos— le aseguró entonces y sus labios tocaron su mejilla como nunca antes lo habían hecho. La sorpresa duró poco, pues la realidad cayó antes y desviando la mirada, Albert negó con la cabeza._

— _Tú mereces más— aseguró en un susurro. Rosaline rió de nuevo, antes de tomar su mano._

— _Tú eres más…— le aseguró. Entonces lo supo, amaba a Rosaline White. La amaba más de lo que nunca amó a alguien. La amaba loca y desesperadamente. Y era justo ese amor, lo que le daría fuerzas para seguir con lo que llegaría. Para soportar las pesadas cargas de su vida, para mirar al frente y nunca mirar atrás._

* * *

— Si ésta es una de tus tontas bromitas, créeme tía, no es gracioso. Nada gracioso— espetó Candy, presa de la sorpresa y la angustia, con un nudo en la garganta difícil de deshacer. Con un odio creciente, formándose en su interior.

— Yo… Candy, cariño, tienes que entender… Lo que sucede…— comenzó Elroy con pesadez, como si sus argumentos poco coherentes fueran a lograr que la pecosa olvidara lo que acababa de decirle. A su alrededor, los demás visitantes del hospital, esperaban noticias de sus familiares o amigos y en los pasillos, enfermeras y doctores iban y venían sin acercarse a ellos.

Hacía solo unas cuantas horas de que Albert hubiera sido admitido. La ambulancia había tardado lo justo en llegar al hogar de los Andrey para diagnosticar que lo que rubio estaba pasando no era otra cosa más que un paro cardiaco. Tan pronto como ingresó al hospital, pasó a emergencias para ser tratado y según la enfermera que las había atendido minutos atrás, tan pronto como lo estabilizaran podrían pasar a verle. Mientras tanto, Elroy había decidido poner al tanto de todo lo ocurrido a su querida sobrina, que no podía dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar.

— ¿Entender?— le cortó Candy de tajo, perdiendo por completo la paciencia— ¿Qué demonios debo entender? ¿Qué eres lo suficientemente tonta como para dar datos bancarios al primer imbécil que te sonríe? Datos bancarios que, si no mal recuerdo, ¿ni siquiera te pertenecían? ¿Eso? ¿Eso debo entender? Porque ¿qué crees? ¡No lo entiendo!— una o dos personas repararon en ellas, según el reloj pasaban de las 11 de la noche. Oficialmente, faltaban tres días para Navidad.

— Candy, sé que me equivoque. Pero él estaba conmigo, era mi pareja. Atravesaba problemas con su negocio, no tenía nada y yo…

— ¿Creíste que todo el mundo era de fiar? ¿Creíste, estúpida y ridículamente que él no repararía en la tonta que había elegido para aprovecharse de su idiotez?— le cuestionó la rubia y aunque sus palabras fueron brutales, no se arrepintió de haberlas usado.

— Siento lo que ha pasado, Albert es mi hermano, no puedes creer que…— siguió Elroy, intentando ignorar el hecho de que su propia sobrina la estuviera insultando.

— Sentir las cosas lo harán que papá mejore. Y si no mejora… no creo que pueda mirarte de nuevo sin hacerte culpable— aseguró y sin más, dejó la sala de espera, para ir a por alguna bebida, aire fresco o lo que fuera que encontrara para poder tranquilizarse.

A sus espaldas, Elroy la observó, alicaída, sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de ocurrir. Sabía de antemano, que lo que había hecho no podría perdonársele, aún en realidad, esperaba que su sobrina, fuera capaz de comprenderla. Después de todo, ¿no era ella la única amiga que Candy había tenido? ¿No era ella parte de su familia?

Sin darse cuenta, Candy llegó a la terraza del hospital y el aire nocturno pareció hacerla sentir mejor, las repentinas ganas de golpear a alguien o de gritarle a alguien desaparecieron y en su lugar, solo la angustia se hizo presente. Albert había sido admitido, aunque aún no sabían lo que tenía y cuando al fin pudieran verlo, sería solo para confesarle que el estúpido novio de Elroy había sido el ladrón que vaciara sus cuentas y les dejara sin ingresos. Albert despertaría solo para darse cuenta que su hermana era una tonta y que por el momento, no tenían los ingresos necesarios, ni siquiera, para pagar las cuentas del hospital.

 **:—:—:**

— ¿Cómo dice?— cuestionó Elroy, al cabo de un momento, como si realmente no hubiera comprendido lo que el médico trataba de decirle.

— Su hermano padece Diabetes tipo 2, sin embargo, no es su único mal. Albert presenta un cuadro de hipertensión bastante grave, me temo que ha sido eso lo que le ha causado el paro. Dígame señora Andrey, ¿su hermano ha tenido problemas con la vista en semanas pasadas?— cuestionó el doctor, mientras a su lado, Candy observaba a su tía detenidamente, no parecía ya tan molesta como hacía un par de horas, aunque Elroy no diría que finalmente la había perdonado.

— Bueno, mi hermano siempre ha padecido de la vista. Comenzó a usar lentillas a los veintidós, si ha tenido problemas, estoy segura que es porque no usa las lentillas con demasiada frecuencia— expuso.

— Ya veo… Por ahora está bien, está dormido, pero por la mañana, podrán visitarle sin ningún problema. Lo mantendremos internado un día más y volverá a casa, con tiempo exacto para las cenas Navideñas— sonrió el doctor, afable— Si me disculpan, tengo un paciente que atender— despidiéndose de las damas, el médico desapareció. Con pánico, Candy advirtió a su tía, dejarse caer sobra una de las sillas, como si no pudiera con el peso de su cuerpo.

— ¿De dónde sacaremos el dinero para pagar el hospital y los medicamentos que papá necesite?— le cuestionó y aunque en su voz no había ira contenida, ni una pizca de indirecta culpabilidad, Elroy no pudo sentirse peor. Mirando a su sobrina como la niña que lloraba abrazada a sus piernas tras perder a su madre, Elroy sintió deseos de soltarse ella a llorar. En su lugar, tomó fuerte la mano de la rubia y sonrió.

— Yo me encargaré de eso, por ahora, lo importante es que está bien. Nuestro perfecto Albert, está bien— le aseguró. Y deseo fervientemente que realmente, todo estuviera bien.

 **:—:—:**

La secretaría había pasado hacía días por la oficina para dejar sobre la mesita de centro, un pequeño árbol decorado que ungía como árbol navideño para el enorme despacho de los abogados más respetables, poderosos y costosos de todo Londres. Aunque sus jefes se hallaban temporalmente fuera del país, ella se había tomado la molestia de decorar el lugar y por más ganas que sentía de echárselo en cara, el hijo mayor de los abogados se había reservado el derecho para desquitar sus corajes con quién realmente debía hacerlo.

Desde su lugar, en la cómoda silla de cuero que su padre siempre había dicho que un día le pertenecería, justo detrás del escritorio principal, el hijo mayor sonrió con satisfacción. Las cosas fuera de aquel despacho marchaban según lo planeado y mucho mejor. Aquel incidente con su salud, había sido algo que no había previsto, pero que sin duda, le vendría la mar de bien para lo que deseaba lograr.

Y es que, ¿había algo en el mundo que no pudiera lograrse con la suficiente cantidad de poder y dinero combinados y jugando entorno de favorecer al que los poseyera?

— No, no hay nada que el dinero no pueda lograr— se recordó a sí mismo, con una brillante sonrisa.

 **:—:—:**

Tal y como había dicho el médico, Albert fue dado de alta, con tiempo suficiente para las cenas navideñas, aunque para los Andrey aquella no era —ni por asomo— una fecha para celebrar. Aunque el rubio había sido dado de alta, los problemas no habían terminado ahí y tal como Candy los veía no terminarían en un buen rato.

Diagnosticado con diabetes e hipertensión, Albert había sido dado de alta con la consigna de continuar con sus tratamientos, tomar los medicamente indicados en su receta y evitar a toda costa los episodios de estrés o angustia que pudieran acarrearle un nuevo episodio como el que le llevó al hospital, en primer lugar.

Además de ello, Albert había logrado ser dado de alta, dado que las cuentas habían quedado saldadas. Dicho dinero, había sido obtenido por Elroy, que sin más recursos que los que se vio orillada a utilizar, terminó por acudir a un prestamista para obtener las libras necesarias en tan poco tiempo y con una garantía demasiado grande, incluso para un préstamo de aquel tipo.

Y es que, sin otra cosa más valiosa que su hogar, Elroy había tenido que poner como garantía del préstamo, la casa de los Andrey que Albert, con años de trabajo y labores extenuantes, además de muchas horas extra, había conseguido comprar para su familia.

Ahora, el día de Navidad, con deudas imposibles de pagar y un ladrón escondido con todos sus ingresos bien guardados en los bolsillos, los tres Andrey, habían vuelto a casa, solo para dejar sus cosas y salir nuevamente en pos de una solución.

Para su suerte, Candy, quién había contactado a Susana, había sugerido a su tía, acudir a los abogados de la familia Marlowe, para asesoramiento legal y una ardua búsqueda del ladrón. Elroy, no queriendo hacer enojar más a su hermano y desesperada por encontrar algo que pudiera solucionar lo que ella misma había causado, había aceptado el consejo y dado a Albert la dirección de los abogados.

— ¿Es aquí?— preguntó Albert, visiblemente sorprendido. El edificio frente a ellos, contaba con al menos diez o quince pisos y desde la fachada hasta los jardines de la entrada, él y sus dos acompañantes podían asegurar que se trataba de abogados demasiado alejados de sus presupuestos actuales. Aun así, era mejor recibir ayuda de expertos que estar a la deriva y sin saber qué hacer.

Confirmando la dirección e ingresando al edificio, la recepcionista principal, los envió directamente con los abogados principales. Candy, seguía a su padre y a su tía, entre sorprendida y consternada pues algo en ese sitio y en el nombre del despacho, no acababa por agradarle, aunque realmente no estaba segura del porqué.

Basto un ligero llamado a la puerta del despacho principal, para que los Andrey recibieran una invitación a ingresar. Dentro, la oficina, toda amueblada con inmuebles de madera negra, duelas de caoba en el suelo y pinturas clásicas pendiendo de los muros, parecía ser lo suficientemente grande para que solo la ocupara una persona. En el escritorio del fondo, alguien permanecía sentado, aguardando que ellos terminaran de ingresar. Apenas sus ojos verdes repararon en los de él, Candy, ahogó un gritito.

Enfundado en un traje recién diseñado por _Hugo Boss_ y con esos brillantes ojos aceituna destellando en su rostro, Neil Legan les dio la bienvenida.

— Buenas tardes, señor Legan— saludó Albert, con cortesía, mientras tomaba asiento. A su lado, Candy permaneció de pie, sin despegar la vista del _abogado._

— Señor Andrey, llámeme Neil, por favor. El señor Legan, es mi padre— repuso el chico, con una sonrisa afable, intentado aparentar que no había reparado en la presencia de la rubia.

— Ya veo, joven Neil, un placer conocerlo— continuó el rubio.

— El placer es todo mío— aseveró Neil— Lamentó recibirlos en nombre de mis padres, pero pasa que ellos no se encuentran en Londres. Viajaron a Shanghái la noche antepasada y realmente no sé si estén aquí para las fiestas de Año Nuevo— expuso el chico—

— Oh, vaya, eso…— comenzó Albert, pero Neil lo mandó callar con amabilidad y un leve movimiento de mano.

— Por favor, no se apure. Una clienta me ha hablado de su situación, al menos lo suficiente para asegurarle que soy una buena opción. No hace mucho que me gradué de la Escuela de Leyes, pero créame, he trabajado de cerca con mis padres por mucho tiempo. Soy un buen abogado, o más bien, tengo que serlo— sonrió. Albert pareció dudar por un momento, pero finalmente terminó por ceder.

Entre una y otra cosa, fue hablando de su situación. Del engaño del novio de Elroy y su robo a las cuentas en el banco, de la deuda que habían contraído con los prestamistas y el depósito de hipoteca que no alcanzaba a cubrir la misma, mucho menos siendo su hogar la garantía del préstamos. Neil, escuchó con atención, intentado esquivar las miradas que Candy le lanzaba y en las que parecía estar estudiando sus expresiones más que admirando sus finas facciones.

— Bien, como yo lo veo— comenzó Neil, cuando Albert terminó con su explicación— La situación que me preocupa es la del préstamo. ¿Hubieron verificado que fuera un sitio en regla? Muchos prestamistas operan ilegalmente. Fingen dar préstamos y cobran garantías, pero los plazos a pagar son cortos y dado que los que acuden a ellos, están desesperados por conseguir el dinero, los hacen firmar las letras pequeñas que incluyen la toma de posesiones por los prestamistas sin prórrogas o reclamos. Como quién dice, los obligan a pagar a la brevedad o perderlo completamente todo— se explicó, Albert, pareció tensarse ante aquella explicación y más aún Elroy, que había realizado dicho trámite.

Y que como muchas de las cosas que no hacía, no había verificado si se trataba de un prestamista completamente legal.

— Ahora bien, respecto al robo. Lo primero, sería comenzar una búsqueda con la policía sobre el paradero de este hombre. Me ha dicho que no está seguro de que el nombre que le dio, sea real, dado que no hay apellido, por lo que, creo que lo comprenden, será mucho más difícil averiguar dónde está— continuó Neil, tranquilo— Claro que, si lo averiguamos, entonces podremos llegar a un acuerdo. Si desea evitar la cárcel, devolverá el dinero y la comisión por sus actos, sino, bueno, el dinero vuelve pero su libertad no.

— ¿Y no podríamos…?—comenzó Elroy— Es decir, tengo un par de ideas de donde podría estar metido, cosas que él me dijo y que no creo que haya debido confiarme—continuó, ante la mirada severa del abogado frente a ella— Si al final, le prometeremos evitar la cárcel, no podemos, actuar sin inmiscuir a la policía, encontrarlo nosotros por nuestros propios medios y ¿traerlo aquí?

— Es una opción, aunque deberá considerar que puede ser complicado encontrar a un ladrón, en una ciudad tan grande como esta— le aconsejó el chico.

— Pero ¿es viable?— cuestionó Albert.

— Sí, sí, lo es— aseguró Neil.

— ¿Y sobre la casa?

— No puedo asegurarle que no la perderá. Si en efecto, no se trata de un prestamista de fiar, es posible que el plazo a pagar venza en tres días. Y entonces los avisos de embarque serán enviados e inevitablemente lo harán ceder— espetó Neil, como si sus palabras fueran la cosa más sencilla que podría llegar a suceder. Frente a él, Albert pareció palidecer y Elroy sujetó su mano, visiblemente alterada.

— ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer cuando eso pase?— cuestionó el rubio.

— Me temo que no, los prestamistas, aun cuando no estén verdaderamente en regla, tienen sus propias condiciones, será difícil recuperar la propiedad si llegan a perderla— argumentó el abogado.

Entre una y otra cosa, Neil aseguró que deberían comenzar con la investigación de los prestamistas, tanto como del ladrón, respecto a lo cual, Elroy y Albert se mantuvieron firmes en la idea de localizar al mismo, con sus propios medios, pues si algo creía Elroy era justamente, tener una lista de sitios donde encontrarle.

Una hora más tarde, Albert y Elroy se pusieron de pie, despidiéndose cortésmente del abogado que aseguró, no cobraría honorarios por los servicios de asesoramiento legal. Dejando a sus familiares ir por delante, Candy demoró para encarar por su lado al abogado que desde su cómoda silla, la miraba encantado y con una sonrisa grabada en los labios, casi como si hubiera esperado que la chica realizara justo lo que había hecho.

— Encantado de verte otra vez, Candy— habló primero el castaño— Lo único, es que lamento que sea bajo estas circunstancias— se disculpó.

— En realidad…— comenzó Candy, sin saber exactamente como expresarse— ¿Puedes ayudarnos?

— No lo haría si no pudiera— aseveró Neil— Y viendo que se trata de tu familia… Bueno, aunque realmente no tuviera idea de que hacer, haría algo— sonrió.

— ¿Por qué?— le cuestionó la rubia, con esa mala espina aun recorriéndola de pies a cabeza. Neil, negó con la cabeza.

— Es obvio, Candy. Lo haría por ti— le dijo— Ahora mismo… estoy bastante preocupado—

— ¿De qué, exactamente?

— De lo que pasará contigo. Tú padre y tú tía quieren emprender una aventura, bastante temeraria. ¿Pero y tú? ¿Irás allá dónde sea que ellos vayan?— le cuestionó y se puso de pie, rodeando el escritorio para llegar hasta ella.

— ¿Y el punto es…?— preguntó la rubia, visiblemente incómoda con las acciones del abogado.

— Puedo ser tu amigo, Candy— le dijo el chico, sujetándole por los hombros— Puedo ser más que un simple abogado para ti. Si en algún momento, las cosas se tornan realmente duras, no lo soportes sola. No te quedes sin un refugio al cual acudir… Puedes contar conmigo— le aseguró y su sonrisa, no alcanzó sus ojos. Candy se revolvió incómoda entre sus brazos y se zafó del agarre, haciéndose a un lado.

— Me tengo que ir. Gracias por ayudarnos, joven Legan— sin más, se dio la vuelta y dejó el despacho, dejando a sus espaldas a un Neil, bastante encantado.

Fuera del despacho, Albert y Elroy discutían lo que harían a partir de ese momento, por lo que al aparecer Candy, no le cuestionaron realmente porque había demorado. Habían comenzado a andar de nuevo a casa, cuando la rubia se detuvo de súbito, comprendiendo las palabras que Neil le había dicho.

— Candy, ¿pasa algo?— le cuestionó Elroy.

« _No te quedes sin un refugio al cual acudir…_ » había dicho Neil. « _Eso es un hombre…_ » había aseverado Elroy, cuando la convenció de ir con una casamentera. Sin mediar palabra, la rubia deposito un beso en la mejilla de su padre y otro en la de su tía y desapareció. Apenas y prestó atención al recorrer las calles, marcando el número de la única persona que podría sacarle de aquel apuro.

 **:—:—:**

Habían pasado años, desde la última vez que Terry había disfrutado realmente de una de las laboriosas cenas navideñas de los Grandchester. Año tras año, Eleonor derrochaba dinero en el mejor banquete disponible para sus casi 50 invitados (todos, miembros directos de la familia, sin amigos ni colegas que se colgaran al evento), papel decorativo para los muchos regalos que envolvía y ponía al pie del árbol, como si sus hijos realmente esperar recibir algo. Quizás, solo la menor.

Como muchas de las cosas a las que Terry les había perdido el gusto al ir creciendo, la navidad y los regalos, junto a las reuniones familiares y las múltiples damas maduras que se abalanzaban contra sus mejillas y sus sedosos cabellos, figuraban casi al inicio de la lista. Lo único que las superaba eran las responsabilidades y el matrimonio.

— ¿Tú hermana no nos acompaña, Terry?— preguntó entonces aquel primo que el castaño tanto detestaba, principalmente porque había sido él, quién arruinara legendariamente el cumpleaños número 15 de su hermanita. Aunque no era como que Karen Grandchester, no se hubiera vengado de ello.

— Tiene mejores cosas que hacer que ver tu rostro de millones de libras derrochadas con el peor cirujano del planeta— se mofó Terry y tomando la copa de champagne de la charola del mesero a su lado, se dio la media vuelta y se perdió entre la multitud. Al fono, la música clásica que Richard tanto adoraba se hacía escuchar y se combinaba con el murmullo de voces que generaban los invitados.

— Terry— le llamó entonces Richard, con esa voz tan autoritaria que antaño, lo hacía sentirse intimidado.

— Padre— correspondió el chico, rodando los ojos. Ya esperaba un sermón o algún reproche, por lo que Richard, se acomodó la corbata, visiblemente incómodo ante aquella anticipación.

— ¿Es un milagro divino que nos acompañes esta tarde? ¿O quizás un apuesta perdida?— se mofó Richard, como si realmente creyera que podía robar, si quiera, una leve sonrisa del rostro de su hijo.

— Jamás me he perdido una reunión familiar— aseguró Terry, tan secamente que un desierto se habría quedado corto a su lado— Si a ti no te importa verme en ellas, bueno, mamá sí que lo espera. Así que agradécele a ella— estaba por darse la media vuelta y perderse de vista de su padre, cuando este le sujetó del brazo, como si estuviera a punto de acusarle de algo.

— Escuche que estás considerando tomar en serio el matrimonio— convino Richard, Terry sonrió amargamente. Fuera cual fuera la respuesta irónica que pretendía utilizar, su móvil sonó entonces. Candy llamaba y parecía insistente.

— Si me disculpas…— cogiendo la llamada y escuchando a una agitada pecosa citarle en la cafetería dónde se habían visto por primera vez, Terry apenas tuvo tiempo de confirmarle, cuando la llamada se cortó, dejándole completamente confundido.

« _Niña tonta…_ » pensó para sí, al tiempo que rodaba los ojos. Dejando la mansión de los Grandchester sin despedirse de nadie, el castaño se montó en el _Lamborghini_ y se alejó de aquella ridícula reunión.

— Al menos, no he tenido que escuchar a tía Cara de cerdo, cantar— dijo para sí, con una sonrisa de alivio en los labios.

Acababa de aparcar el auto frente a la cafetería, cuando se percató de que aun llevaba el moño de la estúpida reunión y que el sacó parecía ser realmente ostentoso, desechando las prendas bajó del _Lamborghini_ e ingresó en el lugar. Le costó un poco encontrar a la rubia, sin embargo fue su mata de rizos perfectos lo que lo hizo reparar en ella.

Contrario a todas y cada una de las ocasiones en que se habían encontrado, Candy parecía visiblemente desconectada del mundo. Sus jeans y sus botines no combinaban en lo absoluto y llevaba un suéter ahí donde debería llevar uno de sus mejores abrigos. « _Es bonita, sin todos esos accesorios exagerados_ » pensó para sí, al tiempo que se acercaba a ella.

— Pecosa de los demonios— se mofó de ella al saludarle— ¿Se acaba el mundo, han invadido los alienígenas o exactamente porque me has citado tan apresuradamente? Creía que nos veríamos hasta pasado mañana— le dijo, mientras tomaba asiento.

La rubia apenas tomó aire para hablar, sujetando fuertemente el vaso de agua frente a ella y con los ojos verdes completamente abiertos, sus palabras lograron paralizar al castaño que creyó estar soñando con lo que escucho.

— Terry… _cásate conmigo—_ dijo ella.

* * *

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 **JulietaG.28**


	6. Promesas y bodas

**= 6. Promesas y bodas =**

* * *

La primera vez que alguien le pidió matrimonio, había sido tiempo atrás, cuando estaba cercano a cumplir los ocho años y la hermosa pelirroja de ojos castaños que había compartido pupitre con él durante todo el año escolar, se había tomado la molestia de llevarle incluso un pirulí de caramelo para convencerlo de aceptar. En aquella ocasión había aceptado entre risas, porque la inocencia de un niño, lo había llevado a dar por sentado que fuera lo que fuera el matrimonio, no podía ser algo malo.

Sin embargo y a sabiendas de lo que realmente era el matrimonio, Terry se sintió estremecer y sudó frío, apenas hubo escuchado lo que Candy le dijo. Haciendo acopio de una fuerza que verdaderamente no sentía, tragó en seco y finalmente habló:

— ¿Q—Qué estás…?—

— ¿Qué estoy diciendo?— le cuestionó la rubia, visiblemente tranquila, como si hubiera previsto aquella reacción de parte del chico— Te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo— repitió y cualquier esperanza que Terry guardara de que se tratara de una broma, se esfumó y en su lugar una ola de pánico lo acometió como un golpe directo al rostro en medio de una pelea. Su semblante palideció visiblemente y por primera vez, desde que lo conocía, Candy advirtió que aquello que el chico sentía por el matrimonio, no era —ni por asomo— solo una extraña aberración sino más bien un terror casi palpable.

— Pero… ¡Dios! ¡No! ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio!— exclamó, fuera de sí. Pese a la impresión que aquella reacción le había dejado, Candy se recordó sus razones para hacer lo que hacía y negándose a echarse para atrás, volvió a la carga.

— Claro que estoy hablando en serio— aseveró— ¿Cómo podría bromear con algo así?— Terry que ya se había puesto de pie y se frotaba la frente, como quién no sabe que demonios hacer, ante la situación que se le presenta, tomó asiento de nuevo y cruzó la mesa con sus manos, tomando las de Candy.

— Por favor, por favor— rogó— Dime, ¿qué tomas? ¿Hongos alucinógenos? ¿LSD? Tal vez… ¿Te inyectas?— le cuestionó, palpando cada opción que le llegaba a la cabeza, Candy se zafó de su agarre visiblemente indignada.

— No me drogo, idiota— gruñó.

— ¿Entonces, te has golpeado al venir hacía aquí?— siguió probando el castaño y en su voz, había una esperanza difícil de asimilar.

— Estoy hablando en serio Terry, quiero casarme contigo— volvió a decir ella, con tranquilidad.

— ¡No! ¡No, Candy!— estalló finalmente— ¡No quieres casarte conmigo! ¡Simplemente no puedes quererlo!— aseveró— ¿Es por cómo te he tratado estos días? ¿Es por las bonitas palabras o los cariños? ¡Todo es mentira! ¡Son solo una farsa bien montada! ¡Y tú lo sabes! No me digas que has creído…— le recriminó, esperando que fueran las palabras, el tono o su mirada acusadora lo que llevaran a la rubia a caer en la cuenta de que lo que decía no era más que una locura.

— Por supuesto que no lo he creído— le cortó ella— Ni por un solo segundo he creído que todo eso fuera real—

— Pero… ¿entonces…?

— Dime, Terry, ¿lo has logrado? ¿Tú madre al fin cree que no soy la mujer que está buscando para tú esposa? ¿Has logrado hacer que entienda que eres un alma libre que ni yo, ni nadie, podría cambiar?— preguntó entonces ella, arqueando una ceja, para sorpresa del castaño.

— Yo… No… Pero… Eso es…— balbuceó.

— Tampoco quiero casarme. Al menos, no quiero casarme contigo— aseguró al fina ella, para alivio del chico, que sin embargo, no pudo evitar sorprenderse por tan repentina confesión.

— ¿Y entonces? ¿Por qué asustarme con esa frase para nada?— interpeló el castaño.

— Estoy en problemas, Terry, ha pasado algo terrible en mi familia y por ahora, tú eres el único en el que puedo pensar para sacarme del apuro— aceptó ella y sus ojos verdes bajaron, hasta posarse en sus manos que apretaba fuertemente bajo la mesa.

— ¿Qué clase de apuro?

— No quiero casarme contigo— respondió ella, evadiendo su cuestión— Pero no tengo otra opción, lo perderé absolutamente todo si no me caso contigo y realmente, no quiero eso—

— ¿Así que soy solo tu salvavidas en medio del naufragio?— ironizó el chico, arqueando una ceja, aparentemente indignado con ser solo una rápida solución para rubia.

— ¿Desearías ser algo más? — Inquirió ella a la defensiva— Y, de todas formas ¿qué no seré lo mismo yo para ti?—

— ¿Tú?

— No lo lograrás, hagas lo que hagas, tú madre quiere verte casado y sea yo o sea cualquier otra, no descansará hasta verte desposando a una joven. Ahora bien, yo te ofrezco ser tu salvavidas si tú eres el mío. Sácame del apuro, cásate conmigo y a cambio, yo fingiré ser la tonta enamorada que quiere tu madre. Tendremos un matrimonio tan falso como este supuesto "noviazgo" y cuando todo se solucione, cuando tú madre haya dado cuenta de que sentaste cabeza, entonces tramitaremos un divorcio que nos liberara de la farsa y nos dejara ir por nuestro lado— explicó, Terry, frente a ella, se recargó en el respaldo de la silla, pensando con detenimiento en lo que acababa de escuchar.

Por una parte, le molestaba ser visto solo como una buena oportunidad, cuando era consciente del poderoso efecto que ejercía sobre las damas, aunque le molestaba mucho más, que la pecosa frente a él hubiera dado en el clavo al espetar que Eleonor no desistiría hasta verlo casado. Siendo de esa forma, el trato que ella le ofrecía parecía —irónicamente— ser también su mejor salida, puesto que si contraía matrimonio, su madre le dejaría en paz, aseguraría su vida perfecta y por supuesto, tampoco tendría que cumplir con las responsabilidades de un esposo. Bastaría fingir frente a su familia y continuar con su vida, teniendo a Candy ahí para sacarle de algún apuro.

— ¿No me obligarás a arrodillarme y proponerme, cierto?— cuestionó, con una media sonrisa en los labios. Candy suspiró entonces, aliviada y sonrió al negar con la cabeza.

— Si tú madre pregunta, le diré que lo hiciste— le aseguró.

— Lo único que a mamá le interesará, será ver la sortija. ¿Has comprado una?—

— Yo…— Candy pareció avergonzarse, realmente, había ido hasta el lugar pensando en lo que estaba por decirle, que había pasado por alto todos los detalles que rodeaban la situación.

— Nos enamoramos tan de repente que no quisimos esperar. Nos deseamos tan desesperadamente que solo el matrimonio podría servirnos de prueba— le explicó él, poniéndose de pie— ¿Vienes?

— ¿A dónde?

— A por esa sortija, tú padre y mi madre querrán verla, cuando les contemos de nuestro compromiso— espetó, como si fuera lo más obvio. Aún sin dar crédito a que sus argumentos hubieran funcionado, la rubia asintió con la cabeza y se puso de pie, siguiendo al castaño.

* * *

— _No quiero volver a pasar por esto— sollozó Candy, de apenas diez años de edad, con los ojos hinchados y las marcas del llanto tatuadas en sus mejillas. Los rizos rubios, se le enredaban en las puntas, aunque aquello parecía no ser un verdadero impedimento para que los gruesos dedos de su padre, la acariciaran ternura. Sentado a su lado, intentado consolarle, con la rubia abrazada a su cintura, Albert sonrió levemente._

 _Anhelaba a Rosaline más que nunca, pues sin duda alguna, ella tendría idea de lo que debía hacer o decir. Anhelaba su sonrisa consoladora, sus ojos verdes brillantes y esa mera presencia que parecía tener el poder de tranquilizar los furiosos mares, cuando la tempestad estaba próxima a desatarse._

— _Siento decirlo, pequeña, pero esto es algo, que quizás un día vuelva a pasar— susurró, con voz tan baja, que si Candy y él no hubieran estado a solas en la habitación, nadie le habría escuchado._

— _La vida es cruel, nunca nos da lo que queremos— espetó ella, con dureza, haciéndolo recordar una ocasión en la que él mismo había terminado diciendo aquellas mismas palabras. Aunque el contexto era diferente, aunque Albert sabía que no se trataba de la misma situación, no pudo evitar sonreír, porque Candy había comprendido algo como eso, mucho antes que él._

 _No, la vida jamás les daba lo que deseaban. No le había dado a Candy la respuesta que esperaba escuchar de boca del chico al que tanto admiraba. No le había dado la oportunidad de vivir algo más —algo mejor— que una pronta ruptura en su primera relación. No le había dado a Albert más tiempo para disfrutar a su mujer, para recordarle con mucha mayor intensidad lo mucho que la amaba._

— _No, la vida no suele darnos lo que queremos. Pero sí que nos da lo que merecemos y tú, mi pequeña princesa, mereces algo mejor. Algo más, mucho más— aseguró y sintió a la chica revolverse bajo él para levantarse ligeramente con los codos y mirarlo directamente a la cara._

— _¿Algo más?_

— _Cuando llegue, lo sabrás. La vida te dará justamente lo que mereces—_

* * *

Sin poder pasar por alto el recuerdo que lo había asaltado, tan repentinamente como la misma sorpresa que había llegado solo un momento antes que la memoria, Albert parpadeó un par de veces, antes de centrarse en el sitio dónde estaba y con la que personas que se encontraba frente a él, mirándole tan fijamente, como si estuviera esperando alguna respuesta. Y claro que la esperaba.

— ¿Realmente… es…? Quiero decir…— comenzó a decir el rubio, intentado producir más saliva de la que tenía en la boca para no sentir la boca seca y poder continuar con lo que decía— ¿Están seguros de lo que están diciendo?

— Puede creerlo señor, nunca he hablado más en serio en toda mi vida— aseveró Terry, con tranquilidad y una firmeza que no dejaba a dudas que decía la verdad. Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, para controlar la sorpresa que lo asaltaba en esos momentos, Albert se permitió examinar a los dos chicos frente a él.

Sentados en el sofá de tres plazas, con las manos juntas —los dedos entrelazados, la brillante sortija dorada resplandeciendo en el dedo anular de ella—, Candy y Terry seguían expectantes de una respuesta, de un consentimiento a lo que acababan de anunciar. Sus hombros se rozaban ligeramente y los ojos verdes de Candy, parecían mirarlo, como si suplicaran por un _'sí'._

— Yo…— comenzó a decir, cuando fue consciente de lo que él mismo había dicho a su pequeña hija, muchos años atrás. _Algo mejor._ Algo que fuera digno de su rubia de ojos verdes, algo que fuera lo que él mismo había deseado por años, poder ofrecerle a Rosaline. Una vida cómoda, un futuro seguro, un amor incondicional y más grande que cualquier otro cariño que pudiera proferir.

— ¿Realmente, amas a mi hija? ¿Es tan grande ese sentimiento que estás dispuesto a compartir tu vida entera con ella?— cuestionó, a modo de confirmación, mirando a los ojos zafiro del castaño frente a él.

— Tan enamorado que si usted se niega a darnos su bendición, me casaré con ella, de todos modos— aseveró el castaño, sin echarse para atrás y sin pizca de duda en la voz. Albert sonrió levemente antes de asentir.

— Entonces está bien, tienen mi bendición— dijo— Solo te pido...— continuó, antes de que Candy pegara un brinco y se dirigiera a él para abrazarle— Cuídala bien, ella lo es todo para mí—

— Lo es para mí también— sonrió Terry, mientras Candy depositaba un beso, en la mejilla de su padre— La cuidaré bien— sentenció el chico y sus ojos, brillaron al decirlo.

 **:—:—:**

Con una mezcla de sorpresa y repentina felicidad, Eleonor miró a Richard, a su lado, esperando ansiosa por algún tipo de reacción. Frente a ella, Candy y Terry habían decidido visitarlos, para anunciarles —con una extraña y convincente emoción— respecto a la decisión que habían tomado. A su lado, su marido parecía estudiar a los dos jóvenes frente a él, sin dar verdadero crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar. Sus ojos se mantenían fijo en su hijo, como sopesando las muchas probabilidades del porqué de su decisión.

Hasta hacía solo unos días, su hijo había estado manteniendo un romance —del que él estaba enterado por boca de Eleonor— con una chica que poseía carácter y una presencia admirable, aunque, si debía sincerarse, Richard no podía creer que por más esencia que tuviera la rubia frente a él, su dijo hubiera decidido sentar cabeza, así de repente.

— Esto…— comenzó el hombre, antes de ser interrumpido por la que podría llegar a ser su futura nuera.

— Si me disculpa, sé lo que esto puede llegar a parecer— explicó Candy sin soltar la mano de su prometido que la miró, repentinamente sorprendido por aquella intervención— Pero créame cuando le digo, que no estamos intentando tomarles el pelo o hacerlos partícipes de alguna farsa de su hijo. Conozco a Terry, tal vez no tanto como debería, pero me he dado la oportunidad de hacerlo al menos un poco, tanto como para saber, que no es mentira lo que me ha dicho. Aunque al principio creí de él lo peor, confío en su palabra y quiero creer en su amor. Deseo casarme con él y seguir teniendo tiempo para conocerlo— argumentó. Apenas había cerrado la boca, cuando Richard se frotó las sienes con tranquilidad y terminó por componer una fina sonrisa.

— Estoy seguro, que me encantará recibiros en la familia— le dijo y sus ojos, tan sinceros como los de Terry cuando realmente tomaba las cosas en serio, la hicieron sonreír. A su lado, Terry también sonrió, sin poder creer, que aquella treta, hubiera tenido efecto.

 **:—:—:**

 _¡Nos casamos!_

 _Candy & Terry_

 _31—Diciembre—2014_

Arrojó la tarjeta sin leer más que los encabezados y reprimió las ganas de tomarla de nuevo y romperla en mil pedazos. Había tenido la amabilidad de checar el correo de sus padres, para asegurarse que no se trataba de algo importante, solo para descubrir la tonta y ridícula invitación de los Grandchester, que instigaban a sus padres y a él, a visitarlos en un presuntuoso salón a las afueras de la ciudad y celebrar con ellos el matrimonio de su hijo mayor y la cena de Año Nuevo que darían en nombre de la pareja. Sus puños se mantenían duramente cerrados, mientras observaba desde su sitio, el papel que había arrojado al suelo.

— Que ridiculez, murmuró en voz alta. Su cabeza, solo era capaz de evocar el rostro hermoso y brillante de Candy que lo había mantenido encantado por años. Sin proponérselo, Neil Legan rememoró, el momento exacto en que descubrió que la amaba, como loco. En la escuela elemental, cuando ella apenas era una niña y él no era más que un tonto estudioso.

Incluso recordaba, el dolor que le atenazó cuando la persiguió por el aeropuerto, sin que ella supiera, el día que partió para estudiar en el extranjero. En aquella ocasión había creído que la perdía para siempre y que a partir de entonces, no podría hacer más que esforzarse en convertirse en lo que estaba seguro, ella deseaba tener. Los muchos bríos que había puesto a partir de entonces en crecer y ser algo más que un simple tonto, habían cobrado sentido finalmente, la tarde que acudió al aeropuerto a recoger a su madre y vio a su rubia de ojos verdes, llegar desde Nueva York.

Desde entonces, había realizado las averiguaciones necesarias para encontrarla de nuevo y no se sorprendió cuando la encontró en el club junto a su mejor amiga. Susana Marlowe había acudido —como Candy— a la misma escuela que ellos y la conocía solo por su amistad con la pecosa. Ser cortés con ella, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente ebria como para cometer alguna imprudencia, no le había sido difícil. Aunque sin duda, habría agradecido, saber de su boca que Candy salía con alguien. Más si ese alguien era Grandchester.

Quizás, de haberlo sabido, habría resuelto primero aquella cuestión, antes de la escena que había planificado al recibir a los Andrey en el despacho de su buffet. Sin duda alguna, hacer que George Brown despidiera a Albert Andrey (a cambio de no cargarle con la ley por aquellas cuestiones fuera de lo legal en sus asuntos privados) había resultado mucho más sencillo que encargarse del castaño. Aunque de haber tenido que hacerlo, no le habría pesado hacer todo lo que fuese necesario para alejarlo de la rubia.

— Ya veremos cuanto te dura este matrimonio, con mi mujer, Grandchester— gruñó entre dientes, al tiempo que el teléfono sonaba. Su hermana había vuelto a la ciudad y seguramente, querría que le recogiera.

 **:—:—:**

Según las disposiciones generales del salón, todo evento que reuniera a 50 o más personas en los espacios disponibles, debía reservarse con semanas de anticipación y no caer en días feriados, sin embargo y dada la importancia de los alquiladores, el hermoso salón que se había dispuesto para aquella noche, había perfeccionado durante toda la tarde hasta el más mínimo detalle para sus clientes.

Los suelos marrones, de azulejos brillantes habían sido pulidos y la pista de baile ya estaba lista para que damas y caballeros la usasen a su antojo. Las doce mesas redondas, dispuestas por todo el lugar, habían sido cubiertas con manteles de la mejor calidad, de tonos cremas y las sillas de madera fina mostraban precios cojines para comodidad de los usuarios; al centro, un juego de velas decoraba cada mesa y un florero con alcatraces blancos, terminaba la decoración. A las orillas del salón, dónde blancos pilares de marfil se alzaban, se habían colocado mini bares, para que los meseros a cargo, sirvieran al instante a quién se los solicitara. El papel tapiz de color salmón que decoraba las paredes, solo realzaba el toque elegante y de calidad del sitio, sin contar la brillante lámpara de araña del centro y las _columnea monalisa_ de flores blancas que, enredadas con series de luz amarilla, terminaban por otorgar una esencia especial a la decoración.

En punto de las seis, uno a uno, los invitados fueron recibidos por el cuerpo de meseros, mientras una suave música sonaba de fondo. Hacía media hora que los protagonistas del evento hubieran sido unidos en santo matrimonio en la iglesia más cercana y los casi cien invitados al evento con motivo de su boda y de la recepción del Año Nuevo, ya se encontraban más que dispuestos para llevar a cabo ambas celebraciones.

Apenas los novios hicieron acto de presencia, seguidos de sus padres, los invitados prorrumpieron en sonoros aplausos y vítores en su nombre. Con una sonrisa que no dejaba dudas su felicidad, Terry saludaba a quiénes se les acercaban y con una muestra de sus mejores modales, presentaba a su esposa, que hasta ese momento había permanecido bien prensada de su brazo. Su vestido, un straple recubierto en encaje blanco, de mangas largas y largo hasta los muslos, la hacía lucir más hermosa que cualquier otra ocasión y aunque aquello no fuera más que uno más de sus espectáculos al público, Terry no podía negar que se veía bonita.

— Creo que no he tenido oportunidad de felicitar a los novios— espetó Neil Legan, con voz socarrona y una sonrisa de medio lado, que sin proponérselo, logró hacer temblar a Candy, frente a él.

No había dicho nada respecto a su situación a Terry, por lo que ver ahí a su asesor legal no le causo, ni por asomo, una buena impresión. La reacción del castaño a su lado, no fue mejor. Con la mandíbula tensa, los ojos fijos en el chico frente a él y el cuerpo completamente a la defensiva, Terry se obligó a controlarse y sin perder la compostura, correspondió al saludo del invitado.

— Espero que la estés pasando bien, Legan— pese a sus esfuerzos, su voz sonó forzada y el apellido del muchacho, no fue un simple decir, sino más bien una palabra duramente pronunciada.

— Los Grandchester, siempre dan algo de lo que hablar— sonrió Neil, con sorna, y Candy se preguntó de dónde exactamente se conocían aquellos dos. La respuesta a su pregunta no formulada, llegó pronto de boca de su marido.

— Candy, te presento a Neil Legan, hijo de los abogados Legan. Debería decir que es un buen amigo, pero ciertamente, no es ni siquiera un conocido— comentó Terry y miró alrededor, como buscando a los padres del abogado— No sabía que habías recibido nuestra invitación— le dijo.

— Papá y mamá me envían en representación, unos negocios en el extranjero los están manteniendo ocupados, pero estoy seguro que apenas vuelvan, recibirás sus felicitaciones. Lamentan perderse de todo esto— respondió Neil— Yo, por mi parte, lamento no haber traído algún presente conmigo, aunque supongo que no lo necesitarás— rió y sus ojos aceituna se clavaron de lleno en Candy, que tragó en seco, aferrando la manga de su marido, inconscientemente— Te has ganado el mejor de los presentes, aparentemente—

— ¿Qué te puedo decir?— cuestionó Terry, visiblemente incómodo— Suelo hacerlo. Aunque en esta ocasión, quizás exageré un poco. Candy es como mucho, lo mejor que me ha pasado— sonrió y espero a que el oji—aceituna no añadiera más al asunto, para poder pasar de él.

— Seguro— le aseguró Neil— Señorita, por favor, cuide bien de nuestro Terry— le dijo a Candy— El pobre tiende a meterse en problemas. Seguramente, estará usted enterada de lo que pasó la última…

— Basta, Legan— le cortó Terry, con rudeza— Si no te importa, tenemos gente que saludar y un banquete que comenzar. ¿Vamos, nena?— le preguntó a Candy y a la rubia le sorprendió, la dulzura que contenían los ojos de su marido. Asintiendo con la cabeza y sin gana alguna de despedirse de Legan, terminó por irse de ahí, dejando a sus espaldas a un abogado más que enfurecido. Lo que antaño había sido un aborrecimiento de colegiales se había convertido en un odio creciente y en esos momentos, Neil tenía más de una razón para querer ver destrozado al castaño que arrastraba consigo a su pecosa.

Más tarde, tras muchos saludos, muchos abrazos y más de un buen deseo para su futuro inmediato, el banquete dio comienzo, los meseros sirvieron la mejor selección de carnes, pastas y cremas a los invitados y las copas se llenaron de vinos espumosos, blancos y tintos. Antes del postre, Richard Grandchester tomó la palabra, dirigiéndose de primera mano a sus amigos cercanos que habían acudido, a su nuevo suegro a quién dio la bienvenida a la familia y a su hermosa nuera que no pudo sino sonreír y agradecerle su cálida recepción.

La boda que habían celebrado, no era justamente lo que los Grandchester consideraban digno de su hijo, principalmente por lo apresurado de la fecha y el impedimento de su hija menor de volver a Inglaterra para el evento, pues la escuela en Tokio, Japón no se lo permitía. Sin embargo y por palabras de Terry, Eleonor y Richard habían acordado llevar a cabo el evento en aquella semana, más aún, después de que Candy anunciara que si padre y su tía, emprenderían un viaje de suma importancia que quizás les llevara mucho tiempo y por el cual, su padre deseaba verla desposada lo antes posible. Corroborando la información con Terry —que pese a todo, tampoco conocía el motivo del viaje— el evento se planeó y aunque no era la fiesta que muchos imaginaban sería, era, como mucho, de los más sofisticados y mejor planeados eventos de emergencia.

Llamado a dar unas palabras a su nueva familia y con mayor razón a su nueva esposa, Terry se levantó, copa en mano, hasta el estrado al fondo del salón y sonriendo, como solo él podría haberlo hecho, comenzó su perorata. Habló a Albert agradeciéndole su consentimiento para que se casara con Candy, le habló a Elroy agradeciendo de igual modo llevara a la rubia a aquella primera reunión a la hora del té y dirigió a Candy un par de palabras que lograron hacer suspirar a cada dama presente en el evento, finalmente, brindó por su felicidad y un largo matrimonio. Un nuevo brindis en nombre de los novios, tomó lugar, cuando Eleonor lo convocó.

Frente a frente y con la verdad del asunto grabada en los ojos, Candy y Terry se miraron, con las copas alzadas entre sí y brindaron por ellos.

— Hasta que la muerte nos separe, querida— le dijo Terry.

— Hasta que la muerte nos separe, mi amor— correspondió Candy.

 **:—:—:**

Sin dar crédito a lo que, de entrada, había considerado el más ridículo de los planes, habidos y por haber, Terry se vio, de repente, contento con cada decisión que había tomado desde que su madre le obligó a acudir a esa horrenda cafetería para tomar el té con un prospecto a esposa.

Había pasado una semana desde la boda y para ser la primera del año y la primera de su matrimonio, no había estado, ni por asomo, nada mal. Eleonor y Richard habían insistido en enviar a los novios, tres días completos a la casa de campo en Escocia, que poseían, dónde Candy y Terry tuvieron tiempo para planificar los sucesos en su matrimonio y establecer ciertas reglas entre ellos. Como primera de muchas, ninguno intervendría en la vida del otro y fuera de la vista de sus respectivas familias, seguirían siendo solo ellos y no la brillante pareja que pretendían ser.

A su regreso, habían comenzado su vida como casados en la mansión Grandchester, al menos hasta que su regalo de bodas estuviera listo y pudieran disponer de él. Eleonor se había comprometido a darle a su querido hijo una casa digna para que llevara a cabo su matrimonio y lo que antes ya resultaba ser dinero en exceso para el castaño, se había convertido en todo lo que pudiera desear a su disposición, con unas cifras extras, pues para sus padres, contaba como dos, incluyendo a Candy en los gastos diarios.

Por su parte, la rubia no se había quejado, más que nada porque no tenía porque. Había sido bien recibida en aquella familia y Terry le permitía tener todo lo que quisiera, siempre y cuando no le hiciera alguna escena o se pusiera demasiado pesada. La dura despedida que pasó con su padre y su tía —quiénes, según sus deseos— habían comenzado el viaje en la búsqueda del _novio_ de Elroy, para hacer que les devolviera lo que les había robado— había sido más sencilla para Albert, que habiendo dejado a su hija en buenas manos, pudo desearle con efusividad que fuera feliz, que ungiera como buena esposa y sobre todo, que no se preocupara por ellos, pues más pronto de lo que creía habrían de haber vuelto. El mismo Terry les dejó en la estación de autobuses, la tarde en que comenzaron su travesía y en eso, Candy tenía que admitir que al menos fingía bien como ser un buen yerno.

Justo en esos momentos, Eleonor acaba de tomar asiento en el amplio escritorio que se hallaba en la oficina de la Galería y del cual planea levantarse, una vez que hubiera terminado de leer todos esos feos papeles que le había dado su secretaría. La silla de cuero a sus espaldas, parecía no ser requerida, al menos, hasta que el aire le faltó y la dama sintió que la madera bajo ella no sería suficiente para sostenerla.

— ¿Qué demonios es esto?— se preguntó en voz alta, continuando con la lectura a los papeles. Estados de cuenta, compras que no tenían ni pies ni cabeza, gastos extraños e innecesarios, tarjetas sobregiradas, cheques rastreados con la firma de Terry, el auto de Archivald estacionado en sitios extraños y, por si fuera poco, papeles con la suficiente información, para saber que aquellos costosos, valiosos e importados accesorios de su hijo, habían sido vendidos.

Completamente fuera de sí, consumida por la ira y la indignación, de que Terry hubiera creído que podría jugársela sin rendirle cuentas, Eleonor encendió la laptop y comenzó a teclear.

— Ya es hora de que entiendas lección, querido mío— murmuró entre dientes.

* * *

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 **JulietaG.28**


	7. ¿Y qué será de ellos?

**= 7. ¿Y qué será de ellos? =**

* * *

Demasiado ebrio para saber dónde se hallaba, demasiado ocupado para reparar en los nombres de las calles o demasiado apurado en aparcar frente al apartamento de una hermosa dama, el motivo siempre había bastado para excusar su falta de orientación y su amor descomunal al chofer o al GPS. Pese a todo, andar por las calles de Londres, sin importar la hora que fuera, se había convertido en un hobby bien cultivado y sin embargo, en esos momentos, tal parecía que no era más que una mera imaginación suya.

Sin saber con exactitud, donde se encontraba —aun cuando el GPS y los alrededores decían que se hallaba cercano a la estación de Tottenham Hale—, Terry había perdido ya la cuenta de las tantas veces que había girado en la misma calle. Según su madre, quién había agendado para aquella mañana una salida, madre e hija con Candy, era su deber verificar la dirección de un apartamento que estaba considerando adquirir. « _Quizás de decirme, para quién es este apartamento, podría darme una idea, de si estoy cerca o me metí en líos_ » se dijo el castaño, rodando los ojos.

A su alrededor, el Londres medio parecía bastante apurado, como era usual en un día lunes. Las personas iban y venían por las calles, algunas más apuradas que otras, aunque muy pocas transitando con pausada calma. Los edificios más cercanos, tan viejos como toda la ciudad y con esa arquitectura algo gótica propia de Inglaterra, parecían ser justo lo que un turista desearía observar en su primera visita, pero nada parecido a lo que el castaño tenía en mente para que su madre decidiera comprar.

— Tal vez ha decidido hacer caridades a los empleados— se dijo entonces, dando por hecho que fuera cual fuera el motivo de Eleonor para adquirir una vivienda en aquella colonia, sin duda no estaba destinado a ser para algún miembro de su importante familia.

Decidido pues, a encontrar el mentado apartamento, solo con el fin de verificar la dirección, el chico aparco el _Lamborghini_ frente a la acera opuesta a la estación de metro y apagó motores, advirtiendo la tienda de conveniencia que se encontraba ahí. Apenas ingresó al sitio, advirtió al único empleado que ahí laboraba, ordenado productos en uno de los anaqueles del fondo.

Alto y esbelto, de 24 o quizás 25 años de edad, con los cabellos tan rubios como el sil y los ojos azul cielo más enternecedores que Terry jamás había visto, él empleado sonrió dulcemente al advertirle, aunque el castaño no tenía —ni por asomo— pinta de estar ahí plantado para comprar algo.

— ¡Hey! Ven un momento, por favor— le pidió Terry, haciendo un gesto con la mano por si sus palabras no resultaban claras. Dejando lo que hacía a medio terminar, el chico asintió con la cabeza y terminó por acercarse.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?— le preguntó, tan afable que Terry quedó sorprendido.

— Verás, me enviaron a verificar una dirección, aunque tal vez la he tecleado mal en el GPS, así que… ¿serías tan amable de orientarme?— explicó el castaño, mostrando la pantalla del _iPhone_ para que el rubio apreciara su dilema. Basto un solo vistazo, para que el chico reconociera la dirección y asintiendo con la cabeza, terminó por responder:

— Estás en el sitio exacto. El edificio que buscas, está a cinco minutos. A la derecha de la estación, cinco calles. Es una construcción con fachada de piedra y un portón enrejado, de color negro.

— ¿Podrías llevarme?— la mueca de sorpresa del rubio frente a él, lo hizo reaccionar. Como siempre, no podía tratarse de alguien sin dos dedos de frente y con solo una mirada a las ropas del castaño, Terry sabía lo que seguiría a continuación.

— Ya, no esperaba nada gratis. Te daré, 10 libras por llevarme— le espetó al tiempo que sacaba la cartera de su bolsillo trasero y comenzaba a buscar.

— ¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Tranquilo!— le cortó el rubio, aparentemente cohibido— No planeaba cobrarte el favor, solo me ha sorprendido que busques un sitio así. No pareces la clase de persona que viviría ahí— se explicó.

— Oh, ya veo— un leve rubor cubrió las mejillas del castaño, cuando hubo reparado en su error— Pues no, no es para mí. Como ya te dije, solo es por verificar.

— Bien, pues vamos entonces, el tiempo es oro y no puedo descuidar la tienda por mucho— sonrió el chico y sin siquiera sacarse la casaca azul que llevaba sobre la sudadera, Terry lo observó guiarlo y salir de la tienda, a paso ligero pero apresurado.

Tal y como había dicho el rubio, no les tomó ni diez minutos llegar al sitio. Cinco calles, una vuelta y llamar al timbre para poder ingresar. Un hombre maduro de apellido Cartwright los recibió y sin preguntarles demasiado, solo con escuchar el nombre del castaño, los guio a través de un pasillo estrecho, hasta unas escaleras un tanto descuidadas. Subieron tres pisos, antes de que Cartwright se detuviera frente a una de las tres puertas que ahí se encontraban y abriera sin rodeos.

— La señora Grandchester ha sido clara, un apartamento pequeño. Dos recámaras, espacio para sala, comedor, cocina y dos baños. Tras esa puerta, hay un espacio idóneo para lavar— explicó el hombre, con tranquilidad. El rubio que le acompañaba, parecía curioso al escuchar las condiciones del departamento, aunque Terry no diría que él sentía lo mismo.

Según Cartwright, el sitio donde estaban, albergaba espacios para cocina, comedor y sala, aunque lo que él conocía como espacio disponible, ahí parecía solo una vaga ilusión. La cocina, un espacio más pequeño que su armario, no era más que un diminuto sitio donde ya se encontraban dos encimeras y una estufa. La nevera disponible, parecía capaz de contener solo lo indispensable para tres días de reservas. Separada por una barra, el pasillo de entrada donde se encontraban servía de separación para lo que sería el espacio para la sala y más allá, el comedor.

En la mansión Grandchester, la cocina albergaba una habitación completa, estufas, hornos, dos neveras con capacidad para alimentos que cubrieran las comidas de dos semanas, alacenas y encimeras de madera de caoba y un pequeño comedor familiar para cuando no se deseaba utilizar el comedor formal. Ese precioso sitio para la comida, por otro lado, se encontraba adjunto y se trataba de un comedor, donde fácilmente 20 personas podrían sentarse a degustar sus alimentos. La sala, una habitación más allá, se encontraba cercana a la entrada y los sofás importados de Grecia, eran más cómodos que esos simplones muebles que Terry apreció.

Ni siquiera aceptó mirar las recámaras, que parecían ser solo las que sus sirvientes en la mansión utilizaban, cuando se despidió amablemente y dejó el apartamento. El rubio que le acompañaba iba tras él y no parecía sorprendido de la reacción de Terry al ver aquel lugar. No intercambiaron demasiadas palabras, antes de que el rubio volviera a la tienda, sin aceptar el dinero que el castaño pretendía darle por sus servicios como guía. Poco animado, fuera de ello, para volver a buscarle, Terry encendió el _Lamborghini_ y desapareció de ahí.

 **:—:—:**

La comida, como otras en casa de los Grandchester, pasó con tranquilidad y con una serie de charlas amigables en las que Eleonor siempre intentaba hacer que Candy se sintiera como un miembro más de la familia, aunque la señora Grandchester, estaba segura de que aquello sería más sencillo, si su hija menor estuviera presente. Karen Grandchester, poseía, sin duda alguna, la capacidad de socializar con quién fuera que estuviera junto a ella.

Anunciando que terminaría de recoger sus pertenencias personas, antes de que se hiciera demasiado tarde para marcharse de ahí, Candy subió a su habitación (que se suponía compartía con Terry, pero en la que el castaño siempre se mudaba al sofá más cercano para dormir) y dejó que madre e hijo, se encerraran en el despacho de la dama para charlar sobre el favor que Terry le había hecho a su madre y seguramente, despedirse. Aquella tarde, la mudanza había pasado por la mansión para llevar las pertenencias de los chicos a su nuevo hogar y en cuanto Candy estuviera lista, el chofer les llevaría al mismo.

— Y bien ¿cómo estuvo?— preguntó Eleonor, con una sonrisa, cuando Terry tomó asiento frente a su escritorio. Al instante, el castaño compuso una mueca de desagrado.

— Bastante feo si me lo preguntas en serio. ¿A qué pobre diablo condenarás a vivir ahí?— se mofó el chico. Eleonor rió.

— ¡Dios, Terry! ¿Realmente te ha parecido horrible? Es el Londres medio, no un barrio bajo—

— No quiero ni imaginar cómo es entonces ese Londres, porque en lo que a mi concierne, ese sitio que tú me enviaste a ver, es de lo peor. ¡La cocina es más pequeña que mi armario entero!— exclamó el castaño.

— Vale, ya comprendí— aseguró la dama— Por cierto, ya vi el _Lamborghini de cerca_ y no me parece que sea lo que necesitas en estos momentos. Un matrimonio no puede pasearse por ahí en un carro como ese— sonrió y Terry casi quiso decirle que no se preocupara por ello, pues Candy seguramente jamás querría viajar con él. Pese a todo, guardó silencio y se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

— ¿Entonces…?— comenzó, cuando Eleonor extendió la mano, en una clara señal.

— Llaves— exigió. Apenas el metal con el llavero de _Lamborghini_ rozó su fina mano, Terry se estremeció. La mirada de su madre no parecía afable y aun cuando su sonrisa no dejaba sus labios, el chico se preguntó si estaría a punto de retarlo por algo.

— Dime algo, cariño— espetó entonces la rubia, acomodándose en la silla que ocupaba, Terry se irguió al instante, presintiendo lo peor— ¿Es que te he criado para que pienses que puedes verme la cara de idiota?— cuestionó.

— No. Jamás haría algo así, madre. Lo juro por mi vida— aseveró él, tragando saliva, sin saber exactamente porque su madre actuaba así, de repente.

— ¿Ah, no?— Eleonor arqueó una ceja, de ese modo tan característico, que solo adoptaba cuando estaba enfadada— ¿Y entonces? ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme? ¿Cuándo exactamente ibas a darme cuenta de lo que perdiste incluyendo, por cierto, el auto de tu amigo? ¿Cuándo ibas a plantarte para asumir las consecuencias de lo que una noche de calentura, te dejaron?— la dureza de voz, poco parecía provocar, en comparación con el brillo ardiente de sus ojos azules que se mantenían fijos en un Terry, que no tenía ni idea de cómo era que aquellas noticias habían llegado hasta su madre.

— Mamá…— comenzó, pero Eleonor le cortó de tajo arrojando una serie de papeles frente a él.

Estados de cuenta de las tres tarjetas que había perdido aquella noche, el rastro de los cheques que no había podido recuperar, fotografías con el _Audi_ de Archie estacionado en aparcamientos de hoteles que él no conocía, papeles que explicaban la venta de los relojes, las cadenas y los demás accesorios que había comprado con sus tarjetas y se encontraban a su nombre. Listas de los muchos productos que habían sido adquiridos con su dinero y que habían sobregirado sus tarjetas. Lencería, alcohol, bolsos, zapatos, vestidos, cuentas en hoteles de Dubái, Holanda y Australia.

Apenas y alzó la vista para mirar a su madre, con las manos temblorosas y sudando frío, como si de una pesadilla se tratase. Y claro que eso era. Una horrible pesadilla que había dejado sus sueños para volverse realidad.

— Mamá, esto… yo, puedo explicarlo, es…

— No quiero ni necesito tus excusas, Terry— gruñó Eleonor— Todo lo que necesito lo tienes en las manos. Aquí…— señaló un estado de cuenta— Puedes apreciar la suma exacta de todo lo que perdiste. 340,000 libras echadas a la basura, gracias a tu estupidez. 340,000 libras que, como tú podrás comprender, me debes y mira, que no te estoy haciendo responsable por el auto de tu amiguito—

— Pero… mamá ¿te estas escuchando? ¡Yo no soy el culpable! ¡Esa noche…! ¡Archie tiene la culpa! ¡Esas arpías se aprovecharon de nosotros! No puedo asegurarlo, pero estoy completamente seguro que nos drogaron— espetó el castaño, visiblemente desesperado— Tal vez no puedes apreciarlo, pero no soy el culpable en toda esta situación. ¡Soy una víctima! ¡Un pobre hombre al que esas serpientes rastreras robaron y…!

— A decir verdad— intervino su madre, sin dejarle continuar— Nadie te ha robado. Me han robado a mí.

— Pero…

— ¿No te has enterado, mi niño? Hasta que no ganes todo lo que gastas, el dinero no te pertenece. Me pertenece a mí, que soy tan estúpida como para confiártelo de buena gana. Y ¿no eres culpable? ¡Pero claro que lo eres! ¿Quién sino tú durmió con esas mujeres? ¿Quién sino tú fue tan idiota como para dejar toda esa fortuna a la vista de la primera interesada? — cuestionó Eleonor, con un sarcasmo grabado en la voz, que Terry difícilmente pudo evitar sentir como un golpe directo a la cara.

— Mamá… yo… escucha, tienes razón— aceptó— Tienes toda la razón, fui un idiota, un imbécil que se dejó llevar por los instintos masculinos. Pero… pero… ¿has dicho que te debo? ¿Eso quiere decir que debo pagar, no es así? ¿Y te has preguntado cómo lo haré? Mamá, tú, tú sabes… Mami, soy un inútil, no podría recuperar todo ese dinero yo solo y… por favor, mami, por favor, tienes que entender…

— Entender nada, cariño— sin más energías para soportar aquella escena, en que los ojos cristalinos de su hijo la miraban suplicando que no fuera tan dura, Eleonor se puso de pie, dispuesta a salir del despacho— Te he entendido incluso cuando no debía hacerlo, te he protegido hasta que terminaste aquí y ahora, es momento de que entiendas tu lección. A partir de hoy, tus finanzas, son tuyas. No pagaré ni un centavo de lo que gastes, no te sacaré de líos cuando te metas en ellos. Lo único que haré, será sentarme a esperar cada fin de mes, a que me des el abono que deberás darme, hasta el día en que liquides tu deuda. 1,000£ mensuales, son lo mínimo que puedo pedirte, para que notes, que estoy siendo considerada—

— ¿Cómo se supone que lograré tenerlas? No soy exactamente el chico que ahorra— expresó el chico, sin su usual arrogancia bañando su voz.

— De la misma manera que mantendrás tú matrimonio. Trabajando. Porque, espero que recuerdes, que no fuimos ni tu padre ni yo, los que decidimos casarnos con Candy y esa pobre chica, no merece sufrir por tus tonterías. Coge un trabajo, paga tus deudas, ahorra, mantén a tu mujer. Gánate la vida como todos lo hacen—

La mera mención de la rubia, lo hizo levantarse de golpe, justo cuando su madre se dirigía a la puerta para dejar el lugar. Sujetándole del hombro, implorando con la mirada, apenas ella se volvió.

— ¿Podrías, al menos, ser un tanto considerada? Candy es lo mejor que me ha pasado, no merece este castigo también— los ojos azules de su madre se relajaron, perdieron un poco de la fiereza con que lo habían mirado todo aquel rato y finalmente, un suspiro escapó de sus labios.

— El chofer les espera, llévala a casa. He dado el primer alquiler, tienes un mes para encontrar empleo y un mes más para ahorrar lo que deberás pagar. Te sugiero organizarte pronto. Ese pago, lo he hecho por ella, se bueno Terry y ella te entenderá— aseguró y sintiendo las palabras atorársele en la garganta, dejó el despacho, a sabiendas que de un minuto más ahí, podría significar, echarse para atrás.

Dentro de la habitación, Terry se dejó caer de rodillas, sintiendo como nunca el peso completo de sus acciones. ¡Maldita la noche en que lo perdió todo! ¡Maldito el momento en que creyó que era asunto olvidado! ¡Maldita la vida por hacerlo sufrir así!

 **:—:—:**

— Al…— susurró Elroy, sin perder de vista a su hermano mayor, como la dulce niña que había sido y que lo había seguido siempre, fuera donde fuera. Frente a ella, la fuerza, la seguridad, con que Albert siempre se había dirigido por el mundo, pareció abandonarlo y la dama podía jurar, había visto claramente, como las rodillas del hombre perdían su fuerza.

No lo culpaba.

Nunca, ni siquiera cuando sus padres habían muerto y el rubio había tenido que ocuparse de ella, habían atravesado alguna situación parecida a aquella que se veían obligados a vivir. Sin ninguna libra con la cual subsistir y con Candy casada y fuera de casa (protegida de las malas experiencias que a partir de entonces habían atravesado), los hermanos Andrey se habían visto orillados a poner en venta la casa que habitaban, con el fin de encontrar una fuente de ingresos que les permitiera seguir adelante con su travesía.

Habían tardado poco en encontrar un comprador y mucho menos en llevar a cabo la transacción. Finalmente, se habían despedido de Candy tras la boda y para esos momentos, acababan de encontrar un sitio perfecto donde habitar, en una colonia de Leeds, bastante alejados del Londres que ellos conocían y amaban.

— Al menos Candy está lejos de aquí— susurró Albert, alicaído.

— Tenlo por seguro, hermanito, nuestra Candy es ahorita mismo muy feliz— aseguró Elroy, pasando los brazos alrededor de los hombros de su hermano, que no perdía detalle de la pobre habitación que habían alquilado. Albert deseó con todas sus fuerzas, que las palabras de su hermana, fueran verdad.

 **:—:—:**

— Su junta de las 3…— comenzó la secretaría, con esa sonrisa que solo salía a relucir cuando se encontraba frente al que algún día sería el presidente de toda la empresa. El hombre detrás del escritorio sonrió entonces, asintiendo con la cabeza.

— ¡Cierto! Lo había olvidado— se disculpó— ¿Ha llegado mi hermano?— le preguntó, visiblemente interesado en saber si la persona que esperaba, finalmente se había decidido a aparecer. Como siempre que le preguntara, la secretaría bajo la mirada, apenada.

— No, señor. El señorito…

— Vale, está bien— suspiró el caballero, con fingida tranquilidad. Firmó los papeles que la empleada le entregaba y los devolvió, con un suspiro ahogado en la garganta. Llevaba días, intentado que su hermano acudiera a su llamada y sin embargo, el pobre irresponsable seguía sin aparecer. Sus padres ya le habían retado por no poder mantener a raya a su pequeño hermano y el chico en cuestión, no parecía poner de su parte para ayudarle con su misiva.

A punto estaba de mandar retirar a la secretaria, cuando esta extendió un sobre sellado a su nombre, confundiéndole:

— ¿Qué es esto?

— Llego esta mañana para usted, desconozco el remitente, lo trajo un mensajero. ¿Prefiere ignorarlo?— cuestionó la chica, visiblemente asustada de haber cometido algún error.

— No, no, por favor— sonrió el caballero y luego de que ella se retirara, abrió el sobre, por el simple hecho de mirar. Lo que leyó a continuación, logró hacerlo suspirar.

« _No falta mucho para que aparezcas…_ » pensó, resignado «… _¿Qué rayos hiciste ahora, Archivald?_ »

 **:—:—:**

La tarde había caído sobre Londres cuando el chofer de los Grandchester puso el auto en movimiento. Siendo diciembre, las nevadas ya habían comenzado y esa noche, tal parecía que al amanecer, la ciudad se habrá cubierto de blanco. Con nubes en el cielo y un tono grisáceo coloreando el paisaje, Candy mantenía la vista fija en el cristal, sin poder ocultar la pequeña emoción que sentía en su interior.

Había pasado una semana amena en la mansión de los Grandchester y sus suegros, la habían tratado con cariño y amabilidad tal, que la rubia se había planteado incluso, ser lo más dulce posible con su marido, en agradecimiento por su favor, su comprensión y ese estilo de vida que le había otorgado. Finalmente, la casa que Eleonor les había comprado estaba lista y el momento de partir había llegado. A su lado, Terry parecía sumergido en un burbuja personal de desdicha que ella no era capaz de comprender.

Había pensado en continuar con el montaje, ser amable y quizás, llegar a ser buenos amigos, pues aunque estuvieran casados por razones que nada tenían que ver con el amor, no era necesario martirizarse por ello y seguirse odiando como en un principio. ¿O sí?

— ¿Pasa algo, Terry?— le cuestionó, al cabo de un momento, sin poder contener más sus dudas.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?— le cuestionó él, sin siquiera mirarla.

— Pareces ausente, no pareces estar bien. ¿Has discutido con tu padre?— aventuró ella, siendo consciente de que Richard Grandchester no tenía en la mejor estima a su hijo mayor. Candy realmente no le culpaba. Ella misma no sentía una completa admiración por el castaño, sin embargo, parte de esa aventura consistía en intentar no llevarse tan mal.

— No— aseguró el chico y volvió la mirada a la ventana, mirando la ciudad— Va a nevar esta noche—

— Eso parece. ¿Te gusta la nieve?— sonrió la rubia y Terry no necesito devolverle la pregunta para saber que a ella, sí que le gustaba.

— No, no me gusta— sonrió amargamente y siguió mirando por el cristal.

— ¿Por qué?— continuó ella, aparentemente interesada en mantener una larga charla con él. Terry rodó los ojos. Candy no estaría siendo amable con él, si supiera a dónde —y no era que él estuviera completamente seguro— se dirigían.

— ¿Importa? Simplemente no me gusta—

— Hoy estás de mal humor ¿eh?— se mofó ella— ¿No te agrada dejar tu hogar?

— No es mi hogar. Hace años que dejó de ser mi hogar, es solo el sitio en que me gusta vivir— aseguró, justo cuando el chofer doblaba a la derecha, uniéndose al tránsito vespertino londinense, donde transeúntes de vuelta a casa, se dirigían a la estación de metro más cercana para abordar el transporte. Tottenham Hale, no estaba lejos.

— ¿Eso…?

— Basta— pidió él— ¿A qué viene tanta curiosidad? Ya no estamos ahí, puedes dejar de tratarme así— susurró, esperando que el chofer estuviera lo bastante concentrado en conducir como para prestarles más atención de la necesaria— Estamos por llegar— le anunció.

La mirada de Candy seguía brillando, cuando asomó la cabeza por la ventana, aunque la sorpresa de verse en aquella zona de la ciudad, no pareció seguir haciéndola feliz. Terry sonrió, sádico.

— ¿Te gusta?— le cuestionó, justo cuando el chofer aparcaba frente al edificio que el ya conocía.

Candy no respondió, lo observó bajar y ayudarla a ella a salir del auto. Lo siguió, aún en silencio, hacia el edificio de seis plantas, lo observó hablar con el casero, pedir una juego de llaves, sintió su mano arrastrándola escaleras arriba y finalmente, apreció con una mezcla de sorpresa, dolor y miedo, como el castaño abría la puerta y la instaba a entrar.

— Hogar dulce hogar, mi amor— le susurró él, al oído, justo en el momento en que su mundo se venía abajo.

* * *

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 **JulietaG.28**


	8. Duramente aterrizados

**=8. Duramente aterrizados =**

* * *

— _Debes estar bromeando— espetó Archie, con los ojos tan grandes como platos y la boca formando una perfecta "o". Frente a él, la copa de whisky que había ordenado quedó olvidada, apreciando de buena mano, la expresión que cubría el rostro de Terry._

 _Le había llamado la noche anterior para invitarle a desayunar y a pasar el día en el club, solo para recibir una seca respuesta y un rotundo no, que sin embargo, poco duró, ante su gran insistencia. Cara a cara con Terry, Archie comprendía la desgana de su amigo y lo que antes habían sido espacios en blanco, finalmente parecía tener sentido. La boda de Terry, la chica que era su esposa y finalmente, el plan más perfecto que pudo habérsele ocurrido a su amigo, había terminado en fracaso cuando Eleonor se enteró de lo ocurrido la noche que los desfalcaron._

— _Realmente quisiera hacerlo…— susurró Terry, apesadumbrado, sin probar siquiera la bebida frente a él. Archie no se lo reprochaba._

— _Verdaderamente… Eleonor, tú madre, ¿te dejará así? ¿No es posible que se arrepienta? ¿Qué te de algo más?— le cuestionó, porque en una vida como la suya, pocos eran los verdaderos amigos y Terry era, como mucho, lo mejor y lo único que tenía._

— _Pasé la peor noche de mi vida. Camas sencillas, paredes viejas, cortinas delgadas… Y lo demás…— suspiró Terry— Mi armario tiene ropa que jamás había visto, solo conservo cuatro de mis trajes, incluyendo este. Mis tarjetas fueron congeladas, mis cheques cancelados, tengo doscientas libras conmigo y nada más—_

— _¿Y Candy? ¿No ha pensado en Candy?— propuso el castaño, como si de repente, se le fuera a ocurrir algo que su amigo hubiera pasado por alto._

— _Dio un vistazo al departamento, me encaró pidiendo explicaciones, a punto estuvo de soltarme una bofetada. Lleva en su recámara desde entonces, realmente no creo que quiera hablarme. Y aunque detesto esta situación por mí, también lo hago por ella. Se casó conmigo para salir de un problema y yo la lleve a uno peor. Si yo siento que no puedo con esto… ella…_

— _Saldrá contigo, lo sé. Solucionaremos esto— prometió Archie, entonces— Escucha, intenta embolsar a Candy, ponla de tú lado. Y llama a tu madre, tienes que conseguir su perdón. Yo iré con mi hermano, Stear sabe de esto y tiene poder, le hare encontrar a esas arpías, recuperaré lo que nos robaron y cuando eso pase, tendrás tu vida de nuevo— aseguró y en sus ojos chocolate, la sinceridad brillaba como un impulso que le daba energías. Terry casi sonrió._

— _¿Realmente harás eso?_

— _Eres mi mejor amigo, claro que lo haré— sentenció— Toma, no traigo cheques y Stear querrá verme las tarjetas, pero creo que te ayudarán en caso de una emergencia— aseveró, entregando al castaño casi quinientas libras en efectivo. Terry se puso de pie y abrazó a su amigo, le estaba enteramente agradecido por aquel acto y aquella promesa._

* * *

Sintiendo de lleno la corriente de aire del generador de aclimatación artificial, Archie se acurrucó entre las mantas, hundiéndolas sin abrir los ojos, en un intento de abrigarse correctamente, sin necesidad de abrir los ojos. Frente a la cama, Stear Cornwall —alto y desgarbado, esbelto a causa de la natación, de piel blanca y cabellos negros, pero poseedor de esos ojos chocolate oscuro que su padre también poseía— arqueó una ceja.

Antaño, cuando Archivald acudía al colegio y le tocaba a él hacer de niñera, había considerado con gran ternura, que aquel gesto de su hermano menor, de enrollarse entre las mantas, resultaba encantador. Por supuesto, toda acción a los 8 años parecía conmovedora. Con 25 años cumplidos, Stear estaba seguro que aquello solo era una ridiculez.

— Deja el teatro Archivald, es hora de levantarse— le dijo, con ese autoritarismo que se había acostumbrado a utilizar, aunque con dos octavas menos de voz, para no sobre alterar a su hermanito. Después de todo, ciertas costumbres, jamás se perdían.

— Es muy temprano…— murmuró el chico desde la cama, intentado no caer ante la presencia de su hermano. Stear suspiró, antes de cruzarse de brazos y darse la media vuelta.

— Creo, que Terry merece lo que pasó. Pobre chico…— comenzó a decir, como si la frase se le hubiera cruzado casualmente por la cabeza y observando de reojo, como Archie tomaba asiento al instante sobre la cama.

— No digas esas cosas— le retó Archie— Lo que le pasó a Terry no es más que un castigo demasiado injusto…— aseveró con firmeza y Stear no pudo evitar pensar que si esa pasión con la que su hermano defendía las irresponsabilidades, la usara para emplearse en la empresa familiar, sería un buen líder y un empleado de primera.

— Claro…— ironizó— A la ducha, niño. Tenemos una junta en media hora y no has comido nada. Si lo haces bien, quizás volvamos a Londres, más pronto de lo que crees— le dijo y dejó la habitación a paso tranquilo, sintiendo a su hermano a sus espaldas, mirándole con ojos entrecerrados y la lengua de fuera, como si de un crio se tratara.

Habían pasado tres días desde la mañana en que Terry le informó de su situación y apenas le había dejado en el edificio que habitaría —porque como muchas otras cosas, Eleonor le había privado de su auto—, había marchado a la empresa de sus padres que actualmente estaba siendo dirigida por su hermano mayor para pedirle ayuda.

Grande fue su sorpresa, cuando descubrió que Stear como Eleonor estaba al tanto de su situación y ya le esperaba, no para reñirlo, sino para aprovecharse de su situación. Si Archie lograba seguir las actividades que como uno de los líderes de Grupo Cornwall, respecto a tecnologías modernas, debía desempeñar, Stear con todas sus conexiones, encontraría a la chicas que les habían robado —y de las cuáles las fotografías solo mostraban siluetas demasiado borrosas y números sin línea a los cuales llamar— para entregarlas, hacerlas pagar y liberar a Terry (y de paso a Archie) de su terrible castigo.

Si su estancia en Yakarta, Indonesia, no servía para ayudar a su amigo, Archie no tenía ni una idea de lo que sí lo haría.

— Si has muerto para cuando vuelva, yo mismo te reviviré y mataré, Terry— gruñó entre dientes, antes de mirar el reloj y advertir que eran las 7 de la mañana.

 **:—:—:**

— ¿Qué es eso?— cuestionó Candy, visiblemente alucinada con lo que sus ojos veían. El reloj del microondas marcaba las cuatro de la tarde y como era costumbre, desde hacía cuatro días, Candy había dejado su refugio en la habitación principal, para asomarse a la sala donde Terry, ya habría ordenado algo para comer. Pizza o comida china, en días anteriores.

— ¿La comida?— respondió el castaño, con dos palillos en las manos y una mueca de obviedad que logró irritar a la rubia. Como siempre que la viera, Candy vestía de botines, jeans y un suéter de lana bastante calientito, solo con verle; sus rizos estaban sujetos con una liga y sus ojos bien delineados, aunque el chico no comprendía porque seguirse maquillando si, en realidad, la rubia no asomaba la cabeza ni siquiera por la ventana.

— ¿C—Comida? ¿Eso?— volvió a enfatizar la chica, asqueada.

— Es comida tailandesa— repuso el castaño— Es muy buena— le aseguró. Llevaba cuatro días intentando hablar con ella, aunque la rubia siempre le evitaba y prefería solo verle la cara cuando el hambre podía más que su coraje. Ciertamente, Terry la comprendía, el mismo apenas tenía ganas de soportarse a él mismo y evadir la situación que vivían a como fuera, parecía más sencillo que hacerle frente.

Como otros días, la rubia rodó los ojos y dio la media vuelta para desaparecer de ahí. Terry la observó hasta que ingresó a la recámara, en la que había encontrado un refugio de la realidad y una guarida donde evitarle a él. No cerró la puerta, pero ya el chico sabía que quizás no volvería. De haber advertido en días pasado que la chica sabía cocinar y podía valerse de la despensa que —al menos— Eleonor les había dejado en la nevera, Terry se habría guardado sus corajes para él, sin embargo y consciente de que lo único que probaban en esos días eran las cajas de cereal y las comidas rápidas que él ordenaba (con las libras que llevaba en la cartera y las que Archie le había dejado), no pudo evitarlo y finalmente, explotó.

— ¡Bien! ¡No comas entonces! ¡Pero que sepas, _mamacita_ , que esto no es un cuento de hadas! ¡Ninguna tacita mágica te llevará de comer! ¡Sigue creyéndote Blancanieves, pero al rato no te quejes!— llevándose a la boca un poco del _pad thai_ que había ordenado, el chico pasó de largo de la dama y siguió en lo que estaba.

El departamento no contaba con televisor, pero YouTube no había sido inventado para nada, desbloqueó su celular, que gracias a todo, aún conservaba y estaba buscando una canción de _Beatles_ , cuando Candy regresó. Se había cambiado el suéter, por otro más grueso, pues al parecer las nevadas de las noches pasadas, le habían hecho sentir con mayor fuerza el frío de fuera.

— Escucha, orangután— le retó, deteniéndose frente a él— No me gusta que me grites, como no me agrada tu estúpida comida tailandesa, pero si voy a comerla, al menos quiero no morirme de frío en esta helada habitación— gruñó, con los ojos entrecerrados— Y para que sepas, Blancanieves y la tacita mágica, son dos películas distintas—

— ¿Veo _Disney?_ Come y cállate, Candy— le ordenó. Si la rubia estaba por llevarse aquel pedazo de carne a la boca, terminó por arrojárselo a la cara y levantarse abruptamente.

— No me des órdenes, tarado— le espetó duramente y aunque tal parecía que no estaba bromeando, todo lo que Terry llevaba aguantando aquellos cuatro días, salió de golpe y lo llevó a lanzarle un poco de su pasta, directamente a la cara.

— No me jodas más de la cuenta— espetó él, con aplomo. Candy apenas se limpió la cara, antes de acometer de nuevo contra él, esta vez, con las verduras.

— Si quiero joderte, entonces lo haré. No me digas que debo o no hacer—

— No me arrojes la comida— le riñó, arrojando contra la chica las mismas verduras que ella le había lanzado—

— No me devuelvas la comida, idiota— chilló la rubia y siguió con los palillos que no había llegado a usar.

— ¡Ag! ¡Tonta!

— ¡Imbécil!

— ¡Chillona!

— ¡Poca neurona!

— ¡Incrédula!

— ¡Bestia!

— _¡La…!_ — fuera cual fuera el insulto, en español, que a Terry se le había ocurrido lanzarle, se vio interrumpido cuando llamaron a la puerta. El chico ni siquiera se limpió el rostro, cuando abrió la puerta, mientras que la rubia a sus espaldas, contenía las ganas de aprovechar la ocasión y arrojarle a la cabeza el paquete entero donde habían enviado la comida.

— ¿Si? ¿Qué pasa?— cuestionó Terry, encarando a su inusual visita. Frente a él, el hombre que ubicaba como el vecino de la puerta de al lado, lo miró ceñudo. Sus ojos negros parecían fijos en el trozo de zanahoria que Terry llevaba pegado a la mejilla, por lo que sus palabras quedaron a medio expresar, logrando así, alterar más al castaño.

— _¡Venga, venga!_ _Decidme que sucede, tío—_ le apuró, sin ser realmente consciente del español que escaba de su boca.

— Yo…— comenzó el vecino, aun confundido.

— Sí, sí usted. ¿Qué pasó? No quiero ser _mala leche_ pero realmente, tengo una pelea que ganar—

— Sí, yo… lo siento, mi esposa… Bueno, ella ha escuchado, sus…. Argumentos… y quisiera pedirle si… podría…

— Ya entendí— le cortó Terry, visiblemente apenado— Pelearemos en otro lado— aseguró y se despidió amablemente, cerrando la puerta tras él. Apenas se volvió, con un nuevo insulto en la boca, advirtió que Candy había desaparecido. Y se había llevado la última cajita con arroz frito. Terry maldijo para sí.

 **:—:—:**

Escuchó la puerta cerrarse, como cada mañana desde que habían llegado a ese lugar. Del mismo modo, había pasado una terrible noche. Las pesadillas se habían vuelto algo cotidiano y aunque era posible sentir con menor medida su aparición, Candy era consciente de que una pesadilla, jamás deja de ser pesadilla. Mirándose al espejo del cuarto de baño de su habitación, la rubia advirtió que una semana en ese lugar, le estaba cobrando una dura factura.

Sus sedosos cabellos perderían su brillo si no podía obtener los muchos productos de cuidado intensivo que utilizaba en casa de Albert o en la mansión de los Grandchester. Y las ojeras que durante esos días había disimulado con maquillaje parecían amenazar con sobrepasarla si no comenzaba a dormir bien. Sin molestarse en calzarse los botines, la chica dejó la seguridad de su recámara y asomó la cabeza por el pasillo que conducía a la sala. Terry se había ido sabía Dios a donde y ella podía llevar a cabo la rutina que ya se había acostumbrado a seguir.

Sirvió leche y cereal de hojuelas, lo llevó a la recámara y comió con relativa tranquilidad. Tomó el teléfono que reposaba en la mesita de noche y esperó con ansías que la pantalla mostrara que Susana, finalmente, le había devuelto las llamadas y los mensajes que ella desesperadamente le había enviado para solicitarle su ayuda. Apenas desbloqueó el celular, descubrió con gran pesar que su mejor amiga no había respondido.

Quizás siguiera de viaje, o quizás no comprendiera porque Candy la llamaba tan desesperadamente si vivía las mil maravillas con el gran marido que se había conseguido. Aunque cierto era, que Susana tampoco había aparecido el día de su boda.

— ¿Dónde estás, Susy?— se preguntó la pecosa, al tiempo que dejaba el móvil y se disponía a comer. Como otros días, Terry tardaría en volver, quizás hacia las dos o las tres de la tarde y lo haría tan cansado y con ese humor de perros que a últimas lo carcomía.

Terminó de comer y apenas lo hizo dejó el tazón bajo el grifo, donde lo remojó y abandonó, para luego perderse en la ducha, aprovechando la ausencia del castaño. El agua pronto terminó por relajarla y una chispa de esperanza, de que todo un día se solucionara, de que Terry le dijera que aquello solo había sido un cruel castigo por obligarlo a casarse con ella, pusiera fin con todo eso. Una chispa que se apagó, apenas salió de la ducha y descubrió, con gran pesar que no estaba en casa.

 **:—:—:**

— Déjate de tonterías— espetó Terry con dureza al aparato de voz frente a él. La cámara en la esquina del enrejado negro frente a él, pareció enfocarlo con mayor claridad y el castaño esperó que su mirada furiosa bastara para que el mayordomo finalmente le permitiera la entrada.

— _Señorito, comprenda. La señora… Ella…_

— Ponla a ella al altavoz— ordenó el chico, rodando los ojos— O déjame pasar. Si me van a exiliar de este modo, quiero ver la cara de mi madre cuando eso suceda— gruñó. El suspiro que el mayordomo lanzó, bastó para hacerlo comprender que era verdad lo que le decía y que Eleonor había preferido cerrar las puertas de su casa, para evitar lo que por días había estado intentado hacer: conseguir su perdón y volver a su hogar.

— _Terry, ya déjate de juegos—_ habló entonces Eleonor, con la voz más dura que era capaz de expresar, teniendo en cuenta que el muchacho que adoraba estaba fuera de su hogar, mirando desesperado una cámara de seguridad, esperando encontrar la bienvenida que siempre (por más que la hubiera liado) había encontrado.

— Mamá, por favor. ¿Realmente harás esto? Necesito que me escuches, lo que sucedió, lo que me hiciste…

— _Es hora de que aprendas a tener responsabilidades, cielo—_ murmuró la dama— _Así que deja de jugar. Comienza a madurar, aprende que no siempre te solucionaré la vida—_ sentenció y cortó la comunicación. Terry tardó un par de minutos en comprenderlo.

Miró a la cámara, esperando que Eleonor siguiera ahí. Archie le había pedido que aguantara, que esperara a que él pudiera encontrar a las arpías responsables de aquello, que consiguiera el favor de Candy y el perdón de su madre. Y lo había intentado. Había intentado entender a Candy, y hacerle saber que él también sufría con ella. Había intentado rogarle a su madre y que comprendiera la crueldad que había cometido.

Pero Candy lo había evitado. Y su madre lo había abandonado.

Solo le quedaba el orgullo. Y se negaba a perder eso también, de la manera más denigrante.

Sonrió de medio lado antes de darse la vuelta y perderse camino a casa. Desde el otro lado de la cámara, Eleonor suspiró. Le dolía ver a Terry mirarla de ese modo (aunque no fuera realmente ella sino más bien un aparato) pero más le dolía saber que sus juegos tontos y actitud mimada, era completamente culpa suya.

* * *

— _¡Suficiente!— exclamó Richard, como quién está a punto de soltar un golpe al primero que se cruce en su camino— ¡Esto fue lo último que te aguanté!_

— _¿Ah, sí?— balbuceó Terry, como quién realmente cree que la otra persona está bromeando. Richard alzó la mano, dispuesto a golpearle, deteniéndose solo porque el elevador se había detenido._

— _No quiero verte de nuevo en casa. Hasta que tomes conciencia de tus actos, vivirás lejos de mí. Eleonor, si te atreves a devolverlo a su camita, juro por Dios que…_

— _¿La correrás a ella también?— ironizó el castaño, saliendo de la caja metálica, con las manos en los bolsillos y sin mirar a su padre, si quiera._

— _Cuida como hablas, Terry— le advirtió Richard._

— _Ya me has corrido, ¿qué puedo hacer? Lleva a mamá a casa y…— se detuvo a medio andar, para semi girar y mirar sobre su hombro al hombre que le había dado la vida— Tómate un trago o algo, necesitas calmarte— sonrió lacónico y se marchó. El buffet de los Legan quedó olvidado para él, cuando puso un pie fuera del edificio._

* * *

Dejó la lima para uñas sobre la mesita de noche, poniéndose de pie, con solo escuchar el portazo con que la puerta principal se cerró. Terry había vuelto y no parecía ni por asomo más contento que otros días. Su mal humor podía sentirse con escuchar sus pisadas y por un momento la rubia temió que fuera algo con lo que no podría. Después de todo, jamás había escuchado a Terry maldecir tanto en español.

— ¿Qué tiene el español? Le fascina hablarlo cuando se molesta— advirtió para sí, como si con eso pudiera distraer la mente de lo que sucedía fuera de su recámara.

Dentro de su habitación, Terry ya había comenzado a voltearlo todo _patas para arriba_ , desesperado como estaba, por encontrar aquella pequeña y plateada cajilla que desde los 15 años, hubiera convertido en un tesoro que no podía, ni se permitía, perder bajo ninguna circunstancia. Considerándola una más de sus pertenencias menos ridículas, Eleonor debería haberla enviado, junto a todo lo demás.

— _¡Bingo!_ — exclamó victorioso, cuando reparó en el borde plateado que destellaba desde la repisa superior del armario. Algo torpe a causa del coraje y el apuro, tardó en bajarla y abrirla, pero cuando lo hizo, una sonrisa surcó sus labios.

Dentro, un encendedor, una cajetilla con solo un cigarrillo menos, una anforita llena del mejor whisky que jamás había probado y una final cartera de metal, que contenía la hierba que Archie le había regalado meses atrás, cubrían el fondo, donde un sobre amarillento, descansaba inerte.

Sin reparar en los vicios que ahí guardaba, el castaño sacó el sobre, mirando con detenimiento su nombre escrito en letras cursivas que hacía años atrás, Karen, su pequeña hermana, había escrito con algo de apuro, antes de alcanzarle en el aeropuerto para darse aquella carta. O al menos había creído que se trataba de una carta.

En aquella ocasión, ocupando su asiento en el avión que le llevaría a España, Terry había creído que jamás volvería a Inglaterra y se había sorprendido de lo que su hermana le había dado antes de marcharse. Nunca había usado el contenido de aquel sobre, por más desesperado que se hubiera encontrado, porque era consciente de que dentro del mismo, se hallaba el único salvavidas al que podría aferrarse si algo salía peor de lo que realmente podía salir. Y tal parecía que aquel, era el momento perfecto.

Suspiró. Había calculado concienzudamente los gastos de aquella semana y había descubierto que como siguiera ordenando comidas rápidas y gastando en taxis que le llevaran y regresaran de la mansión Grandchester las libras que él tenía y que Archie le había dado, se agotarían más rápido de lo que pensaba. En un acto nada consciente, tomó la anforita, tal vez por el gusto de sentirla en su bolsillo, y la metió en su sitio dentro del saco que llevaba. Cerró la caja de metal, guardándola de nuevo en la repisa del armario y salió de la habitación.

Sin saber realmente lo que debía hacer, se dispuso a salir de nuevo del apartamento, cuando Candy lo detuvo, con su voz.

— ¿Saldrás otra vez?— le cuestionó. Terry recordó entonces que no había ordenado comida para esa tarde y que Candy, por ende, no habría comido nada desde la mañana. Recordando entonces que en las alacenas, también había sopas instantáneas y sintiendo con mayor fuerza el impulso de salir, sujetó el pomo de la puerta al tiempo que respondía:

— Vuelvo más tarde.

— ¡No!— le detuvo entonces ella, en un grito que imploraba se detuviera. Terry se preguntó, si Candy tenía tan mal aspecto como dejaba ver en su voz.

— ¿Qué?— preguntó, más confundido de lo que realmente estaba.

— Deja de irte cada día sin decirme dónde vas. Deja de encerrar aquí sin saber que rayos está sucediendo— le imploró la rubia y automáticamente, Terry supo que se refería al porqué de lo que vivían. Al por qué de que de un día para otro, la chica se hubiera visto obligada a mudarse de una elegante mansión a un apartamento sencillo y sin demasiadas posibilidades de recuperar la vida que ella amaba.

— Nadie te está encerrando— murmuró él, bajando la cabeza, sujetando con fuerza el pomo de la puerta— No le pongo llave a esta puerta ¿sabes? Puedes irte en el momento en que quieras hacerlo—… porque Terry podía ser muchas cosas, pero jamás un opresor. Si la rubia deseaba finalmente dejarlo a su suerte en esa situación, él mismo estaba seguro que Eleonor le daría la razón a su esposa.

Después de todo ¿qué razón tenía ella para quedarse con él? Se habían casado para que ella pudiera salir de sus problemas y él había terminado por arrastrarla a una situación de la que realmente no sabía nada.

— ¿Qué te hice?— le cuestionó entonces, desesperada— ¡Dime que hice! ¡Dime porqué me estás haciendo esto! ¡Dame una maldita razón por la que estoy viviendo así!— siguió gritando y el chico no necesitaba girarse para saber que la rubia estaba a nada se arrojarse contra él y soltarle un buen golpe.

— Por favor…— murmuró— Por favor Candy, para— pidió, porque la misma desesperación que ella sentía, lo estaba destrozando a él, lenta y dolorosamente— Déjalo, por favor—

— ¡No, Terry! ¡No puedo dejarlo!— espetó ella, con dureza— ¡Necesito saber!

— ¡Lo que necesitas es dejar de joder!— exclamó entonces él, con la misma voz desesperada que ella empleaba, con el mismo coraje guardado dentro de si— ¡Deja que yo resuelva las cosas!

— ¿Cómo lo has hecho hasta ahora?— le retó la pecosa, sin dejarse amedrentar— ¿Cómo resolviste tu vida aceptando este matrimonio? ¿Cómo…?— lo que fuera a decir se perdió en su garganta, cuando Terry se volvió y agitando las manos, terminó por explotar.

— ¡Tú me lo pediste! ¡Me pediste que me casara y me case! ¡Me querías para sacarte de apuros y eso hice! ¡Tú me buscaste a mí! ¡No quieras hacerme responsable de eso, también!

— No sabes cuánto me arrepiento de haberte buscado…— susurró ella, por fin, sintiendo el llanto pugnando por salir, pero negándose rotundamente a derramar aunque fuera, una sola lágrima frente al castaño.

— Pues entonces vete, Candy— le escupió él, entre dientes— Vete de una jodida vez y déjame a mí pasar por esto— no agregó más, se dio la media vuelta, saliendo del apartamento, cerrando de un portazo y bajando con apuro las escaleras.

Dentro del apartamento, Candy se dejó caer sobre el sofá, sin contener más el llanto, sin miedo a que alguien la viera romperse, simplemente sintiendo sobre ella, todo el peso de sus decisiones.

En las calles de Londres, Terry paseaba sin rumbo fijo, solo bebiendo a largos tragos de la anforita en su saco. Apenas sintió el líquido bajar considerablemente, sacó el móvil, marcando a la única persona con la que las penas —que había atravesado por muchos años— parecían diluirse más rápido que el alcohol en su sistema.

 **:—:—:**

Nevaba sobre la ciudad, cuando lo vio. Vestía de traje como la primera vez que le había visto, aunque el hecho de que caminara en vez de ir en auto lo hizo advertir que algo pasaba. Sus cabellos castaños ya mostraban escarcha por la nieve que caía sobre él y como no se refugiara, pronto cogería un buen resfriado. Aquella noche, incluso quiénes ingresaban al salón llevaban abrigo, sería una nevada dura y aquel joven solitario de los ojos zafiro parecía más pendiente de mirar el horizonte que de reparar en la nieve.

Se movió dispuesto a darle alcance, cuando el chico se detuvo. Ingresó en el edificio, un moderno y lujoso complejo de departamentos para los niños ricos de la ciudad. Había visto a muchos entrar ahí y no salir en toda la noche o a veces incluso, tampoco en el día. El castaño ni siquiera miró al portero al entrar y desde su lugar, el chico de los ojos como el cielo se preguntó, que tan mal la estaría pasando aquel arrogante muchachito que se había detenido en su tienda una tarde en que ningún cliente había aparecido.

* * *

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 **JulietaG.28**


	9. Refuerzos azul cielo

**=9. Refuerzos azul cielo =**

* * *

— Buenos días, solecito— sonrió la chica, con una mueca tonta en los labios y los ojos castaños brillando con la luz. Los cabellos negros le caían sobre los hombros y Terry estaba seguro que se había pasado la mañana maquillándose, aunque no comprendía porque.

La cabeza le dolía como si una construcción hubiera pasado ahí dentro y sentía el cuerpo entumecido. Había bebido demasiado y se había perdido cuando la tercera botella de ginebra había llegado a sus manos. Ni siquiera recordaba haber abierto esa última botella, sin embargo, con enfocar bien la mirada, podía asegurar que no se había detenido hasta la cuarta.

A su lado, la dama que lo había despertado, seguía mirándole fijamente con esa sonrisa tonta grabada en los labios. Su piel blanca hacía contraste con el _baby doll_ rosado que llevaba y en otra ocasión, Terry habría disfrutado tener ese cuerpo delgado y esas curvas definidas tan cerca de él. En esos momentos, sin embargo, se sentía desdichado. Con algo de dificultad, terminó por sentarse en la cama y advirtió con alivio que seguía llevando la ropa en su lugar.

— ¿Dónde…?— comenzó, pero la chica ya se acercaba a él, con las finas uñas postizas acariciándole la camisa.

— Archie llamó anoche, me pidió que te recibiera aquí y cuando yo llegaba tú ya estabas pidiendo la llave.

— ¿Es el apartamento privado de Stear, cierto?— preguntó él, reconociendo el sitio, en que solo una vez anterior a esa había estado.

— ¿El hermano de Archie?— cuestionó ella, arqueando una ceja. Era claro que Archie nunca se refería de buen modo a su hermano mayor, por aquella mueca— Sí, creo que sí.

— ¿Bebiste conmigo?

— No cariño, yo solo serví lo que bebiste. Te hice reír, te escuche despotricar en contra de una tal Eleonor y también me aseguré de mantenerte bien atendido. Me trajiste a la cama casi al amanecer. Pensé que al fin nos divertiríamos pero…— el puchero que la chica realizó, casi robó una carcajada del castaño— Te quedaste dormido—

— ¿Ah, sí?— Terry parecía realmente sorprendido por su propio comportamiento. ¿Cuándo habría permitido perderse tan hermosa oportunidad en el pasado?

— Por suerte, el día es largo y según dijo Archie, su hermano no vendrá por aquí en un buen rato— siguió ella, con una risita.

— ¿Conoces bien a Archie?— sonrió él.

— Un poco. Lo suficiente para saber bien lo que les gusta a los chicos como tú

— Claro— se mofó él— Bueno… agradezco tu compañía— sonrió y se acercó a ella, acariciando su mejilla— Pero tengo que irme. Apuesto que pasan de las 12 del medio día…—

— De hecho van a dar las tres—

— ¡Demonios!— la hora sirvió para levantarle y advirtiendo que lo único que le faltaba, eran el saco y los zapatos, buscó sus pertenencias con la vista. Cogió lo que necesitaba antes de alcanzar la puerta, dispuesto a marcharse.

— No puedes irte, no sin…

— Tampoco puedes quedarte. Llámame paranoico, pero ya me han desfalcado antes. No podemos dejar que le pase lo mismo al pobre Stear, ¿cierto?— sonrió. Esperó a que ella tomara un largo abrigo blanco que seguro había sido con lo que llegó además de sus tacones y un vestido negro que reposaba en la cama y la sacó del lugar, junto con él, sin despedirse de ella en la recepción. Había perdido todo el día durmiendo tras su borrachera y Candy estaría preguntándose donde se encontraba, en caso de que no hubiera decidido hacerle caso y dejarlo a su suerte.

 **:—:—:**

Ingresó en la tienda sin fijarse en los demás clientes o en el rubio de ojos azules que lo observó con detenimiento desde detrás de la caja registradora. Reparó vagamente en la sección de licores, donde se sorprendió de notar que estaba dispuesto a gastar lo suficiente en cervezas baratas cuando antaño, jamás se habría plantado ni por asomo, semejante idea. Siguió de largo hasta los medicamentos y tomó la primera caja de aspirinas y una botella de agua fría, antes de acercarse a la caja y pagar por lo tomado.

El rubio frente a él lo observaba, mientras Terry miraba a la estación de Tottenham Hale, paseando la vista por entre la gente, los autos y los edificios. Estaba prolongando el momento en que tendría que volver a casa y sin embargo, sentía unas ansías tremendas por llegar.

— Son 2 libras— sonrió el rubio y recibió el dinero que el chico le daba sin prestarle demasiada atención. Apenas le dio los peniques correspondientes a su cambio, lo vio dirigirse a la salida del lugar, sin siquiera percatarse que no le había cobrado el costo total de los productos.

« _Tan curioso…_ » pensó para sí, el rubio, con una sonrisa grabada en los labios. La señora que había acudido a comprarle productos de limpieza para el hogar, carraspeó, esperando ser atendida. El rubio se sonrojó, antes de cobrarle.

* * *

— _¿Qué se supone que harás?— le había preguntado Susana, aquella noche en el club. Candy se había limitado a encogerse de hombros, como si con ello pudiera decir: "Está todo bien. Lo tengo bajo control". Y vaya que había sido tonta, al llegar a creer su propia mentira._

— _Solo es un año más. Papá no notará nada, mientras vuelva a inicios de trimestre. Cuando la graduación se acerque, le diré que haré un año más como servicio a los nuevos estudiantes antes de graduarme. Tía Elroy lo creerá de buena mano y lo convencerá a él. Entonces aprovecharé y me graduaré el año que viene, reponiendo este, que perdí por completo— se explicó y observó a Susana sonreírle con esa mueca que ellas siempre habían compartido._

— _Yo por eso preferí dejarlo. Un buen hombre, es lo único que necesito. Solo tengo que casarme, mantenerle feliz noche tras noche y nunca perderé mi comodidad— rió la rubia y se perdió en la pista con las demás chicas que bailaban. Candy rió, negando con la cabeza. Adoraba a Susana por ser tan liberal como comprensible con ella._

* * *

— ¿Candy…?— le llamó Terry desde la sala, como si no estuviera realmente seguro de encontrarla ahí. Desde la cama, Candy se limpió los rastros de maquillaje corrido, carraspeando quedamente para no dar señales de estar ahí. Escuchó al castaño andar por el lugar, lo escuchó mirar en el cuarto de lavado, también asomar la cabeza en su propia habitación y fue plenamente consciente de la maldición que lanzó cuando se encontró con que su puerta tenía puesto el pestillo.

— Candy, por favor, tenemos que hablar. Abre la puerta, pecosa— le pidió y Candy quiso poder tener la fuerza para levantarse, abrir y cuestionarle, donde demonios había estado toda la noche. Pese a sus deseos, permaneció tumbada en la cama, ahogándose en su propia soledad.

— Vete— fue lo único coherente que pudo decir. Terry suspiró detrás de la puerta. Ya podía imaginarlo, negando con la cabeza.

— Por favor, tengo mucho que decirte— siguió pidiendo él, como si realmente mereciera que ella deseara escucharlo.

— No puedo. No puedo oírte ahora, no puedo verte. Vete, Terry. Por favor…— sollozó ella y sintió las lágrimas volver a sus ojos. No se contuvo, ni siquiera se preguntó si Terry podría escucharla llorar. Siguió derramando lágrimas, mientras se abrazaba a ella misma, acurrucada en la cama. Las mangas de su suéter de cachemira ya se encontraban manchadas de maquillaje, pero no le importaba.

Le pesaba en el alma lo que estaba viviendo. Le dolía saber que lo había perdido todo. A su familia, su hogar, su comodidad. Había perdido también sus estudios, que por mucho tiempo tomó a la ligera, concentrada como estaba en las compras excesivas y las citas de una semana con chicos guapos y bien posicionados económicamente hablando. Y aunque se lo había echado en cara, alegando que había sido el método más fácil que él encontró para salir de sus responsabilidades, Candy también lamentaba haberle propuesto matrimonio a Terry, porque quizás de no haberlo hecho, ambos estarían en sitios distintos. Realmente, hasta qué punto, era ella ¿culpable? Porque Terry había tenido razón, no podía hacerlo responsable por todo.

Ella había elegido usarlo como seguro y él había aceptado. Ella había elegido estar ahí y no podía dejarlo, simplemente porque no tenía otro lugar al cuál ir.

Escuchó a Terry suspirar y alejarse de ahí, escuchó la puerta principal cerrarse y supo que de nuevo, se había ido. Sin embargo, no estaba segura de decir a dónde o si acaso volvería.

 **:—:—:**

Por alguna extraña razón, que Terry no alcanzaba a comprender, le hacía sentirse tranquilo, la vista que la tienda de conveniencia tenía de la estación de Tottenham Hale. Mirar a los hombres volver del trabajo, a las damas correr en busca de un taxi, a los conductores seguir inmersos en el tránsito local. Viera por donde viera, aquel reluciente ventanal que la tienda poseía, le daba una vista en la que jamás había reparado. Porque nunca antes se había preguntado cuáles serían las tantas preocupaciones que aquejaban a las personas a su alrededor.

— ¿De nuevo por aquí?— le preguntaron de repente, haciéndolo sobresaltar. Se había recargado en la barra frente a la ventana, que estaba dispuesta para que los clientes que lo desearan, pudiera preparar ahí sus alimentos instantáneos o quizás acomodar las compras.

— Este… yo…— comenzó, cuando reparó en que quién se hallaba a su lado, no era otro más que el rubio, al que había pedido guía la primera vez que acudió a mirar el apartamento que ahora habitaba. Los ojos azules como el cielo le chico, le devolvían la mirada y su sonrisa parecía tan genuina que se sintió cohibido.

— La hora pico está por llegar. En punto de las seis de la tarde muchos vuelven a casa, entonces Tottenham se llena… Es un buen espectáculo, si realmente te gusta mirar— le dijo, mirando por el cristal, hasta la estación de metro. Terry miró donde el rubio y sonrió.

— Nunca he estado en una hora pico— susurró, más para sí que para el chico a su lado.

— Seguramente. Eres afortunado— rió el chico y su risa contagió a Terry que no estaba seguro si reía por algo más que nerviosismo— ¿Has comprado el apartamento de la otra vez?

— Sí… de hecho sí— suspiró el castaño. No estaba seguro de porque charlaba con aquel rubio, pero algo en su presencia lo hacía sentirse tranquilo.

— Es una buena colonia y los alquileres son muy bajos— repuso el empleado. La mención de un alquiler pareció hacer palidecer a Terry, que sujetó su cabeza con ambas manos y enredó sus largos dedos en su cabello. Parecía desesperado y perdido, el chico a su lado, sintió esa conocida punzada de lástima que ya antes lo había acometido al ver al castaño.

— ¿Problemas con el dinero?— aventuró, por no parecer demasiado curioso. Terry negó con la cabeza.

— Problemas con la vida, mejor dicho— escupió.

— ¡Venga! La vida siempre es así, es mejor acostumbrarse— sonrió el rubio— Pero también hay cosas buenas en ella. Concentrarse en lo bueno, ayuda bastante si quieres una razón para levantarte, no importa de dónde hayas caído—

— ¿Yo? Dudo mucho tener una razón como esa…—

— Algo debe haber, aunque no sea más que por mantener intacto el orgullo— el rubio le guiñó un ojo y sujetó la franela que llevaba colgada del hombro. Estaba por volverse a la caja cuando Terry le llamó:

— ¿Tienes idea de cómo reunir dinero?— una sonrisa sincera, surcaba los labios del rubio, cuando se volvió para responderle.

— Podrá parecer increíble. Pero solo hay un modo de lograr hacer dinero— aseveró— Trabajar—

— Sí…— suspiró Terry. Había formulado mal la cuestión, pues realmente, estaba cuestionándole al rubio sobre un empleo, dónde alguien como él, pudiera encajar.

Nunca había hecho nada en la vida, había provocado que le expulsaran de la Escuela de Medicina, había incluso hecho que le liberaran de los cargos impuestos hacía años. Se había valido la vida entera de las soluciones que sus padres le dieran (irse a España, dejar la casa, pagarle a esa chica tanto como pidió en dólares americanos), sin necesidad de esforzarse en lograr algo o siquiera interesarse en hacerlo.

— ¿Conoces algún sitio donde pedir empleo?— volvió a cuestionar.

— Bueno, eso depende…— el rubio se frotó el cuello y Terry reparó entonces en que nunca le había preguntado su nombre.

— ¿De qué?

— De qué tan dispuesto estés a trabajar— sentenció el rubio. Terry se dejó envolver por lo claro de su mirada, antes de responder, como si de un desafío se tratara.

— Haré lo que sea, solo quiero una oportunidad— repuso. El rubio sonrió, antes de asentir con la cabeza.

— En ese caso, ven mañana. Como a las 9, estaría bien— le dijo y se dio la vuelta para volver a sus labores. Terry ni siquiera le cuestionó a que se refería, lo observó limpiar el mostrador mientras silbaba una canción de los Rolling Stones y se dispuso a marcharse. Antes de salir, se volvió al rubio y preguntó:

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Anthony… Anthony Brower— respondió él.

— Yo soy Terry—

— Lo sé— Anthony se metió en la bodega al fondo del lugar, dejando a Terry completamente confundido, sin embargo, no tardó en marcharse. Aunque Candy no quisiera, tenía que hablar con ella.

 **:—:—:**

El reloj del microondas marcaba las seis de la tarde, casi las siete, cuando Terry apareció en el apartamento, tras haber charlado con Anthony. Candy había salido de su recámara para preparar sopa instantánea y dado que no había rastro de la chica ni en la sala ni en el comedor, el castaño dio por sentado que se encontraba recluida, nuevamente, en su habitación. Grande fue su sorpresa, al reparar en que la puerta permanecía semi abierta y que la rubia, se hallaba dentro. Había hecho a un lado la cajita con la sopa y se había quedado dormida, con las narices metidas en un libro de _Shakespeare_ , en una posición bastante incómoda.

Sentada en el suelo, con la espalda recargada en la cama y la cabeza sobre su hombro. Los rizos rubios le caían por la cara y sus labios se mantenían entreabiertos; su respiración pausada, le dio a entender a Terry que hacía ya un rato que se había quedado dormida. Como siempre, llevaba los botines calzados, unos jeans claros y una blusa de escote corazón que si le veían las vecinas, seguro creerían que la rubia estaba preparándose para salir. Con un deje de tristeza, Terry pensó que realmente, tal vez Candy había pensado en irse.

— Perdóname pecosa…— susurró, como si de repente, la rubia le pudiera escuchar. Con sumo cuidado, le quitó el libro de entre las manos y retiró de su camino el envase con los restos de sopa. Acomodó delicadamente, su pequeña cabeza sobre su hombro y se sorprendió al advertir lo ligera que resultaba la chica entre sus brazos. No tardó en acomodarla sobre la cama. Dormida, ausente de todo el escándalo que se había vuelto su vida, Candy se miraba hermosa.

« _¿Qué demonios estás pensando?_ » se preguntó el castaño, advirtiendo el rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos. Agitó la cabeza, esperando que eso bastara para hacerlo centrarse y se acercó a ella para sacarle los botines. La cubrió con la manta y le pasó un mechón de rizos rubios por detrás de la oreja.

No supo cómo, ni por qué, solo fue consciente de su rostro, demasiado cerca del de ella y de sus labios, tan cerca de los de Candy que podía sentir su aliento escapando de ellos. Su mano rozó su mejilla, en una caricia que creyó nunca haber realizado con tanta dulzura. Ni siquiera se atrevió a respirar, se puso de pie haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con suma delicadeza.

 **:—:—:**

Nevaba, como siempre que el invierno llegaba a Inglaterra. Enero estaba llegando a la mitad de mes, lo que claramente significaba que estaba próxima a cumplir un mes en ese lugar. La carta de la Universidad se habría perdido en la oficina de correos, cuando Albert y Elroy pusieron en venta la propiedad, a menos que los nuevos residentes del que un día había sido su hogar, hubiera decidido retenerla, creyendo que los antiguos dueños algún día pasarían por ahí.

No importaba.

El trimestre estaría próximo a comenzar, durante las primeras semanas de febrero, los estudiantes del último año, estarían pensando en volver a reanudar sus estudios, ansiosos por la graduación que se llevaría a cabo en el mes de julio. Y como había creído, ella no estaría ahí. Ni siquiera tendría la oportunidad de volver a América. No vería más caras conocidas, ni coquetearía otra vez con los novatos del primer año. Tampoco podría salir a comprar, pasearse por la 5ta Avenida en la búsqueda de los mejores accesorios y terminar en alguna cafetería cercana al Central Park, donde posteriormente terminaría paseando.

— Tonta Candy…— se dijo a sí misma, mientras se alejaba de la ventana. La pálida cortina color rosa obstruyó el paso a la fina luz blanca que proyectaba la farola del exterior. Fuera de aquel apartamento, los demás edificios mostraban las luces apagadas y en las calles, eran pocas las personas que transitaban o los autos que conducían sin rumbos conocidos. Ni siquiera miró el móvil para conocer la hora, era claro que era tarde. Se habría quedado dormida mientras leía y la sopa que hasta entonces había estado consumiendo, se habría enfriado a su lado. Ni siquiera se preguntó si Terry había tenido la amabilidad de llevarla a la cama, era claro que así había sido.

— Tonto Terry…— repitió, mientras se sacaba la blusa, echándose encima el camisón blanco que usaba al dormir. Se sacó también los jeans y sin encender las luces, buscó el envase de sopa que debía haber tenido a su lado. No lo encontró.

Salió a hurtadillas de su recámara, reparando en que las puertas chirriaban de vez en vez y pegando la oreja a la puerta de enfrente, dónde Terry dejaba oír un leve ronroneo que seguramente serían ronquidos y una respiración tan pausada, que no dejaba a dudas que dormía. La rubia apenas entreabrió la puerta, para asomar la cabeza. En la cama, el chico parecía completamente ajeno a ella y Candy no pudo evitar detener la mirada un momento en el semblante tan cálido y pacífico que mantenía.

— Tonto…— le susurró y cerró la puerta. Porque mirar a Terry no podría cambiar de la noche a la mañana la discusión que habían mantenido. No cambiaría tampoco sus malas decisiones y sus pésimas excusas para intentar mantener a flote la burbuja de inmadurez y sueños ridículos a flote. Habían creído que podían vivir como dos reyes sin esfuerzo alguno y eso solo demostraba lo tontos que eran. Mientras se recostaba de nuevo, Candy se preguntó, con un nudo en el pecho, oprimiéndola con fuerza: ¿hasta cuándo? ¿Cuánto durarían, viviendo de ese modo?

 **:—:—:**

« _Cinco minutos más…_ » pensó, del mismo modo que hacía cada mañana. Del mismo modo en que seguiría pensando los días que llegaran. Del mismo modo al que se había acostumbrado a pesar, durante esos catorce años. La radio que había pertenecido a su padre, sonaba lejana, pese a que se encontraba a tan solo unos metros de él. Haciendo acopio de un esfuerzo, que siempre clasificaba como sobre humano (por el mero gusto de sentir que hacía algo fuera de lo normal), logró erguirse en la cama, hasta tomar asiento.

No tardó más de dos minutos en acercarse a la radio y apagarla, pues de seguir por donde iba, ella no tardaría en despertar. Espabiló mientras se lavaba los dientes y se sumergió en el agua tibia de la ducha, esperando despertar por completo al sentirse empapado. Le habría gustado disfrutar de aquella ducha, quizás esperar a que los músculos se desentumieran a causa del sueño; más sin embargo, aquello como otros lujos que a veces le pasaban por la cabeza, era imposible.

Cerró el grifo y salió de la ducha, se envolvió por la cintura con una toalla y tomó una más pequeña para secarse los cabellos, apenas lo hubo hizo, alzó la mirada para verse reflejado en el espejo y sonrió. Los rubios cabellos le caían sobre la frente y sus ojos azules como el cielo despejado, parecían brillar. Le gustaban sus ojos. Sin alardear, sin sentirse especial, simplemente le agradaban porque su madre también los tenía. Y él adoraba a su mamá.

Terminó de vestirse y dejó el cuarto de baño, para terminar de buscar sus cosas en la habitación. Tomó la chamarra y la mochila y pretendía pasarse por la cocina para buscar algo de comer, cuando se detuvo frente a la puerta de enfrente. Ella dormía, como debía ser, pero su puerta permanecía semi abierta, como cada mañana, dándole la pauta para ingresar, besar su mejilla, arroparla debidamente y salir. Acababan de dar las seis menos treinta de la mañana, cuando dejó su hogar y se unió al tráfico matutino que se dirigía al metro.

Tottenham Hale se hallaba a una estación de distancia de Seven Sisters, más sin embargo, la primera hora pico del día, siempre parecía alargar el trayecto. Con todo y ello, Anthony no se quejaba. Le agradaba coger el metro y perderse en un buen libro mientras se dirigía a su estación de destino o leer por encima del hombro del pasajero de al lado el diario matutino con lo que sea que anunciaran las nuevas noticias.

Había pasado apenas un cuarto de hora, cuando llegó a Tottenham Hale. Caminando a paso tranquilo, buscó las llaves antes de cruzar la acera y habían dado cinco para las siete, cuando la cortina de metal que aseguraba el lugar quedó suspendida dejando ver por los cristales, el local abierto.

Como cada mañana, las luces titilaron cuando las encendió y advirtiendo que pronto comenzaría a recibir a los clientes habituales, encendió la radio a bajo volumen, dejando sus cosas bajo la caja registradora, en el espacio ahí dispuesto para esas cosas. Tardó poco en encender el equipo necesario y otro tanto en llenar un balde (de los que guardaba en la bodega) y mojar la fregona para comenzar las labores.

— Hola Tony— le saludó una jovencita de casi veinte años, mientras ingresaba al lugar.

— Hola, Linda— respondió, con una sonrisa grabada en los labios— ¿De nuevo tarde?— se mofó de la castaña, mientras tomaba una botella de agua y un paquete de bombones con cubierta de chocolate, de los anaqueles cercanos.

— No he pegado ojo en toda la noche— se quejó la dama— Creo que está enferma…— susurró.

— Quizás sea solo que está demasiado cansada. Como sea, tal vez deberías darte una vuelta por la veterinaria, estoy seguro que así saldrás de dudas y podrás relajarte un poco. Igual, duerme más. La tesis llevará más de tus ojeras que de tus conocimientos, como sigas así— le dijo y se limitó a marcar la caja de bombones en la registradora, sin pasar la botella. Linda asintió con la cabeza y tomó sus productos. Pasaba cada mañana por aquella tienda y llevaba siempre las mismas cosas. Un agua para el día, unos bombones para despertar camino a la universidad.

— Ten un bonito día, Tony— se despidió ella, antes de atravesar la puerta y unirse al tránsito matutino. El trimestre en las universidades no había comenzado, pero Linda se había retrasado tanto con la tesis que su profesor la hacía presentarse desde semanas antes, para avanzar lo más que pudieran a las clases y a la tesis. « _Tal vez no sería así, si su asesor no fuera su hermano_ » pensó Tony, mientras volvía a las ocupaciones que le apañaban.

Según el reloj, faltaba poco para que dieran las nueve, cuando la puerta se abrió una vez más y por ella, ingresó Terry. Vestía distinto a otras ocasiones, pues lo que llevaba no se le parecía —en lo más mínimo— a los relucientes trajes que siempre le había apreciado. Parecía cansado, aunque Tony no habría sabido decir si se debía al sueño matutino, al aura que le acompañaba o a alguna otra situación.

— Creía que no ibas a venir— le dijo, porque realmente, había llegado a pensar que quizás el castaño, no hubiera confiado en sus palabras cuando le dijo que apareciera por ahí.

— Me dijiste que viniera y bueno, aquí estoy— repuso el castaño, encogiéndose de hombros, no muy seguro de si había sido una buena idea acudir a la tienda.

— ¿Sigues queriendo una oportunidad para trabajar?— le preguntó el ojiazul, con fingida curiosidad, solo por comprobar que Terry no mentía y que los desesperados deseos que le había advertido el día anterior seguían ahí.

— Tanto o más que ayer— aseguró el chico y Anthony no dudo, ni por un segundo, que estuviera diciendo la verdad. Con una sonrisa en los labios, asintió con la cabeza y extendió la mano:

— Contratado. ¿Empiezas desde hoy?

* * *

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 **JulietaG.28**


	10. Contratos y verdades

**= 10. Contratos y verdades =**

* * *

 _Las instrucciones dicen que solo requiere microondas._

 _Come tanto como quieras, he dejado más en las alacenas._

 _Vuelvo por la tarde… tal vez._

 _Tenemos que hablar._

 _ **Terry.**_

Además de la nota, la bolsa de plástico repleta de sopas, enlatados y paquetes que seguramente contendrían otro tipo de comidas para preparar; también aguardaba sobre la barra de la cocina y sin necesidad de mirar en las alacenas, Candy sabía que —efectivamente— Terry las habría repleto de más alimentos parecidos. Fuera cual fuera la razón por la que el castaño había hecho algo así, la rubia supuso que eso significaba no más comidas rápidas y por ende, no más despilfarro de un dinero que no tenían. ¿Por qué cuántas libras tendría Terry realmente, para que siguieran viviendo de ese modo?

— ¿Dónde has ido esta vez…?— susurró, tomando un paquete con arroz pre—cocido para meter al microondas, intentado encontrar en sus recuerdos, algún indicio que pudiera guiarla al sitio exacto donde Terry hubiera decidido ir aquella mañana. El vibrador en su bolsillo la hizo reaccionar. Se había despertado en punto de las nueve y se había sumergido tan pronto en la ducha que ni siquiera había pensado que Terry pudiera haberse encontrado ausente. Justo en esos momentos, llevaba encima algunas de las pocas prendas que aún permanecían limpias en su armario (pues como otras muchas cosas, lavar ropa no figuraba en sus habilidades natas); jeans, sus botines color crema y una blusa del mismo tono, con un suéter de cachemira encima.

 _¿Dónde demonios vives ahora?_

 _Mataré al cretino de tu marido, apenas lo conozca._

Había escrito Susana desde _Messenger_ , respondiendo a sus muchos mensajes que durante días, habían permanecido sin leer. Candy casi sonrió al leer sus palabras, aunque parte del coraje que le guardaba a su amiga por desaparecerse cuando más la necesitaba, la obligó a no hacerlo.

 _¿Dónde has estado tú?_

 _Vivo a diez calles de Tottenham Hale. ¡Es un sitio horrible!_

Le respondió, esperando una respuesta, mientras sacaba el arroz del microondas y se disponía a comerlo sentada a la mesa. Dado que la TV, era un lujo que no podían darse en esos momentos, la rubia había mantenido contacto con el mundo externo a través de su móvil, más por miedo a lo que fuera que pudiera encontrar si dejaba el apartamento que por el verdadero gusto de quedarse en casa. Siguiendo pues, con su rutina diaria, ingresó a YouTube buscando algo nuevo que mirar, cuando la respuesta de su amiga llegó en forma de burbuja.

 _Mamá me llevó a Finlandia. No podía entrar a mis redes._

 _Estoy en el aeropuerto, tengo que ir a Croacia con papá. Vuelvo en una semana, hasta entonces, por favor no mueras._

 _Te quiero chica sexy._

— ¿Y qué se supone que significa eso?— preguntó en voz alta, consciente de que nadie más que ella podría escucharla. Por un momento, se arrepintió de haberle escrito a la rubia buscando su ayuda. Si lo que Susana decía era verdad, no podría verla hasta sabría Dios cuando y aquello solo quería decir que tardaría encontrar un verdadero consuelo o unas relucientes llaves del pent-house de su querida amiga. Arrojando el móvil lejos de ella, siguió enfrascada en su arroz, más desesperada que antes, por encontrar una pronto salida a esa situación que se veía obligada a atravesar.

 **:—:—:**

— Pasa el producto…— le murmuró Tony a su lado— Ajá. Teclea _enter_ , pasa el que sigue— siguió— Ahora doble _enter…_ Bien. Abre la caja, devuelve el cambio y cierra. Recuerda que el primer ticket es tuyo y el segundo del cliente, así mantenemos el inventario de ventas que ya después te diré como llenar— sonrió. A su lado, Terry correspondió.

Llevaba jeans y zapatillas _converse_ , se había puesto una polera blanca y con la casaca azul encima que llevaba cosido el nombre de la tienda en el lado derecho y en la espalda, parecía todo un empleado. Un simple encargado de tienda común y corriente. Aunque Anthony era consciente de que el jamás podría verle como un empleado más.

— Aprendes rápido— le alabó, como si por el momento, ese fuera el mejor cumplido que podía hacerle.

— Gracias. Tú enseñas muy bien— respondió el castaño.

— Y mira que eres mi primer aprendiz— se mofó el rubio, con esa risa que Terry había descubierto, le era común. No llevaba ni tres horas en la tienda y Anthony ya le había demostrado que no importaba acerca de que le hablara, siempre sonreía.

En el rato que Terry llevaba como nuevo empleado, el rubio le había explicado al menos unas tres veces cada función que debería desempeñar. A falta del dueño —con quién Tony dijo ya había charlado— el chico le había contratado y se estaba haciendo cargo de instruirlo, lo mejor posible. Desde como acomodar los productos, las tareas de limpieza que había que realizar y hasta la forma en que podría cobrar las compras de los clientes, Terry había prestado atención, preguntado en el momento en que tenía dudas a resolver e incluso se había equivocado mientras Anthony le ponía a prueba.

— ¿Por qué te encargas tú solo de todo el lugar?— le preguntó el castaño, cuando hubieron terminado con la caja y el rubio lo puso a acomodar el área de botanas.

— Había otro chico antes, estuvo aquí al menos dos años, pero consiguió un empleo a tiempo completo luego de la escuela y bueno, creo que ahora trabaja en Apple o algo parecido— le explicó Tony, afable.

— Ya… ¿Y tú?— siguió Terry, ya sin mirarle— ¿Estás a tiempo parcial?

— De tiempo completo, al menos hasta ahora. Tengo un empleo nocturno y repartía diarios y leche en la zona cercana a Seven Sisters, he estado aquí un mes a tiempo completo, porque había una chica que cubría mis labores en las mañanas, pero volverá a la escuela y yo debo reanudar. Además, ¿no me querrás aquí contigo todo el día, cierto?— se mofó.

Terry deseo con todas sus fuerzas poder corresponder, sin embargo, había algo en su cabeza, que se había instalado de la nada y no parecía querer irse tan fácilmente. Según Tony, su horario de trabajo se extendía toda la semana, desde las siete de la mañana, hasta las cuatro de la tarde, con un descanso de una hora para almorzar a las once del día. La paga constaría de 6£ la hora, lo que lo dejaba con un sueldo semanal de 336£. No estaba de ganas para calcular el salario mensual, pero era consciente de que ni con suerte, podría cobrar lo suficiente para los gastos que ya había previsto.

— ¿Pasa algo?— le cuestionó Anthony, advirtiendo su semblante.

— No… es solo… ¿Cómo ordenas el día para tres empleos?— le preguntó el chico, a modo de respuesta.

— Bueno, tres horas de repartidor. De 5 a 8. Seis como empleado, de 9 a 6. Y otras seis como camarero, de 7 a 1, en un salón cercano a Kings Cross— le dijo y aunque su sonrisa seguía bailando en sus labios, Terry comprendió que esperaba le comenzara a cuestionar sobre el último de sus empleos. No preguntó.

— ¿Sobrevives así?

— Eso intento— aseguró el rubio, más en un leve murmullo que un comentario real.

— Entonces ya sé que más debo aprender. Siguiendo por donde voy, jamás podré sobrevivir. Y desde donde yo lo veo, eres lo único en lo que me puedo guiar…— Terry volvió a sus ocupaciones, sin siquiera percatarse de la mirada dulce que Anthony le obsequió. Había sentido esas palabras hasta lo más profundo, nunca, sin contarla a ella, alguien le había dicho que veía en él, algún tipo de modelo.

 **:—:—:**

Una acción tan sencilla como aquella pareció un reto completo, cuando estirando la mano para abrir el enrejado del edificio, le hizo sentir una punzada de dolor en los músculos del brazo. El camión de suministros había pasado aquella tarde por la tienda y Anthony le había pedido ayuda para llevar cada caja hasta la bodega. Kilos y kilos que hacían que la rutina de pesas del gimnasio pareciera una broma. Terry no se había quejado, aunque el rubio que laboraba con él, tampoco había creído que no fuera a resentir aquel gran esfuerzo. Después de todo ¿todas esas rutinas de gym, las ponía en práctica para realizar verdaderos trabajos?

Subiendo con la misma pesadez las escaleras al departamento, ni siquiera reparó en el vecino del primer piso que lo miró con las cejas arqueadas. Lo veía cada mañana cuando Terry dejaba el edifico enfundado en sus costosos trajes, por lo que aquella casaca azul sobre su cuerpo, casi lo hizo exclamar de la sorpresa.

— ¡Dios mío!— Candy había pegado un respingo, al escuchar la puerta abrirse. Sentada sobre el sofá principal, había estado comiendo fideos chinos (de los que Terry llevó esa mañana para preparar), mientras leía la página de Facebook de un tal _Liam Hemsworth_ , donde figuraban varias de sus mejores fotografías. Un leve sonrojo había teñido sus mejillas al ver entrar a Terry. Desde el suelo, donde había terminado tras ser sorprendida _in fraganti,_ sus ojos verdes se abrieron como platos, al reparar en la prenda que Terry llevaba puesta.

— ¡Candy! ¿Estás bien?— le preguntó el castaño, olvidando de repente, el cansancio que pesaba sobre él. Candy no respondió, seguía pendiente del nombre bordado en la casaca y su mente trabajaba a mil por hora, intentando descifrar lo que aquello significara.

— Tú… Eso…— el castaño pareció sorprenderse, cuando reparo en lo que ella se refería. Había olvidado sacarse la casaca y aunque no pretendía ocultarle que había cogido un empleo, tampoco había planeado que la rubia se enterara de ese modo.

— Yo… conseguí empleo— sonrió como tonto y esperó que sus palabras no sonaran realmente tan idiotas como había creído que lo hacían. Frente a él, el hecho de que los ojos de la chica se volvieran, de pronto, algo más cristalino que el agua al caer del cielo, lo hizo reaccionar. Sin saber exactamente como lo hizo para no caer como idiota o atropellar a Candy a su paso, se puso en cuclillas a la altura de la dama y la sujetó por los hombros.

— ¿Hey? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dije algo malo?— le preguntó y automáticamente se preguntó a él mismo, que de malo habría en que hubiera encontrado algún empleo— ¿Ha pasado algo?— aventuró, un segundo después. La reacción de Candy lo sacó por completo de balance.

Aferrando sus finas manos a su casaca, la rubia lo atrajo hacia ella, dejó que sus rizos rubios le rozaran la nariz al acercarse y dejó su cabeza reposar con ternura en su pecho. Pronto, sintió el llanto aflorar, las arcadas que la acometían por la fuerza de sus lágrimas y los sollozos que le dejaba escuchar. La había escuchado llorar antes, cuando se encerraba en su habitación, sin embargo, jamás habría llegado a imaginar que Candy se rompería de ese modo frente a él.

Antes siquiera de considerarlo prudente, sus manos habían rodeado ya la cintura de la chica y sus piernas soportaban el peso de ambos, sin atreverse a moverse por miedo a que ella se alejara de él.

— ¿Es cierto?— sollozó ella, entre sus brazos— ¿Realmente lo has hecho?

— ¿El qué? ¿Conseguir empleo?— cuestionó él, sin aflojar el agarre que implementaba en su abrazo. Candy apenas movió la cabeza para asentir. En un intento desesperado por conseguir la confianza de la rubia que lo sujetaba con fuerzas, el chico se alejó de ella, para mirarla a los ojos.

— ¿Y tú crees que bromearía con eso? ¿Qué podría jugar así viviendo la situación?— le preguntó— Sí, Candy. He conseguido un empleo… y… realmente no estoy seguro de poder lograrlo, porque jamás en mi patética vida había hecho algo similar, peor me voy a esforzar— prometió, y quizás esperaba convencerse a sí mismo, porque sus palabras, lograron sorprenderlo incluso a él mismo.

— Terry…— susurró ella. Si su confesión le había hecho sentir algo, lo que fuera, Terry no fue capaz de verlo. En aquellas esmeraldas brillantes, el agua volvió a acumularse y sin poder sostenerle la mirada, Candy bajo la mirada.

— Perdóname Terry…. Perdóname, por favor— suplicó.

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas, Candy? ¿Qué se supone que debo perdonarte?— inquirió el ojiazul, completamente confundido.

— Yo… te arrastré a esto. Te obligue a casarte incluso cuando no querías. Te he hecho vivir esta situación para mostrarme que no eres solo una salida fácil. Incluso has cogido un empleo para que crea que realmente vivimos esto por…

— Lo estamos viviendo porque yo nos arrastre aquí— la cortó el chico, con firmeza— Estas en este lugar, lejos de tu familia, porque soy un completo imbécil. No tienes nada que ver con esto. Y si alguien tiene que ser perdonado, ese soy yo. Te he mentido todo este tiempo— sus palabras lograron acallar el sollozo de la rubia que lo miró fijamente, sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.

Terry tomó aire, les aguardaba una charla larga. Y el castaño no dudaba, que si Candy había permanecido ahí por sentirse culpable, le dejaría a la deriva, en cuanto se hubiera enterado de la verdad.

 **:—:—:**

— Joven Neil…— susurró la secretaría, con la oreja pegada a la puerta del despacho principal. Fuera cual fuera la respuesta, aunque resultara mínima, necesitaba saber que dentro del lugar, el hijo de los abogados se encontraba todavía cuerdo.

Hacía ya un buen rato que Neil se hubiera encerrado y sin conocer a detalle la investigación que se encontraba realizando, la secretaría esperaba que no hubiera perdido la cabeza. Dentro, el joven de ojos aceituna, repasaba una y otra vez cada línea escrita en los archivos que había recibido. Había tardado demasiado en obtener aquella información y según parecía, lo que antes había considerado como planes sencillos, se había distorsionado, a tal grado, que le costaría al menos un par de días, dar con una solución. Sin importar que tan buenos habían resultado ser sus estrategias principales, alguien había decidido actuar contrario a las especulaciones del abogado y había conseguido desatar su furia.

— Maldita seas, Eleonor Grandchester— gruñó el chico, con los dientes tan apretados que incluso pudo escuchar como crujían al hablar.

Habían pasado dos, casi tres, semanas desde la boda de Candy y desde esa noche, Neil no había escatimado en personal, para llevar a cabo sus planes. Con la más grande de las amarguras, había recordado cada ocasión en que se cruzó con Terry Grandchester y lo que antes habían sido motivos para desear que al castaño lo partieran mil rayos, se habían convertido en razones para encontrar la forma de provocar el mismo esos relámpagos.

La oportunidad perfecta para satisfacer dichos deseos, había aparecido cuando en medio de sus investigaciones, había logrado encontrar aquel pequeño detalle que el castaño había creído poder encubrir. Alguien había desfalcado severamente a Terry Grandchester y este había terminado chantajeando mucamas, personal del hotel e incluso del banco, para encubrir sus errores. Y sin embargo, no había pensado que alguien como Neil, pudiera fácilmente aprovecharse de ellos.

Habían bastado buenas sumas de dinero, algunas palabras para aliarse a las mucamas y a las banqueras y finalmente, una sola llamada con quién él sabía, había llevado a cabo el precioso robo al mimado de los Grandchester.

Lo demás, había sido cuestión de tiempo. O al menos eso había creído. Habiendo advertido en la boda, que Candy estaba realmente enamorada de Terry —asunto que había logrado sacarle de quicio— había pretendido hacerla saber, llevando hasta casa de los Grandchester las pruebas de los errores del castaño, que el chico con el que se había casado, no era más que un bueno para nada. Había creído ingenuamente, que Candy correría a él viendo a Terry ser la escoria que realmente era y olvidando todo sentimiento que le profesara, sin contar con que la madre de Terry tomara el asunto entre sus manos.

Y ahí estaba. Con Terry habitando un mugroso apartamento en las cercanías de Tottenham Hale. Y con Candy viviendo con él.

— Me pagarás esto, Grandchester. Tú y tu madre me las pagarán— se dijo, apretando con fuerza los papeles que confirmaban el nuevo domicilio de su preciosa pecosa.

 **:—:—:**

— Nunca nadie me había humillado. Ninguna dama jamás me había insultado de ese modo. Estaba iracundo, perdido, directamente herido en el ego. Así que ni siquiera le cuestione a Archie, de dónde demonios había sacado a sus amigas. Bebí, me deje consentir, me sentí el príncipe que siempre he creído ser. Terminé hasta atrás, tan ebrio que no recuerdo exactamente que bebí esa noche. Las chicas que estaban con nosotros, habían desaparecido por la mañana, así que creí que era una buena noticia. Sin llantos, sin escenas. Sexo de una noche y nada más— narró Terry, sentado en el sofá individual, con Candy en el sofá de tres plazas, frente a él.

«—Archie lo descubrió primero y juntos logramos lo que dos tontos logran: caer en pánico. No tenía idea de que hacer, no estaba seguro de cómo podría salir de esa. A estas alturas, ya deberías intuir que me meto en líos con más frecuencia que un adicto en deudas. Mamá me pidió que la viera poco después, quería que tomará el té contigo, así que opté por la docilidad. Arreglé la recámara, me ofrecí a comer con mi padre de buen modo. Acepté verte otra vez. No eras para nada la mujer que deseaba en mi vida, pero eras lo que mamá deseaba, así que cuando nos vimos por segunda ocasión, supe lo que tenía que hacer. Entonces comenzamos a salir, había sido idea tuya, pero yo acepté por mis propios beneficios. Cuando me pediste que me casara… Yo…

— ¿Viste otra oportunidad para seguir complaciendo a tu madre? ¿Otra oportunidad para usarme como ventaja, cierto?— inquirió la rubia, con los ojos fijos en él, el mentón ligeramente hacia arriba y la nariz cubierta de pecas, media pulgada más arriba que de costumbre. Terry dejó escapar el aire que había estado reteniendo hasta el momento, antes de asentir con la cabeza.

— Sabía que de casarme, mamá me dejaría en paz. Y pensé que podríamos mantener esa relación que teníamos cuando salíamos. Entonces, luego de la boda, mamá me pidió que viniera a ver este lugar, creí que pretendía comprarlo para un empleado o sabría ella para quién. Incluso me burlé del pobre idiota que terminara aquí. Entonces ella me interrogó. Me mostró las cuentas de todo lo que le debía, y de lo que sigo debiendo. Me dijo que ya no era más el chico al que sacaría de apuros y me exilio aquí. La tarde que llegamos, ni siquiera podía mirarte a la cara. Me habías pedido que te sacara de un problema y solo te arrastré a uno peor...— pasándose las manos por el cabello, Candy observó lo frustrado que el chico se sentía por esa situación y odio no poder callar, lo que salió de su boca al instante siguiente.

— Yo tampoco he sido sincera. No creo haberlo sido en todo este tiempo, ni siquiera cuando te pedí matrimonio. Sí… Estaba en problemas, aún lo estoy, pero…— la rubia se mordió la lengua, antes de continuar— Todo empezó con la casamentera. Tienes ya que saber, que ni mi tía fue jamás Miss Universo, ni mi padre presidente de la empresa. Yo ni siquiera he terminado la universidad y ¡oh! Aquí va otro secreto, no la terminaré. Perdí el año metida en las compras y las citas, no entregué ningún proyecto y he de recusar muchas materias, si quiero poder graduarme— le espetó y sintió como su voz se quebraba al admitir en voz alta, con alguien que no fuera ella, lo tonta que había sido perdiendo así las oportunidades que su padre le había dado.

«— Volví a Londres para distraerme del estrés de mi inminente expulsión o mi año repetido, pero solo me encontré con mi tía que me convenció, ridículamente, de salir con un tío rico, al cual embolsarme y tener como seguro. Te odie desde el instante en que te vi y creo que te sigo odiando en sobremanera— admitió, sonrojada— Sin embargo, también llegue a creer que podría mantener una buena farsa contigo. Pensé que podríamos ser amigo y entonces… Despidieron a papá y mi tía… El tío con el salía, la estafó. Se llevó los datos bancarios de papá y en menos de un día vació todas las cuentas. Papá terminó en el hospital, es diabético y tiene alta la presión, las medicinas… las cuentas…— sus memorias pudieron con ella, su voz se cortó y Terry extendió la mano para sujetar la de ella, con los ojos azules, más brillantes que nunca.

— ¿Cómo pagaron…?— le preguntó, visiblemente preocupado. Había interactuado realmente, poco tiempo con su suegro, sin embargo, desde la primera vez que se encontró con aquel rubio… Algo en su presencia, en su voz, en su mirada azul como el agua, lo había tranquilizado, lo había impresionado y saberlo enfermo, logró que comprendiera al cien, las preocupaciones que bañaban la voz de la rubia.

— Acudimos a un prestamista. Pedimos el dinero suficiente para cubrir las cuentas y las medicinas. Se le dio de alta la mañana de Nochebuena. Entonces visitamos al asesor legal… Él nos habló del procedimiento para el ladrón, de cómo habría que encontrarlo… También dijo que podía no ser 100% legal… No sabía qué hacer, o dónde ir. Podía ver a papá desesperado y a mi tía, sintiéndose tan culpable… Así que te llamé. No estaba segura de lo que te diría, pero… Apenas te vi, las palabras salieron sin pensarlas. Te hice creer que te convenía más a ti que a mí… Pero solo pensaba en mí— sin poder soportar más tiempo en mantenerle la mirada al castaño, Candy despegó sus verdes esmeraldas de él, mirando sus manos unidas, como si de repente, hubiera reparado en la mano de chico sobre la suya.

— ¿Dónde están ahora? Tú tía y tu padre, quiero decir— inquirió Terry, visiblemente curioso.

— N—No lo sé…— susurró la rubia— Vendieron la casa después de la boda, salieron de viaje en la búsqueda de ese tipo… Papá creía que yo estaría bien, me había casado y vivía en un sueño…

— No imaginó jamás que un pobre idiota como yo, podría terminar por arrastrarte a esta situación… ¿cierto?— la sonrisa de Terry no alcanzó siquiera sus ojos, pues en su voz, la nostalgia y la culpa se hacían tan palpables como las nevadas de todas esas noches.

— No creo ya, que seas un idiota…— susurró ella, sin mota de mentira en la voz. Terry suspiró.

— Vaya… Así que realmente, somos dos mimados— se mofó, porque a veces reír, resultaba más sencillo que afrontar de cara la situación. Si lo sabría él.

— Dos inútiles mimados…— siguió ella, a medio reír.

— Inútiles… Mimados y también condenados—

— ¿Cómo es que terminamos siendo así?— se preguntó ella, más como una cuestión personal, que como una duda expresada hacia el castaño. Terry apretó levemente su mano al escucharla y se irguió lo más que pudo, como si con ello pudiera expresar más seguridad de la que realmente sentía.

— No puedo solucionar todo lo que ya ha pasado, pero… Puedo prometerte que encontraré la forma de sacarnos de esto. Te llevaré de vuelta con tu familia— le aseguró— Volverás al sitio que mereces… Aunque ambos la hemos liado, tú tienes más posibilidades que yo— sonrió.

Sin palabras que pudieran expresar lo que realmente sentía, Candy se quedó observando a su marido, como si hubiera sido la primera vez que lo veía. En sus labios, una pequeña sonrisa se formó y sin soltar la mano del chico, se atrevió a preguntar:

— ¿Podemos, realmente, sin farsa alguna…?—

— ¿Podemos, qué?— la animó Terry, de repente ansioso por conocer la parte final, de aquella oración.

— ¿Podemos ser amigos?— cuestionó la rubia. « _Amigos…_ » la palabra le sonó extraña, distante. Incluso amarga. La sensación que le recorrió lo hizo fruncir el ceño, pero sin dejarse aplastar por aquella repentina alucinación, se forzó a sonreír y asentir con la cabeza.

— Sí, Candy. Podemos ser amigos.

* * *

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 **JulietaG.28**


	11. Dos Brower

**= 11. Dos Brower=**

* * *

— _¿Es en serio?— cuestionó Anthony desde su sitio en el auditorio, mientras miraba a su alrededor. La sala estaba casi llena, los pocos que faltaban no tardarían en llegar y sin embargo, ellos brillaban entre el resto sin proponérselo siquiera. A su lado, el castaño que le acompañaba, asintió con la cabeza._

— _Son de primer año como nosotros, pero ellos son los niños dorados. He oído que sus padres son grandes influyentes de Gran Bretaña. No dudo que alguno conozca a la misma reina en persona…— susurró y calló al instante, cuando el último grupo cruzó la sala. Las puertas se cerraron, la conferencia comenzaría y aún con eso, Anthony fue incapaz de desviar la mirada._

* * *

Habían pasado casi cuatro años, desde el recuerdo más vívido que Anthony tenía de ese tipo de personas y aunque ya no se trataba de un simple grupo de estudiantes, ni de una multitud, Anthony no podía decir que había olvidado el halo de superioridad que poseían ese tipo de personas. Ricas, influyentes, poderosas. Y casi siempre mezquinas.

Sin embargo y teniendo frente a sus ojos, al muchacho que bien podría servir de representación perfecta del estereotipo de un niño mimado, el rubio no estaba seguro de poder afirmar que se tratara de un simple riquillo idiota. Llevaba tres días observando a su nuevo compañero y aún encontraba inquietante y curiosa, la forma en que se desenvolvía.

Aunque no había sido sencillo que aprendiera a desempeñar las funciones propias de un empleado, sus energías, sus intenciones de mejorar y su firmeza para no dejarse amedrentar, habían sorprendido al que en esos aspectos era su superior, logrando con ello agradarle cada día, un poco más. Y sin embargo, Anthony seguía inquieto, curioso. Anhelaba conocer aquello que hubiera orillado a Terry Grandchester a terminar donde había terminado, a poseer tan determinadamente las capacidades de un trabajador. Porque ¿qué podría haberle sucedido para que decidiera dejar atrás su vida como hijo de los Grandchester?

Anthony no se lo había dicho, pero suponía que Terry lo recordaba. Cuando el rubio se presentó, le había dicho a Terry que ya conocía su nombre y no se había molestado en aclararle el porqué. Sin razones misteriosas o un pasado que los uniera, Anthony lo conocía como lo conocía cualquier inglés que leyera los diarios o las revistas. Los Grandchester eran reconocidos por su trabajo en la medicina y la galería de arte, sin embargo y aunque poco sonaban en ese ámbito, Terry y su hermana menor, habrían aparecido al menos unas contadas ocasiones en algún artículo que el rubio hubiera visto.

— ¿Lo sigues pensando?— le cuestionó entonces Terry, con una sonrisa bien grabada en los labios. Llevaba jeans y los _Converse_ de los días pasados y aunque también se había echado encima la casaca con el logotipo de la tienda, cualquiera que lo viera sabría que la pinta de empleado le iba mejor como papel para modelaje, que como verdadera profesión.

— Hm… sí, sinceramente, sí— se limitó a responder el ojiazul, con una leve sonrisa y las cejas más juntas de lo normal. Se hallaba recargado sobre el mostrador de la caja, del otro lado y de igual modo apoyado en el mueble, el castaño rió.

— No lo pienses demasiado… Necesito dinero, eso es todo lo importante— le aseguró.

— ¿Y lo que te pagaré aquí, no te va bien?

— Me va muy bien, pero no me alcanza para cubrir lo que hay que cubrir— espetó Terry y su voz adquirió ese frío tono calculador que a veces le empañaba cuando se refería a su situación financiera. Una vez más, Anthony se sintió frustrantemente confundido.

— Dime algo, Terry… ¿Cómo es que casi 400£ semanales, no le van a un hombre para cubrir con los gastos? Pasas la mayor parte del tiempo aquí, incluso te he ofrecido comer aquí. Y no se puede decir que tengas que gastar en transporte… Igualmente, vives solo, pagas los servicios necesarios y juro que si no estás en casa la mayor parte del día, la luz, el agua y el gas, no se gastan demasiado— se explicó el rubio, porque de continuar ideando sus propias ideas, seguramente cogería una jaqueca.

Desde el otro lado del mostrador, Terry pareció erguirse en toda su altura y si Anthony pensó que la mueca en su rostro se debía a la molestia (quizás porque Anthony se había referido a su vida como lo haría un amigo que le conociera de tiempo), grande fue su sorpresa cuando descubrió que una sonrisa burlona bailaba en los labios del chico y la risa que dejó escapar no dio lugar a dudas. Se estaba burlando del rubio.

— ¿De qué te ríes?— le cuestionó, entrecerrando los ojos, como si realmente le molestara aquel acto. Terry pareció serenarse y guardando la compostura, apoyó los codos sobre el mostrador y espetó:

— ¿Quién te ha dicho que vivo solo? ¿Yo?—

— ¿N—No…? ¿No vives solo?— balbuceó, repentinamente asaltado por la sorpresa. Terry seguía sonriendo, cuando negó con la cabeza.

— Vivo con mi esposa— confesó— Siento no haberte dicho que soy casado, señor detective— le guiñó un ojo y se retiró, había sacado la franela para pasarla por la mesa para clientes, cuando Anthony logró recuperarse de la repentina impresión.

— ¡¿Eres casado?!— exclamó.

— Ajá…— desvergonzado, Terry continuaba con sus actividades, silbando cualquiera que fuera la melodía que se le hubiera ocurrido, mientras a sus espaldas, Anthony intentaba procesar aquella nueva información. Si ya de por sí consideraba extraña la forma de vivir de su compañero, mucho más el hecho de que estuviera casado.

— No te creo— espetó al cabo de un rato.

— Pues no me creas— le dijo Terry, restándole peso al asunto. Equivocado estaba, si llegó a creer que Anthony pasaría aquella información por alto. Dejando su sitio y siguiendo a Terry por donde pasaba a limpiar, el rubio estaba decidido a encontrar la verdad en sus palabras.

— No puedes estar casado— sentenció.

— ¿Por qué no?— el castaño se detuvo un segundo para mirarlo, confundido, arqueando una ceja. Anthony tragó saliva.

— No eres la clase de chico que decide casarse. Conozco a los chicos como tú. Ricos, mimados, pueden tener a cualquiera y no se conforman con una— enlistó, levantando un dedo por cada característica que se le ocurrió para describir a los niños ricos, Terry estuvo a nada de darle razón y sin embargo, le agradaba la idea de jugar con él.

— Pues da la casualidad de que yo no soy así. Soy mimado y rico y ¿qué crees, chico listo? También puedo tener a cualquiera. Pero eso no quiere decir que quiero a cualquiera. Quiero a una y esa única mujer está en estos momentos esperando por mí en casa— le dijo.

— Sigo sin creerte— insistió Anthony porque se negaba a creer que un tío con la pinta de Terry, fuera realmente un cursi enamorado que decidió hacer a un lado su vida por algo como el amor. Y no precisamente porque aquello fuera algo malo, sino más bien, porque milagros como esos no eran comunes en la vida.

Los ojos zafiro del castaño lo observaron fijamente durante un momento antes de decidirse a responder. Con una sonrisa que no alcanzó sus ojos, Terry tomó aire y se preparó.

— Está bien, no es cierto

— ¡Sabía!— exclamó el rubio, victorioso. Terry se apresuró a hacerlo aterrizar.

— Quiero decir que es mentira que quiero solo a Candy. Es algo demasiado complicado para resumirlo, pero el hecho es, que estamos casados y en muchos problemas. Si por mí fuera, podría estar casado y viviendo una vida de lujo con la rubia que me espera en casa, solo por ver que tan lejos podemos llegar con nuestros locos juegos— Anthony pareció confundido con aquellas palabras— Pero la realidad es esta y necesito el dinero. Con el sueldo que me das no puedo hacerme responsable por los gastos de dos. Estoy desesperado y hasta el momento, no hay nadie que confié en mí, como lo haces tú. Y todavía creo que eso es o un milagro enorme o una tontería de tu parte. Pero no pretendo perderlo, mientras confíes en mí, quisiera que me ayudaras para coger otro empleo y conseguir el dinero que me hace falta— se terminó de explicar.

Lo que antes había sido una laguna de dudas para Anthony, se convirtió pues en un inmenso río y como Terry siguiera así, seguramente acabaría por ser un mar. O un océano, lo que pasara primero.

— Yo…— comenzó, y se sorprendió de la mirada ansiosa que Terry le dedico, como repentinamente nervioso por lo que pudiera decirle— Vale, sí. Te llevaré conmigo al salón donde trabajo, le diré a Madame Pony que te dé una oportunidad, aunque no estoy seguro de lo que pueda pedirte que hagas ¿de acuerdo?—

— No te defraudaré— le prometió el chico, con un sonrisa sincera.

— Solo tengo una condición— le cortó Tony, repentinamente emocionado.

— Si vas a pedirme que te presente a mi esposa… no te molestes— aseguro el chico, adelantándose a la petición que (efectivamente), Anthony estaba por hacer— Vayamos después de salir, Candy también querrá conocerte—.

 **:—:—:**

— _Más vale que seas sincera…—_ susurró él, como si verdaderamente, estuviera lo suficientemente bien posicionado como para hablarle de ese modo.

— Más vale que cuides como hablas. No te olvides del favor que te estoy haciendo— le retó y sintió con placer, el suspiro con él intento cubrir su nerviosismo.

— _Haré lo que me pediste, pero por favor, mantente alerta, ¿quieres? Estaré en contacto—_ le aseguró y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

— _Entonces yo también cumpliré. Hasta entonces querido…—_ colgó, no necesitaba más.

 **:—:—:**

— ¡Andrey! ¡A la cocina!— exclamó el cocinero, visiblemente fuera de sus cabales. A su lado, la dama que sabían no era otra más que su tercera esposa, pareció ligeramente apenada por aquella llamada. Cerrando de un portazo, ambos hermanos quedaron a solas, en medio de la salida trasera del restaurante, con las manos repletas de bolsas de basura. No hacía ni cinco minutos que hubieran salido a cumplir aquella tarea y el jefe ya los buscaba para cargarlos de más trabajo.

— Es un hombre horrible. ¿Cómo puede estar casado por tercera vez? Si fuera yo, jamás me fijaría en ese tipo— murmuró Elroy, con amargura, como si pudiera decirse que se hallaba en la mejor posición para juzgar a los demás. Albert no la reprendió.

— Date prisa, no podemos permitirnos perder la paga de hoy—

— Al… hermanito, ¿realmente haremos esto? ¿Y si ese idiota no aparece?— le preguntó, intentado por todos los medios que el nerviosismo en su voz fuera lo menos perceptible posible.

— Se nos acaban las opciones, Eli. Si no aparece aquí, al menos tenemos que tener el dinero suficiente para cubrir el alquiler de la habitación. No estaría mal que también tuviéramos unos cuantos peniques sobrantes que ahorrar por si algo sale mal…— susurró el rubio y arrojó las bolsas que cargaba al contenedor frente a él. Sin decir más, dio media vuelta, dispuesto a volver al restaurante.

Acababa de dar dos pasos, tan solo, cuando un mareo le acometió. Recuperándose con la suficiente velocidad, como para que su hermana no le advirtiera, siguió su camino con la mente tan atestada de preocupaciones que el nudo permanente que le acompañaba atorado en la garganta pareció apretarse con mayor fuerza.

Candy seguía sin poder recibir noticias de ellos, Elroy estaba agotada de las jornadas duras de trabajo (a las que nunca antes la había expuesto) y en la recámara, las medicinas que había conseguido con su última deuda al prestamista (deuda que aún continuaba pagando) se estaban terminando. ¿Qué tan caro le saldría volver a comprarlas?

 **:—:—:**

Albert solía decirle que unas manos finas como las suyas servirían para cosas hermosas como crear música, pintar bellos cuadros o cocinar deliciosas comidas, sin embargo y dada su falta de interés, Candy nunca había mostrado atención a los consejos, detalles e indicaciones de su padre y a sus 24 años, algo tan sencillo como cocinar era una actividad que no le era familiar, no siquiera estaba segura de cómo ponerla en práctica.

Con todo, había tomado la firme decisión de entrometerse en la cocina, mirar las instrucciones detrás de las bolsas de congelados y cocinar una bonita cena que animara a Terry, quién no solo había mejorado su humor al coger un empleo tres días atrás, sino que también se estaba esforzando por disculparse con ella por su actitud tan déspota de los días pasados. Con ello en mente, Candy era consciente de que ella también necesitaba disculparse con el chico y en su mejor intento había terminado por decantarse por aquella difícil y laboriosa actividad.

— ¡Mierda!— exclamó, al tiempo que arrojaba agua sobre el sartén que mantenía al fuego, arruinando así lo que ya había arruinado con anterioridad. Al instante, el agua consumió la llama que mantenía encendida y el humo pronto se formó, para su completo horror.

— ¿Con esa boca besas a tu padre?— se mofaron entonces, haciéndola sobresaltar. Recargado en la barra de la cocina, Terry la miraba con una sonrisa en los labios y los ojos zafiros radiantes de burla. A su lado, un chico al que ella nunca antes había visto, también miraba a la cocina, aunque Candy reparó pronto en el hecho de que no la miraba a ella, sino a lo que antes del fuego excesivo y el agua salvadora había sido un descongelado filete de pescado.

— Sí que lo hago— respondió con un mohín— ¿Quieres un beso tú también, o qué?— lo amenazó, como si con eso pudiera pasar por alto su desastrosa obra en la cocina. Terry rompió a reír.

— Mil gracias… pero no gracias, estoy bien así— le aseguró— Venga ya, pecosa, deja lo que sea que asesinabas en la cocina. Este es Anthony, mi jefe y compañero de trabajo— espetó y señalo con la cabeza al rubio a su lado que pareció componerse de la sorpresa para mostrarle a la chica una dulce sonrisa.

— Un placer conocerla, señora Grandchester— la mueca de pánico que surcó el rostro de Candy valió un retrato y Terry no pudo hacer más que estallar en carcajadas al reparar en ella y en las palabras del rubio.

— ¡No! ¡Dios! ¡Jamás! — exclamó Candy, acercándose a pasitos veloces a la barra— ¡Ningún placer conocerte!

— Yo… ¿dije algo malo?— cuestionó el chico, completamente avergonzado por haber generado aquella reacción en la esposa de su compañero.

— Nada malo, a decir verdad— le aseguró Terry, con naturalidad— Es solo que has logrado despertar a la mimada dentro de Candy. Creo que quizás se debió al « _señora»_ incluido en la oración— le propuso.

— ¡No lo repitas!— lo riñó Candy, al instante— ¿Señora? ¡Señora! ¿Te parezco realmente una señora? ¡Solo tengo 24! ¡No soy una señora!— exclamó a Anthony dejando ver que realmente la había alterado con aquella palabra. Un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas y disculpándose por tal ofensa, terminó por volver a robar carcajadas de boca de Terry. Lo que siguió fue exactamente igual a como había sido cuando Terry rió por primera vez. Desde donde estaba parado, Anthony no pudo evitar pensar en las palabras que el castaño le había dicho esa misma mañana.

 _«No quiero solo a Candy… Estamos casados y en problemas. Casados… Problemas…»_ rememoró. Viéndolos discutir a medio bromear, burlándose él uno de la otra y actuando como dos recién casados, el rubio no pudo evitar preguntarse si realmente no había una lazo afectuoso entre ellos y ¿cuáles eran realmente las circunstancias que los habían llevado a aquella vida?

— ¿Te gustan los instantáneos? Soy muy buen preparándolos— le dijo Candy, al cabo de un rato y con una dulce sonrisa en los labios.

— Esto… ¿realmente ninguno de los dos sabe cocinar?— cuestionó el rubio. El silencio y el sonrojo que cubrió las mejillas de los casados lo hiso reír.

— Bien, pues vengan los dos. Les daré el secreto para sobrevivir sin saber hacer nada—

— ¡Y dale! ¡Sabemos hacer algo!— exclamó Terry que ya antes en esos días había escuchado aquella oración.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo qué?— Anthony arqueó una ceja, expectante.

— Hacemos unos berrinches, que… ¡Dios! Cualquier crío se queda corto a nuestro lado— aseveró el castaño y Anthony no pudo hacer más que reír. Aunque apenas le conocía, aunque nunca había adorado a un niño rico y siempre había guardado sus reservas a tratar con tipos como aquellos, los dos chicos que le observaron cocinar lo mantenían tan entretenido como curioso. Y no podía negarlo, le agradaban.

 **:—:—:**

— ¿Estás seguro de esto?— preguntó ella, visiblemente avergonzaba.

Caminaban por los pasillos de Seven Sisters, con rumbo al andén de salida donde tomarían el metro que les dejaría en Tottenham Hale. Anthony sostenía la mochila con la casaca de la tienda y el traje del salón, como cada mañana cuando partía a trabajar. Según el reloj, estaban por dar las siete y el día ya había comenzado como siempre comenzaba para él. A su lado, la pequeña chica de tan solo 23 años cumplidos —sus cabellos negros, eran justo como habían sido los de su fallecido padre y sus ojos azules tan claros como el agua que su madre y su hermano poseían— parecía haber madrugado y aunque no deseara admitirlo, el rubio que le acompañaba estaba seguro que era mejor para ella comenzar a despertar temprano, antes de volver a la escuela.

— Llevaré a Terry al salón esta noche, su esposa estará sola, la mayor parte del tiempo si le contratan. Sé que esperarías un pago por esto pero…— comenzó a decir él, cuando el tren llegó y fue momento de abordar.

— No quiero un pago. Son tus amigos, y a los amigos no se les cobran los favores— le riñó la chica, con aplomo. Anthony sonrió antes de asentir con la cabeza.

— Igualmente, creo que sería buena idea que tú tampoco pasaras demasiado tiempo sola en casa— espetó con dulzura— No te pido que vengas a diario…

— Córtale ya, Tony. No recuerdo haberme quejado, solo dije que quizás ella no quiera tener a una extraña en casa— aseguró la pelinegra, Tony negó con la cabeza.

— Te aseguró que quiere— le afirmó y desvió la mirada a la ventanilla, mirando el trayecto a Tottenham Hale, a su lado su hermana parecía visiblemente más tranquila y lo que antes había sido un nerviosismo típico en ella cuando de conocer gente se trataba, se había convertido en calma pura.

Apenas quince minutos después, las calles de Londres los veían seguir el rumbo que Anthony sabía, llevaba al apartamento de los Grandchester. La tarde anterior, tras haberles mostrado una sencilla técnica para cocinar los alimentos que mantuvieran congelados, el rubio había comido con ellos y charlado más de lo que esperaba. Candy había resultado ser una pieza de arte, tan fina como Terry y al igual que su marido, guardaba en ella cientos de cuestiones que hacían aflorar la curiosidad del rubio. Y no porque le gustara meter las narices donde no le llamaban, sino más bien por esa naturaleza que siempre había poseído de preguntar el por qué y el cómo de todo a su alrededor, que al final, había terminado por llevarlo a la escuela de Leyes. Un pequeño guiño de su personalidad que ya de nada le servía.

— ¡Anthony!— exclamó Terry con sorpresa cuando al abrir la puerta se encontró de cara con el rubio que trabajaba con él.

— ¿Mal momento?— cuestionó el ojiazul, al percatarse de la mueca de asombro que surcaba el rostro del castaño.

— No, no, no…— se apresuró a decir— Es solo que pensé que te vería hasta la tienda— sonrió— Pasa, por favor— siguiendo con la indicación el rubio dejó pasar por delante a su hermanita y entró él, con Terry más sorprendido de lo que esperaba. Cuando Anthony les había dicho que tenía una hermana, no había esperado encontrarse con una chica como aquella. ¿Sería de la misma edad que Candy?

— ¿Ella es tu hermana?— preguntó.

— Soy Annie Brower, un gusto— respondió la chica por su hermano con la misma sonrisa que Terry le veía a diario a Anthony, desde que lo había conocido.

— ¿Escuche a otra Brower?— preguntaron desde el pasillo y antes de poder advertirlo, Annie abrió grandes los ojos.

Había escuchado de esos dos, del mismo modo que ellos de ella. Por Tony. El rubio hablaba bien de ellos y le había contado lo suficiente como para que esa mañana le acompañara dispuesta a darle una mano a Candy en lo que respectaba a las labores del hogar. Grande había sido su sorpresa al advertir a Terry cuando abrió la puerta. Alto, esbelto, de cabellos castaños como el chocolate y ojos tan azules como los zafiros. Sus facciones eran tan varoniles como debían serlo y la chica estaba segura que si él lo deseara podría lanzarse como modelo y ganárselas mejor que si trabajaba en la tienda, con su hermano.

Si bien, ver a Terry había representado ya una gran sorpresa, encontrarse con su esposa la había hecho sentir tanta envidia como admiración. De cintura delgada, de curvas definidas, tan alta que esos botines que calzaba le asentaban a la perfección y de una piel tan blanca que la misma nieve podría verse opacada. Sus ojos eran dos esmeraldas brillantes y su rostro, cubierto de una capa de pecas le otorgaba cierta dulzura difícil de imitar. Además de todo, sus rizos rubios que caían como cascadas sobre sus hombros lograron hacerla sentir que sus lacios mechones negros, poco podrían competir contra la rubia.

— Yo…— balbuceó. Una risa burlona escapó de labios de Terry captando la atención de la chica.

— ¿Lo ves? Das tanto miedo cuando te levantas que la pobre chica se ha quedado sin palabras— se mofó de Candy, Anthony que ya había comprendido que aquellos dos basaban su relación en burlas entre ellos, negó con la cabeza.

— ¡Y tenías que hablar! ¡Haz un favor Tony, llévatelo por favor!— exclamó Candy a la defensiva. Terry rompió en carcajadas y poco tiempo tuvo para escuchar las muchas disculpas que Annie dejó escapar al escuchar su comentario, antes de que Anthony lo guiara a la salida para ir a la tienda. Era hora de abrir y seguramente, las chicas se llevarían mejor si ellos no estaban ahí.

 **:—:—:**

— Tienes buena mano— le alagó Annie a la rubia, desde su lugar junto a ella, mientras la observaba cocer algunos vegetales y mover el caldillo de la sopa. Candy, que intentaba por todos los medios no perder la concentración de lo que hacía, sonrió ligeramente.

— A veces soy demasiado torpe, en la escuela, me costaba demasiado cortar correctamente cada tela para el boceto en 3D— le dijo, porque desde que Annie hubiera llegado, la soledad que vivía a diario en casa se había aligerado considerablemente.

Desde cómo mantener en orden la cocina, hasta los diferentes _tips_ para llevar a cabo una comida deliciosa, Annie le había tenido paciencia y la había distraído de las tareas, charlando de esto y aquello, en una conversación tan fluida como amena. En toda su vida, Candy no recordaba haber conocido una persona así y se dio cuenta entonces, de que era justo aquella forma de ser la que le había agrado a Terry al vislumbrarla en Anthony.

— ¿Qué estudiaste?— cuestionó Annie, con una sonrisa.

— Diseño de Modas— respondió la rubia, sin prestar atención a la punzada de culpa que seguía presente al recordar su situación escolar.

— Yo estudio Recursos Humanos. Mi meta es terminar en los centros comunitarios, ayudando a los demás— le narró, como quién habla de sus más íntimos sueños, con ese aire de anhelo y ese suspiro de esperanza que solía acompañar aquel tipo de oraciones. Candy no pudo evitar sonreír. Justo como Annie le había dicho, bajo el fuego al mínimo y guio a la chica al comedor, le urgía sentarse y descansar, pues los botines ya la estaban atormentando.

— ¿Es tú último año?— cuestionó la pecosa, siguiendo con el tema. Annie asintió con la cabeza.

— Sí que lo es, solo me falta un trimestre y podré graduarme a inicios de julio. Tony podrá dejar un empleo cuando coja trabajo a tiempo completo y quizás pueda convencerlo… Bueno, no importa— se interrumpió la pelinegra, como si de repente hubiera caído en la cuenta de lo íntimo que era lo que fuera a decir. Pese a todo, había logrado despertar la curiosidad de Candy.

— ¿De qué quieres convencerle?—

— Bueno…— Annie parecía nerviosa, quizás culpable— No vayas a decirle, porque realmente a él no le agrada hablar de ello, pero…

— Mi boca es una tumba Annie, además, no hablo mucho con él. Solo ha venido una vez aquí, dos contando esta mañana— le animó la pecosa, sin perder la sonrisa que bailaba en sus labios.

— Quedamos huérfanos cuando Tony cumplía los diez y entonces yo tenía ocho. Perdimos la repostería de mis padres y el apartamento que había en el piso superior. Tony comenzó a trabajar entonces y conseguimos el alquiler de una habitación, gracias a que la dueña era vieja amiga de mamá. Como Tony así lo quiso, seguimos estudiando, pero él trabajaba en las mañanas, repartiendo diarios, tan temprano que luego corría al colegio y al salir iba a un restaurante donde lo hacían limpiar y cumplir con los mandados. En la noche estaba en la pizzería, un amigo del colegio le había pedido a su papá que le diera el trabajo a Tony y viendo la situación, no había importado que no fuera mayor. Vivimos así un tiempo, yo veía a mi hermano cansado y casi destrozado, lo veía estudiar incluso cuando trabajaba, pero nunca pude hacer nada. Tony jamás me permitió trabajar, así que cuando cumplí quince lo hice a escondidas. Le pedí a nuestra vecina que me diera unos peniques por hacerle los mandados y me dio hasta tres libras cuando quiso que limpiara su hogar. Pagaba los materiales escolares con ello y sin que Tony lo supiera, ponía también para las matrículas…— la voz de Annie se cortó como si aquellos recuerdos aún le pesaran, sin saber que más hacer, Candy sujetó su mano por encima de la mesa y la apretó esperando que Annie sintiera el poco consuelo que podía ofrecerle, a falta de algo mejor.

— No tienes que seguir Annie, no debí preguntar…— susurró la pecosa, pero la pelinegra ya estaba negando con la cabeza.

— Quizás tú puedas entenderlo. Han pasado años y sigo sin comprender porque…— espetó Annie— Era duro, lo sé, pero Anthony tenía potencial. Aplicó a la Escuela de Leyes en el primer intento y puso todo de sí para graduarse como abogado. Entonces… en el último curso… Nunca me dijo porque, ni siquiera me dio una buena explicación. Dejó la escuela y volvió a los tres empleos, se colocó como empleado de tienda a tiempo medio y chico de salón en horario nocturno. Evadía todo diciendo que yo debía ser la que se graduara… Pero de los dos, él tenía más aspiraciones, más metas. Y más potencial. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué lo dejó? Es una cuestión que vive entre los dos, no me atrevo a cuestionarlo pero…

— Pero quieres saberlo— la interrumpió Candy, la ojiazul asintió con la cabeza— Tal vez no está preparado para hablarlo contigo, tal vez la presión pudo con él o algo falló en sus planes y no pudo continuar. Tal vez no te lo dice porque no quiere decepcionarte…

— Jamás podría. Lo he visto trabajar como esclavo y partirse la espalda para darme de comer. Hiciera lo que hiciera, jamás me decepcionaría— aseveró la chica negándose a aceptar aquella opción. Candy no agregó nada, no estaba segura de que decir.

No quería siquiera plantearle a Annie un caso como el suyo, más que nada, porque parecía imposible. No lo conocía para dar así una opinión, pero se jugaba el todo por el todo al decir que Anthony no era la clase de personas que hacía a un lado su futuro por cuestiones de caprichos personales. En ese aspecto, tampoco creía —como Annie— que el rubio hubiera sucumbido a la presión.

Como si nunca hubieran hablado de ello, Annie hizo a un lado sus dudas personales y sus ojos azul cielo brillaron al sujetar ella, la mano de Candy y cuestionarle:

— Y bien ¿cómo lo hiciste, eh? Tienes que compartir el secreto. Ya sé que eres hermosa, pero seguro hay algo más, ¿no es así?— la mueca de duda que se instaló en el rostro de la rubia, valió un retrato.

— ¿De qué hablas…?—

— ¡Pues de Terry! ¿Cómo enamoraste a un bombón como ese?— siguió la pelinegra con una sonrisa pícara grabada en los labios— Porque si me dices el secreto, salgo en este momento a buscar uno igual— Candy no pudo evitar reír al escuchar aquel comentario. « _Tan obvio…_ » pensó. Porque cualquiera con dos dedos de frente podría advertir el hermoso artículo que era Terry. Y quizás si le conocieran, se darían cuenta que bajo su cara bonita, también había culpas, miedos, deseos egoístas y un orgullo que lo sostenía, cuando nada más podía hacerlo.

 **:—:—:**

Observó el lugar con una mueca de asco grabada en los labios. Sus ojos no podían evitar hacerlo y reparaban tanto en lo viejo de las paredes, como en los pequeños rellanos donde el polvo se había asentado. Las puertas parecían simples retazos de madera barata y los pisos recubiertos de simplones azulejos, no parecían capaces de relucir por más que se mandara pulirlos.

— ¿Estás tan enamorada de él?— cuestionó una chica del otro lado de la puerta, que con aires de resignación se había decidido a tocar por llamar a la residente a abrirle. Si sus datos eran correctos, Candy vivía ahí y a juzgar por lo que escuchó el miserable de Grandchester no se hallaba cerca. Aguardando con el oído lo más pegado a la puerta, como le era posible, Neil aguardó a escuchar una respuesta.

— Yo…— la voz de Candy se dejó escuchar, tan baja que tuvo que sentir la madera contra su oído, para poder distinguirla.

— Yo… bueno…— siguió la pecosa, del otro lado— Realmente no amo a Terry. Es mi marido por algo más poderoso que el amor y seguramente más necesario. No podría decir que lo amo y que él me ama a mí… Es otro tipo de relación, algo más frío— espetó y la misma sorpresa que quién quiera que fuera la chica con ella experimentó, se apoderó de Neil.

Alejándose de la puerta, de repente extasiado y ansioso por celebrar, el chico de los ojos aceituna no pudo, ni quiso, ocultar su sonrisa al dejar aquel horrible lugar. Había escuchado lo suficiente como para sentirse radiante y lo que antes parecía complicado de repente se tornaba sencillo. Candy no amaba a Terry. Candy—no—amaba—a—Terry. Y eso solo significaba que podría acabar con Terry sin compasión alguna.

— Y sé justo como empezar a destruirte, Grandchester— sonrió para sí, mientras hacía arrancar el _Mercedes Benz_ en que había llegado al lugar.

* * *

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 **JulietaG.28.**


	12. Feliz cumpleaños, Terry

**= 12. Feliz cumpleaños, Terry =**

* * *

Enero se acercaba a su fin. Faltaban escasos ocho días para el día 28, lo que igual a decir que faltaba solo una semana para el cumpleaños de Terry. No le había dicho a Candy y tampoco pretendía hacerlo, porque por primera vez, el castaño no tenía deseo alguno de festejar una fecha en la que antaño hubiera despilfarrado tantas libras como quisiera y reservado sitio para tantas personas pudieran ingresar al que fuera que hubiera elegido como escenario para el evento.

Mientras caminaba por las calles laterales a Kings Cross, siguiendo de cerca a Anthony que charlaba con Annie por teléfono, escuchando a su hermana volver a casa tras su día con Candy, Terry mantenía la vista pendiente de todo a su alrededor. Las calles le eran familiares y ni siquiera tenía que preguntarse el por qué. Había visitado muchos sitios cercanos a la estación, bares y clubes en su mayoría, pero también villas donde las más hermosas y sexys mujeres que hubiera tenido a su disposición, siempre lo habían recibido sin cuestionarle nada mientras estuviera dispuesto a dejarlas divertirse.

— ¿Calles conocidas?— le preguntó Anthony, al cabo de un minuto de haber cortado la llamada con su hermana. Terry apenas susurró un quedo _«bastante»,_ con una mala sensación recorriéndole la boca del estómago. Las adoquinadas callejuelas de Londres lo guiaban a través de la guía del rubio a su lado por un rumbo que solo una vez había visitado. Un giro a la izquierda, un callejón estrecho y la bienvenida a la zona de bares y antros. Al fondo de la calle, aquel antro que Archie gustaba de visitar cuando se encontraba especialmente feliz y sin necesidad de que Anthony le dijera, Terry sabía que justo a la calle siguiente a ese antro, se hallaba el _Lust._

Tan exclusivo que solo quién poseía los recursos para reservar lo visitaba. De cuatro plantas de alto, con salones privados y habitaciones para casi diez personas. Los meseros solo servían vinos de la mejor calidad y en ocasiones especiales, cuando el cliente así lo pedía, las copas de cristal cortado podían sustituirse por fina porcelana o incluso exponerse botellas que pasaban de las 200,000£. Lo mejor del _Lust_ , como Terry bien había comprobado eran las chicas. Hermosas mujeres ya entradas en sus veinte o en sus treinta, con cuerpos envidiables y un sentido de la diversión que gustaba a los más excéntricos políticos de la gran Bretaña. La dueña Madame Margaret, era conocida por sus clientes, por su buen criterio, ya que de ella dependía la chica que llegara a los caballeros que visitaran el club.

— ¿Dónde está tú salón?— le preguntó al rubio, esperando no acercarse más al _Lust._ ¿Quién quisiera estar cerca del sitio que lo metió en tantos problemas?

— Da vuelta a la derecha— le dijo Tony, haciendo entrar en una callejuela estrecha, donde un simple letrero neón indicaba que poco más allá, se hallaba un bar. Estaban por dar las seis menos treinta, lo que bien quería decir que la clientela aún no había comenzado a llegar. En punto de las siete, quizás las siete y media, los autos comenzarían a flanquear la calle y a detenerse ahí, donde un grupo de camareros llevara a cabo el _valet parking_. Terry no pudo ocultar su sorpresa.

Había visitado siempre la calle principal de clubes, más no husmeado en sus alrededores. El salón de jazz que se alzaba en aquella calle, era precioso. De al menos tres plantas, contaba con un amplio estacionamiento al lado derecho y una entrada luminosa. Las delgadas puertas de cristal se abrían a una recepción como si de un hotel se tratara y al fondo las escalinatas conducían a los pisos superiores, para quién deseara espacios cerrados, salones privados o incluso alguna sala de karaoke. El espacio principal del salón contaba con barra, escenario para el grupo y una pista tan grande que costaba creer que pudiera llenarse.

— ¿Bonito, no?— sonrió Tony, como quién realmente piensa lo que dice. Terry asintió con la cabeza— Venga, Pony te espera. Es algo severa, pero es una buena jefa— le aseguró. El castaño lo siguió a través de un largo pasillo que conducía a una escalinata. El sótano del lugar, había sido dispuesto como oficina para la jefa del lugar y Terry pudo comprender el porqué de ello.

La sala donde Anthony lo metió contaba con sala para invitados, un mini bar, un despacho con escritorio de madera de caoba y al fondo una puerta, donde seguramente se guardarían las más exclusivas botellas para los invitados VIP. Justo detrás del escritorio, la mujer a la que Terry había ido a ver, le esperaba.

A juzgar por su aspecto Madame Pony, como Tony le llamaba, no era más que una mujer ya entrada en los 50, de cabellos castaños, seguramente bien conservados a causa de un tinte, de piel semi arrugada y blanca. Sus ojos eran negros y su postura tan autoritaria, le hizo darse cuenta de que en efecto, la dama frente a él, llevaría en el negocio al menos unas cuantas décadas. No se podía dirigir un sitio como aquel y ser solamente una dulce ancianita. Se necesitaba carácter y era claro que Pony lo tenía.

— ¿Este es tu polluelo, Tony?— preguntó la dama al rubio, apenas los advirtió, Anthony sonrió.

— Sí. Terry, esta es Madame Pony, mi jefa. Y si tienes suerte, también la tuya— le dijo al chico y sonrió— Si me disculpan. Estaré arriba— sin decir nada más o esperar una respuesta de parte de Pony, Tony se marchó dejando a Terry a solas con aquella mujer.

— Y bien… ¿cuál es tu nombre, niño?— le cuestionó Pony, alzando la mirada de lo que fuera que estuviera leyendo. Terry tragó saliva sin saber por qué.

— Terry. Terry Grandchester— le dijo y los ojos de Pony se abrieron grandes al reparar en su apellido. Terry se odio al instante por haberlo dicho.

— ¿Hijo de Eleonor? ¿Ese Grandchester?— preguntó la dama. Terry asintió con la cabeza, muy a su pesar— Y ¿qué hace un Grandchester pidiendo trabajo en un sitio como este?

— Supongo que quiere comer. El dinero puede comprar esas cosas— le dijo y ese tono fanfarrón que por días se había esforzado en erradicar, pareció relucir al dar su respuesta. Pony casi sonrió.

— Los Grandchester tienen el dinero suficiente para eso. A menos que su querido pollito haya decidido lanzarse el solo al mundo…

— Quizás lo hizo— resolvió el chico, restándole importancia.

— Pues más vale que no sea un inútil— aseveró la dama— Cumplirás el horario de Tony. Siete noches a la semana. El horario de semana es más corto que el de fin de semana, pero de igual modo te necesito aquí. De 8 a 12 de lunes a viernes y d de la madrugada los sábados y domingo— Pony sonrió como quién más. Si aquello era una prueba, Terry estaba seguro que la dama esperaba que huyera a aquella jornada.

— ¿Y qué se supone que haré?— cuestionó Terry sin dejarse intimidar por el horario establecido. Pony sonrió.

— Sacas la basura, limpias la mesa, te quiero trapeando y también barriendo. Cuando te diga subirás a los palcos y servirás de mesero, los chicos te darán tu rol para el _valet parking._ Un poco de todo no le viene mal a nadie y mantiene a los nenes como tú, bien ocupados— le explicó. Terry casi quiso reír al escucharla, llamándolo nene. Ni siquiera Eleonor le decía así. No desde hacía ya muchos años.

— Bien. ¿Y la paga?— aventuró.

— Chicos como tú solo piensan en eso. Bien. 7£ la hora, por cinco noches a la semana. 7£ la hora, por dos noches en sábado y domingo. Creo que te conviene— Terry pareció realizar el cálculo de ganancias, tan aprisa que Pony se preguntó si no erraría en algún número. Sin embargo y contra sus expectativas, el chico dio justo en la cifra cuando espetó:

— 252£ a la semana. Sí, realmente no suena mal…— aseguró, aunque algo en las ganancias lo hacía creer que acabaría debiéndole un par de libras a su madre, cuando llegara el primer abono a su inmensa deuda. Si todo salía bien, al menos tendría el dinero suficiente para cubrir los gastos diarios y Candy no la pasaría realmente mal.

— Pues ya está. ¿Puedo comenzar?— le cuestionó y con una sonrisa que no dejaba a dudas que la difícil prueba había terminado, Pony le permitió retirarse.

— Tony debe tener tu uniforme. Vístete y comienza— le dijo, antes de que Terry dejara la oficina para subir a la primera planta, donde Tony ya lo estaba esperando con una sonrisa en los labios. Si realmente había temido no ser contratado, era claro que había dudado para nada.

* * *

 _ **Una semana después…**_

* * *

Una semana más había pasado y con la ayuda de Annie, el día a día se había vuelto casi tan ameno como si aún residiera en la casa de Albert. Entre charlas y risas y a veces berrinches, Candy había encontrado apoyo y amistad en la pelinegra que la visitaba para auxiliarla, escucharla y también consolarla. Las labores que tanto le habían dado de que quejarse se habían convertido en sencillos pasos a seguir para mantener el apartamento en orden y entre más las realizaba, más parecía que era sencillo llevarlas a cabo.

Habían bastado dos días para hacerla comprender que los botines y las blusas hermosas jamás colarían en el mismo rollo que las fregonas, las lavadoras y las escobas y para que encontrara finalmente un uso a lo que Eleonor se había encargado que aguardara en su armario. Blusas sencillas, jeans que no guardaban marca alguna y zapatillas _Converse_ que le facilitaran el movimiento. Annie se había sentido orgullosa de ella, cuando la vio sacarse los botines y calzarse los tennis.

— ¿Estás segura que es una buena idea?— le cuestionó a la pelinegra, al tiempo que abría las puertas del horno de la estufa para sacar la torta que llevaban horas preparando. Annie asintió con la cabeza y sonrió.

— Le gustará, ya lo verás— le dijo.

— Pues sería una lástima si no, porque todavía no le perdono el no haber dicho que hoy era su cumpleaños— se quejó Candy, haciendo un adorable mohín. Annie no pudo evitar reír.

Candy la había puesto al tanto —tres días atrás— de la situación que vivía y el por qué había decidido casarse con Terry, y aunque realmente, parecía obvio que aquellos dos no estaban, ni en lo más mínimo, enamorados, Annie guardaba celosamente para ella, la gran sospecha de que algo, de algún modo estaba naciendo entre ellos dos. Quizás no fuera amor, pero no se podía fingir estar casados y enfrentarse a las dificultades que el mundo deparaba, sin cogerse cariño. Y el cariño podía ir en aumento dependiendo de que tanto se esforzaran las personas en cuestión.

— Falta poco para que vuelvan. Debería alcanzarnos el tiempo para decorarla— aseguró la pelinegra con una sonrisa, mientras se aseguraba que hubiera en la mesa, todo lo necesario para la comida que habían preparado. Dado que el castaño cumpliría los 26 años en día viernes, su trabajo en el salón comenzaría hasta las 8 y Anthony le había prometido a las chicas que cerrarían la tienda en punto de las 3, para poder volver temprano y tener tiempo de pasarla entre amigos.

Candy y Annie habían pasado la mañana cocinando y limpiando para que cuando Terry volviera recibiera la primera fiesta de cumpleaños con su esposa, y probara el banquete que la misma se había esforzado en preparar. Porque Annie había guiado cada paso, alegando que ella no vivía con Terry y que no era ella la que tenía que demostrar las habilidades aprendidas en aquel, corto tiempo.

Entre las dos, dejaron enfriar la torta y la cubrieron de betún al estar lista. Pusieron fresas y duraznos, agregaron una velita con un dos y un seis y finalmente, se tumbaron en la sala, observando su gran obra. En la mesa, los platos habían sido dispuestos y el menú de aquella tarde iba del filete de res a la pasta estilo italiana (al menos en el mejor intento de Candy de que a ello se asemejara)

Las risas de los chicos en el pórtico, las hicieron levantarse y cuando ellos abrieron la puerta, la sorpresa de Terry fue total. Por ahí y por allá, Annie había colocado globos con la letra T grabadas y una que otra serpentina también colgaba por ahí. A sus espaldas, Anthony cerró la puerta y sonrió a las niñas.

— ¿Qué…?— comenzó Terry, pero Candy ya se había acercado y lo abrazaba.

— Feliz cumpleaños, mal esposo— le dijo con una sonrisa y algo dentro de Terry pareció encogerse ante aquella frase. Correspondiendo al abrazo y dejando que el aroma del perfume que la chica hacía días no se ponía lo impregnara por completo, el castaño sonrió y respondió:

— Gracias, mala esposa—

Tony y Annie continuaron con las felicitaciones y cuando Candy los invitó a comer, Terry se sorprendió por el banquete que recibió. Si algo tenía que ver su alegría o el hecho de que al parecer Candy se había esforzado por completo en preparar aquella comida, los alimentos obtuvieron un sabor diferente a cualquier otro, haciéndolo degustar cada bocado con mayor delicia que el anterior. La torta logró hacer que los tres presentes llenaran al festejado de crema batida en el rostro y que Terry sintiera la alegría de un cumpleaños festejado como hacía mucho no lo hacía.

Dos años atrás, viviendo en Madrid, Archie le había llevado a un costoso bar, lo había consentido obsequiándole una noche con bailarinas de cabaret y una borrachera que le costó la mejor resaca de su vida. Y pese a todo, aquel recuerdo, mantenía solo algo bueno en su memoria. A Archie. Al único amigo que había tenido y al que había confiado plenamente en él. Al que nunca lo había dejado y que aun en esos momentos se hallaba luchando por encontrar a las causantes de todo aquel embrollo. Lo demás, había pasado a ser solo un momento en su memoria, pues el castaño estaba seguro, no podría haber un mejor cumpleaños que aquel.

Comida recién preparada, esfuerzo y cariño en cada alimento. Risas espontáneas. Amigos que apenas le conocían pero que habían puesto su confianza y sus esperanzas en él.

 **:—:—:**

— Señor, la señorita Sandra está aquí— espetó la secretaría por el comunicador, esperando una respuesta de parte de su jefe. Frente a ella, la gerente principal del banco de Londres la miraba, aparentemente nerviosa. Había sido llamada por el mismo abogado para que acudiera a aquella cita y pese a tratarse de un asunto meramente profesional, no podía hacer caso omiso a sus memorias, a aquellos días de una época pasada que aún le hacían cosquilla en el estómago.

— Hazla pasar— ordenó Neil y un minuto después, la puerta del despacho principal se cerraba tras ella, dejándola a solas con el abogado. Enfundado en un traje rayado azul marino, con la piel morena que ella recordaba y esos ojos aceituna que siempre le habían gustado, Neil le sonreía desde el sofá, claramente esperando por ella.

— Un tiempo sin verte, querida. Por favor…— la instó a sentarse y Sandra esperó que el temblor en sus rodillas no fuera visible camino al sofá de dos plazas que el chico le indicó.

— ¿A qué debo tu llamada?— le preguntó, porque siempre había sido una mujer que no se andaba por las ramas y era justo esa característica la que le había valido terminar el amorío juvenil con el chico frente a ella.

— ¿Me creerás si te digo, que fue meramente por el inmenso placer de verte otra vez?— preguntó él con una sonrisa de medio lado, que casi logró hacerla derretir. Sandra carraspeó.

— Jamás

— Entonces seré sincero. Eres la gerente general del Banco de Londres. Lo que significa que todos los asuntos referentes al dinero pasan por ti. Hay un pequeño asunto que me interesa y que, si tú me lo permites, me gustaría manejar. No hablo de quitarle esa autoridad al banco, peor si pudieras llevarlo por mí, sería realmente hermoso, mi pequeña gerente— aquella información la sacó de balance. ¿Qué podía concernir a Neil si se trataba de asuntos del banco?

— ¿De qué asunto hablas?— le preguntó. Neil rodó los ojos, se puso de pie y dejó su sitio, tomando asiento junto a ella. Su brazo derecho se apoyó en el respaldo del sofá, quedando cara a cara con ella, tan cerca que la chica era consciente de su aroma a loción _Armani._

— Terry Grandchester sobre giro sus tarjetas. Estoy seguro que Eleonor Baker ya lo ha arreglado y se habrá hecho cargo del asunto— le dijo y su mano izquierda tocó su rodilla. La piel se le erizo.

— Paso hace poco— susurró— Pagó el total. ¿Qué puedo hacer yo con eso? No veo como…— los dedos de Neil ya paseaban por su pierna, subiendo hasta el borde de su falda negra, deteniéndose ahí, haciendo círculos suaves y delicados.

— Sigue cobrando— le dijo. Sandra dejó de pensar. La nariz de Neil bajaba desde su oreja hasta su mejilla y seguía por su cuello. Sus labios se demoraron un poco, sus manos siguieron su camino a través de sus piernas. Perdió el hilo y sucumbió.

 **:—:—:**

Dado que era viernes y la estación de metro aún daba una última corrida de trenes, Terry se despidió de Tony en Seven Sisters y siguió la línea hasta llegar a Tottenham Hale. Realizó el camino hasta el apartamento con calma, añorando la idea de tomar uno de los cigarrillos que guardaba en el cofre junto al poco dinero que había sobrado de lo que Karen le dio una vez y que había gastado en todos los alimentos enlatados y congelados que hasta hacía poco no se habían acabado. Subió en silencio la escalera hasta su hogar, esperando no haber despertado al portero al chirriar la reja principal.

Apenas cruzó la puerta del apartamento, reparó en el hecho de que Candy había dejado la luz de cocina prendida y que sobre la barra descansaba una caja. Estaba envuelta en papel de regalo y llevaba un lazo a modo de moño. A su lado, reposaba una nota doblada, con su nombre sobre ella.

 _Annie me ha ayudado a pagarlo._

 _He guardado unas cuantas libras que encontré en mi ropa._

 _No es lo más costoso o lo más bonito, pero espero te guste._

 _Por todo lo que haces por mí._

 _Tú amiga,_ _ **Candy.**_

 _Feliz cumpleaños, querido esposo._

 _Y dulces sueños._

Dentro de la cajilla reposaba una cadena. Seguramente no era plata verdadera, pero eso no quitaba que fuera bonita. Delgada y masculina, con su nombre grabado. Asemejaba las esclavas de plata que su madre compraba, aunque nunca antes le había parecido ver una tan bonita. Con una sonrisa que de repente logró hacerlo olvidar el cansancio que sentía, tomó la cajilla y asomó la cabeza a la habitación de Candy.

— ¿Candy?— la rubia yacía tendida en la cama, respirando pausadamente, era claro que dormía. Como alguna vez anterior a esa, Terry ingresó en el lugar y se acuclilló junto a la cama, justo donde Candy le daba la cara.

— ¿Por qué será que me pareces más hermosa cuando estás dormida?— le preguntó— Aunque nada superara la primera vez que te vi con Converse— sonrió— ¿Quién te dijo que puedes dormir mientras no estoy?— la riñó y un leve balbuceó lo hizo pensar que quizás la había despertado. Un segundo después, Candy volvía a dormir.

— Eres la pecosa más extraña que he conocido. Me vuelves loco ¿lo sabes? Con tus berrinches y tus sarcasmos… Pero… Pero también me haces sentir que debo protegerte. Me haces creer que puedo ser alguien mejor. ¿Lo sigo sintiendo, sabes? Sigo pensando que haga lo que haga no podré disculparme por haberte metido en este lío. Y aunque lo lamento… me hace feliz ver que te has quedado. Pudiste haber buscado a cualquier otro imbécil pero sigues aquí— suspiró y acomodó un mechón de rizos rubios detrás de su oreja— No te vayas, por favor. Quédate un poco más. Déjame cumplir mi promesa— le pidió y se puso de pie para ir a su recámara.

Acababa de alcanzar la puerta, cuando Candy volvió a balbucear entre sueños y lo que dijo lo hizo detenerse:

— _Terry… Terry…—_ se volvió tan rápido que casi se cayó, se acercó hasta ella y volvió a inclinarse. Dormía. Pero su nombre había salido de sus labios, entre sueños pensaba en él. Y vaya que era bonito escucharla suspirar su nombre. No lo pensó, que agachó lo suficiente para rozar su nariz con la de él y depositó un dulce beso sobre sus labios. Corto, delicado. Apenas rozando esos delgados y rosados labios que sabían a chocolate.

— ¿Seguiste comiendo torta?— rió, al alejarse. Tomó la cadena de la cajilla y la puso sobre la muñeca de la rubia. Dejó la recámara con una sonrisa en los labios. Candy jamás lo sabría, pero aquel dulce beso, había sido el mejor regalo que el castaño pudo haber recibido.

 **:—:—:**

— ¡Stear!— exclamó Archie, sin molestarse en disimular su frustración e irrumpiendo sin permiso en la oficina de su hermano. La diferencia horaria entre París, Chicago y finalmente Macao, aún parecían afectarle pero aquella escena, nada tenía que ver con sus pequeños deslices nocturnos.

— Archie— lo llamó su hermano desde detrás de su escritorio, sin levantar la mirada, leyendo concentrado lo que tenía frente a sí.

— ¡Mírame cuando te hablo, mal hermano!— gritó Archie, ante la mirada atormentada de la secretaría que le había seguido hasta ahí, con la intención de detenerle antes de que llegara hasta el presidente.

— ¿Qué quieres ahora?— preguntó el pelinegro, alzando la vista y reparando en su hermanito.

— ¡Mejor dime que quieres tú! ¿Qué mierda esto?— cuestionó, alzando en alto el papel que sostenía en la mano derecha. Stear lo observó un segundo antes de responder.

— Un pasaje de avión. Volamos mañana a Oporto—

— ¡No! ¡No volamos! ¡Volarás tú! Llevo días siguiéndote como perro, días en juntas aburridas, entre gente absurda y apática. Deje que me llevaras a Yakarta, a París, a Tokio, incluso a Chicago y seguí hasta llegar a Macao. ¡Basta! Me estás matando— gimió el chico cuál crío, sorprendiendo a su hermano— ¡He cumplido! ¡He dado lo mejor de mí para que notaras que no la estoy cagando, pero esto es demasiado! ¡Necesito un descanso! ¡Necesito una recompensa! ¡Cumple tu palabra y me dejaré de quejar y volaré a Bombay si es necesario!— una sonrisa surcó los labios de su hermano, antes de que se pudiera de pie y rodeara el escritorio para tomarle del hombro.

— No tenemos negocios en Bombay, no seas tonto— se mofó— Y no he faltado a mi palabra. He puesto a cargo a un detective privado, llamó esta mañana. Quiere reunirse contigo, con pruebas y fotografías, tal vez puedas reconocer a alguien. Te espera en Oporto— los ojos de Archie parecieron brillar. Y Stear volvió a su sitio, dejando a su hermano volver sobre sus pasos. Tenía que dormir un poco antes del vuelo y prepararse para cualquiera que fuera la reunión que Stear le pidiera ir. Antes de llegar a la recepción de la empresa, sacó el móvil. En Londres deberían ser al menos las tres de la mañana, pero conociendo a Terry seguramente no estaría durmiendo. Escribió.

 _¡Feliz cumpleaños, niño mimado!_

 _Espero que en mi ausencia te hayas reservado de celebrar, pero… si lo has hecho, más vale que sea porque algo en todo el embrollo se ha resuelto. No te había escrito por falta de tiempo y noticias, pero, aquí mi regalo._

 _Estoy cerca, pronto daré con esas arpías._

 _Por favor, sigue esperando mis noticias y no mueras._

 _Volveré pronto a ponernos al día._

 _Un abrazo._

 _ **Archie.**_

* * *

— _¿Es verdad? ¿Has reservado un vuelo a Madrid, para mí?— preguntó Terry. Su voz sonaba severa, pero la dama frente a él, era consciente de lo que el rector había dicho. Terry había provocado que se le expulsara de la Escuela de Medicina. Había prendido fuego en los laboratorios, también había dado una exhibición de humillación a los profesores en plena sala de conferencias. Y qué decir del último incidente._

 _Haciendo gala de una imaginación atrevida, Terry se las había ingeniado para ligar con la mejor estudiante, que resultaba ser la nieta del rector y seducirla al grado de que su mismo abuelo les había encontrado a medio desnudarse en su propia oficina._

 _Eleonor casi deseaba poder abofetearlo. Actuaba como un crío, un simple niño que no tenía idea de lo que hacía, cuando era claro que sí que lo sabía._

— _No creo conveniente que estés cerca de Richard ahora que está tan… alterado— espetó, como si el mal humor de su marido pudiera hacer entrar en razón a su hijo. Terry no agregó nada. Se puso de pie, tomó su mochila._

— _¿Qué haces?— le preguntó Eleonor._

— _Mi maleta, ¿qué otra cosa? No puedo ir a Madrid sin lo indispensable para el viaje— sonrió él. Eleonor no lo soportó, dejó la habitación completamente indignada._

* * *

— ¡Andrey! ¡La basura!— exclamó el jefe con esa voz atronadora que tanto lograba irritar a Elroy. Desde los lavabos, ambos hermanos se miraron. Quedaban aún demasiados platos que lavar, pero ya había otra tarea con la cual cumplir.

— Iré yo…— dijo Albert y se sacó los guantes de látex para poder llevar las bolsas a los contenedores, Elroy no pudo objetar. Siguió en la labor mientras intentaba encontrarle algo positivo a aquello. Habían comido brochetas de carne, lo cual era bueno, no habían tenido que valerse solo de sopas o un caldillo insípido y esa noche, había dormido bien. Siguió con los trastos, mojó, talló, enjuagó. Y volvió a empezar.

Habían pasado casi veinte minutos, de que Albert se hubiera ido, cuando Elroy reparó en el tiempo. Estaba tardando. Y los platos parecían no terminarse. Se sacó los guantes y siguió a su hermano, Albert no podía dejarle todo sin que hubiera ocurrido algo, quizás necesitara ayuda.

Salió a la calle por la salida trasera, Albert estaba ahí. Yacía en el suelo, pálido, las bolsas de basura desperdigadas a su alrededor. Se había golpeado en la cabeza, cerca de la ceja y sangre brotaba de ahí. Fuera lo que fuera que hubiera pasado, Elroy no se lo preguntó.

— ¡Jefe! ¡Ayuda, jefe! ¡Me hermano! ¡Por favor, jefe!— gritó desde la orilla de la puerta esperando ser escuchada y un segundo después, corrió a sujetar a su hermano.

* * *

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 **N/A:**

 _¡Hello! Bueno... primero que nada, me gustaría ofrecer a cada una de las lectoras, un inmensa disculpa. Durante estas semanas he recibido cada comentario pidiendo que actualizara y cuestionando sobre si dejaría esto inconcluso. Pues no, siento decir que la escuela es demasiado demandante y los examenes a la facultad me están costando horas que podría pasar escribiendo, estudiando. Dicho así, no tengo tiempo de escribir como me agradaría y un capitulo se demora demasiado. Como puede apreciarse, además de todo, he tomado en cuenta sus pedidos y me he esmerado en la edición de la historia que ya conocemos, esperando les agrade, pues en este formato, he incluido también algunos pasajes (los descritos en cursivas) que hace alusión a tiempos pasados y más vistazos del entorno de nuestros mimados, igualmente creo que he puesto más acercamiento entre ellos y quitado de dudas asuntos que pudieran malinterpretarse con los Brower. Como sea, espero sus palabras para hacerme saber lo que piensan y que les pareció el nuevo contenido. Sobre las siguientes actualizaciones, tengo una semana de vacaciones así que he aprovechado para escribir hasta el capitulo 14, justo ahora, trabajo en el 15. Dependiendo de la recepción de estos capitulos (reviews) estaré trayendo a ustedes los siguientes episodios. Como no se si el capitulo 16 saldrá en estos días de mi inspiración, por favor, pido comprensión. Cuando regrese al colegio volveré a ausentarme y mis actualizaciones serán verdaderamente esporádicas, pero pueden tener por seguro que no abandonaré la historia.  Tendremos un final. _

_Con cariño,_ **JulietaG.28.**


	13. Adiós peso muerto

**= 13. Adiós peso muerto =**

* * *

— ¿Estás bien?— preguntó Tony con los ojos como platos, al tiempo que corría desde el mostrador principal hasta la bodega de la tienda tras haber escuchado las cajas caerse y a Terry quejarse. Desde el suelo, el castaño parecía visiblemente adolorido, aunque mientras se levantaba, el rubio que le observaba llegó a la conclusión de que realmente no había pasado nada.

— No, claro que no estoy bien— espetó Terry mientras se sacudía los pantalones y la casaca, las cajas que había tirado contenían harinas y alguna poca debió caerse para ensuciarlo. Alzando el rostro hacia su amigo, compuso una sonrisa y prosiguió— ¿Quién dirá que soy guapo cubierto de harina?—

— Seguro nadie, pero tampoco serás guapo cubierto de sangre— concluyó Anthony entonces, dando prioridad al hilo de sangre que manaba de uno de los pómulos del chico. La caja que le había caído encima seguro había pasado a golpearlo y la fuerza y el giro habrían terminado por herir a Terry.

— ¿S—Sangre…?— el castaño pareció tan confundido cuando se llevó la mano a la cara, Anthony de su parte no parecía estarlo en absoluto.

— Ve a casa a curarte eso, yo limpiaré aquí. De todas formas, es hora del almuerzo— le aseguró con esa sonrisa tan cálida que Terry seguía sintiendo extraña. No recordaba jamás haber conocido a una persona tan brillante y humana como Anthony.

— Puedo limpiarlo yo y después ir— murmuró.

— Pero seguramente gotearas toda la bodega, hazme caso mimado— lo riñó el rubio con ese apodo que a últimas se había acostumbrado a usar con el castaño y que lo hacía sentir ligeramente más cercano al mismo. Terry rió como respuesta, no dijo mucho antes de dejar a bodega y de paso la tienda.

Mientras caminaba por las calles de Londres con rumbo a su hogar, los pensamientos que lo habían llevado a distraerse con las cajas, lo siguieron de nuevo. Enero había llegado a su final tan solo tres días después de su cumpleaños y con la llegada de Febrero y el cercano fin del invierno, el plazo de ventaja que su madre le había otorgado también llegaban a su final. « _Hasta este punto, has de haber creído que no podría yo solo…_ » pensó, evocando el recuerdo de su madre, quién, no solo condenándolo a esa vida tan ajena a él, también lo había humillado al sentenciarlo.

Un abono a una deuda inmensa y gastos familiares que debía cubrir, habrían sido algo sencillo, quizás un reto más fuerte de lo que resultó a su orgullo. Y sin embargo, Eleonor se había encargado de hundirlo en la vergüenza cuando dio ese primer mes de alquiler y le ordenó cubrir su primer abono a partir de la llegada de los últimos días de Febrero. « _Creíste que volvería a rogarte. Esperabas de mí que siguiera siendo el mismo…_ »

— Y te equivocaste— se dijo en voz alta, mientras abría la reja del edificio donde vivía y se dirigía a las escaleras para subir al apartamento. Como cada mañana, las vecinas del segundo piso chismorreaban fuera de sus hogares, seguramente perdiendo el día antes de que correr a sus labores por la inminente llegada de sus maridos. En su piso, nadie parecía estar en casa, aunque él ya sabía que Candy sí que lo estaba.

Annie había acudido esa mañana a realizar unos trámites en la universidad, por lo que había acordado con la rubia no ir al apartamento hasta el atardecer, cuando él y Tony dejaran la tienda y acudieran a comer, por lo que mientras abría la puerta, el castaño se encontró sintiéndose, extrañamente cómodo con la idea de estar a solas con su esposa.

Acababa de abrir la puerta, cuando escuchó el móvil de Candy reproduciendo una canción de _The Rolling Stones_ que estaba por llegar a su fin. El _'la, la, la'_ de la chica se escuchaba desde la cocina mientras tarareaba la melodía y cuando la encontró, frente a la estufa, preparando el almuerzo que les ofrecería a él y a Tony, no pudo evitar sonreír.

Hacía ya semanas que Candy hubiera dejado los botines y las blusas de fashionista, pero él era consciente de que cuando se casó con ella, no pensaba que fuera fea. En un concepto más natural y cómodo, Candy había dejado de ser _bonita_ y había comenzado a ser _hermosa._ Viéndola de espaldas, tararear espontánea una canción, ajena a la presencia de todos y solamente siendo ella misma, Terry se obligó a no reír de alegría por no dejar entrever lo que durante días, Candy lo había hecho sentir.

— ¿Así que no eras fan de Bieber?— se mofó de repente, justo en el momento en que la canción terminaba y Candy bajaba el fuego de lo que fuera que hubiera estado cocinando. Repentinamente sorprendida y dando la media vuelta como si hubiera sido encontrada _in fraganti_ en algo que no debería estar haciendo, la mueca que compuso al verlo, lo descolocó haciéndole reír.

— ¡Terry!— le riñó al verle, porque ya antes la había asustado y odiaba que lo hiciera. Si la bronca iba a continuar luego de ello, el castaño no lo supo. Candy ya había reparado en su rostro y la mancha de sangre y se dirigía a él, tan rápido y tan preocupada que casi chocó contra él.

— ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por qué sangras? ¿Te has peleado con alguien?— preguntaba la rubia, mientras lo tomaba de las manos y lo instaba a tomar asiento en una de las sillas del comedor. Como si de una dulce oveja se tratara, el chico la obedeció sin rechistar, perdido en la forma tan peculiar en que la chica lo miraba.

— Estoy bien. No, no me he peleado con nadie. Solo tiré unas cajas y una pasó a golpearme. No debe ser algo grave, Candy— le aseguró y esperó con fervor que su voz no fuera tan grave como había creído que fue. Sin escucharle más, la rubia salió disparada al baño. Mojó una pequeña toalla y buscó en su cajón alguna bandita para volver con los implementos al comedor donde Terry la esperaba, sentado y expectante de cada movimiento que daba.

— No te vayas a mover— le advirtió ella y se colocó frente a él, tan cerca y tan dulce que el chico no pudo siquiera pensar en contradecirla y moverse. Con cuidado, la chica pasó la toallita por su rostro y limpió todo rastro de sangre, continuó acariciando con ternura su mejilla hasta quitar también algo de harina que el chico llevaba. No había heridas graves, solo un rasguño producido por la caja y que había sido el que se encontrara manando sangre.

— ¿Y cómo exactamente el gran Terry Grandchester se dejó caer una caja encima?— se mofó la chica, mientras terminaba por poner una bandita al rostro de su marido, Terry rió por lo bajo.

— Ya sabrás, distracciones que lo atrapan a uno— rió el chico, Candy lo observó incrédula, antes de negar con la cabeza.

— Ya sabía yo que en realidad eras un torpe de primera— se mofó— Y no, no me gusta Justin Bieber. ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

— ¿Intuición?— el castaño arqueó una ceja en un acto burlón antes de recibir un golpe al hombro de parte de la rubia.

— Bobo. ¿Vendrá Tony?— le cuestionó, porque era hora del almuerzo y Terry siempre solía estar ahí con el rubio para luego volver a la tienda.

— En un rato, se quedó limpiando lo que tiré— aceptó el chico sin perder el ánimo porque la vida en ese lugar le había enseñado que bajar la cabeza y no aceptar lo que provocaba no le llevaba a nada bueno. Candy no dijo nada, volvió a la cocina a mirar la comida y poco después, Tony apareció en el lugar.

Tras servirles y excusarse en sujetarse de buen modo el cabello, la rubia se sumergió en su habitación, presa de un nerviosismo que día a día se estaba volviendo difícil controlar.

Sin saber de buena fuente porque le ocurría, Candy se obligó a concentrarse y no dejarse marear. Llevaba días siguiendo aquel mantra en el que huía desesperadamente del azul zafiro de los ojos de Terry que con una sola mirada, lograban alterar más de lo que jamás habría imaginado. Porque ¿no era Terry el patán que había detestado cuando su tía se lo presentó? La cercanía que había construido en su relación con el chico era solo producto de vivir con él y conocer mutuamente las situaciones que los habían llevado a ese modo de vida, pero las sensaciones que tenía cuando lo miraba y cuando sentía que él hacía lo mismo con ella, eran otra cosa.

Algo que no alcanzaba a definir y a lo que le aterraba darle significado.

— ¿Candy?— la voz de Terry llamándola tras la puerta la hizo reaccionar. Había demorado bastante en volver así que seguramente estarían buscándole para comer. Intentando serenarse, salió de la habitación y se excusó vagamente. A sus espaldas, Terry sonrió. Fuera cual fuera la razón que había llevado a la rubia a ocultarse, no había sido el moño en su cabello que seguía tan intacto como cuando había entrado a la recámara.

 **:—:—:**

— Yo… Mi hermano…— sollozó Elroy, de rodillas frente al prestamista que había encontrado y que en esa situación, resultaba ser su única y más rápida solución. Frente a ella, espatarrado en un cómodo sofá de cuero y con los ojos más negros y malévolos que jamás hubiera visto, el hombre la miraba, aparentemente contento con sus acciones.

— No me interesa la razón que te trajo aquí, mujer. Solo me interesa el cómo pagarás el dinero que me estás pidiendo— le dijo y su voz sonó tan grave que Elroy casi habría preferido que le gritara para intimidarla.

— No tengo dinero para pagar tan pronto, pero si me ayuda…

— Te daré el dinero. Pero tienes una semana para pagarme, si no lo haces…—

— Pagaré, en verdad pagaré…— aseveró Elroy, porque solo pensar en no poder pagar el médico de Albert y perder a su hermano, la hacía sentir completamente sola en un mundo para el que no estaba preparada.

— Bien. Firma los papeles, mujer— sentenció el hombre y arrojó ante ella el contrato con el préstamo. Quizás fuera un negocio ilegal el que mantenía, pero era consciente de los grandes beneficios que papeleo como aquel podían darle. Elroy tardó poco en firmar, mucho menos en irse de ahí.

Solo en la habitación que usaba de despacho, el prestamista aguardó a que sus hombres dieran el dinero prometido a la mujer y los llamó. El más cercano a él, ya sabía lo que seguía.

— Averigüen todo sobre esa mujer, quiero saber de dónde podré cobrarme todo lo que me ha pedido.

 **:—:—:**

Observando las múltiples fotografías que el detective que Stear le había contratado le había otorgado aquella mañana, Archie negó con la cabeza. Imágenes borrosas y algunas deformadas habían sido lo más que el caballero a sus órdenes había conseguido. Y aunque las siluetas alcanzaban a ser de ayuda, había algo que no lo hacía. La memoria de Archie. La noche del robo había perdido la conciencia por completo, sumergido en alcohol y quizás alguna droga (que no alcanzaba a recordar cuál había sido), y había olvidado tan nombres como alguna seña particular de las damas en su compañía. El mismo Terry había terminado tan perdido que por algo habían sido tan fácilmente desfalcados.

— ¡Ah, dios! ¿Por qué no puedo recordar cuáles eran sus nombres o señas?— se preguntó de malhumor, al tiempo que arrojaba las fotografías al suelo y dejaba la recámara de hotel en que él y su hermano se habían hospedado al llegar a Oporto. Sin pensar realmente donde iría a las casi doce la noche, bajó al lobby hasta llegar al bar y tomó asiento frente a la barra.

El bar de hotel era tan bueno, como los huéspedes que le ocupaban. Según había comprendido el castaño, un grupo de chicas de universidad se hospedaban en las habitaciones superiores aprovechando las últimas semanas de las vacaciones de invierno. En otra época aquella cuestión lo habría animado, en otra ciudad habría acudido a ellas con Terry y habrían pasado tan buenas noches como días de despilfarros económicos e irresponsabilidades que después les pasarían la factura.

Sin embargo, algo faltaba ahí. Terry. Su amigo, su casi hermano.

Viendo la situación de su amigo y el castigo de su madre, sintiendo el mismo el modo de vida que Stear intentaba inculcarle, incluso cuando era bajo chantajes, lo hacían apreciar que tanto él, como su castaño amigo, habían pasado bastante tiempo sin ver más allá de sus narices. Fiestas, noches de citas y excesos descontrolados los habían hecho perderse y las consecuencias habían sido todo lo malas que podrían haber sido. Prueba de ello era su pérdida de memoria y ¡oh, sí! La reunión que había dirigido aquella misma tarde.

— Que se vayan el Doctor Michael y sus estudios al demonio…— escupió entre dientes y para sí, mientras daba un largo sorbo al vaso de whisky frente a él. A su lado, una risita tonta lo instó a girar y cara a cara con una hermosa rubia, canadiense seguramente, el castaño se preguntó que en su comentario había dado risa.

— No deberías decir esas cosas. Su trabajo le ha costado llegar a doctor— dijo la dama— Un gusto, soy…

— ¿Conoces al Doctor Michael?— la cortó Archie, sin ningún tipo de cortesía.

— Es mi hermano— respondió la rubia.

— Pues se buena hermana y acompaña al desgraciado— dando un último trago a su vaso y dejando sobre la barra un par de libras esterlinas, se dirigió al ascensor, para volver a su habitación.

« _¿Es que crees que una vida sin estudios te dará una buena posición?_ » le había preguntado Stear hacía ya un par de años atrás, cuando había decido seguir los pasos de Terry (quién solo había soportado hasta el segundo trimestre de medicina antes de provocar su expulsión) y darse de baja de la Universidad, en el tercer trimestre de Administración de empresas.

— No. No me dará nada bueno. ¡Gracias, hermano!— gruñó para sí, porque si algo detestaba en la vida, era aceptar que su perfecto hermano tenía razón. Y vaya que muchas veces le había ocurrido.

 **:—:—:**

Annie se había marchado del apartamento junto a Tony y Terry, aprovechando que así, podría ir acompañada a la estación de tren. Había decidido volver temprano a casa, porque aquella mañana había dejado las labores sin hacer para pasar el día con Candy, aprovechando que las vacaciones se acercaban a su fin y deseando obtener más tiempo con la rubia —con quién había forjado ya un fuerte lazo de amistad— antes de tener que volver a la escuela.

En un día de ocio entre muchos de labores, las dos chicas habían pasado el día paseando por Londres. Annie había llevado a Candy a dar una vuelta y a conocer los alrededores del sitio donde vivía, una zona que la rubia nunca antes había admirado. Más frescas y cómodas, habían vuelto a tiempo luego del almuerzo para preparar la comida y compensar a los chicos por obligarlos a almorzar en la tienda. Dado que también habían ido de compras al supermercado, habían preparado un rico pollo y una buena pasta que había dejado a los caballeros completamente satisfechos.

Sola en el apartamento, sin Annie o Terry para hacerle compañía y a últimas acostumbrada a aquella rutina, Candy puso manos a la obra con las últimas actividades que aquella mañana no había realizado. Era viernes, por lo que Terry no volvería del salón hasta la una de la madrugada, y siendo que aún era temprano, la rubia se prometió terminar con lo que había dejado.

Sujetándose el cabello con una liga de goma y subiendo las mangas de su suéter de lana hasta los codos, rápidamente reunió la ropa que había usado esa semana, la ropa de Terry y la puso a lavar. Siguió en la recámara del chico, tendiendo la cama y guardando lo que fuera que hubiera desordenado y dio una rápida barrida al suelo de madera. Hizo lo mismo en su recámara hasta terminar y apenas daban las nueve cuando se tumbó en la sala para descansar.

— Otro día más— pensó para sí con una sonrisa, porque finalmente había terminado por acostumbrarse a esa manera de vivir. Una manera en la que nunca había pensado que podría adaptarse pero que mucho le estaba enseñando.

Un golpe a la puerta la hizo reaccionar. Fuera quién fuera parecía haber golpeado con irritabilidad y el hecho de que no hubiera llamado al timbre la hizo sentirse nerviosa. Demorando un poco en abrir, terminó por encontrar un pasillo vacío y una nota pegada a su puerta cuando salió a observar.

— ¿Qué es esto?— se preguntó, ingresando de nuevo en el apartamento. La nota escrita en papel amarillo con letras rojas en el encabezado la hizo marearse y caer en el sofá de la sala.

 **AVISO DE EMBARGUE**

La explicación al hecho se hallaba desglosada bajo aquel título alarmante, aunque su justificación no hizo más que hacerla sentir al borde de desvanecerse. Según lo escrito, Elroy había acudido a un prestamista —por segunda ocasión— para pedir un monto exacto de 20,000£ que finalmente no había alcanzado a cubrir en el tiempo de pago. Habiendo colocado a Candy como su aval, la deuda pasaba a ella. Ignorante de si un prestamista podía despojarla del apartamento que pisaba en esos momentos o de cualquier otra cosa que representara también una perdida para Terry, la rubia casi perdió el sentido.

Una duda inmensa se había plantado en ella y el escalofrío que le generó a lo largo de toda la columna vertebral, la hizo temblar. Si Elroy había acudido a un prestamista seguramente habría sido sin consentimiento de Albert, lo que o bien decía que había sido un capricho desesperado o una alternativa extremista.

— ¿Le ha pasado algo a papá?— se preguntó Candy con lágrimas en los ojos, porque aquel pensamiento que ya una vez había tenido, la hacían sentir completamente a la deriva. Sola. Abandonada. Vacía.

Con el papel entre las manos y aun sintiendo que nada de aquello podría ser verdad, esperando como otras veces en el pasado que se tratara solo de una cruel pesadilla, Candy se encerró en su recámara y rompió en llanto tumbada en la cama. ¿Cómo podría saber si Albert estaba bien? ¿Si Elroy se hallaba a su lado? Y cómo, de entre todas las cosas ¿podría pedirle a Terry que le diera 20,000£ para salvar a su familia?

 **:—:—:**

Candy no había dejado la puerta entre abierta aquella noche. Se había encerrado con seguro y había dormido incluso cuando Terry se levantó, siendo que había adquirido por costumbre el levantarse con él, para darle ya fuera fruta o café antes de ir a la tienda. Y la falta de aquellos actos, habían logrado que el castaño sintiera que algo estaba mal.

¿Pero que podría estarlo?

Por como Terry veía las cosas, no había hecho nada que pudiera haber enfadado a la pecosa y la situación que vivían, cada día se volvía más soportable. Incluso habían llegado a llevarse bien. Puestos así, ¿qué habría ocurrido en su entorno para que Candy tomara aquellas medidas?

— Tal vez…— sin valor para llamar a la puerta de su esposa y preguntarle si había recibido malas noticias de su tía y su padre, se encontraran estos donde se encontraran, Terry tomó su mochila y dejó el apartamento. Dentro de la recámara ala que no había llamado, Candy escuchó a su marido salir rumbo a la tienda, del mismo modo en que lo hacía cada mañana.

Las noches eran duras, noche sí y noche también, siempre intentaba aguardar despierta hasta escucharlo llegar por lo que nunca se echaba las mantas encima o se acurrucaba realmente en la cama. Incluso a veces lo esperaba en la sala. El hecho de amanecer abrigada o bien acostada la había llevado a creer que el castaño la cuidaba cuando volvía y que incluso irrumpía en su recámara para asegurarse que estuviera acostada. Y justo por eso detestaba no poder permanecer despierta.

Porque anhelaba poder demostrarle a Terry que también lo comprendía, que era consciente de lo que vivía día tras días y que estaba con él. Intentando apoyarlo, intentado hacerle saber que habían terminado en eso juntos y así lo afrontarían.

— Vaya ayuda que soy entonces…— se riñó a sí misma, entre sollozos, porque como mimada que era, no había encontrado otra forma de afrontar aquella noche más que sumergida en llantos y preocupaciones. Y un miedo tan profundo que nunca antes había sentido.

Que Terry la odiara.

Aquel pensamiento altamente reforzado durante aquella noche la hizo sentir una punzada grave directa en el pecho y la mala sensación que ello le daba no le hacía sentir con fuerzas para levantarse aquella mañana. Entonces, como el rayo de sol que se filtra entre las nubes mientras llueve y genera un bello arcoíris, un recuerdo le devolvió la fuerza y la instó a ponerse de pie, tan rápido que por poco se mareó.

La tarde anterior había ordenado las recámaras y se había percatado, como ya antes lo había hecho, que de las pertenencias que poseían antes de casarse, mientras tuvieron todas las facilidades para divertirse y despilfarrar, Candy era la única en el matrimonio que aún conservaba aquellas cosas. Eleonor no había enviado en la mudanza de su hijo, ni sus costosas ropas, ni sus accesorios ni tampoco los muchos objetos de valor que poseía cuando vivía en la mansión Grandchester.

Contrario a ello, el armario de Candy aún tenía entre sus prendas blusas Chanel, abrigos De la Renta, zapatos Jimmy Choo, costosa joyería adquirida en América y también bolsos de colección.

— ¡Pero que tonta soy!— se dijo, mientras sacaba del armario cada prenda de esa índole que encontraba ahí metida. Abrigo tras abrigo, bolso tras bolso, Candy logró rápidamente separar entre las prendas más costosas y aquellas que aún tenían posibilidades de pasar por modernas. Como era sabido en el mundo de la moda, las cosas una vez compradas perdían drásticamente su alto valor y conforme las temporadas avanzaban, las líneas que se vendían dejaban de ser moda y pasaban a ser artículos más bien vintage. Pero no le importaba.

Habiendo reunido sus tres mejores abrigos entre los que iban dos de marca Chanel y uno De la Renta, varios pares de tacones Jimmy Choo y bolsos Prada, además de vestidos Lagerfeld, todos y cada uno, con valores aproximados a la mil libras cuando recién los adquirió, la rubia buscó también una maleta de viaje que había visto entre las cosas y metió todo, con sumo cuidado.

Tiempo atrás, habría creído que solo perder una de esas cosas podría haberlo hecho sentir miserable, sin embargo y ante las nuevas circunstancias, aquel acto la hacía sentirse valiente. Había encontrado un modo de deshacerse del peso muerto que representaba para Terry y con suerte, una salida que no incluyera perder el poco afecto que había logrado obtener de su marido.

Mientras dejaba el apartamento con su maleta en las manos, siguiendo el camino que Annie le había mostrado para llegar a la zona de tiendas, Candy prestó atención a cada escaparate que aparecía ante ella y a cada calle en la que caminaba. Cualquiera que la viera, diría que era una joven turista, bastante desaliñada, sin saber realmente que era una dama desesperada por no perder más de lo que ya no tenía.

Apenas vislumbro el sitio que el día anterior había observado, ingresó en él. Fue breve y firme en sus palabras y no se quejó cuando descubrió que todas esas cosas que llevaba, habían sido cotejadas en precios que apenas alcanzaban las 3,000£, pues bien sabía que eso pasaría.

— Te doy 20,300£ por todo esto, niña. Y créeme, es más de lo que cualquier otro te dará. Puede que creas que porque son originales conservan su valor pero…

— El monto está bien. Si esperara lo que pague por ella, créame, no serían artículos de calidad— aseguró sin dejarse amedrentar por aquella muestra de humillación e incredulidad del comprador de artículos para la tienda de segunda. Sin agregar nada, el caballero tomó sus cosas y le pagó. Candy contó cada libra con sumo cuidado y dejó la tienda consciente de que debía apresurarse para regresar a casa y preparar el almuerzo. Antes que nada, también debía ir al banco para liquidar la deuda de su tía al número de cuenta escrito en la hoja de aviso.

Las 300£ restantes las guardaría con esmero, en un sobre especialmente dirigido a Terry.

* * *

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_

 _Adoradas lectoras, un placer estar por acá. Bueno… como puede apreciarse, este capítulo demoró bastante, pero ya sabrán ustedes que me cuesta actualizar. Ahora bien, como prometí, no dejaré nada inconcluso y aquí está el capítulo que corresponde. ¿Qué les ha parecido? Me gusta ir planteando acercamientos entre los enamorados y también darles una perspectiva de todos los entornos de ésta historia. Como siempre, no duden en dejarme sus opiniones y todo lo que quieran en los cometarios._

 _Aunque no sé cuándo podré actualizar nuevamente, les pido que aguarden por mí y estén pendientes. Quien sabe, podría volver cualquier madrugada como hoy, ja, ja._

 _Saludos a todas y ¡feliz día de las madres! Para todas aquellas que ya han llegado a esa bella etapa en la vida. Que sus días hayan sido especiales en compañía de sus familias e hijos y para esas lectoras que aún son solo hijas, felicidades a todas vuestras madres._

 _Nos estamos leyendo._

* * *

 _ **JulietaG.28**_


	14. Buenas nuevas

**= 14. Buenas nuevas=**

* * *

 _Las lágrimas que pugnaban fuertemente por salir y desbordar por sus blancas mejillas, permanecieron amarga y dolorosamente recluidas en sus ojos, sin oportunidad alguna para ser derramadas. Las palmas de las manos le escocían de coraje y en el pecho, un nudo incluso más grande que cualquier otro que hubiera sentido antes se apretaba más y más, sin posibilidad alguna de llegar a aflojarse._

 _Los ojos ambarinos que lo miraban desde detrás del escritorio, la sonrisa torcida que significaba_ victoria _en toda su extensión, incluso la leve curvatura de las espesas cejas, lo hacían querer gritar. Explotar._

 _Pero no podía._

 _Había aprendido de la manera más despiadada lo que realmente era el poder y lo que las personas con el mismo podían hacer. Sin justicia. Sin verdad que saliera a flote. Todos y cada uno de los valores que había estudiado y que en la escuela le habían inculcado se habían reducido a meras palabras, porque parado frente al hombre que estaba decidido a hundirlo hasta lo más profundo, finalmente descubrió que un abogado, no buscaba la verdad._

— _Entiendo— escupió entre dientes, sintiendo como cada músculo de su cara se negaba rotundamente a dar esa batalla por perdida— Me iré— sentenció y aceptó con el alma en los pies, que no había perdido la batalla. Había perdido la guerra._

— _Buena decisión, niño— se mofó el caballero, para su desdicha._

* * *

Decir que el dolor y el abrumante cansancio que día a día se apoderaban de su cuerpo, le resultaba gratificante por tratarse del resultado de su duro trabajo, sería mentir, porque Terry era consciente que aunque lo hacía feliz darse cuenta de los cambios que su vida comenzaba a tener, aquellas molestas consecuencias también lo hacían atesorar con mayor fuerza los días en los que nunca habría imaginado pasar las últimas horas de su noche, fregando pisos o sirviendo licores a empresarios extranjeros forrados en libras, euros e incluso en dólares.

Las manos le temblaron al abrir la puerta del apartamento, como cada fin de semana en que superaba sus límites bajo el horario del salón. La mochila que llevaba al hombro resbaló por su hombro hasta su codo, al tiempo que trastabillaba al ingresar a su hogar. Unas finas manos lo detuvieron y el aroma a perfume fino, lo hizo reaccionar. Candy lo miraba mientras le sujetaba por los hombros, con una sonrisa traviesa grabada en los labios y los ojos verdes tan brillantes que Terry se preguntó si no estaría soñando.

— ¿Quién diría que el gran Terry Grandchester podría parecer un zombie?— se mofó la rubia, mientras tomaba la mochila para ayudarlo a equilibrarse. Algo más firme que antes, Terry se las ingenió para cerrar la puerta y recargarse en la pared, antes de frotarse el rostro para espabilar.

— Lo dice la pecosa que duerme noche tras noche mientras yo me convierto lentamente en un zombie— respondió el castaño. Candy rió por lo bajo.

— Intentaré no dormir tanto entonces— convino al fin, llevando la mochila a las sillas del comedor— ¿Quieres cenar? Debes tener hambre…—

— No, lo único que tengo es sueño— aseveró el castaño. « _Y curiosidad…_ » pensó para sí. Las dudas que lo embargaban pugnaban por salir de su boca sin filtro alguno, considerando todos los sucesos que esa mañana habían sucedido.

Había dejado el apartamento en la mañana para ir a la tienda y al volver a la hora del almuerzo, él y Tony habían descubierto una cacerola con sopa de algas en ella esperando por ellos y una escueta nota de Candy, diciendo que había ido por unas compras y que quizás tardaría en volver. El horario lo había obligado a volver al trabajo y sin saber si Candy había vuelto a casa había terminado por seguir a Tony al salón hasta la madrugada en que esperaba llegar al apartamento y encontrar a la rubia durmiendo en su cama. ¿Qué había hecho todo el día? ¿Por qué se había encerrado toda la mañana en su recámara? ¿Qué pasaba para que actuara de ese modo?

Esas y muchas más eran las preguntas que el castaño deseaba lanzar y sin embargo, la lengua parecía pegársele al paladar, al tiempo que cada músculo en su cuerpo se relajaba, pidiendo a gritos echar una siesta.

— ¿Por qué no te sientas? Te vas a quedar dormido ahí recargado— rió la chica, mientras tomaba su mano y lo guiaba a la sala, no muy segura de si debía conducirlo mejor a su habitación o si Terry no esperaría que al menos le explicara a dónde había ido a la hora del almuerzo. Extrañamente obediente, Terry la siguió al sofá y tomó asiento a su lado en un silencio que no resultaba incómodo en lo absoluto.

— Hoy…— comenzó el castaño, mientras los párpados tan pesados como el plomo se deslizaban al cerrarse por más que luchara para impedirlo. Candy, que hasta ese momento no había soltado su mano, sonrió sin mirarlo. Sus brillantes orbes verdes permanecían fijos en la ventana frontal, que en esos momentos dejaba entrever una pequeña parte de la luna.

— Creo que papá y tía están en aprietos…— susurró, aunque era consciente de que el castaño podría no estarla escuchando mientras cabeceaba al dormitar. Mejor aún. Resultaba mucho más sencillo contar aquello, si Terry no la miraba o la interrumpía mientras hablaba.

— ¿Dónde están? ¿Qué están haciendo? Solía pensar en esta como la peor situación que podía suscitarse, pero claro, lo hacía solamente porque era yo la que la vivía. Aunque estaba preocupada por mi familia, solo estaba pensando en mí…— la cabeza de Terry la mandó callar, cuando en un leve movimiento terminó por quedar apoyada en su hombro, con las respiración pesada del chico como único sonido en la habitación. Sonrió.

— Sí, tampoco pensaba en ti. En lo mucho que has de cansarte día a día… O en lo difícil que ha de ser permanecer despierto cuando parece que no dejas de trabajar en ningún momento del día— siguió hablando— Lo siento, Terry. Por ser una carga para ti. También por haber pensado solo en mí— un profundo suspiró se apodero de su pecho y el aire que contenía escapó difícilmente de su boca— ¿Crees que estén bien? Nosotros comenzamos aquí, en este apartamento, pero ellos… Ni siquiera tienen un hogar, nuestra casa ya no es más nuestra. ¿Papá habrá enfermado? Tengo miedo, tengo mucho miedo…—

— _Candy…—_ el dulce suspiro que escapó de labios de Terry la hizo sonreír aún más ampliamente. La mano que sujetaba la del chico acarició su dorso y le dio un delicado apretón.

— ¿Por qué lo haces? Te odio ¿sabes? Debería odiarte. Eres la única persona a la que puedo culpar para no sentirme mal… Y sin embargo… Sin embargo… Creo que me gustas— le dijo.

Tan cuidadosamente que incluso pareció no hacerlo, Candy se zafó de aquella posición y terminó por recostar al castaño en el sofá. Estiró sus largas piernas hasta sacarle los tennis, colocó un cojín bajo su cabeza y fue a por una manta para cubrirlo. No deseaba despertarle, ni hacer ruido alguno que pudiera perturbar su tranquilidad. Había cumplido su objetivo, esperar hasta que cruzara la puerta y ahí, de cuclillas a su lado, observándole dormir, se dio cuenta de algo que ya sabía.

— Eres el hombre más guapo que jamás he visto. Lo supe desde que te conocí. Solo tú podrías haber usado un traje dos temporadas pasadas y hacerlo ver como el nuevo modelo— le confesó con una sonrisa en los labios. Sin rozar más allá de sus labios, con los de ella, terminó por depositar un dulce beso en su boca, tan tierno y cálido que incluso percibió la textura suave de los delgados labios del chico.

— Estamos a mano, galán…— susurró, pensando en el beso que él le había dado la noche de su cumpleaños, al tiempo que se ponía de pie y se dirigía a su recámara. Debía dormir para levantarse temprano y prepararle el desayuno al castaño.

 **:—:—:**

Había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que pisó Londres y desde entonces, había estado en tantos sitios distintos que la familiaridad con que los terrenos londinenses lo recibieron le resultó agradable. Aferrando la única maleta con que se había dispuesto a volver a tierra inglesa, Archie dejó de lado las nostálgicas bienvenidas y fijando como primer destino el apartamento de su hermano, donde sus pertenencias le aguardaban de igual forma, echó a andar por el aeropuerto en busca del chofer que se suponía le recibiría.

La noche anterior, mientras le daba el pasaje de avión que iba a necesitar, Stear le había pedido que recibiera esa tarde a los inversionistas irlandeses que visitarían la sede que se localizaba en Londres y que ocupara el tiempo restante de los tres días que estaría en la ciudad para ver a Terry y comunicarle las buenas nuevas. Obediente, Archie tenía planeado darse una ducha al llegar a casa, darse una vuelta por el sitio donde Terry le dijo que estaba viviendo y finalmente acudir a la reunión que eventualmente terminaría en una aburrida cena.

— No está en mi naturaleza soportar tanto estrés— se dijo a sí mismo, al tiempo que abordaba el auto enviado por su hermano.

 **:—:—:**

Según el reloj del apartamento, falta poco para que dieran las 4 y como era necesario, Annie había pasado a retirarse del hogar de los Grandchester, consciente de que debía hacer las últimas compras para el regreso a clases que tendría lugar al día siguiente. Como cada día, Candy había hecho de comer y juntas habían ingerido los alimentos en una charla que siempre terminaba por unirlas un poco más.

Bajando lentamente las escaleras del edificio, tarareando la melodía de la última canción de _Simple Plan_ , la pelinegra llegó hasta la reja de entrada en menos de lo esperado y se detuvo un momento para abrocharse el suéter. Febrero estaba comenzado pero el frío invierno aún no terminaba y las tardes resultaban frías, si uno llevaba un suéter ligero. Acababa de sujetar el último botón mientras volvía a andar, cuando impactó con algo y cayó de espaldas al suelo.

— ¡Ay!— se quejó la chica, apenas sintió el frío piso debajo de ella. Un segundo después, sus orbes azules enfocaron con cuidado hacia el par de relucientes zapatos negros que se habían detenido frente a ella. El causante de su caída se había acercado y un par de blancas manos se extendió hacia ella para ayudarla a levantar.

— Perdóname, por favor— espetó el caballero, con una voz tan grave, y al tiempo aterciopelada, que Annie creyó estarlo imaginando— ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te he hecho daño?— le cuestionó. Tomando las manos que se habían ofrecido a ayudarla, Annie pronto estuvo de pie y alzando el rostro por completo para contemplar a su agresor y salvador, un suspiro quedó suspendido a media garganta cuando se encontró con el caballero.

Enfundado en un traje completamente negro, combinado con una camisa azul cielo y una corbata azul zafiro, sus cabellos castaños caían con elegancia y sus ojos chocolate brillaban cálidos y dulces. Además de todo, el halo de elegancia que lo rodeaba era difícil de pasar por alto. Mirando con detenimiento, Annie apreció que ese mismo halo rodeaba al Terry y a Candy, al igual que la suavidad que a primera vista podía apreciarse en sus pieles blancas o lo costosos que parecían los simples detalles que llevaban, en ese caso las mancuernillas en las muñecas.

— Y—Yo…— balbuceó la chica— Estoy bien

— Me alegro—sonrió el caballero y si antes había querido suspirar, la chica pronto sintió como las rodillas le temblaban y el pequeño gritito que se atoró en su garganta.

— Esto… Si no es mucha molestia, podrías…— la vergüenza que surcó la voz del chico la hizo sonreír. Quizás porque mirarlo de ese modo le recordaba lo tierno que se veían Candy y Terry cuando pedían un favor o tenían dudas en algo.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Sabes…? ¿Sabes si aquí vive un matrimonio….? Oh… Relativamente joven. É les castaño, ella rubia, más o menos… Bueno…

— ¿Te refieres a Candy y Terry?— le cuestionó ella, porque las descripciones encajaban sería obvio que un personaje como aquel buscara a chicos como los que ella nombró. Nadie en toda la colonia podría buscar a otros parecidos, porque la clase de chicos que eran no vivía precisamente en esos alrededores.

— Sí, sí, ellos justamente— confirmó el chico y su brillante sonrisa, volvió a instalarse en sus labios.

— En el tercer piso, la segunda puerta a la derecha. Candy está ahí en estos momentos pero Terry está…— el sitio donde el castaño se encontraba la hizo callar, no estaba segura de que al chico le agradara que revelara aquella información, tal vez por el tipo de persona que había acudido a verles o simplemente porque Annie no debería estar lanzando esa información así como así.

— ¿Terry…? Realmente, me urge encontrarme con él— una nueva sonrisa y esos dientes blancos que casi parecían sacados de un comercial de televisión.

— Él… Trabaja en la tienda frente a la estación. Volviendo por esta calle a la derecha…— confesó, aunque no estaba realmente segura si había hecho lo correcto. Frente a ella, el chico pareció conforme con su respuesta y tras asentir con la cabeza se pasó una mano por el cabello, como si estuviera confundido.

— Gracias por el dato, si me disculpas— sin más que decir, el caballero siguió su camino sin mirar atrás, dejando a una pelinegra confundida, extasiada y en pleno proceso de hiperventilación.

 **:—:—:**

Recostada sobre la tumbona, sintiendo la brisa del mar y los rayos del sol cayendo sobre ella, la hermosa pelirroja que visitaba Hawái, parecía dormitar mientras descansaba, ajena a las miradas que se posaban sobre ella. Ya fuera por la sorpresa de advertirla al pasar frente a ella o embobados por completo desde las butacas del bar del fondo, el 80% de los caballeros presentes, fijaban sus miradas en la chica, devorándola con los ojos o imaginando lo poco que faltaba por debajo del bikini rojo.

Poseedora de un cuerpo que las damas del lugar envidiaban tener, la pelirroja atraía tanto la atención como lo haría vestida y en un restaurante. La chica que permanecía acostada en la tumbona de al lado, pareció sorprenderse cuando el rubio del fondo se movió en dirección de su amiga.

— No quisiera romperle la sorpresa, pero el chico sexy de los hoyuelos viene para acá— le dijo a la castaña.

— Quédatelo entonces, me vuelvo a la habitación— poniéndose de pie, completamente desinteresada en el galán que se acercaba a ella, la pelirroja tomó la toalla de la tumbona y se dio la media vuelta para largarse de ahí— A decir verdad, debería volver a Londres— murmuró, pasando de largo del rubio, moviendo las caderas en un gesto sensual que dejó boquiabierto a más de un caballero.

 **:—:—:**

El Terry que él conocía, jamás en su vida se habría planteado la opción de vestir jeans, tennis converse y polera de algodón, con una casaca de empleado encima de ello, el Terry que conocía desde que había cumplido los nueve años de edad, jamás habría cargado cajas de suministros por una tienda de conveniencia cualquiera, ni mucho menos pasado una fregona por los pisos sucios.

Pese a todo y pese a no ser para nada el Terry que él conocía, Archie no se fijó en todos esos detalles que convertían al castaño en un hombre completamente apuesto al que había dejado antes de partir de Londres e ingresó en la tienda de convivencia sintiendo una ola de alegría que hacía mucho se había disipado de su ser. Desde el fondo del lugar, dónde Terry se encontraba cuando reparó en la presencia de su amigo, el chico de los ojos zafiro no pudo evitar el súbito cambio en su ánimo que lo instó a cortar la distancia con el chico que se acercaba a él.

— ¡Terry!— exclamó Archie al estrecharlo.

— ¿Cómo…?— aunque la alegría se había instalado en él, Terry no podía evitar preguntarse si realmente estaba alucinando o cómo había sido que su amigo lo había encontrado ahí.

— ¿No habrás creído que jamás volvería, verdad _coñazo?_ — sonrió el de ojos chocolate al separarse de él.

— A decir verdad, te daba por muerto— bromeó Terry.

— Casi, pero muy lejos de ello. Stear ha de creer que moriré con todo lo que me hace trabajar en la empresa, pero no sería la primera vez que se equivoque respecto a mí. Digo, también creía que terminaría la escuela— rió Archie, como solía hacerlo siempre que lanzaba uno de sus pésimos chistes. Y como siempre que eso pasaba, Terry rió.

— ¿Trabajas en la empresa?

— Hago algo más que trabajar— se lamentó el chico— Soy el vicepresidente. Stear dice que siempre debí haberlo sido, pero… Bueno, no hablemos de mí. Tienes muchas cosas que contarme y yo muchas más por las que sorprenderme, eso es seguro, pero da la casualidad que al menos por hoy, eso no va a ser posible. Si puedes apreciar mi ridículo traje aburrido— se señaló a sí mismo— tengo una reunión en una hora y tengo que ser puntual. Pasaba por aquí, muy aparte de todo, porque tengo muy buenas noticias—

— ¿Y esas son…?— por primera vez, desde que lo hubiera conocido, Terry no le instó a llegar tarde o se mofó de que la oración hubiera sonado responsable. Como si no hubiera hecho alusión a aquel aspecto, el castaño se limitó a cuestionarle aquellas buenas nuevas y en su corazón un atisbo de esperanza había comenzado a resplandecer.

— La he encontrado. A la pelirroja— anunció Archie.

La mueca de sorpresa que se instaló en el rostro de Terry valió un retrato. El corazón le palpitaba como si hubiera jugado un partido de baloncesto o como si hubiera corrido la maratón. Si la culpable de su noche de pérdidas, finalmente había aparecido, aquello bien suponía que podría exigirle el dinero o llevarla a la policía y así recuperar su preciosa vida.

Y vaya que lo necesitaba.

Porque aún recordaba vagamente lo que Candy le había contado la noche anterior, antes de quedarse completamente dormido. Rememoraba en destellos enterarse que Albert y Elroy la pasaban mal y la pregunta de la rubia, cuestionándole el dónde estaría su querida familia. Lo irritaba saber que no podía darle una respuesta, lo mareaba ser consciente que con la vida que antes llevaba no le habría sido difícil encontrarlos. Pero ante la perspectiva de volver a esa vida, de tener los medios y el poder…

— ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde está?— instó a Archie, ansioso por escuchar una respuesta que satisficiera sus oídos.

— No… Eso no lo sé. La vieron al sur de Italia hace ya dos semanas, pero tras eso. El detective está intentando dar con su ubicación. Lo tengo trabajando día y noche para encontrarla. Las otras tres no he podido reconocerlas pero ella…

— ¿Quién es?— los ojos zafiro del castaño parecieron brillar y sus labios formaron una _O_ cuando Archie hubo respondido:

— Elisa. Elisa Legan.

 **:—:—:**

Acababan de dar las tres de la madrugada, cuando Terry volvió del salón y cerró la puerta del apartamento sin reparar en el hecho que Candy dormía plácidamente en el sofá. Permanecía sentada y con la cabeza inclinada, aferrando el suéter de lana que llevaba y con el móvil en las piernas como si lo hubiera puesto ahí para mayor comodidad, quizá hubiera estado mirando YouTube.

Apenas fue consciente de la presencia de la rubia, dejó la mochila en el suelo para acercarse hasta ella. De cuclillas a su lado, como ella había estado la noche anterior que él durmió, la observó con cuidado reparando en los detalles de su rostro y en lo mucho que deseaba poder acariciarle las mejillas.

— Encontraré a tú familia, Candy. Te lo prometo— le aseguró. Haciendo acopio de una fuerza que realmente no sentía, pasó las manos por debajo de la chica hasta sostenerla lo suficientemente bien como para llevarla a su cama.

— Sé que lo cumplirás…— balbuceó la rubia entre sueños, cuando apenas había dado tres pasos para llevarla a su habitación. Deteniéndose a medio pasillo, el castaño sonrió.

— ¿Seguirás intentado esperarme? No puedes ocultar lo dormilona que eres…— se mofó, mientras ingresaba en la recámara y depositaba a la chica en la cama. Tomando asiento junto a ella, pasó un mechón de rubios rizos por detrás de su oreja.

— ¿Me estás retando? Puedo pasar 36 horas sin dormir y…— incluso aunque fingía estar enfadada, hablaba con los ojos apenas abiertos y las palabras salían de su boca como saldría si se encontrara ebria.

— Ah… incluso semi dormida, eres hermosa. ¿Cómo es posible?— le preguntó y esperó que estuviera lo suficientemente desconectada del mundo real para responderle coherentemente o siquiera comprender lo que le decía.

— También eres hermoso. ¿Cómo lo haces?— respondió ella, para su total sorpresa.

— Me meto en líos muy seguido—

— Como un adicto con deudas…— la rubia rió entre sueños, rememorando las palabras que él mismo le había dicho cuando le confesó el porqué de la situación que se veían obligados a vivir. Finalmente dejándose arrastrar por el mundo de los sueños, la respiración de la rubia se volvió pesada y con una sonrisa que sería difícil le abandonara, Terry la arropó antes de dejarla dormir y marcharse a su habitación.

Mientras se sacaba la chamarra, la camiseta y se echaba encima la polera con que dormía, el castaño rememoró lo acontecido aquella tarde. Archie le había dicho finalmente quién era la arpía que lo había desfalcado y aunque aún trabajaba en encontrarla, al menos ahora Terry conocía la cara de la mujer que lo había dejado hundido en ese inmenso mundo de trabajo duro y escasez de libertades.

— Cuando te encuentre… Los Legan sabrán de lo que soy capaz— se prometió. Una larga historia le precedía con la familia, tanto con los padres como con el hijo mayor, sin embargo, en toda su vida, Terry jamás había visto a la hermana de Neil. No, hasta la noche en que decidió perderlo todo y realmente, eso hizo.

* * *

 _El despacho de Legan se hallaba poco iluminado. Las persianas permanecían a medio cerrar las luces aunque encendidas se mantenían tenues debido al control de iluminación. Desde su sitio, Terry observaba al abogado de su caso con detenimiento esperando una respuesta, un gesto, una propuesta o lo que fuera que este le diera para enfrentar su situación._

— _Estás… ¿Estás seguro que eso…?— comenzó el abogado._

— _No era mía. Hace mucho que no tengo— aseveró el castaño— Ella miente._

— _El resultado…_

— _Estoy dispuesto a hacer la prueba. No estoy consciente de lo que sucedió pero… Sé que no…_

— _Entiendo. Comenzaré los detalles esta tarde. La haremos creer que nos ha ganado. Pero no vamos a perder, te lo aseguro— espetó Legan. Dando por concluida la reunión, Terry se puso de pie y dejó el despacho. El hijo mayor llegaba en esos momentos, al verlo le sonrió, justo como hacía cuando estaban en el colegio, del mismo modo en que esperaba que Terry, solo un año mayor, lo tratara como un hermano pequeño._

 _Sin mirarlo siquiera, Terry pasó de largo dejando a Neil a sus espaldas, observando en silencio. Esperando que su padre no pudiera salvar al castaño._

* * *

— ¡Eli, cariño!— exclamó la chica de cabellos castaños, al reparar en la recién llegada. El vuelo proveniente de Hawái había sufrido un leve retraso y con todo y eso, Luisa había esperado hasta que la pelirroja había arribado. A su lado, Tommy, el asistente de su Madame, pareció perder por un momento la capacidad de hablar.

Con los ojos como platos, su mirada recorrió por completo a la estrella del _Lust_ , Elisa Legan, la dama preferida por los caballeros y la Madame.

Aunque había llegado al salón tan solo un año atrás, tras haber laborado con un exclusivo bar a las afueras de Liverpool por al menos cuatro años, Elisa se había ganado el favoritismo en el Lust, por sus atributos naturales y esa personalidad letalmente dormida que poseía. Viéndola por primera vez, Tommy comprendió que era lo que los hombres del bar miraban en la dama que se había ausentado por su periodo vacacional.

Alta, quizás incluso rozando el 1.75, Elisa poseía una piel morena peculiar y un cabello castaño rojizo, más rojizo que castaño, en realidad; tan largo que le tocaba la cintura y tan quebradizo que parecía la melena de una fiera. Sus ojos aceituna brillaban y el maquillaje en ellos solo resaltaba sus rasgos. De labios carnosos, de nariz afilada y un puente recto. Sus mejillas apenas se curvaban pero aunque era un rostro delgado resultaba atractivo a la vista.

El vestido azul cielo que llevaba en esos momentos, carecía de mangas o tirantes y ajustaba perfecto a su busto de una copa D natural, difícil de no apreciar. El fino corte en forma de corazón justo en medio de sus pechos dejaba ver lo que el vestido ocultaba y Tommy no pudo sino casi babear al perderse entre la vista. Además de todo, el corto del vestido permitía apreciar las torneadas piernas de la morena que justo entonces hizo contacto visual con el chico que se sonrojó al verse atrapado en la dirección en que iban sus ojos.

— ¿Tú eres Tommy?— le preguntó la dama al llegar hasta él.

— Sí, señorita, ese soy yo— sonrió el aludido.

— Bien. Lleva todo esto a mi apartamento frente a la zona de bares, ya deberías saber dónde. Y…

— ¿Y?— echando a andar con Luisa prensada de su brazo, fascinada con tenerla de vuelta, Elisa sonrió.

— Más vale que bajo ningún motivo, el tonto de mi hermano sepa que estoy aquí. Quiero quedarme una buena temporada en Londres, estoy cansada de huir…— suspiró y siguió su camino, con Tommy lo bastante confundido como para seguirlas de inmediato.

* * *

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 **JulietaG.28**


	15. Bancos, besos y cenas

**= 15. Bancos, besos y cenas =**

* * *

 _Había pasado un tiempo desde que Richard Grandchester adquiriera aquella hermosa villa a las afueras de Escocia, cercana a una pintoresca aldea de rústicos edificios y pueblerinos amablemente alegres. Con sus frondosos árboles en los lindes de la propiedad y la pequeña colina que quedaba en la parte trasera, además de sus metros de verde césped y las enormes caballerizas que acorralaban en sus establos a los más hermosos pura sangre que tanto le gustaban y a las dos yeguas que había adquirido solo por dar muestra de su poder a las mujeres que más amaba en el planeta._

 _Y pese a todo, parado frente a la propiedad, con los ojitos azules tan abiertos como platos y las piernas ansiosas por echar a correr y jugar, un pequeño Terry de apenas siete años, se preguntó: ¿por qué nunca antes había viajado a la villa?_

 _Si la respuesta le había llegado como milagro bajado del cielo o brisa fresca del viento, el castaño de hoyuelos encantadores negó con la cabeza, alejando aquellas reflexiones y no perdiendo tiempo en echar a correr a lo largo y ancho de los alrededores. Tal vez Karen echaría a correr tras él al verlo divertirse, pero eso, como el hecho de que su tonta hermana menor hallara diversión en muñecas de porcelana, poco le importaba._

 _Sintiendo el viento golpeando contra su rostro y las mariposas volando a su alrededor al sentirse amenazadas por su presencia, Terry Grandchester abrió ambos brazos como si deseara abrazar la naturaleza misma. Sus diminutas piernas pronto le llevaron a la colina y cuesta arriba, sus ojos zafiro se iluminaron al apreciar la vista completa de todo aquel lugar. Verdes praderas, ríos cristalinos, incluso montañas a las orillas y más azul y verde del que jamás había contemplado entre el bullicio escandaloso que era Londres._

 _Una risa divertida llamó su atención, cuando de la nada, sujetando una soga blanca y corriendo como si la vida le fuera en ello, un pequeño castaño de ojos como el chocolate pasó a su lado, lo bastante concentrado en la cometa que volaba como para reparar en él. Y tal vez fuera el alma inocente de un crío, las risas contagiosas del castaño achocolatado o simplemente las ganas de ver si la cometa volaba por los cielos, acariciando nubes y besando el viento, que el pequeño Terry echó a correr también, uniéndose a la diversión de aquel chiquillo que le advirtió y contrario a todo, le sonrió._

— _¿Quieres volarla?— le preguntó, al cabo de un rato en que la mano le dolía y las esperanzas de que el juguetito funcionara elevándose casi tan alto como deseaba apreciar la cometa._

— _Si me permitieras…— contestó el pequeño heredero con una pícara sonrisa en los labios._

— _Por algo lo dije. ¿Cómo te llamas?— espetó el de ojos de dulce. Terry sonrió._

— _Grandchester, Terry Grandchester— porque por alguna razón, sentía un inmenso orgullo al mencionar su apellido. El chiquillo frente a él, sonrió de medio lado._

— _Así que es tu familia la que ocupa la villa, papá me contó que un buen amigo suyo vendría de vacaciones a la villa vecina. Yo soy Archie, Archie Cornwall…— le dijo sonriente y tal vez fuera que era el primer chico de su edad con el que se cruzaba en aquel sitio, que Terry estrechó su mano y rió y jugó hasta que el atardecer cayó y su nana salió a buscarle como el hermano mayor de Archie hizo con el otro chiquillo._

* * *

No importando los muchos años que habían pasado desde la primera memoria que tenía de Terry, bien guardada en el archivo mental, Archie sonrió con verdadero placer, al sentir el recuerdo vívido y sagaz de un momento que en ese entonces, no había podido reconocer como lo que en realidad había terminado siendo. El comienzo de su primera y única amistad. Así, de cara al castaño de 26 años que llevaba escuchando no solo sus más desesperados deseos y las más duras humillaciones que había vivido en ese tiempo que llevaba trabajando con su hermano, sino también su última y más inesperada noticia, el castaño de ojos chocolate, se permitió sonreír y admirar con detenimiento cada uno de los sentimientos que se hacían presentes en el rostro de su amigo.

— ¿Hablas en serio?— preguntó Terry, con los labios ligeramente tensados y los ojos zafiros siempre perspicaces, brillando con mayor intensidad. No hacía ni una hora que hubiera abordado a Terry en la tienda donde laboraba y con el rubio al que Archie tanto le agradecía la madurez y la estabilidad de su amigo dándoles espacio para charlar, en la calle trasera del lugar; y Terry ya lo estaba mirando como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

No lo culpaba. Quizás sí que se estaba volviendo loco.

— Totalmente en serio, tan en serio como la tarde en que te propuse a hacer una carrera de perros en la pista de patinaje o la noche que te lleve a Las Vegas sin que nadie lo supiera y te hice creer que habías perdido todo tu dinero en la mesa de apuestas cuando realmente lo habías perdido comprándome el mejor traje que he tenido en toda mi jodida vida— aseveró Archie y esperó que aquellos recuerdes hiciesen mecha en su mejor amigo al punto de hacerlo creer lo que acababa de escupir.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Esas son las pruebas más contundentes que se te cruzaron por la cabeza para hacerme saber que hablabas en serio?—cuestionó el inglés con la voz más sarcástica que poseía y la picardía destellando en sus orbes azules. Archie rió por lo bajo.

— Bueno, mi otra opción era hacer alusión a esa ocasión en que te propuse saltar desnudos al…

— ¡Calla, calla, calla!— lo cortó Terry, porque aquel recuerdo aún le pasaba factura y lo hacía sentirse tremendamente avergonzado. Con las risas de su amigo inundando el lugar y haciéndolo sentir como en los días anteriores a su terrible tragedia, Terry se obligó a no dejarse arrastrar a ese ambiente conocido de bromas y asuntos sin seriedad y encausarse en lo que a Archie apañaba en esos momentos.

— Tú…— le llamó, haciéndolo recobrar con su voz, la compostura que en esos momentos necesitaban.

— ¿Yo?

— ¿Realmente quieres volver a la Universidad?— le inquirió, intentado comprender si aquello era realmente un deseo desesperado de su mejor amigo o una mera ocurrencia producto de lo que vivía día a día en la oficina de su hermano. Archie lo miró un par de segundos antes de asentir con la cabeza.

— Sé que será más de lo que puedo soportar y el límite de mis momentos de valentía pero realmente… Prefiero volver a la escuela y graduarme con suerte a acudir a una reunión más con un heredero joven brillante que ya está encaminado a su segundo o tercer doctorado— declaró el chico con aplomo tal, que Terry supo instantáneamente que aquello era realmente lo que estaba deseando.

— Pues si es así, sabes que cuentas conmigo. Confío en ti y sé, que si das realmente todo de tu parte para lograrlo, más pronto que tarde te verás graduado— le dijo, con una sonrisa tan amplia que todos sus relucientes dientes blancos quedaban al aire— Solo… Quisiera pedirte algo respecto a tus decisiones—

— ¿Qué cosa?— Archie parecía confundido, la mirada prepotente de su amigo le hacía saber que no se trataba de un pedido cualquiera.

— No pidas a tu hermano o a tus padres que te obtengan el lugar. Presenta el examen y demuestra tus propias capacidades, como todos los demás aspirantes— le pidió Terry y aunque el de ojos chocolate no lo supiera aquella petición había sido expresada pensando en Anthony y en Annie que aún en sus precarias situaciones habían puesto todo su empeño en progresar y salir adelante, sin conexiones como las de ellos para ingresar a las escuelas. Incluso mereciendo más que tipos como Terry un puesto en una universidad. Con una sonrisa encantadora, Archie asintió con la cabeza prometiendo así cumplir con la petición.

 **:—:—:**

El licor deslizándose por su garganta, poco efecto surtió en su organismo, cabreado, como se sentía. El vaso de cristal que sujetaba fuertemente entre las manos, amenazaba con salir volando, directo al cuadro egipcio que su madre le había regalado años atrás, cuando apenas se había mudado de la mansión a aquel hermoso Pent-house, pese a las negativas de sus padres.

Sintiendo como cada músculo de su cuerpo, pedía a gritos relajarse golpeando algo —o a alguien— aquella sensación que antaño lograba acallar con un par de libras lo invadió. Los años habían pasado (dos, para ser exactos) y por más que su padre le había pedido que olvidara el asunto y que entre menos pensara en ello, más fácil podrían fingir que nada sucedió, Neil no había logrado —y estaba seguro que jamás lo haría— olvidar aquel capítulo en su vida. El sentimiento de goce, la sonrisa que se le formaba siempre al verlo y también, el miedo que lo había invadido cuando llegó hasta aquel excesivo punto.

Haciendo a un lado aquellos recuerdos, que nada le llevaban en esos momentos, su mente volvió al centro de sus dolores de cabeza actuales y al nombre que englobaba casa mota de rabia que lo invadía en esos momentos.

— Eliza…— escupió entre dientes, porque detestaba aquel nombre más que a nada en el mundo. Inclusive más que a Terry Grandchester.

Si debía sincerarse, realmente plantarse sereno, Neil estaba seguro que sus razones para odiar a la que era su hermana menor por tan solo cinco minutos de diferencia, eran más que aceptables y justificadas. Consentida excesivamente por sus padres, quiénes nunca aceptarían tal hecho, Eliza había crecido siendo la chica mimada y odiosa que todos sus primos recordaban porque la pelirroja nunca en su vida había conocido la amabilidad. Ni la responsabilidad.

Con solo 15 años, Eliza había pasado de ser la niña de sus padres, al dolor en el culo de la familia Legan. Las reuniones sociales se perdían de su interés, tanto o más como los estudios. Nadie en casa se sorprendió cuando con 19 años, Eliza anunció que dejaba la escuela y la mansión, se iría a vivir con una amiga riquilla que conocía y juraba no hacerlos estresar si cada mes, depositaban en su cuenta una buena cantidad para vivir. Orgullosos y precavidos con su impoluta imagen, los abogados Legan aceptaron el trato y perdieron el contacto con la chica al punto de recordarla solo, cuando era necesario depositar en la cuenta. Neil había hecho lo propio y no se había negado a aceptar la nueva atención de sus padres, cuando estos volcaron todas sus esperanzas y mimos en su persona.

Años después de aquel suceso, graduado y siendo el hijo dorado que debía ser, Neil volvió a tener contacto con su hermana, gracias a la tremenda hazaña que esta había cometido. El robo a Terry había sido obra de Eliza y sus amigas, una noche en que se habían pasado de copas, drogas y quizás también de sexo. La pelirroja había liderado el movimiento solo como una más de sus grandes aventuras junto a las damas que laboraban con ella en el salón _Lust._ El mismo que tiempo atrás hubiera metido en severos aprietos al castaño que tanto odiaba.

La alianza con su hermana solo se había pactado cuando ella prometió darle pruebas contundentes de lo que sus amigas hacían con el dinero del castaño (porque Eliza juraba no haber gastado nada para ella y Neil no podía decir si era sincera o no) si su querido hermanito, pagaba sus deudas contraídas antes de su trabajo en el _Lust_ y le sacaba de encima al prestamista más legal y molesto con el que alguien pudiera haberse topado.

Jurando seguir sus deseos y también mantenerse bajo un perfil nada notorio, preferentemente lejos de su salón, de Londres e incluso de Europa. Elisa había dejado a su hermano hacer de las suyas, haciéndole creer que podía controlarla. Grande fue la sorpresa de Neil, cuando esa misma mañana, la que había destinado a ser perfecta por eso de que Sandra al fin haría a Terry cargo de sus cuentas en el banco, descubrió, con total estupefacción que la pelirroja había desaparecido de su radar.

El detective que había contratado para seguirla a todos lados sin que ella lo notara la había perdido y tener a Eliza Legan perdida, con información como la que poseía en sus manos y el más asqueroso y distorsionado sentido del valerse por sí misma, no era ni por asomo una situación que Neil deseara vivir.

— No me importa dónde o cómo estés, te haré salir de tu escondite a como dé lugar. Y me las pagarás, te lo juro Eliza, que me las vas a pagar— aseguró para sí, porque en sus planes, cualquier obstáculo debía ser eliminado. Así fuera su propia hermana.

 **:—:—:**

Por alguna extraña razón, que aún no alcanzaba a comprender, Annie había olvidado ciertos documentos importantes por el colegio en casa y Anthony, como buen hermano que era, se había visto orillado a volver a su hogar y posteriormente llevar aquellos importantísimos papeles a la universidad, solo para que su querida hermanita no perdiera clases yendo y volviendo de su casa.

Solos para la comida y con mala suerte, también después de él (al menos para Terry, que debería volver a la tienda y atender el lugar), Candy y su marido se habían visto envueltos en una comida que aunque no podría describir como incómoda, dejaba sentir en el aire cierta tensión, difícil de ignorar.

Tal vez fuera por esa extraña sensación que hacía sentir a Terry que realmente Candy era consciente de todo lo que le había dicho la noche anterior, semi dormida cuando él volvió del salón o la certeza de Candy de que Terry no dejaría pasar por alto, ninguna palabra que le hubiera dicho cuando este creía que estaba más dormida que despierta. Y tal vez así hubiera sido, si Terry no hubiera despertado cada uno de sus sentidos, llamándola _hermosa._

— Terry… yo…— comenzó la rubia, viendo como el estofado en que tanto se había concentrado para evitar hablar había ya desaparecido del plato y como el de Terry iba a por el mismo camino.

— ¿Tú…?— la instó Terry con una sonrisa de medio lado, porque era consciente que la rubia, no tenía ni la menor idea de lo dulce y tierna que se miraba cuando se sonrojaba como en esos momentos hacía.

— Yo… estaba pensado…— las palabras de la chica volvieron a perderse, esta vez, por el llamado a la puerta que se dejó escuchar. Llamando por completo su atención, Terry acudió pronto a la puerta y al abrirla descubrió lo mismo que Candy había descubierto días atrás, cuando se le notificó de la deuda de su tía.

 **AVISO IMPORTANTE**

Rezaba de primera fuente el volante pegado duramente en su puerta. Mientras leía, Terry parecía temblar con cada palabra y las manos estaban a punto de fallarle, cuando sin más, salió de la sala con rumbo a su habitación. Lo que fuera que el papel amarillo que el chico se había llevado con él, dijera en sus párrafos, Candy estaba segura que no era nada bueno.

— _Responde, joder…—_ espetó Terry entre dientes, con el móvil pegado a la oreja y los ojos zafiro brillantes como diamantes. Candy asomó la cabeza a su recámara, curiosa por su conducta.

— ¿Terry?

— Vuelve a lo tuyo Candy, yo ya me encargo— le aseguró, volviendo a marcar el número que ya llevaba dos veces intentado que cogieran. Sin hacer caso a sus palabras, la rubia permaneció colgada del marco de la puerta, expectante de lo que el castaño hiciera, dijera o maldijera. Cualquiera de las tres.

— ¿Pasa algo malo?— se animó a cuestionar, cuando la cuarta llamada de Terry tampoco surtió efecto.

— ¿Algo malo? ¡Jesús! ¡Es que esa mujer no tiene límites! ¡Si ya decía yo que no sería tan sencillo!— exclamó el chico, completamente fuera de sí. El reloj digital del móvil marcaba ya el final de su descanso y aunque aquel asunto resultara de vital importancia, no podía quedarle mal a Tony y descuidar sus obligaciones.

Dejando el papel amarillo sobre la cama y saliendo de la recámara como alma que lleva el diablo, Terry apenas explicó a Candy que no había nada por lo que preocuparse, antes de acercarse a la puerta, dispuesto a marcharse.

— Terry Grandchester, te ordeno que te detengas ahí mismo y me…— la vida conspiraba para no dejar a Candy hablar, justo cuando iba a plantarse, firme y demandante ante el castaño, este había dejado de pensar y haciendo lo primero que le cruzó por la cabeza, volvió tres pasos sobre su camino y sujetó las mejillas de la chica hasta acercar su rostro al de sí.

Apenas rozó los labios de la chica con los suyos, supo que cualquier cosa que pudiera sucederle aquella tarde, sería sencilla de reflexionar y solucionar, incuso aquella desesperante situación en que su madre le ponía de frente. Los rosados labios de la chica respondieron apenas dos segundos después y sin deseos de profundizar algo de lo que más tarde terminaría por hablar, Terry disfruto aquel cálido contacto los casi 50 segundos que duró. No dijo nada al separarse, no miró más allá del hombro de la chica ni le revolvió el cabello como solía hacer al marcharse, pero la radiante sonrisa que surcaba sus labios, bastaba para que ella supiera que estaba feliz. Había disfrutado tanto como ella de aquella caricia íntima y sola entre las cuatro paredes del apartamento, Candy se preguntó, si podría dejar de sentir ese leve mareo que la aquejaba producto claro del beso del castaño.

La respuesta llegó a ella, cinco minutos después, cuando aún curiosa, miró sobre la cama de Terry el papel amarillo que había arrugado hasta dejarlo como pasa de un solo agarre. Las líneas ahí escritas le helaron el alma y le partieron el corazón.

La deuda de Terry no estaba saldada. El banco exigía el pago de la enorme suma que figuraba por todas las tarjetas del castaño. Eleonor no había hecho a su hijo trabajar para subsistir y abonarle el dinero que había perdido, lo obligaba también a pagar directamente en el banco. Una deuda doble.

— ¿Cuánto es necesario romper a un Terry para hacerlo entender un lección? Es suficiente con lo que ha pasado hasta ahora…— se dijo a sí misma, porque la sola idea de añadir más peso a la enorme carga que el castaño llevaba a cuestas, la mataba de dolor. Y con ese pensamiento en mente, la rubia de los ojos como esmeraldas, se propuso salir. Debía encontrar la tarjeta que una vez había recibido y acordar un pronto encuentro, debía encontrar un modo de ayudar a Terry porque de otra forma, todo lo que el chico había construido por sí solo hasta esos momentos se vendría abajo.

Y Candy no tenía la confianza suficiente como para estar segura que ella podría evitarle a Terry aquella dura caída.

* * *

 _Hacía frío, diciembre se acercaba a una velocidad inigualable y los primeros indicios de lo que sería un crudo invierno comenzaban a atisbarse más en las noches que en los días. Aferrando con fuerza el delgado abrigo que vestía, intentado que la brisa nocturna no le calara a través del cuello, el chico caminaba por las frías calles, cansado y adormecido._

 _Llevaba tres noches sin pegar ojo y no podía decir que perdiendo el tiempo. Entre el empleo y las tareas y las actividades de casa, se estaba volviendo difícil recuperar las energías del todo, pero sin embargo, sabía que así debía ser._

 _Porque el cansancio y el dolor, bien valdrían la pena cuando terminara, cuando pudiera darle la vuelta a la cara maldita de la moneda que les había tocado vivir en el juego del destino. «¿Te diviertes?» preguntó al destino, como si pudiera restregarle en la cara que un día, sería él quién se mofara._

 _El enorme puente se hallaba cercano y solo cinco calles después, podría entrar en el vecindario, darle la bienvenida a la línea que anunciaba que su hogar, se hallaba cada vez más cerca. Sonrió._

 _Y lo escuchó. Risas estrambóticas, quejidos de dolor. Unas luces debajo del puente, una camioneta relucientemente hermosa. Dos chicos y un palo de golf. Ni siquiera fue necesario acercarse para divisar lo que ahí pasaba y una sola mirada le hizo saber quiénes eran. Un grito murió en su garganta cuando fue consciente del estado del chico que conocía desde hacía tres años y que estaba perdiendo fuerzas, dignidad y sangre en cantidades alarmantes. No lo pensó, sacó el móvil y tomó tantas evidencias como pudo. Tantas como le fue posible, antes de caer en la cuenta que no estaba lejos de la vista de aquellos y fue justo cuando el que permanecía de pie le miró, que el móvil resbaló de sus manos, de la misma forma en que más tarde muchas otras cosas caerían de su control._

* * *

Sin saber cómo realmente, el tiempo se le había esfumado de las manos, mientras rebuscaba en casa por los pedidos de Annie y se trasladaba a la escuela y posteriormente se enfrascaba en la búsqueda de su querida hermana solo para aguardar por ella mientras terminaba sus trámites y devolverla sana y salva a casa.

Antes de darse de cuenta, el reloj marcaba ya las seis de la tarde y con una sola llamada Terry le había dicho que no tenía por qué apurarse. Podía ir directamente al salón y el castaño le alcanzaría ahí, más tarde. Y tal vez fuera porque al menos por un momento, Anthony deseaba llevar un momento tranquilo para moverse o por la extraña felicidad que había armonizado las palabras del mimado, que el rubio se dejó convencer.

En esos momentos, con la noche cayendo sobre él y la temperatura descendiendo considerablemente, el chico de los ojos azules caminaba tranquilo por una de las calles principales cercanas a Kings Cross. Las zonas residenciales más exclusivas de Londres se hallaban por ahí, en un camino que desde su casa, debía verse obligado a recorrer, porque incluso con los años, aquella mala sensación seguía ahí y los recuerdos de un doloroso pasado, aún le escocían en lo más profundo.

Pasaba justo por el hotel _Gold_ uno de los más reconocidos en cuanto a cenas y eventos se trababa, por sus elegantes salones y su excelente servicio, cuando la vio. Vestida de jeans gastados en las rodillas y un delgado suéter de lana rosa, abrazándose fuerte como si deseara darse calor. Los rizos escapaban de la liga con que los sujetaba y aunque él jamás podría verla como a una más de las muchas mujeres que andaban por las calles siendo comunes y corrientes, tampoco estaba seguro de poder afirmar que se trataba de una digna princesa.

Sus pasos se detuvieron frente al _Gold_ , sus ojos recorrieron el edificio. Dudó un segundo antes de volver sobre su camino y adentrarse en la tienda de conveniencia que ahí se encontraba. Anthony ya tenía el móvil en la mano para llamarla, cuando la chica dejó la tienda y volvió al sitio frente al _Gold._ No supo si fue el mal presentimiento que le recorrió o la seguridad que algo en ello estaba mal, lo que lo hizo marcar el teléfono, aunque no el número de la dama, precisamente.

 **:—:—:**

Los finos azulejos del suelo brillaban impolutos, dándole la bienvenida. La música tenue que sonaba de fondo daba elegancia a aquella cena y en la larga mesa, que ocupaba el centro del lugar, al menos veinte pares de ojos, se volvieron hacia ella para darle un extraño recibimiento. Con ojos confundidos, sorprendidos y otros más asqueados de la deplorable apariencia que ella ofrecía, damas y caballeros repararon en su persona, quizás sorprendidos por su intromisión o quizás repasando mentalmente las muchas mofas que comenzarían a hacer.

Candy tragó en seco.

El último diseño de Oscar de la Renta, el último bolso de la línea Chanel, los últimos tacones de Jimmy Choo, cada accesorio y cada prenda que las damas ahí congregadas llevaban puestos esa noche, ella los conocía. Los había visto en precioso escaparates y se había mofado de los extraordinarios precios que se otorgaban a cosas tan materiales como aquellas, la misma tarde en que comprendió lo tonta que había sido por creer en esos brillantes detalles que la vida valía lo que podía costar un bolso.

¿Cuántas libras habrían gastado los padres de todos los presentes para que sus hijos dieran aquellas apariencias? ¿Cuántos de ellos eran realmente conscientes de lo mucho que valían todas esas cosas, no por su valor sino por el esfuerzo que sus progenitores daban al obtenérselos? ¿Cuántos de esos que la miraban sorprendidos y con expresiones de repugnancia habían pagado sus brillantes objetos con dinero producido por su trabajo y esfuerzo?

— ¡Candy!— exclamó el anfitrión desde su sitio en la mesa, justo a la cabeza del grupo. Más de una mirada enfada se volvió hacia ella, cuando elegante y altivo, el chico de cabellos oscuros y ojos ambarinos se dirigió hasta ella. Sus manos apenas rozaron sus delgados brazos, cuando cuál héroe de película dramática la estrechó contra sí. Candy se estremeció.

— Yo… Tú…— balbuceó, robando una sonrisa al chico, que la miraba estupefacto de tenerla ahí, para él.

— No pensé que vendrías cuando me preguntaste dónde estaba, creía que solo era una duda que se te pudo haber…— comenzó, pero la chica lo cortó tan inesperadamente que incluso él se sorprendió.

— No vine por asuntos sociales o personales. Es una consulta de cliente a asesor legal… No tengo otros motivos para buscarte, a decir verdad— le aseguró la rubia y los dedos de Neil no pudieron evitar, imprimir un tanto más de fuerza en sus dedos que no habían soltado a la pecosa bajo ninguna circunstancia.

— Eso…

— ¿Y esa? ¿Nos puedes decir que es toda ésta escena, querido Neil?— cuestionó entonces una de las invitadas. La castaña de los ojos celestes y vestido amarillo. La que desde que sus ojos se cruzaron con la imagen de Candy había estado aguardando para lanzarse al cuello de aquella insignificante en insípida rubia.

— Claro, olvidaba los modales— sonrió Neil, como quién más y dándose la vuelta, con la mano en el hombro de la pecosa, se dispuso a proseguir, mientras a su lado, Candy calculaba con detenimiento cuando le costaría zafarse del agarre y llegar a la puerta de salida, antes de que alguien inoportunamente mimado la mandara detenerse.

— Es mi esposa. Y juro por todas las palizas que recibiste en preparatoria de mi parte, que si no quitas tu asquerosa mano de su cuerpo, ni siquiera tu chillona madre podrá consolarte cuando termine contigo—

Candy ahogó un grito.

La castaña casi cayó de su silla.

Neil sintió como sus puños pedían a gritos soltar un golpe a aquel intruso.

Terry había irrumpido en la cena de esa noche y era claro por su postura, sus ojos zafiro destellantes y la voz iracunda que expresaba que no estaba de buen humor.

* * *

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 **N/A:**

 _¿Y bien? ¿Qué puedo decir que no haya dicho ya? Realmente, agradezco las palabras de cada una de ustedes y el interés que prestan a este Fic. Esperando que el resultado de este capítulo las complazca como a mí, bueno, no duden en dejar sus comentarios._

 _Saludos a todas y nos estamos leyendo._

* * *

 **JulietaG.28**


	16. Sabor a gloria

— **16\. Sabor a gloria** —

* * *

 **El siguiente episodio contiene escenas de tipo erótico. Continuar la lectura es bajo vuestro propio juicio.**

* * *

La primera vez que sus labios se encontraron con otros, Terry habría jurado que todas esas brillantes expresiones que los demás tenía respecto a _los primeros besos_ , no ern más que exageraciones de un mundo, que buscaba volverlo todo color de rosa y sin embargo, aquel beso, ese que pertenecía solo a él y a Candy, había resultado romper de lleno aquel pésimo pensamiento.

Porque ciertamente, los labios de la rubia —delgados y suaves, dulces y frescos— habían hecho mecha en su interior y cuál explosión de energía, el roce de sus belfos con los de la pecosa, le había permitido dejar el apartamento con una sonrisa y llegar a la resolución, de que al menos por esa tarde, podía dejar en la lista de espera aquel asunto con su madre. Después de todo, el castaño era consciente de que por más que hubiera prometido en la soledad de su recámara no volver a casa de sus padres, su visita a la Mansión sería inevitable. Al menos, si realmente deseaba resolver aquel conflicto y por Candy, era claro que debía hacerlo.

Así, sonriendo como imbécil y disfrutando del resto del día, Terry consiguió realizar sus tareas en la tienda como era debido y continuar con la serie de instrucciones que Tony le había dejado. Limpiar, fregar, hacer el inventario, incluso escuchar las quejas de ese roñoso cliente que aseguró que los lácteos habían caducado —aunque Terry bien pudo haberle dicho que veía mal y estaba distorcionando los números marcados en las botellas—. Con solo media hora faltando para el cierre, el chico se había dicho entre risas que a Tony no le molestaría que cerrara temprano y le alcanzara en el salón, pues cosas aparte, Terry era consciente que entre más tardara en volver a casa, más tardaria en encontrarse con cierta pecosa y observar su comportamiento tras su encuentro labial.

Acababa de colgarse la mochila, para tomar el metro hasta Kings Croos, cuando el móvil sonó y en la pantalla apareció el nombre de Tony, tal vez debía hacer una última tarea o el rubio se había dejado algo importante en la tienda, así que tomándose su tiempo para responder, el castaño se dejó apoyar contra el mostrador principal y respondió.

Y diez minutos más tarde, pasando por encima de todas esas personas que no dudaron en mirarle mal por su trato, Terry pedía a todos los dioses y diosas existentes, que el tren apurara y el tiempo tardara en correr. Anthony había dicho poco en su llamada y aunque en otra situación, podría haberle tildado de chico entrometido en plan de broma, Terry no sabía cuánto debía agradecer al rubio por aquella frase dicha. Y es que, saber que Candy había ingresado al hotel _Gold,_ no habría podido —ni por asomo— no causarle pavor. Y no precisamente porque su querida esposa estuviera rondando un hotel.

La preocupación y el miedo, la ausencia de ese buen humor que toda la tarde había mantenido, se debía únicamente al recuerdo latente del nombre que figuraba en los regristros del hotel, al chico al que pertenecía aquella cadena. Neil Legan aunque abogado, había atravesado su etapa rebelde y creyendo que en la hotelería encontraría algo mejor que en un buffet de abogados, Terry había evitado por mucho tiempo acercarse a aquel hotel. No importaba que fuera, si un Legan estaba implicado, lo mejor y más sensato era mantenerse alejado.

Apenas llegó a la estación, solo un par de minutos después porque, _bendita fuera,_ la velocidad de los trenes, Terry no tardó en hacer gala de esa buena velocidad que había pulido con años de carreras de huida y prisa por llegar a un sitio seguro para seguir haciendo de las suyas. El rubio que le había llamado aún aguardaba frente al hotel y al verlo, el castaño apreció, lo mucho que aquella situación le confundí. No lo culpaba. Después de todo ¿qué razón tenía Candy para estar ahí?

— ¿Está todo bien? — cuestionó Tony al tenerlo cerca y otorgandole solo un segundo para tomar un respiro tras la carrera. Sin cortarse, Terry negó con la cabeza y apretó fuerte la correa de su mochila.

— Ve al salón, Tony —le dijo y aunque su voz sonó dura y autoritaria, Anthony no era ningún imbécil para no notar, que realmente, algo extraño y quizás muy malo, estaba sucediendo —No tardaré mucho, pero me gustaría volverme a casa con Candy, así que, ¿puedes excusarme con Pony? Aceptaré si me descuentan la noche, pero por favor, intenta que no me corra...— y sin más que decir, porque urgía ingresar al hotel y encontrar a su esposa, Terry palmeó el hombro de su amigo antes de girarse de frente al edificio y comenzar la marcha.

— Esto...— las palabras del rubio se perdieron en el aire, pues realmente, Terry ya no le escuchaba, bastante metido en sus propios pensamientos. Y sin embargo, la última frase que el castaño escupió, logró hacerlo estremecer. Porque ese nombre, ese simple apellido, aún tenía efecto sobre él. Y no precisamente, uno bueno.

— _Ese Legan... me las pagará..._ — había dicho Terry.

 **:-:-:**

Más de un par de ojos curiosos se volvió al escucharle. Más de una boca bien pintada se abrió al reconocerle y más de una exclamación de sopresa se formó en voz de los presentes al volverse y mirarlo. Porque realmente, tal vez había pasado poco o mucho tiempo desde que alguno le encaró, pero lo cierto era, que cada persona presente en la reunión de Legan, sabía exactamente quién era él.

Y ese que había demandado por su esposa, no era, para ellos, el Terry Grandchester que conocían. Porque el hijo de Richard jamás vestiría de ese modo, un Grandchester jamás andaría en _Converse_ y jeans y nunca, jamás, clamararía a los cuatro vientos, estar casado con una mujer como Candy Andrey. Y tal vez, tal vez si Terry fuera el mismo patán inrresponsable que era meses atrás, entonces, tal vez ni siquiera se habría atrevido a cruzar el recibidor de un hotel como aquel, más sin embargo, no era el mismo y Candy no era para él, una más de esas mujeres que ocupaban un sitio a la mesa de Legan.

Los ojos de Neil seguían pendientes de Candy y sus dedos aún rozaban su piel, sin embargo, Terry era consciente que la rubia no reparaba en ello, porque sus hermosas y brillantes esmeraldas lo miraban solo a él. Con los ojos bien abiertos, con las pestañas rozando sus blancos párpados y los labios abiertos en una pequeña _O_ , la pecosa lo observaba sorprendida por su presencia en el sitio y más aún, por sus palabras al presentarse. Y aunque el que debería haberse sorprendido por su aparición, era realmente Neil, el abogado permanecía ajeno a su presencia y sin intenciones de acatar su orden, bastante perdido en la reacción que la pecosa había tenido al encontrarse con la imagen de su marido.

Porque Candy había abierto grandes los ojos, había abierto la boca en un gesto sorprendido, pero también había brillado. Desde los ojos, hasta la soltura que su cuerpo adquirió al econtrarlo, Candy había reaccionado a Terry como si de un salvador o un escudo se tratara y aquel gesto, aquel sentimiento de que realmente, la rubia estaba comenzado a sentir algo por su patético intento de enemigo, no hacían más que crear naúseas en un tipo como Neil y explotar hasta la última gota de ira que su cuerpo pudiera contener.

— ¿Ese realmente es Terry Grandchester?— susurraron desde la mesa. Un chico había tenido coraje de externar al fin la gran duda que se instalaba entre los presente, porque por más que sus mentes reconocieran al personaje por quién realmente era, la apariencia del mismo negaba rotundamente cualquier parecido con el chico que ellos ubicaban.

— Claro que no, Terry Granchester jamás tendría a _esa_ como esposa... Él...

— _Esa,_ tiene nombre — cortó el castaño de golpe, porque esa castaña de vestido amarillo le resultaba familiar y su voz, chillona y molesta, como la del resto de las señoritas presente, no hacía más que hacerlo rabiar — Se llama Candy y es mi esposa. Así que te sugiero que lo recuerdes con claridad, tal vez quieras ahorrarte las palabras la próxima vez que hables de ella...— advitió y sin esperar, sin poder contenerse, avanzó a zancadas por el salón y sujetó fuerte la mano de Candy.

Un momento después, las manos vacía de Neil le recordaban, que aunque había logrado que Candy acudiera a él y lo mirara como su única esperanza en medio de tanta torcida realidad, Terry había logrado arrebatarsela de nuevo y lo había hecho con el conscentimiento de la rubia que él amaba. Una rubia, que Terry no podía seguir apartando de él.

Tal vez, había llegado el momento de jugar cartas más fuertes.

 **:-:-:**

Aunque había pasado realmente, un tiempo desde la última vez que tomó un taxi, Candy no había olvidado aún la cómodida de los mismos y también, el precio que esa sútil comodidad costaba. Mucho más, a personas como ellos, que no podían darse el lujo de gastar las libras sin pensar. Pese a todo, montada en el asiento trasero de un elegante taxi inglés y sumida en un silencio totalmente incómodo, la rubia se había callado aquellos recuerdos y había viajado callada, con la mirada perdida en las calles de la ciudad.

A su lado, Terry tomaba su mano con la misma fuerza con que la había sacado del hotel, sin perder la firmeza mientras intentaba ser suave, pero sin permitirle olvidar que sus pieles se encontraban y que —era claro—, el castaño no tenía intención de separar. Mientras el auto se movía por el tránsito nocturno, deteniéndose solo más de lo debido en una o dos intersecciones, el castaño intentaba por todos los medios, contener los muchos reproches que se estaban formando en su cabeza y que no podía permitirse expresar sin meditar, porque de hacerlo, tal vez crearía una brecha difícil —quizás imposible— de superar entre él y la rubia.

Los veinte minutos de recorrido que duró el viaje, finalizaron sin más y gracias a todo, Candy apreció que el poco tránsito y el corto viaje, no habían exigido más que unas cuantas libras. Aunque el costo del auto, no era ni remotamente parecido, al precio que Terry estaba por hacerla pagar.

Subiendo apresurado, sin mediar palabra o saludar al vecino del piso inferior, Terry siguió su caminata hasta el apartamento, y apenas cerró la puerta de un portazo, su cuerpo se giró para encarar a la rubia y exigir explicaciones. Después de todo, necesitaba saber a ciencia cierta, la razón por la que su hermosa esposa, había decidido ir en pos de Legan, aquella noche.

— ¿Y bien? ¿No dirás nada?— cuestionó el chico al cabo de un momento, porque frente a él, Candy parecia decidida a permanecer en silencio, solo observandolo alarmada por su comportamiento.

— Creo que primero deberías calmarte...— susurró la rubia, aunque pronto quedó claro, que aquella petición, no había sido, _ni por asomo,_ la mejor idea que se le pudo haber ocurrido.

— ¿Calmarme? ¿Quieres que me calme?— cuestionó Terry, visiblemente indignado. Tal parecía que para Candy, su preocupación y su estado, no era más que un atisbo de exageración. Y no lo era. Era algo más, algo mayor, algo que antes, jamás había sentido. ¿Porque qué razón habría tenido el gran Terry Grandchester para sentirse celoso si lo tenía todo y nunca nadie había estado a su altura para competir?

En esos momentos, la escalofriante sensación que lo estaba acometiendo, tenía, sin embargo, un buen fundamento. Tal y como los presentes en la reunión de Legan habían atisado, ese no era el mismo Teryr que había sido antaño. Había cambiado al enfrentar esa realidad, al coger un empleo, al conocer a Tony. Había revolucionado algo en él al enamorarse de Candy Andrey. Y más allá de eso, ya no era el castaño todo poderoso que no tenía digno contrincante. Porque en esa situación, en ese lugar, el chico no tenía nada que ofrecerle a la rubia. Nada más que su presencia y su cariño. Y ni siquiera eso, se había atrevido a confesar.

— Escucha, sé que esto bien puede malinterpretarse, pero...—

— ¡Oh, por favor! ¡No! ¡No digas esas cosas! No digas, _Te lo puedo explicar, no es lo que tú piensas..._ porque justo ahora, no necesito esas mierdas— la cortó el castaño, visiblemente alterado. Frente a él, la rubia que hacía lo posible por mantenerse serena, calló de golpe, al advertir que lo que a ella se suscitaba, no era un reclamo, tampoco un estado de enfado infundamentado. No, Terry estaba dando muestra de lo que sentía, de lo que poco a poco lo carcomía. Y el sentimiento tenía nombre.

— ¿Me estás haciendo una escena de celos? — increpó de repente sin poder contenerse, porque, _oh, mierda,_ el grandísimo Terry Grandchester estaba celoso. ¡De Neil! La idea resultaba tan escabrosa como ridícula y eso, eso era algo que Candy no podía ocultar.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que saldrías? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras amiga de Legan?— cuestionó el castaño, sin dejarse arrastrar a un tema, en el que bien saldría perdiendo.

— Tu jamás me dices dónde vas al salir. No me dijiste que estabas buscando empleo y tengo mis dudas respecto a sí me habrías dicho que tenías uno...— murmuró, porque tal y como estaban las cosas, tal vez era necesario expresarlo. Hacerle saber a Terry que ella también lo pasaba mal cuando se iba sin decirle nada o que deseaba que él pudiera confiar en ella para contarle las cosas sin que se lo exigiera. Cosas como las que la habían llevado al hotel _Gold,_ las que la habían obligado a correr en pos de Neil.

— No quieras cambiar el rol, te habría dicho tanto del empleo como lo que hago cuando salgo si...

— Ya, ¿cómo me dijiste lo de la deuda? ¿Cómo me dijiste lo que había ocurrido con tu madre? Si por ti fuera, ni siquiera habría sabido que era tú cumpleaños— lo acusó de mala gana, porque aquel pequeño y quizás insignificante detalle aún le escocía en el pecho. Y la hería —¿O así como me ibas a decir sobre el aprieto con el banco?— la reacción de Terry fue épica.

Pálido y sorprendido, repentinamente descubierto sin que lo hubiera anticipado, Terry parecía más un crío a quién han encontrado en plena travesura, que el hombre de veinticuatro que realmente era. El chico rebelde que siempre demostraba ser y que, a decir verdad, no le pesaba presentar al mundo.

— ¿Revisaste mi recámara?— cuestionó, al cabo de un segundo, con las barreras puestas nuevamente, con la mirada fría y congelada, porque era más sencillo fingirse molesto por la intromisión a su recámara, que aceptar que había deseado olvidar el problema tras su primer beso — ¡Mierda, Candy! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué haces esto a mis espaldas? ¿Por qué no puedes esperar a qué...?

— Porque también es mi problema, porque te guste o no, eres mi marido. Y estar casado es justo eso. Compartir problemas, temer juntos y enfrentarlo. No puedes cargar el mundo en la espalda y no esperar que te aplaste, porque créeme, lo hará. Y no creo soportar verte herido de ese modo, no sabiendo...

— ¿Y a ti qué más te da? Yo nos metí en este embrollo, fue mi irresponsabilidad la que nos trajo a este lugar. Deberías estar feliz de verme pagar por lo que te hice y...

— Te quiero demasiado como para soportar verte sufriendo. Y siento si con mis sentimientos, sólo pongo más carga sobre tus hombros, pero yo no planée, enamorarme de ti...— las brillantes esmeraldas que habían permanecido fijas en su persona se perdieron, su brillo se esfumó cuando desvió la mirada y sólo entonces, Terry fue consciente que la voz tan firme con que le había hablado, la postura tan rígida con que lo había enfrentado, todo en Candy había perdido fuerzas. Se hallaba a la deriva, flotando entre su confesión y la duda de irse o permanecer plantada frente a él, a la espera de una respuesta que no quería escuchar, porque era demasiado ingenua como para creer que él no correspondía a su sentir.

No supo realmente cuando lo decidió, simplemente, sintió la piel suave de la chica bajo su tacto, sus propios dedos delineando sus mejillas, y cuando las brillantes esmeraldas que ella tenía por ojos, se encontraron con sus deslumbrantes zafiros, el chico no supo más. Sus labios se encontraron nuevamente, justo como habían hecho esa tarde antes de volver a la tienda. Pero el mensaje, el sabor en la caricia, era distinto.

La dulzur había cedido terreno a la desesperación, porque en ese beso que había improvisado, Terry había deseado mostrarle algo más a la pequeña pecosa. Algo que no podía expresar con palabras porque era lo suficientemente tonto como para no tartamudear al hacerlo. Algo que no podía tocar y entregarle en charola de plata, algo que sólo podía expresar de ese modo. Algo que Candy comprendió al instante.

Porque el sentimiento era recíproco, el cariño que le profesaba, el enamoramiento que había surgido entre ellos durante ese tiempo de convivencia, era de dos. Terry la quería como ell ese beso, no hacía más que demostrarselo. Correspondiendo, al instante, sin perder tiempo, alzando los brazos hasta rodear el cuello del chico y enterrar los dedos en su espeso cabello castaño, Candy se dejó hacer y devolvió el gesto con la misma desesperación que Terry ponía al besarla.

Las manos del chico rodearon sus caderas, la acercaron a su cuerpo envolviéndola en su calor y cuando un segundo después, el beso aumentó de tono, la desesperación dejó el paso libre a la pasión. La fuerza en sus brazos aumentó, las piernas de ella tomaron un nuevo impuslo y bastó un poco de ayuda para que terminara con ellas rodeando la cintura del castaño y con la espalda apoyada en la pared más cercana que Terry había encontrado par nivelar el peso sin alejarse de ella. Sus labios se encontraban con necesidad, con un fuego casi imposible de apagar y fue en primer jadeó que la rubia dejó escapar que el pequeño espacio que tenían ya no bastó.

Cortando el beso de tajo, bajando las piernas del cuerpo del chico, sólo concentrada en buscar un mejor sitio, Candy apartó a Terry lo suficiente para quedar en pie, si el castaño pensó realmente en cuestionarle sus acciones, las palabras murieron en su boca, cuando comenzando un nuevo beso —uno más fogoso, más necesitado, mucho más habriento—, la rubia lo tomó por las pretinas del pantalón y lo hizo seguirla por el corto pasillo, con sus manos sujetando su cintura, con sus labios recorriendole los labios, las mejillas y bajando por el cuello. La puerta de la recámara de Terry poco le costó abrir, para terminar como un suspiro, sobre la cama del castaño. Una cama, que tal vez había dejado de ser sólo de él. O tal vez, nunca debió de ser sólo suya.

 **:-:-:**

La experiencia y la práctica le habían pulido con el tiempo. Lo habían sumergido en ese mundo carnal de sensaciones inexplicables y súbitas emociones que quedaban a flor de piel. En veinticinco años de vida, Terry no podía decir que el acto sexual le fuera indiferente o desconocido, porque era todo lo contrario y eso era claro. Habiendo pasado su adolescencia metido en bares, su juventud y estrenada adultez entre sábanas, sudor y jadeos, el castaño creía que nada en las relaciones íntimas podría resultarle nuevo. Y se equivocaba.

Aunque quedaba claro —y realmente él no esperaba una puritana viviendo con él— que Candy no era primeriza en lo que a sexo respectaba, Terry no creía que todas aquellas sensaciones que él mismo estaba descubriendo, fueran conscientemente provocadas por la rubia, porque desde el momento en que decidicieron ir más allá de un simple beso, en el preciso instante en que la chica le permitió conocerla algó más que íntimamente, Terry había tenido claro que, sería diferente.

Y vaya que lo era.

Porque nunca antes había suspirado tanto al ser tocado, su piel nunca había reaccionado de ese modo ante otro tacto y en defintiva, ningún beso le había dejado aquel sabor, como los besos de la chica hacían en él. Porque ese elixir, ese delicioso néctar que ella depositaba al juntar sus belfos con los de él, no podrían ser catalogados como algo normal. Y Terry tal vez tampoco era normal, porque era claro que la _gloria_ no era para los mortales.

Siendo así, cayendo víctima de un hechizo que Terry no era capaz de contener o siquiera comprender, el castaño lo aceptaba. La gloria y el néctar que le proporcionaba su bendito sabor. Pero la duda persistía. ¿Por que, qué había hecho Terry Grandchester para mecerse el cielo con la mujer que yacía entre sus brazos? ¿Cómo era que siendo la escoria que en todo ese tiempo se había esforzado por ser, había terminado tocando el paraíso en un beso?

Mucho más importante aún... ¿qué había hecho él de bueno en vida, para merecerse los suspiros y los jadeos incontrolables de la fogosa dama que tenía bajo sí? No sabía y en esos momentos, no podía comprenderlo. Porque yacía demasiado extasiado entre susurros y jadeos, como para pensar en algo, que no fuera los labios dulces de Candy, en sus deseos exigiendole de manera incontrolable que no parara, que continuará hasta llevarla al límite, que flotara con ella en esa nebulosa experiencia que los estaba haciendo crear galaxias, remontar universos, destruir estrellas.

La fina cima del clímax se hallaba cercana, la intensidad de un beso, la fuerza de una embestida, el marcaod ritmo de sus movimientos se incrementó, las manos de Candy rodeando su cuello, enredando sus dedos en las hebras de su cabello, lo aferraron con fuerza.

— Te quiero, Terry...— susurró la rubia con la voz entrecortada, justo cuando el momento se hallaba cercano, cuando la cima era suya y el paraíso su parque de juegos.

— Te quiero, Candy...— correspondió el castaño, porque era cierto, porque tenía que decirlo, porque estaba cansado de callarlo. Una montaña de fuegos artificiales estalló en su interior, las galaxias se encontraron en un beso seductor y cuando Candy se desplomó agotada bajo su cuerpo y él dejó su interior para deshacerse del preservativo que había utilizado y buscar una toalla húmeda con la que limpiar, la misma sonrisa de idiota que había mostrado por la tarde, se había acentado en su rostro. Y esta vez, estaba seguro que no se iría.

* * *

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 **N/F:**

* Según mi criterio, las escenas descritas dentro de este episodio no podrían considerarse lemmon, lime o lo que sea, realmente, pero cuidando no herir susceptibilidades y prevenir a aquellas lectoras menores, la advertencia permanece al inicio.

* * *

 **N/A:**

 _¿Alguien recuerda el fiasco de capítulo que presente en junio? ¿No? Pues ojalá sea así, porque a consciencia y con una nueva energía, creo que esto es realmente, más digno de ver la luz._

 **JulietaG.28**


	17. Vistazo al pasado

— **17\. Vistazo al pasado** —

* * *

Los pálidos rayos de una luna brillante se colaban por la ventana, las delgadas cortinas se mecían cada tanto, impulsadas por la breve brisa que se filtraba a través de una pequeña rendija, sin embargo, aquello no parecía de relevancia, en aquellos momentos. A oscuras, sin luz que alumbrara la habitación, solo con la respiración del chico a su lado, rompiendo el silecio, Candy intentaba controlar, la ola de emociones que le hinchaban el pecho.

Porque había llegado a un punto, en que volver sobre sus pasos, sería imposible. A un punto en el que no sólo había descubierto todo lo que en su interior, sentía por el chico, sino también, aceptado lo que él le ofrecía. Y lo cierto era, que esa sensación, ese gran sentimiento, la hacía sentir confusa. Porque nunca antes había conocido a alguien que generara en ella lo que en Terry en el tiempo que llevaban juntos, hacía. Nunca antes había sentido ese impulso por proteger a alguien o enfrentarse juntos a la adversidad. Y ciertamente, la pecosa no estaba segura de saber hacer lo que fuera que tuviera que hacer. A fin de cuentas, ni Terry ni ella, podrían seguir fingiendo que no eran un matrimonio.

— ¿Planeas dormir...?— la voz del inglés cortando el silencio, la sobresaltó de momento y tal vez fuera porque el chico a su lado, la mantenía sujeta por las caderas, que el pequeño brinco que pegó, no la hizo sentarse en la cama.

— ¿No eso hacías tú?— devolvió la cuestión con aparente calma, continuando con las caricias sobre el pecho del inglés, escuchando de cerca el latido de su corazón, con la oreja bien pechada a esa firme supericie con la que ya antes había fantaseado.

— Bueno, es difícil hacerlo si haces eso...— rió el castaño, refiriéndose a los suaves dedos que paseaban por su torso y afianzando su agarre en torno al cuerpo de la rubia, que envuelta en las sábanas, reposaba a su lado, infundiéndole una tranquilidad y una sensación pacífica, difícil de asimilar.

— Lo siento...— un momento, sus dedos dudaron un solo segundo sobre seguir con sus caricias, al tiempo que Terry negaba con la cabeza.

— No te detengas. Que no me dejes dormir, no quiere decir que no me guste. O que realmente quiera dormir...—

— Oh, por favor, ¿no tendrás ganas de...?— un sonrojo exagerad cubrió sus mejillas y Candy se riñó internamente, porque, no, no era ya una mojigata de quince años para avergonzarse por hablar de sexo. Y después de todo, el mismo Terry se había dado cuenta en el acto, que virgen no era. Aunque por lo estrecha que se hallaba, era claro que tampoco era constante en la actividad.

— ¿Una tercer ronda? Nena, también me canso, pero... si tú quieres...— insinuó entre divertido y sereno, logrando que la pecosa entre sus brazos le golpeara en las abdominales.

— Pervertido...— murmuró y la única respuesta que obtuvo, fue un beso en su cabello que la hizo sonreír.

— Sabes que soy un caballero, pero tampoco me importa ser un tanto pervertido...— sonrió Terry— Y sin embargo, no me refería a ello cuando dije que no quería dormir—

— ¿Ah, no? ¿Y entonces que quieres hacer? Deben ser pasadas las dos de la mañana...— respondió la chica, con los dedos nuevamente jugueteando por el cuerpo de Terry, con la fragancia del chico inundandole las narinas.

— ¿Qué hacías en el _Gold,_ Candy?— cuestionó el castaño y antes de que Candy pudiera maquinar cualquier pensamiento respecto a la pregunta, se apresuró a continuar — Quiero decir, fuiste porque viste el aviso del banco pero, en esa reunión, no había nadie vinculado a uno. Y el anfitrión era Legan...— recordó con amargura, al tener la imagen de Neil tomando a Candy de la muñeca, todavía nítida en la memoria.

— Bueno, eso...— Candy lo pensó, nunca antes de le había revelado al castaño de dónde conocía a Neil y lo cierto era, que Terry tampoco le había esclarecido porque lo detestaba tanto —Cuando el novio de mi tía robó los ahorros de papá, mi mejor amiga me envió por asesoramiento. Neil nos recibió y asesoró en el tema, pero yo... lo conocía desde antes. Aunque no lo recuerdo, él me abordó un día en el club diciendo que fuimos juntos a la escuela. Nos encontramos una vez más luego de ello, mientras te esperaba en el centro, pero siempre le rechace. Cuando lo del robo, creí que no brindaría su ayuda al verme y recordar cuan dura fuí, pero no fue así. Ahora... supongo que esperaba su ayuda ante esta situación... Yo... No quiero verte pasandola mal, y realmente... no tengo otra forma para apoyarte— la última línea sonó en un susurro y si el sitio no se hubiera encontrado en completo silencio, Terry estaba seguro que le habría sido difícil comprenderlo.

— No debiste haber ido ante él para ello— le dijo, al cabo de un momento —Iré a ver a mi madre mañana, tal vez no venga a almorzar. Después de todo, falté hoy al salón, no quiero causarle más problemas a Tony— sonrió— Si es posible, por favor... No vuelvas a ver a Legan, no es una persona fiable, por más abogado que sea— espetó con dureza, con la voz amarga y los recuerdos de las veces que se había encontrado con el chico, en el pasado.

— ¿Por qué lo odias?— la pregunta de Candy lo trajo de vuelta, solo para enviarlo lejos nuevamente. Porque esa parte de su pasado, esa parte de su personalidad, si por él fuera, serían secreto para la rubia, por tanto como el tiempo se lo permitiera. Sin embargo, Candy había sido sincera con él, no corresponder, sería ruín.

— Lo conocí en la prepa, iba un curso por debajo, pero su padre era abogado del mío. Supongo que creyó que seríamos amigos, y aunque en ese entonces fue por ser patán, con el tiempo me di cuenta que no era un tipo de fiar, así que nunca fui amable. En la universidad, todo cambió. No es la primera vez que me exilian de casa, aunque en esa ocasión, tuve más del 100% de la culpa. Papá siempre ha querido que me dedique a la medicina, como él, o que tome las riendas de la Galería, pero realmente... Yo jamás he tenido claro lo que quiero hacer. Por esos entonces, hice de todo para conseguir la expulsión, así, no sólo mis padres verían que no quería estudiar medicina, sino que en la escuela, tampoco me querrían. Por más dinero que ellos dieran para que siguiera ahí. Fue cuando conseguí la expulsión, que festejé en el _Lust._ Entonces conocí a Johanna.

* * *

 _Había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que había pisado el_ Lust _, tal vez desde aquella cena a la que acompañó a su padre y a ese grupo de médicos extranjeros o tal vez desde que Miram no trabajaba más en las recámaras. No importaba, porque lo cierto era, que a Terry Grandchester le agradaba poco el sitio. Hasta esa noche._

 _Archie se había retrasado al salir de casa y con la visita de sus abuelos, la señora Cornwall lo había enclaustrado en la sala a cenar con ellos. Pese a su cancelada, Terry no se había permitido permitir la noche y pidiendo una recámara y una bella dama a la Madame, fue como terminó sobre el sofá de cuero del cuarto 6. El whisky tanto como el sitio estaban bien, pero lo mejor, fue la señorita que a paso tranquilo, cruzó la puerta y cerró tras ella._

 _Con pasimonia, con fina sutileza, Johanna le sonrió de medio lado, acomodándose el largo pelo negro sobre el hombro y sonriendo como quién más. El vestido negro se le ceñía al cuerpo, reafirmando cada curva, dejando entre ver un desvergonzado escote y unas piernas tan blancas que no tardaron en estar sobre él. O más bien, rodeandole la cintura._

* * *

 _Richard solía ser bastante idiota al reñirle cuál crío, en cada discusión. Pero también bastante blando. Y eso Terry lo tenía presente. Por ello, por lo acostumbrado que estaba, por lo infantilmente protegido que se sentía, fue que no lo vió venir. No hasta que la mejilla le escoció y el odio comenzó a correrle por las venas. Fue Eleonor quién le sacó del salón, quién lo mandó fuera a pasar la noche mientras su padre se calmaba y ¡joder! Había cosas peores por las que enfadarse._

 _Y es que, ¿qué era un poco de marihuana en su auto? ¡Como si Legan no fuera a ocultarlo y librarlo de los cargos!_

 _Pese a todo, Teryr agradecía a su padre. Porque esa noche, Johanna estaba libre y su compañía le sentó como un bálsamo para las penas. "¿Que le han hecho a mi príncipe de oro para que traiga esa cara?" había bromeado la ojiazul, pero más temprano que tarde, había terminado por hacerlo reír. O tal vez fuera el alcohol. Como fuera, las tres líneas de cocaína que ingirió después, las tres botellas de whisky y esos babosos y ardientes besos que Johanna le daba, le bastaron para que olvidara todo. Y realmente, ese fue su completo error._

* * *

— _Debes estar bromeando..._ — _espetó Terry con visible alteración, cubriéndole tanto la voz, como inundándole el cuerpo. Comenzando por sus manos y siguiendole en las piernas._

— _¿Te crees que bromearía con ello?_ — _le preguntó Johanna, ojos entrecerrados, manos detrás de la espalda. Y en esa ocasión, tanto su rosto angelical, como el hermoso cuerpo que dejaba ver por debajo de aquel babydoll rosado, poco le importaron. Porque no podía ser verdad. Tenía que ser una jodida mentira. Y Terry no podía lidiar con las mentiras._

— _¿Te crees tú que creería algo así? ¿De alguien como tú? No eres más que una protituta. Y el hijo que vas a tener, será solo eso. Hijo de una puta... No mío..._ — _sentenció el castaño y dejó el lindo apartamento en que otras veces había estado, con una mueca de enfado y el miedo ahogandose entre tanta ira._

* * *

— _Terry... Terry, por favor, dime que no es verdad_ — _lloró Eleonor sobre su pecho, aferrandose a la camisa azul que llevaba puesta, zarandeándole fuertemente presa de una desesperación que nunca antes le había visto. Y Terry desearía haber podido negarle todo. Desearía haber tenido más que una mirada llena de culpa. Desearía haber podido responder a algo más, cuando su padre dejó caer el primer puñetazo sobre su rostro, el primer golpe a puño cerrado que le propinaba en toda su vida._

— _Sabía que acabarías por arruinarte. Sabía que lo harías y aún así, no pude elevarte hasta lo alto... ¿Estás satisfecho?_ — _le espetó Richard, con la mirada cargada de rencor, de frustración. Con esa indiferencia que siempre le dedicó, ese sentimiento que nunca le dejó creerle del todo._

— _¿Tú lo estás? Soy lo que me dejaste ser, soy lo que tú no te esforzaste realmente en salvar. Ahora la pregunta es, ¿me soltarás a mi suerte? ¿me perderás del todo? ¿A mí? ¿A tú único hijo varón?_ — _no pretendía ser tan cínico, tan patán, y sin embargo, todo estaba dicho. Richard negó con la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que Eleonor saltaba a su defensa._

— _Claro que no, arreglaremos esto, lo vamos a hacer. El abogado Legan nos ayudará... Mi hijo no es ningún acosador, tampoco un violador. Y no irá a la cárcel por ello._

* * *

 _¿Cómo lo lograron? Terry nunca lo sabría, pero lo cierto era, que los abogados Legan habían logrado que su caso, no saliera a la luz. Las sesiones tendrían lugar en el tribunal más exclusivo y por si fuera necesario, se había desviado tod atención de él o de su familia. Johanna tampoco había sido lo suficientemente poderosa como para poder ir contra ello y a fin de cuentas, el castaño era consciente que lo único que Johanna deseaba, era tenerlo en su red._

 _Más de una vez en todo el mes que duró el proceso, el chico se preguntó que tan difícil habría sido corresponderle. ¿Cuánto le habría costado tomarla en serio? Al menos haberle dado la oportunidad de que ella notara lo que él ya sabía. Nada que tuviera ver co el compromiso podría unirse a él y tarde que temprano se habrían terminado separando. El bebé que ella esperaba también lo habría sufrido, pero al menos, Terry habría hecho lo posible porque el niño supiera_ — _con el tiempo_ — _que aunque fuera hijo de un hombre al que Johanna no deseaba en su vida y no producto de su semilla, que no iba a estar desamparado en el mundo._

 _Si Johanna hubiera pedido su ayuda en lugar de su cariño, Terry habría accedido de buena forma. Pero ella quería más y el resultado, era ese. Un juicio que según su abogado quedaría ganado esa misma tarde. Y si fuera el señor Legan, Terry habría creído que fuera lo que fuera, habría sido una buena idea. Pero los señores Legan estaban fuera y en su lugar, su inexperto hijo le defenderia. ¿Qué había hecho Neil?_

* * *

 _La puerta del tribunal se abrió de par en par. Johanna ingresó, en pantalones gastados, sandalias de piso y lentes de sol cubriendole el rostro. Tomó asiento en su sitio, escuchó la sentencia, aceptó haber perdido el caso y despidió a su abogado. No lo miró ni se acercó a él, simplemente desapareció. Y fue cuando Terry charló con Neil en su despacho que lo supo._

 _Neil había ganado su caso, sí. Pero no cómo se suponía que lo haría, no comprando a Johanna y pidiendo que retirara lo cargos. No, porque Johanna había sido descubierta. Había abortado al niño en busca de dinero de los Grandchester y alterado las pruebas de que el embarazao fuera real. No había necesidad de llegar a pruebas paternales al nacer el bebé y así sentenciar pensión o no, porque ya no había niño. Y Terry ya no era culpado por acoso y violación, porque se había demostrado que Johanna había fingido todo. Y Terry sabía que nada era verdad._

 _Porque Johanna sí había mentido para llevarle a juicio. También había mentido al decir que él era el padre el niño. Pero Johanna no había abortad. Neil se había encargaod de que perdiera al bebé, como el caso. Y Terry siempre lo odio por usar esas cartas. Odio a Johanna por haberle exigido más de lo que él podía dar. Y se odió a él, porque haber pisado el_ Lust _, había sido y sería siempre, su peor error._

 _Y en España, en tierra madrileña, intentó olvidarlo todo. Intento retomar su vida. Intentó hasta el cansancio ser el mismo niño mimado. Entonces volvió a Inglaterra y se enfrentó al robo. Entonces se encontró con Candy._

* * *

— Neil nunca ha sido, y jamás será para mí, un buen chico. Mucho menos un buen abogado... Porque por más cretino que yo pueda ser, jamás le habría hecho algo así a Johanna... Nunca...— susurró Terry en medio de la noche, con la voz cansada, con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo el cuerpo de Candy sobre el suyo, aferrándose al agarre con que la mantenía a su lado, como naúfrago que se aferra a Tierra firme.

— ¿Q-Qué fue de ella...?— cuestionó la pecosa con la voz entrecortada, porque esa parte del pasado de Terry, ese recuerdo que él se había esforzado por narrarle, no había hecho sino, darle cuenta de que aunque por fuera, la coraza de rebeldía e indiferencia que el chico se esforzaba en presentar al mundo, pareciera impenetrable y hueca, por dentro, había más que un chico frío y mimado. Había un buen corazón, había un buen ser humano. Y con mayor razón, Candy le quería.

— No supe más, tampoco la busqué. No podría haberle dado la cara en todo caso, pero espero que esté bien...— un beso en su pecho lo mandó callar. Uno más en su cuello, otro en su barbilla. Y el que tocó sus labios, lo hizo sentir vivo una vez más, como si el recuerdo amargo volviera a su sitio y él tuviera la oportunidad de enmendar sus errores.

— Te quiero, Terry. Te quiero de verdad...— susurró contra sus labios y sus manos, rodearon su cuello, al tiempo que el castaño la atraía de nuevo a él. Porque tal vez, había estado con suficientes personas en el pasado como para ser llamado mujeriego, pero ninguna, antes o después, podría compararse con la rubia pecosa que le besaba como si realmente lo valiera, en esos precisos momentos.

— Yo también te quiero, Candy. Y lamento de verdad no habértelo dicho antes... Lamento haberte conocido hasta ahora. Y más lamento no ser ni por asomo el hombre que mereces...

— No, no digas eso Terry. ¿No habíamos sido claros ya? Los dos somos tan mimados que si por eso fuera, nos mereceriamos por completo— sonrió la chica y sus dedos acariciaron suavemente la mejilla del chico bajo ella.

— ¿Mimados y condenados? — recordó el ojiazul, con una mota de diversión.

— Ya no me parece una condena...— resolvió ella.

— ¿Entonces...? ¿Vamos por la tercera ronda?— bromeó, pero Candy no lo dejó disfrutar de la broma, porque sus labios volvieron a reunirse con los de él y antes siquiera de darse cuenta, el juego íntimo había comenzado una vez más. Al otro día, Terry no podría quejarse de ir tarde a la tienda... No cuando lo primero que sus ojos vieron, fue a la rubia, durmiendo enredada en sus sábanas.

* * *

 _Era lunes y la primera hora, como siempre desde que el trimestre comenzara, era para su seminario de titulación. Su seminario. De titulación. Un momento que tal vez, no podría gozar. Un momento que tal vez, le fuera arrebatado. No fue necesario pensarlo demasiado, porque desde el momento en que el decano mandó por él, poco antes de que el seminario comenzara, Anthony supo lo que seguiría. Con quién se reuniría. Y lo que perdería._

 _Y aún así, pisó firme al dirigirse al despacho del decano. Fue firme al abrir la puerta. Y no flaqueó al escucharlos. Porque, ¿quién era él frente a los mejores abogados de Inglaterra?_

* * *

La campanilla que anunciaba a un cliente lo llevó de vuelta al presente. Aunque no se trataba precisamente de un cliente. Ahí, sonriente, fresco como lechuga —tal vez no tanto así—, con la casaca ya puesta y dispuesto a dejar la mochila en la bodega, Terry entró a la tienda, haciéndole sentir, repentinamente ansioso.

— Siento el retraso, ¿qué tal el viaje de camino? Supongo que es cortés preguntr por ello primero, antes de cuestionar si me despidieron del salón— sonrió el castaño con tranquilidad, plantándose frente a él, todo sonriss y ojos brillosos. Y aunque Anthony quería aclararle que estaba bien, que el viaje había sido tranquilo y que Pony lo había perdonado confinandole dos semanas a trabajo de mesero, las palabras que salieron de su boca, fueron completamente contrarias a sus pensamientos.

— ¿Conoces a Neil Legan?— cuestionó y Terry arqueó una ceja. ¿Por qué Legan salía a relucir desde la noche anterior? ¿Por qué el mundo insistía en llevar a colación al intento de abogado? ¿Y por qué Tony cuestionaba por él, con la voz temblorosa, con el miedo y el rencor tiñéndole su dulce voz?

* * *

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 _ **N/F**_ _ **:**_

* Johanna es un OC meramente mío, creado por y para ésta historia.

 ** _N/A:_**

 _¡Momento de verdades! Un poco del pasado de Terry y sus razones para odiar a Neil y un acercamiento a lo que fue de nuestro Anthony antes de conocer a nuestros mimados. ¿Qué les ha parecido? Como siempre, no me dejen sin sus teorías. Y ¡mil gracias por leer! Hasta la próxima._

 _* Por cierto, ¿les agrada nuestra nueva portada?_

 _ **JulietaG.28**_


	18. De recuerdos y rubias locas

— **18\. De recuerdos y rubias locas** —

* * *

 _No había pasado un día, desde el incendio de la panadería, en que Anthony no pensara en sus padres, en que su imagen y lo mucho que se habían esforzado por criarle como un inglés respetable, no le pasara por la cabeza. Había intentado continuar sin ellos de la mejor forma posible, había puesto todo de sí en guiar a Annie por un buen camino. Escuela, esfuerzo, moral alta. Él mismo se había dedicado a sus trabajos y al colegio y ahora, a poco de poder terminar la universidad y graduarse como abogado, el rubio no creía que el destino le volviera de nuevo la espalda y lo hundiera hasta el fondo._

 _Se equivocó, claro que se equivocó y se odió por ello días tras día. Porque tal vez, si no hubiera decidido volver un poco más tarde aquella noche, tal vez si hubiera hecho oídos sordos a lo que sucedía frente a él y no se hubiera dejado envolver por el sentido de la solidaridad y la justicia... Tal vez si no huiera reconocido a Charlie, herido y víctima de la mayor humillación. Tal vez si no hubiera tomado las fotografías, entonces... Tal vez el destino habría continuado como hasta ese momento._

 _Pero lo cierto era, que aunque mil y una razones para arrepentirse por haber actuado de ese modo, lo cierto era, que no lo hacía del todo. Charlie había muerto un día atrás, lo habían encontrado en el parque local, con una hemorragia en la cabeza que le causó la muerte. Las pruebas para condenar al culpable se hallaban en el móvil que esa noche se le cayó y que el culpable de todo terminó por arruinar. Y esa misma mañana, había sido llamado al despacho del decano, para encontrarse con los abogados Legan, los más respetables abogados de toda Inglaterra. Aquellos a lo que, hablando del gremio, habia idolatrado._

— _Piensa lo que te está jugando, niño_ — _había dicho el señor Legan_ — _¿Continuar aquí es más importante que tú libertad? ¿Y tú hermana? ¿Qué será de la probre Annie Brower, cuando se entere de lo que su hermano ha hecho?_ —

— _Te estamos dando una salida, la mejor decisión que podrías tomar... ¿Dejarás que se vaya por un simple capricho?_ — _cuestionó entonces la señora Legan y tal vez fuera la venenosa mirada que le lanzó o quizás la certeza de que perdería algo más que esa guerrilla si no se detenía, lo qu elo hizo negar con la cabeza. Aceptar que había perdido y que se retiraba._

 _Aquella tarde dejó la universidad y cuando Annie preguntó por qué, estando a tan poco tiempo de terminar sus estudios, Anthony no fue capaz de revelarle el por qué. No pudo decirle que Charlie había muerto tras una riña con Neil Legan, que él había presenciado y fotografiado. No pudo decirle que perdió la evidencia para protegerse y que los abogados más altos de Inglaterra le habían amenazado para que desapareciera. No pudo decirle nada, porque no podía afrontar ser un maldito cobarde frente a su hermana._

* * *

Hubo un tiempo, un tiempo en que Terry Grandchester creyó poder arrasar con el mundo y hacer del mismo, todo lo que él quisiera que fuera. Un tiempo en que una copa, un buen sitio y las libras que pudiera gastar antes de terminar la noche, le hicieron feliz. Pero ese mundo, esa facilidad para ir por ahí, esa sensación de comerse el mundo a bocados que tanto tenía, no era más que una mentira. Una burbuja en la que papá y mamá siempre le dejaron vivir, porque para los ricos, siempre habría una buena solución, mientras hubiera dinero para pagarla.

Y muchas veces, no la merecían.

Personas como Terry o como Neil, no merecían que sus padres costearan sus caprichos, que consintieran sus exigencias. Mucho menos que lavaran sus errores. Personas que iban por la vida despediciando todo cuanto podían sin detenerse a pensar, no merecían una oportunidad para redimirse y sin embargo, sin embargo Terry había obtenido una.

Una oportunidad que apareció frente a él cuando realmente debería haberse hundido. Una oportunidad regalada, de manos de quién realmente merecía haber vivido mejor. De alguien a quién la vida le había quitado tanto y aún así, motivos le sobraban para intentar ayudar a quién pudiera. Anthony fue su mejor oportunidad y quizás sin él, la vida habría sido más dura de lo que aquella lección debía ser. Sin el rubio, Candy le habría dejado hacía ya tiempo, o quizás seguiría sumergida en su recámara, sin mirarle siquiera. Las deudas, la desesperación, todo habría podido con él hasta hundirlo en un agujero del que nunca habría podido salir.

— Annie... ¿jamás te ha preguntado porque dejaste la escuela?— cuestionó entonces el castaño, mirando fijamente al rubio frente a él, que hacía lo posible por evitar que los recuerdos de una etapa por demás desesperanzadora en su vida, lo envolvieran de nuevo hasta asfixiarlo con su peso.

— Claro que lo ha hecho — respondió el ojiazul, al cabo de un momento —Pero preguntar y obtener respuestas, son dos cosas que a veces, no van de la mano. En lo que a ella conscierne, dejé la escuela por nuestr bienestar. Como pude, la convencí de que si no lo hacía, tal vez habríamos perdido lo poco que teníamos. Si no lo hubiera hecho...

— No dudo que Annie hubiera armado una revolución por defenderte...— sonrió Terry apenas, logrando con ello que un esbozo de risa, escapara de labios de su amigo.

— Sí, ella habría hecho algo así — un suspiro de tristeza abandonó su garganta, las lágrimas ya se acumulaban en sus ojos azules, pero la fortaleza con que las retenía seguía ahí. — De haberlo hecho, Legan nos hubiera acabado por completo. Y es justo por eso que yo me fuí. Prometí desaparecer de sus vidas, prometí no aparecerme nuevamente frente a ellos, si cumplían y se mantenían alejados. Todos estos años... funcionó para mí. Pero ayer, cuando lo mencionaste...

— No tienes que explicarmelo, Tony. Comprendo lo que sentiste y lo que sigues sintiendo... Si Legan te hubiera visto, habría creído que planeabas algo contra él, mucho más, si te hubiera visto a mi lado. Pero por ello no tienes que preocuparte. De hecho... si tú me lo permites...

— ¿Qué quieres hacer, eh, Terry?— inquirió el rubio con verdadera curiosidad, pero elchico no agregó más. Tal vez, bastaría con una llamada, pero ella no volvería hasta inicios de marzo. Tenía que esperar, esperar y confiar en que su querida hermana le brindaría su ayuda.

 **:-:-:**

Lo sabía. Era consciente de que los ensayos jamás se le habían dado y que exponer todas las ideas que se le cruzaban por la cabeza, era difícil. Pero lo intentaba. Con sus limitantes, con sus recursos más cercanos, Annie siempre intentaba dejar todo en lo que le pedían y se esforzaba de verdad, por lograr lo que se proponía. Se lo debía a Tony, después de todo. Sin embargo y escuchando en la primera semana de clases, que el proyecto que pretendía poner en marcha para terminar la tesis, no era —segun dijo la profesora Margaret — ni por asomo, bueno, la chica de los ojos azules, comenzaba a cuestionarse ¿qué si sería lo suficientemente bueno para su asesora?

Un golpe sordo la hizo abandonar sus cavilaciones para centrarse en los varios papeles que le había tumbado al chico a su lado. En sus descuidos y sus distracciones, había terminaod golpeando el hombro de un elegante caballero y espacido por todo el pasillo la pila de papeles que este llevaba.

— Oh, no, no, perdóname... por favor... — externó la chica con voz apresurada, al tiempo que se ponía en cuclillas y aulixiaba al chico a tomar sus papeletas. Una risa cantarina la hizo mirar arriba, justo cuando la última hojas quedaba en sus manos.

— ¿Nos encontraremos siempre así?— preguntó el castaño del callejón. Ese que ya una vez le había cuestionado por Terry cuando iba dejando el edificio de los mimados.

— Esto... yo...— balbuceó y se regañó mentalmente por dejar escapar una respuesta tan bobalicona como la que había escapado de sus labios.

— ¿Cómo te llamas, pequeña?

— A-Annie Brower...— su nombre acarició su oídos, envolvió cada uno de sus sentidos, y lo hizo sonreír. Archie no recordaba la última vez que hubiera sonreído de ese modo, tal vez, porque no recordaba haberle sonreído a una chica de ese modo. Como tonto, como romántico soñador. Porque Archie Cornwall nunca había sido, tal vez jamás sería, un prospecto para príncipe de cuentos. Siempre sería el patán que se había empeñado en ser, y eso, por más buenas lecciones que le diera su hermano, jamás cambiaría.

— Annie, que lindo nombre— respondió el joven al cabo de un momento — Yo soy Archie, Archivald Cornwall... — la mano tan delicada que sotuvo la suya al extenderla, lo hizo sentir entumecido. Un tacto tan cálido, solo le había sido correspondido en caricias y dulces gestos de su madre.

— Archie también es un lindo nombre — repuso la chica y un leve tono rosado impregnó sus mejillas, haciéndole reír.

— ¿Lo es?— se preguntó el castaño —Como sea... un placer haberte visto una vez más, querida Annie. ¿Me podrías dar mi hoja...?— la mención de la papeleta la hizo reaccionar y apenada, la dama extendió el documento membretado que exponía en su encabezado una solicitud de nuevo ingreso. Aunque el trimestre comenzaba apenas, el castaño frente a ella solicitaba un ingreso al curso, al parecer, para el tercer trimestre, el segundo año de carrera.

— ¿Perdiste un año? — se sorprendió cuestionando y el regaño mental, no se hizo esperar — ¡Oh, dios! No, no respondas, que maleducada. No debí meterme...— comenzó a disculparse y nuevamente, la risa tan dulce del chico frente a ella, la mandó callar.

— No te apures, no oculto nada. Sí, perdí un tiempo y quiero ponerme al día, me dijeron hace unos días que debía presentar la solicitud y rendir un examen de conocimientos para volver a la carrera, aunque sigo sopesando si no sería mejor idea volver a cursar desde el primer año...— la vaga reflexión que escapó de sus labios lo hizo recordar, una de las razones por las que irse de aquel pasillo resultaba una buena idea.

Annie Brower era una chica tan dulce a simple vista que Archie no dudaba que poseyera también, un gran corazón.

Y los grandes corazones no son para cretinos.

— Bueno, si me disculpas. Pasa una hermosa tarde, linda. _Ci vediamo!_ — se despidió y acto seguido echó a andar por el pasillo, hasta la oficina de atención. Tal vez después, podría darse una vuelta por el trabajo de Terry y ponerlo al tanto de las buenas nuevas. Elisa Legan, estaba en la ciudad y eso Archie, tenía que comunicárselo. Después de todo, el detective de Stear, parecía hacer muchos más avances, ahora que su hermano conocía sus intenciones, de volver a la escuela.

A sus espaldas, la hermosa chica de mirada azulada, sonrió al darse cuenta que Archie había dejado caer un pequeño pañuelo azul cielo que hacía juego con su elegante traje. Las iniciales _A.C_ se hallaban bordadas a la orilla del mismo y una fragancia a lirios emanaba de él. Archivald Cornwall... por alguna razón, el nombre le era familiar. ¿Dónde más había oído de él?

 **:-:-:**

Susana Marlowe siempre había conseguido lo que quería. La vida jamás le había negado nada y cuando lo hacía, no había algo que el dinero, la belleza y el sexo, no pudieran comprar. Y tal vez por eso, en esos momentos, la situación le resultaba sencilla. Después de todo, Susana siempre había sido mejor. Más bella, más fina, mucho más adinerada, mucho mejor vestida y verdadera. Todo lo contrario a su _querida_ Andrey, que iba por la vida usando su ingenuidad a su favor para conseguirse hasta lo mínimo, en un mundo en que Susana, siempre había tenido presente que no merecía nada. Porque Candy era lo suficiente poca cosa como para que la rubia le hubiera brindado su amistad sinceramente, era lo suficientemente miserable como para merecer la atención de tipos como Neil Legan. Candy era lo suficientemente estúpida y buena para nada, como para estar casada con Terry Grandchester.

Y ahí, radicaba su problema.

La boda y la vida por consiguiente a la que Candy terminó por arrastrar a su adonis, le habían sido indiferentes, tal vez porque Neil así se lo había ordenado o quizás, porque lo tenía a él. Al abogado más rico y poderoso de Inglaterra. Y sin embargo, Candy había conseguido quitarle la atención del moreno, volverse el centro de su plan de hundir a un Grandchester y hacerla pasar a ella, como a una más del montón. Pero las cosas, iban a cambiar. Cambiarían de tal modo que no solo Neil y Terry se dieran cuenta de lo poco que Candy valía a su lado, de modo que todos a su alrededor advirtieran quién era ella en realidad. De modo que Candy Andrey conociera finalmente su lugar.

La habitación del salón que solicitó le fue entregada y con una sonrisa perdida en su vestido, el chico encargado le indicó que su mesero estaría muy pronto con ella. Y si corría con suerte, Susana podría comenzar con su benito plan, más temprano que tarde. La puerta se abrió nuevamente y por ella, el adonis que ella sabía, era Terry Grandchester, cruzó hasta quedar frente a ella.

— Señorita Marlowe, bienvenida al _Extasis_ , mi nombre es Terry y seré, como usted lo pidió, su mesero durante la velada. ¿Qué puedo ofrecerle para abrir la noche?— sonrió el castaño al presentarse y aunque la mueca alcanzó sus ojos, algo en sus ojos azules la hizo sentir insatisfecha. ¿Porqué Terry no estaba mirando el precioso vestido que había elegido?

Frente a ella, el castaño más codiciado del salón —al menos cuando de meseros se tratara, por ello de, como decía Pony, _su carita de ángel seductor_ — se hallaba divertido. Según Madame, gracias a su ausencia inesperada de la noche anterior, sus tareas serían servir de mesero por una semana, porque Pony bien sabía que era mejor en la cocina, en la limpieza o en el _valet_ y que en más de una ocaisón, había estado a punto de tirarle el vino a los que alquilaban habitación. Aquella tal vez, no sería la excepción, pero el foco de su diversión, no era precisamente ese.

La dama que había alquilado recámara con karaoke y vista a la ciudad, había pagado una buena cantidad por divertirse y se había vestido para la ocasión, sin embargo, Terry podía advertir que no parecía esperar a alguien y era un pena, porque Jimmy, el mesero que la había llevado hasta ahí, hubiera estado bastante contento de poder pasar la noche con ella. Y sin embargo, era él quién se encontraba en la recámara y era claro que por su mirada lujuriosa, la dama ya se habría dado cuenta, de quién realmente era.

Moviendose cuidadosamente, cruzando apenas una pierna, Susana se presentó y pidió whisky para comenzar. Sonrió al observar a Terry cumplir su capricho de poner música de fondo antes de que usara el karaoke y apenas escuchó los primeros acordes de una melodía de jazz, Susana sonrió. Poniéndose de pie con pasimonia, cuidando cada movimientos, se acercó a él. Y sin embargo, Terry volvió a pasar de ella.

Susana bufó para sí. Había perdido horas eligiendo el vestido —esa hermosa prenda de satín beige, que cubría hasta su medio muslo y se sujetaba en el cuello, mientras el escote caía abierto revelando esos pechos redondos y turgentes, por lo que más de un caballero había babeado en su momento. La espalda quedaba al descubierto y sus tacones le daban figura y postura— y sin embargo, el castaño se daba el lujo de no mirarla más allá de los ojos o la sonrisa.

— ¿Sabes? — preguntó juguetona — Esperaba a alguien, pero tal parece, que no vendrá— mintió— Así que... ¿porqué no me acompañas con una copa? Sé que a los meseros no se les permite, pero una buena copa, puede quedar solo entre nosotros— sonrió y sus caderas de contonearon, al tiempo que tomaba un nuevo vaso y llenaba los mismos hasta la mitad, ofreciendo uno al castaño a su lado.

— Si accedo, ¿accederá a no volver a ofrecerme un trago en toda la noche?— cuestionó el castaño, porque algo le decía que Susana, estaba comenzando a seducirlo y los intentos tan bajos le resultaban molestos. Además, Pony lo mataría si se enteraba, que había estado bebiendo con la clientela.

— Ni un trago más...— sonrió la rubia y chocó vasos al dar el primer sorbo, con rapidez, Terry terminó el trago de un solo sorbo y espero con paciencia que no le fuera a afectar, porque aquello, podría ser un problema. Después de todo, tenía ya un tiempo desde la última vez que bebió y mucho más, desde la última copa de licro fino que ingirió.

— Y bien... ¿qué hace Terry Grandchester, sirviendo de mesero?— le cuestionó entonces Susana, tomandole la mano y llevandolo al sofá. Terry tomó asiento con cierto escozor en la garganta, aquel trago, había raspado demasiado.

Cuidando siempre que una de sus manos rodeara el cuello del castaño y que su pierna quedara sobre la de él Susana más parecía querer aplastarle en el sofá que compartir asiento y Terry hacía méritos por recordarse que no podía insultar a la clientela. No mientras esperara que Pony le pagara la noche.

— Supongo que no tiene nada mejor que hacer— respondió a secas, porque bajo ningún motivo, expondría su vida frente a aquella mujer. Una mujer, a la que ligeramente, le parecía recordar. ¿Tal vez en una reunión de sus padres?

— Ya... ¡oh, dios!— Susana fingió un mareo y Terry, como buen mesero, se apresuró a auxiliarla, sin embargo, cuando su ofrecimiento de servirle agua o quizás llevarle algo de comer, fue rechazado y en su lugar, Susana aprovechó para subir a su regazo, todo su cuerpo se tensó. ¿Qué más daba una noche de paga? Pony entendería que como no se quitara a la rubia de encima, la bronca de su jefa sería poca, con la que Candy le echaría en casa. Y terminantemente, no. Terry no estaba nada dispuesto a tener una riña con Candy por un suceso como ese.

— Señorita...

— Shh, no te muevas. Me estoy reponiendo...— susurro la chica, su mano guiando la de Terry por la piel de sus muslos, sintiendo su tacto recorrerarle, deteniéndose sin seguir más allá, justo cuando estaba por colarla bajo la tela, por invitarlo a tocar lo que sólo unos pocos podrían tener.

— Señorita, no quiero ser grosero, ni tampoco insultarle, pero creo que este, no es modo para...

— Oh, por favor, ¿acaso crees que yo no sé quién eres?— cuestionó la chica, alejandose de su pecho, sujetando su varonil mano en el aire, llevandola en un segundo a su escote y dejandole reposar ahí, mientras ella evitaba que se alejara —¿Cuando el grandioso Terry Grandchester se ha negado a una mujer como yo? ¿Cuando se volvió un maldito mandilón? Si al menos tu jodida esposa fuera la mitad de mi...— la última gota fue derramada, no importaba el empleo, tampoco la riña de Pony o la de Tony, apenas Terry escuchó aquellas palabras, la ira se apoderó de él.

Así, tomando de las manos a la rubia, enviándola al otro extremo del sofá y poniéndose en pie de un solo salto, Terry cuidó no mover nuevamente las manos, recordandose que era una dama la que tenía en frente. Aunque ni la más baja de las prostitutas de burdel, se haría ofrecido a él de ese modo.

— ¿Quién querría algo como tú? Si mi esposa fuera la mitad de lo que tú eres, seguramente no sería mi esposa. Ahora bien, siento recordarle que las habitaciones no admiten encuentros personales en sus sofás, si me disculpa, me temo que tendrá que retirarse. No se apure, que yo me encargo de que no le cobren y por la propina, asegúrese de no volver y yo me doy por bien servido— con una sonrisa cínica en los labios, muy propia de él, Terry dejó la habitación. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar fuera a Pony con la mirada dura y a cierta castaña de ojos azules a su lado, mirándole sorprendida.

— ¿Karen? — cuestionó, anonadado.

— Sorpresa, hermanito— sonrió la castaña y no pudo evitarlo, Terry también sonrió. Aunque tal vez, no debería haberlo hecho. ¿Qué haría Pony al haber —con seguridad— escuchado lo ocurrido con Susana?

* * *

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_

 _Apuestas, hagan sus apuestas. Dejen sus teorías y sus especulaciones._

 _Hasta la otra,_ _ **JulietaG.28.**_


	19. Favores especiales

— **19\. Favores especiales** **—**

* * *

Una de las primeras cosas que Karen Grandchester se había prometido cuando tomó la beca para estudiar en el extranjero, había sido volver con regularidad para visitar a la familia. En específico, para visitar a Terry y ponerse al margen de las muchas y muy grandes estupideces que su hermano mayor llegaba a hacer. La última y más reciente, como no, era la boda apresurada que el castañohabía celebrado y a la que por desgracia, no había podido acudir debido a sus estudios. Y aunque por teléfono, Eleonor le hubiera puesto al tanto y más tarde, el destino tan extraño de su querido hermano mayor se le hubiera hecho llegar, Karen todavía no terminaba de comprender, porque con su más reciente vuelta a Inglaterra, Terry le había enviado un SMS para exigirle que le visitara.

Y la prisa por encontrarse era tal, que Karen había recibido en el mensaje, no sólo direcciones del apartamento y la tienda de conveniencia donde su hermana laboraba, un salón de jazz, baile y karaoke también estaba incluido y los horarios de cada sitio venían tan bien plasmados, que la castaña más joven de la familia, se había preguntado en repetidas veces, ¿qué le urgía tanto a Terry? Después de todo, si el asunto fuera monetario, ella había dejado una buena suma en un sobre blanco para su hermanito —que esperaba este no hubiera gastado en alguna tonteria— en incluso, el chico ya se hallaba _trabajando_ como para solicitarle dinero. A menos claro, que Terry estuviera en un apuro de esos, de los que la cárcel o una paliza, eran las opciones más cercanas sino escapaba.

Así y bastante contenta con el hecho de que sus padres hubieran salido de viaje a Viena, por dos semanas desde hacía dos días, la castaña se tomó su tiempo necesario apra botar sus pertenencias en la mansión, tomar las tarjetas, la chequera y las llaves del _Camaro_ negro que había recibido años atrás por sus 21 años, antes de acelarar el motor y dejar atrás, la casa. En su camino al salón de jazz, _porque ¡Maldita sea! cuando encontró la tienda esta ya estaba cerrada y al parecer no había sido buena idea tomar el vuelo vespertino_ , los pensamientos sobre todo lo malo que pudiera haberle pasado a su hermano la acometían y la hacían sentir nerviosa, después de todo, por muy idiota que Terry pudiera actuar, ella siempre había estado de su lado y siempre, _incluso cuando decidió tomar el viaje a Madrid,_ se lo había hecho saber. Nunca lo habría dejado a su suerte y esa ocasión, claro, no iba a ser la diferencia.

Divisando finalmente el salón _Éxtasis_ al centro de la calle y observando con detenimiento que en su carrera no fuera a arrollar a alguno de los chicos del _valet parking_ , Karen bajó del auto en el preciso momento en que un rubio ojiazul, se acercaba a tomar sus llaves, darle la bienvenida y marcharse con su auto. Apenas había pasado la sorpesa inicial, de encontrar un modelo como aquel haciéndose cargo del aparcamiento, cuando la vió. Una dama tan fina y altiva en el andar, que quedaba claro que se trataba de la mismísima Madame del sitio y siendo, con seguridad, la mujer ideal para darle indicios del paradero de su hermano, tal vez incluso la mujer a la que pagaría, cualquiera que fuera el aprieto en que Terry estuviera metido.

Saludando formalmente, sonriendo en todo momento y sorprendiéndose por las palabras de la tal Pony, Karen no pudo ocultar ni su sopresa ni la ansiedad que cada vez aumentaba, cuando la dama la condujo a los pisos superiores, a las habitaciones de Karaoke.

— Ya veo que sólo un Grandchester se halla en apuros —sonrió Pony, como quién más— Pero tranquila, hija. No te soprendas de momento, déjame mostrarte al hermano que hoy tienes...— le comentó, mientras llegaban donde la habitación que Terry atendía, las palabras de la vieja lograron que su ansiedad aumentara, porque era la primera vez que alguien hablaba bien de su hermano y que Karen no esperaba encontrar algo desagradable al encontrarle en un lugar como aquel.

Y le gustaba. Le agradaba imaginar, que su pequeño y malcriado hermano mayor, finalmente había encontrado la madurez que tan bien le caería y que quizás, en esa nueva lección que su madre le ofrecía —porque sí, Karen estaba bien al tanto del porque de que Terry no viviera en la mansión— el castaño hubiera al fin, encarrilado correctamente la vida que ella siempre supo, debía ser maravillosa para un ángel como Terry.

Apenas detenerse frente a la habitación, las duras palabras que su hermano exponía hablando de su esposa, hicieron que tanto Karen, como Pony se detuvieran en seco. La mirada azulada de la menor viajaron inmediatamente a la anciana a su lado, esperando el momento en que explotara porque, a juzgar por las palabras, Terry no estaba dentro charlando con una conocida o en medio de un encuentro social, no, estaba laborando y acababa de mostrarse vil mente grosero ante una clienta, que bien podría pagar para que Pony decidiera echar a su hermano. Si es que no lo había decidido ya la Madame, por cuenta propia.

— ¡Karen!— exclamó Terry al salir de la habitción y toparse de frente con ambas damas, su rostro componiéndo una mueca de sorpresa al ver a su hermana y a su jefa, observándole fijamente, seguramente habiéndo escuchado también, lo que acababa de ocurrir.

— Sorpresa, hermanito...— sonrió Karen con alegría, porque pese a la situación, no podía hacer ojos ciegos ante el caballero que acaba de aparecer. Un caballlero que no era nada parecido al Terry que meses atrás, la había despedido en el aeropuerto tras su última visitar.

Porque Terry siempre había sido alto, también de cuerpo firme y rostro de ángel, sin embargo, el castaño frente a ella, no sólo estaba notoriamente más colorido de las mejillas, sino que también un tanto más firme de los músculos que resaltaban por el cuello de la camisa y las mangas remangadas. Sus ojos azules, herencia de familia, también brillaban mucho más y esa barbilla que siempre tildó de delicada, ahora se mostraba un tanto menos cuidada, tal vez como toda la piel del chico. Y es que, el trabajo algo debía desgastarle, algo más que las energías. Aunque Karen también temrinaría por sorprenderse al escuchar, que Terry no sólo ya no se cansaba de trabajar todo el día, más de lo estrictamente necesario al tener la rutina que tenía, sino que también podía ir por ahí cargando cajas repletas de productos, limpiaba desde cocinas hasta baños y fregaba buenas cantidades de platos como comía platillos sencillos y no gastaba las libras en cosas inecesarias. ¡Venga que incluso usaba el metro y soportaba las horas pico!

— Supongo que tendrán cosas que hablar — interrumpió Pony con voz neutra, señalando a ambos hermanos —Por favor, tomate el descanso Terry, usen mi oficina para charlar con comodidad y...— aquella pausa casi logró que el castaño perdiera la capacidad de respirar, aunque lo siguiente que esuchó lo hizo sentirse visiblemente más tranquilo — Yo me encargo de la señorita Marlowe...— sonrió y quizás fuera que la mueca transmitía seguridad o que no había despedido a Terry al instante lo que finalmente le hizo asentir y pasar de largo, en cuanto la Madame ingresó a la habitación.

 **:-:-:**

Uno de los sitios que durante mucho tiempo, había evitado visitar, tanto en Inglaterra, como fuera del país, habían sido —como no— los clubes y centros nocturnos. Tal vez porque estando en ellos, no podía evitar pensar en Terry o quizás porque realmente, aquel no le era el ambiente más agradable para convivir. Como fuera, su presencia en el _Éxtasis_ aquella noche, no le resultaba tediosa o molesta y mientras prestaba atención a la narración de su hermano, la menor de los Grandchester no podía evitar, atisbar cada pequeño per significativo cambio que había transformado al Terry inmaduro que ella conocía, en ese caballero fiel y firme que ahora relataba su vida con santo y seña, intentando desesperadamente llegar a un punto vital. El punto por que el que ella había intuido que le urgía encontrarse con su persona a la brevedad.

— Entonces —recapituló la castaña, al cabo de un momento — Me estás diciendo que, en estos mismos momentos, tu suegro y su hermana, podrían estar perdidos, heridos, o algo mucho peor, debido a su ímpetu de dar con el ladrón de su dinero —

— Eso mismo —confirmó el castaño.

— Pero, no entiendo hermanito, ¿qué se supone que puedo hacer yo para ayudarte con esto que me estás contando?— cuestionó, visiblemente confundida, sin poder unir del todo lo que el castaño acababa de comentarle tan aprisa y sin respiros, que incluso Terry comprendía el porque de su confusión.

— Escucha, sé que te has hecho de renombre en las prácticas de Forense en la escuela, también que estás activamente involucrada en los asuntos de las clínicas de papá, el gremio está a tu disposición tanto por mérito como por familia y eso tú también lo sabes— le recordó.

— Bueno, sí, pero ¿cómo se vincula eso a tú familia política?—

— Candy me dijo que cuando su padre salió del hospital con diabetes diagnosticada, acudieron con los Legan por asesoría legal. Hace poco también me enteré, que Legan estuvo involucrado en un asunto grave, papá y mamá cubrieron todo lo mejor que pudieron. No soy idiota, jamás me fie de ese imbécil y tengo motivos para sopechar hoy en día, que algo tuvo que ver con el viaje apresurado de mi familia. Albert y Elroy probablemente viajaran con órdens suyas y en su camino, temo mucho por lo que podría haber pasado. Por ello...

— ¿Quieres que busque resgistros de sus nombres en los hospitales de Inglaterra?— le interrumpió la chica, un tanto más conectada con las peticiones de su hermano. Mucho más, si un Legan estaba de por medio, porque tanto Terry, como Karen, siempre habían tenido razones para no fiarse de aquel chico.

— Si fueras tan amable...— sonrió su hermano, como quién más— También y sé que esto tal vez sea algo más difícil...— continuó— Me gustaría que husmearas en tu área, necesito saber cómo murió un chico. Su nombre era Charlie, veinte-veintiun años, estudiaba en la Escuela de Derecho...

— ¿Quieres saber de un muerto? Bueno, eso es sencillo, pero ¡venga! ¿no tienes algo más que eso? ¿Sabes cuantos Chalies en la Escuela de Derecho puede haber?— Karen parecía alterada, como si no pudiera creer que realmente, el castaño a su lado le estuviera encomendado un misión casi imposible de cumplir.

— Lo encontraron en un parque, después de una pelea, aunque probablemente, eso no aparezca en su reporte—

— Bien, veré que puedo hacer. De todas formas, si llegas a saber algo más que eso, hazmelo saber. Estaré en Londres hasta la graduación, haré unas prácticas en el hospital para mi tesis, así que, espero que sea suficiente para ayudarte.

— Eres la mejor hermana, ¿lo sabes, verdad?— sonrió el chico y Karen rodó los ojos, Terry siempre la mimaba de ese modo, cuando algo quería y lo quería de verdad.

— No te creeré hasta que me presentes a Candy. Y más vale que me dejes llevarla de compras—

— Estará encantada de ir contigo— sonrió el ojiazul, pensando en la pecosa. Veinte minutos más tarde, Karen se despidió y Terry fue llamado a la cocina para charlar con Pony. Mientras el _Camaro_ llegaba a ella para marcharse del salón, los ojos zafiro de la castaña viajaron hasta el rubio de ojos brillantes que conducía su automóvil y que le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa al entregarle las llaves.

¡Increíble! Había llegado esa misma tarde a Londres y en vez de una situación monetariamente complicada para resolver, Terry le había dado labores de detective. Tal vez, le habría alegrado escuchar que esa misma noche, Terry había pedido favores especiales a Archivald y a su querido hermano. Favores, que incluían a Tom Stevens, el experto en tecnologías de Cornwall Enterprises y a George, el antiguo jefe de Albert Andrey.

 **:-:-:**

 _"La valía de un hombre, no se mide en cuánto dinero posee o en cuántas mujeres conquista. Un corazón fuerte, una voluntad de acero, una moral limpia y justa. Eso habla de cuánto vale un hombre realmente y pensar en tu matrimonio y defender a la persona que amas, aunque esta quizás jamás lo hubiera sabido, habla mucho de cuánto vales vos, chiquillo mimado..."_

Las palabras de Pony aún resonaban en su cabeza, cuando cansado y algo congelado por el fresco clima nocturno, sus manos giraron la llave y sus pies ingresaron en el que finalmente, llamaba hogar. Las luces permanecían apagadas, el aroma a comida aún presente en el aire, pues seguramente, Candy habría cocinado algo para merendar mientras el trabajaba.

Tal y como se había acostumbrado a hacer, sus pasos le guiaron a la recámara de la rubia, donde en la cama, ella dormía plácidamente, envuelta apenas en la sábana y con los labios ligeramente entreabiertos. Sonriendo sin poder evitarlo, porque la había llevado todo el día en la cabeza, el castaño se dispuso a ir a su recámara, sacarse la ropa y buscar algo de comida en la nevera, porque aunque era madrugada, el hambre se había hecho presente al haberse saltado la cena.

Grande fue su sorpresa, cuando buscando en sus cajones, encontró espacios vacíos y la ausencia de su ropa, que siempre había ocupado un sitio ahí. Unas finas manos rodeandole la cintura lo hicieron pegar un respingo, aunque la risa traviesa que le siguió, casi lo hizo arrepentirse de haberse sobresaltado.

— Hueles a alcohol — le dijo Candy, aparentemente más despierta, de lo que él podría creer —¿Estuviste en la barra?

— Más bien en las habitaciones, Pony me tiene de mesero, tras haber perdido un día de trabajo sin previo aviso— sonrió el castaño con diversión, disfrutando en demasia del tacto de Candy en su abdomen y de su mejilla cálida pegada contra su espalda —¿Has movido mi ropa, pecosa?

— Ajá— respondió ella sin inmutarse— ¿O realmente quieres seguir durmiendo aquí? Yo...

— ¿Al fin de revocas el exilio de un matrimonio arreglado? — se mofó el chico, porque las razones para haberse casado ya no importaban, así como el hecho de que ocuparan diferentes habitaciones por sus meras comodidades. Después de todo, si habían decidido dejar de ser un matrimonio de amigos, para ser una verdadera pareja, lo justo era comenzar, por romper esas barreras entre ellos y Terry no tenía pensando quejarse, si Candy le permitiría dormir a su lado, bajo las mismas mantas, con los mismos rayos del sol golpeandoles el rostro, al despertar.

— Pensandolo bien...— lo amenazó la rubia y se alejó un poco para marcharse, cuando él se giró y la capturó. Solo entonces cayó en la cuenta de lo que Candy llevaba puesto y de su mueca somnolienta grabada en el rostro. Con los muslos al descubierto, la piel del cuello expuesta por la V de la camiseta y su propia fragancia inundando su olfato, Terry no pudo evitar pensar en lo jodidamente bien, que le quedaba aquella vieja camiseta a su pequeña esposa.

— ¿Así que por eso me has dejado compartir recámara? ¿Para robar libremente mi ropa?

— Esto...— pese a la falta de luz, Terry pudo apreciar con una hermosa sonrisa que las mejillas de la rubia se habían teñido de rosa— Te extrañaba. Así que mientras mudaba tus cosas a la otra habitación, me decidí a tener un pedacito de ti, en el aroma de tu ropa— y por toda respuesta, el chico la besó. La besó como había deseado hacer durante todo el tiempo que estuvo fuera de casa, la besó como debió haber hecho desde el primer momento en que la vió, porque ¿qué clase de idiota había sido al no caer a sus pies desde que lo empapó de vino a la hora del té? Ah, sí, uno grande. Como no.

Entre risas y anécdotas de lo que había sido su día, Candy accedió a servirle la merienda y lo mandó cambiarse le uniforme del salón mientras ella aguardaba en la cocina. Una vez listo y con la rubia bebiendo té mientras él degustaba un poco de omelette de huevos y jugo de manzana, directamente sacado del cartón.

Acababa de terminar, continuando con la charla mientras bajaba un poco la comida para ir a la cama, cuando Candy abrió la boca para darle la noticia:

— Quiero trabajar— escupió la rubia, con una sonrisa y los ojos esmeralda brillantes y vivarachos. Terry sólo atinó a abrir la boca en una perfecta _O_ y a hacer que sus ojos crecieran de tamaño.

* * *

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 **N/A:**

 _¿Creyeron que Pony echaría a Terry? ¿Qué Karen sería una piedrilla más para los mimados? ¿Qué creen que diga Terry del nuevo deseo de la pecosa? ¡Por fin estamos cerca de que todo se le tuerza al villano de la historia! ¿Ansiosas?_

 _No olviden comentar y hacerme el día._

 _¡Mil gracias por leer!_

* * *

 _ **JulietaG.28**_


	20. Algo mejor

— **20\. Algo mejor** —

* * *

— ¿T-Trabajar?— la mueca sorprendida del castaño bastó para robarle una sonrisa que ciertamente, se había contenido en no expresar.

Con varios días teniendo la idea en la cabeza, con el episodio ocurrido con el banco y la posterior escena en el Hotel Lust, Candy había llegado a la resolución de que sí realmente, quería y tenía oportunidad de apoyar a Terry como amiga y esposa, lo mejor sería conger un empleo tal como el castaño y compartir a partes iguales, la carga de los pagos y as deudas. La mera imaginación de plantearle la idea al chico y hacerlo revolucionar mil y un teorías sobre su decisión, la hacía sentir nerviosa y al tiempo ansiosa, porque deseaba comprobar por vista si Terry seguía pensando en ella, como una dama cualquiera, sin suficiente fuerza para arrojarse de lleno a un mundo dónde él mismo, deseaba a ratos poder escapar.

— Yo... Hice las compras esta mañana, luego de que te marcharas. Acababa de terminar cuando volvía y vi a lo lejos una cafetería en la que hace mucho, bebí té con unas amigas. Están buscando empleadas para servir de meseras, no es muy lejos de aquí. Dos o tres cuadras. También... pedí unos cuántos informes a la gerencia y me han dicho que la paga es por hora y el horario flexible.

— Ya, pero...— las palabras del chico se vieron interrumpidas, como si él mismo estuviera considerando lo que estaba por dejar salir, mientras que frente a él, la rubia se preparaba para cualquiera que fuera la respuesta que Terry estaba por darle.

— ¿Pero...?— le animó la rubia, cuando el castaño pareció quedarse sin argumento que expresar.

— Esto... ¿es por mí? ¿quieres coger un empleo porque...?

— No es porque crea que con tú trabajo y tú esfuerzo no basta para que sobrevivamos y vivamos relativamente estables, si es lo que estás pensando— se apresuró a decir— Es más bien porque no soporto ser tan inútil. Viendote cada mañana marchar a la tienda, cada noche volver cansando y durmiendo poco... Yo... Quiero apoyarte, claro que quiero, porque es por ambos que he tomado mi deciisón también. Pero más que nada... yo... Quiero poder hacer algo más que aguardar por ti, quiero superar las mismas barreras que tú superaste cuando llegamos aquí y decidiste emplearte en la tienda. Quiero ser útil por primera vez en mi vida y demostrarme si realmente...

— Te entiendo— la cortó Terry, con una sonrisa limpia bailando en sus labios y la mano extendida sobre la mesa, sujetando la suya —Entiendo que quieras superar esto enfrentandote el trabajo y que también pienses en mí al tomar la decisión. Me alegra mucho que hayas considerado decirmelo antes de llevarlo a cabo y si realmente, es lo que tú quieres, yo te voy a apoyar. Sólo... sólo no te presiones, pequeña pecosa, no pienses que es una responsabilidad para conmigo o contigo. Consideralo una experiencia para que crezcas como persona y... para que crezcamos también como pareja...— la respuesta fue total. Haciendo gala de una agilidad digna de una pequeña malcriada, la rubia se movió de su asiento para llegar a él, tomarle las mejillas y depositar un dulce beso en sus belfos delgados. Y tal vez fuera la emoción de escuchar a Terry hablando de su matrimonio como algo más que un mero trato de tontos, que la rubia sintió en aquel beso, algo distinto, algo cálido y con sabor a alegría. Algo que definitivamente, era amor.

 **:-:-:**

 _Había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que pisó Bangkok, y sin embargo, Archie todavía podía recordar, el bello paisaje que le recibió, la brisa fresca y el viaje en elefante que le pagó su padre, porque tal vez, en aquella ocasión, hubiera ido por un viaje familiar. Pese al tiempo y a que ya no era más, un adolescente quisiquilloso y travieso, el tailandes seguía siendo un idioma que simplemente no se le daba y que pese a sus esfuerzos por comprenderlo, haía terminado abandonando, casi tan rápido como el chino o el japonés._

 _Como muchas otras decisiones en su vida, eso había sido un gran error. Y es que, tal vez si hubiera continuado con los idiomas como su madre siempre quizo, no se hallaría tan perdido en la reunión, como lo estaba en esos momentos._

— _Disculpe que le interrumpa — habló el caballero frente a él, con la sonrisa ladina de cada reunión y los ojos verdes destellando en burla al mirarle de frente, Archie casi gruñó por volverse el centro de atención. Mucho más porque después de tanto, aquella tarde, Stear estaba entre ellos prescidiendo la reunión._

— _¿Pasa algo?— cuestionó su hermano, con las cejas alzadas, y Archie fue plenamente consciente que poca gracia le haría la interrupción, cuando aquel terminara de humillarle como era su intención._

— _Eso es lo que yo quería saber— sonrió el joven, porque ya no era secreto para el castaño, que él y ese, compartían la edad —¿Ocurre algo joven, Cornwall? Tal parece que le es difícil seguir el ritmo de la conversación. ¿Puedo serle de ayuda con su impedimento? ¡Oh, dios! ¿No habla usted tailandés? Eso..._

— _No, no hablo el idioma— le cortó el castaño con lentitud, con esa sonrisa cínica que le atravesaba los labios cuando iba de juega con Terry, con la sangre hirviendo en humillación— Ciertamente, tenéis razón al señalar mis dificultades, por lo que, si me disculpáis, pasaré a retirarme._

— _¿Y la...?_

— _Oh, no se preocupe, el CEO es mi hermano, estoy seguro que después me explicará...— sonrió el chico y sin mirar al pelinegro que lo iraba ceñudo, dejó la sala con la cabeza en alto y los puños apretados a los costados. Estaba harto de no comprender, no pasar noches intentado traducir documentos que no comprendía, de ser aplastado en las reuniones por sus pocos conocimientos y sus ineptitudes en cuanto a estudios._

* * *

— Parece que ha sido una buena idea comenzar desde dónde lo dejó, joven Cornwall — espetó el profesor con una sonrisa mínima, tatuada en los labios. En sus manos, el primer ensayo que había tenido que entregar reposaba inerte con la nota marcada en rojo y sólo unos cuántos errores de estructura y ortografía señalados con el mismo color. A su lado, el joven veinteañero que llevaba ya, dos semanas en la esucela, pareció complacido.

Habían pasado quince días desde que se reunió con Terry, una tarde después de que este hubiera decidido confesar sus sentimientos a su dulce esposa y desde que le hubiera pedido aquel favor tan especial, al que ciertamente, le halló cierta diversión. Como en ocasiones anteriores, el castaño le deseo suerte en el trimestre que pretendía comenzar, porque tras haber rendido un examen de conocimientos y hablado con el rector sobre los requisitos para presentar nuevamente el examen de aplicación a la universidad, Archie había logrado demostrar que podía volver y que también, podía retomar desde donde había decidido abandonar, años atrás.

— No le diré que me tiene contento tenerle aquí después de tanto, porque debería estar graduado a estas alturas, pero sí le diré que ha sido una buena decisión el volver a la escuela, sus profesores de la escuela a la que haya acudido anteriormente, estarían complacidos de saber, que el potencial que se ha tardado en explotar, sigue ahí, intacto y listo para ver la luz...— declaró el catedrático y tras devolverle el ensayo y pedirle correciones para la siguiente clase, Archie se despidió, sitiendo una satisfacción que hacía mucho había olvidado, vibrando en su pecho.

Tal y como había dicho el profesor, había personas a las que les gustaría saber que lo estaba haciendo bien y que estaba comenzando nuevamente, con el pie derecho. Stear, por ejemplo, no pasaba un día sin enviarle un texto con ánimos y orgullo por él, porque se sentía contento de verlo queriendo superarse. Algo de eso también se debía, a que mientras estudiaba, Archie le había pedido una suspensión de su labor de vicepresidente, pero sí, una oportunidad de seguir laborando para sacar sus prácticas que más adelante, conformarían su tesis. Stear como era de esperarse, se hallaba encantado con esa idea.

Acababa de dejar atrás el edificio en que tomaba _Teoría de la administración_ cuando lo escuchó. Había estado tan pendiente en sus pensamientos, planeando el tiempo que ocuparía para cotntinuar con la tarea que Terry le había solicitado, que pasó por alto el gritito asustado y el golpe sordo que indicaba que alguien había golpeado una pared y sin embargo, había captado el rotundo _No_ , que escapó de labios de una chica. Una chica que apostaba, conocía de hace poco.

— No intentes jugar conmigo —amenazó Johnny, con voz severa, las manos a cada costado de su cuerpo y los puños todavía cerrados en sendos puños que amenazaban con volver blancos sus delgados nudillos. Entre su agarre, pegada a la pared del aula de _Ciencias de la educación_ , Annie buscaba desesperadamente, un hueco por el cuál escapar.

— No intento nada, lo único que quiero es que te alejes de mí. Ya os he dicho que no pretendo ni pretenderé salir con vos...— susurró la chica con la mirada baja, la barbilla casi pegada al pecho y los libros sujetos fuertemente entre los brazos.

— ¡Tonterías! ¿Te gusta hacerte del rogar? ¿Es así como lo hacen ustedes los pobres? ¿Atraer la atención de un tío como yo para jugar con él y parecer interesantes? No eres más que una mosca muerta buscando una fortuna a la cuál lanzarte cuál...— la bofetada que cortó sus palabras, bastó para voltearle el rostro y hacerle escocer la mejilla. Había propasado el límite de la paciencia de la chica y poco pensando en lo que sus acciones traerían, salvaguardar su dignidad y su orgullo, se habían convertido en una prioridad.

— ¡Eres una...!— las manos de Johnny buscaron su cuerpo para atraerlo y hacer con él lo que ella no deseaba, sin embargo, poco pudo moverla, cuando sujetandole por el cuello de la camisa y haciendo gala de una fuerza trabajada en el gimnasio, un castaño de ojos chocolate le apartó de un tirón.

— Yo en tú lugar, buscaría alguien más para joder— espetó Archie con dureza, interpuesto entre el joven de su clase de _Gestión y economía_ y la chica a la que había conocido tropezando sin quererlo.

— ¿Y tú que demonios pintas aquí, eh, novato?— le riñó el chico sin mirarle, porque le bastaba con recordar su voz de la clase, como para pasaro completamente por alto. Su propio nombre le era indiferente y su apellido, mucho más. Después de todo, Johnny ocupaba una plaza en aquella prestigiosa universidad, gracias al dinero de sus padres y los que estaban ahí por menos que eso, no le eran verdaderamente importantes.

— ¿Walker? ¿Ese es tu apellido no es así?— sonrió Archie, con autosuficiencia, porque haber vuelto a la escuela, no podria, ni por asomo cambiar el hecho de que era un maldito cabrón y que todavía consevaba en las venas, la facilidad para picar a un cretino. ¿Cuántos no había humillado junto a Terry en sitios mejores que aquella aula vieja?

— ¿No te basta saberlo? Es mejor para ti que te largues de una vez, ya debes saber que no es una buena idea joder a un Walker— amenazó el chico con voz altiva y una pose de autosuficiencia.

— Ya, ¿que podría pasar por hacerlo? Dudo que papi quiera perder acciones en el grupo de asociados y ciertamente, ¿los Walker pueden darse el lujo? La última vez qe comprobe, estaban a un 3% de perder terreno en el sector de inversions y las cadenas de resorts no parecen estarles dando frutos.

— ¿Cómo...?

— La próxima vez que quieras joder a alguien, espero por tu bien y el de tu familia, que no sea mi novia. Si me disculpas, dile a Douglas Walker que el CEO de Cornwall Enterprises le manda saludos— y sin más que decir, buscando en su retirada la mano de la chica a sus espaldas, Archie y Annie salieron de ahí, en silencio y a paso tranquilo, con los dedos entrelazados y el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, hasta detenerse en los jardines opuestos al edificio y sin importar mucho que fueran a dar las 10 de la mañana, idicando con ello el comienzo de una nueva clase.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?— cuestionó Archie con voz suave y una sonrisa discreta luciendo en sus labios, al reparar en el hecho de que se hallaban a solas en aquel jardín.

Frente a él, Annie pareció teñirse de rojo, cuando reparó en que sus dedos, seguían aferrados a los de aquel joven tan bello que parecía irreal. Tan peligroso que era mejor mantenerse al margen, después de todo, ¿cuánta suerte podía tener para encontrar a un mimado pareció a los Grandchester? Johnny Walker era el vivo ejemplo de que muy poca y un Cornwall, era mucho peor que eso. Ahora lo recordaba.

 **:-:-:**

Una respuesta positiva de Terry le había bastado para tomar su decisión y una noche entre los brazos del hombre que comenzaba a amar, más allá de la razón, le fueron como un dulce recordatorio de lo mucho que ganaría si ponía de su parte y se esforzaba por sacar adelante el bonito matrimonio que en otra situación, tal vez no habría vivido. Así y con dos semanas de haber pedido el empleo en la cafetería _Sweet Tempest,_ la rubia de las muchas pecas en el rostro, finalmente podía decir, que esa presión en el pecho que la acometía a diario en la soledad del apartamento, había desaparecido.

Porque después de tanto, parecía que finalmente, algo parecía ir bien en sus vidas y porque con ayuda de la hermana de Terry el primer pago al banco que debían realizar, se había congelado hasta el siguiente mes. Y si ambos ponían de su parte, tal vez un mes de prórroga bastara para que el pago a la señora Grandchester y al banco, fueran efectuados. El horario de trabajo también parecía convenirles porque tras desayunar juntos, ambos dejaban el apartamento y Terry la acompañaba lo más que podía de camino a la cafetería, antes de desviarse unas calles para volver a la tienda y ayudar a Tony con la apertura. El almuerzo lo pasaban separados, pero por las tardes, antes de que Terry marchara al salón, Candy volvía a trote a su hogar y preparaba la comida. Las noches las pasaba leyendo en la tableta, buscando información sobre el café y sus preparaciones, intentando recordar cada procedimiento que debía realizar y preparando cenas ligeras para cuando su marido volviera.

Lo mejor de la nueva rutina, sin duda alguna eran las noches, porque acunada entre los brazos del castaño, los sueños se volvían dulces y acaramelados, los besos la hacían sentir amada y el latir del corazón del chico bajo su oreja le recordaba lo que tras un mal tiempo había ganado. Afecto y protección, una protección que antes, sólo había podido soñar. Y Terry parecía tan feliz de tenerle con él, como ella de poder amarlo a plenitud.

— ¡Candy!— exclamó Yuri, la otra mesera en turno, con una sonrisa tatuada en los labios y la mirada de quién dice _Lo has vuelto a hacer._

— No me digas, ¿fue el expresso, cierto?— cuestionó la rubia con un ojo cerrado y la lengua de fuera en un gesto, que hacia mucho había aprendido y dejado de hacer. Con una risa burlona, Yuri negó con la cabeza y señalo las magdalenas, Candy había olvidado servirlas adecuadamente y ahora eran invisibles tras la tarta de fresas, en el mostrador principal.

— Eres un caso perdido, deja las nubes un momento, pequeña pecosa— la riñó ligeramente la chica, porque como su superior en cuanto a las actividades, Yuri no sólo se había mostrado paciente con ella, sino también cordial y amigable— ¿Te parece si yo preparo ahora el café y tú sirves las últimas tres mesas?

— ¿Problemas con la cintura?— cuestionó la rubia, pues con dos semanas ahí, ya era bien sabido par a ella que su compañera sufría dolores severos de cintura, tras un accidente en que se lastimó la columna vertebral. Con alegría y disposición, la pecosa dejó su puesto tras el mostrador y agradeció poder hacerlo, porque ciertamente prefería servir en las mesas que en la preparación del café.

Buscando en sus bolsillos la libretita de pedidos y el boli de bolsillo que le habían dado al ponerla ahí, la rubia temrinó por llegar a la mesa del fondo donde sus ojos pronto repararon en el bolso _Gucci_ de temporada que hacía poco había lanzado la marca. Tras la mesa, enfundada en un abrigo de piel negro y con un vestido ceñido bajo del mismo en tono coral, Susana la miraba con los ojos ardiendo en furia y los labios convertidos en una fina línea. Frente a su amiga, Neil Legan sonreía como quién más y el traje gris que llevaba puesto le sentaba casi tan mal como si se hubiera metido en una botarga muy sudada y vieja. Candy sintió un estremecimiento recorrerla, cuando Neil la miró y mordisqueó su labio inferior.

— Preciosa Candy, qué sorpresa verte aquí— espetó el chico.

— Y qué lo digas, ¿desde cuándo las gatas finas sirven el café? — atacó Susana y Candy no pudo evitar sentir aquel comentario como una daga, porque la última vez que había charlado con la rubia, esta le había prometido ayuda para su difícil situación. ¿Qué había hecho para molestarla?

* * *

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_

 _July patata, reportándose._

 _¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Ustedes también esperan ver algo entre Karen y Tony? ¿Qué suponen que hace ahí Neil y su arpía? Y, más importante ¿quieren saber que ocurrió con Albert y Elroy?_

 _¡Nos leemos pronto! ¡Saludos a todas y mil gracias por leer!_

* * *

 _ **JulietaG.28.**_


	21. Revelaciones

— **21\. Revelaciones —**

* * *

La última vez que los ojos esmeralda de Candy se habían encontrado con aquellos orbes aceituna, la sensación tan escabrosa que recordaba haberla recorrido de pies a cabeza, le había parecido extraña y ajena; después de todo, Neil Legan podía ser un abogado extravagante y un antiguo compañero de escuela, pero Candy no tenía motivos para sospechar algún comportamiento peligroso en su persona.

Y sin embargo, frente a frente con el abogado que la había asesorado a ella y a su familia en el caso del robo y consciente finalmente de las acciones de Neil como abogado para con el caso de Terry, Candy no creía más, que los escalofríos en su columna fueran parte de una reacción exagerada. No, por como la rubia podía sentirlo, era mejor mantener distancias con el abogado y continuar con su vida alejada de él y pese a todo, la duda sobre el qué hacía su mejor amiga junto a este, la carcomía por dentro tal como los escalofríos que le helaban la sangre.

A su costado, Susana la miraba con amargura y las palabras venenosas que antes habían escapado de sus labios, todavía se repetían en su cabeza sin sentido alguno porque, _bueno,_ llevaba años conociendo a la rubia y si algo sabía Candy era que pese a su fachada frívola y cortante, Susana Marlowe era realmente —o al menos lo pretendía— una amiga devota y una persona meramente humana. Maldad y envidida eran términos que no iban con su idea sobre la personalidad de su amiga y pese a todo, Candy no podía evitar pensar en esos momentos que la Susana que había tomado asiento a la misma mesa que Neil, no era más, la amiga que ella conocía.

¿Qué parecido guardaban aquellos dos, para ser amigos? Si bien recordaba, Susana había sido la que le sugiriera visitar a los Legan y también, era la rubia que había callado con sólo una mirada de parte del castaño. Una mirada que más pareció una silenciosa orden, cómo si de una mascota obediente pudiera tratarse. Lo que más le sorprendió, fue el hecho de corroborar que de hecho, era Neil el amo en aquella relación y una pizca de pena le tocó el corazón, al apreciar la forma en que Susana se cohibía frente al abogado.

— ¿Y bueno? ¿Qué se supone que significa esto?— cuestionó Neil, entonces, con esa sonrisa ladina que solía llevar en los labios y dejando caer sobre la pecosa todo el peso de su mirada. Frente a él, Candy pegó un respingo y sujetando la carta que había dispuesto para los clientes, comenzó a extenderla hasta dejarla en la mesa, cuando bien pudo apreciar, que Neil no la tomaría.

— Esto... ¿no desea ver la carta?— preguntó sin saber, porque realmente, no comprendía ni la mirada del abogado ni la sonrisa que bailaba en sus labios. Con un gesto sútil, Neil negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Para qué querría yo, ver la carta?— _Oh, no sé, para pedir algo, ¿tal vez?_ pensó la rubia — A lo que me refería, era a qué no me has explicado que se supone que haces tú aquí. ¿Por qué la esposa de un Grandchester viste de mesera y atiende en un café de quinta?— cuestionó por fin y la punzada que tocó su cuerpo ante la clara denigración a su puesto, la hizo sentir, al menos por un minuto, un ser completamente inferior a esos dos que aguardaban frente a ella.

— ¿Qué hace un respetable abogado en un café de quinta como este? Existen muchos más y mejores, señor Legan — le confrontó, porque tal vez, la imagen de los hermanos Brower le había llegado a la cabeza y lo que había aprendido de ellos, junto a ella.

Porque ni Tony ni Annie se avergonzaban jamás de lo que hacían o lo que sabían, el rubio jamás dudaba al hablar de su labor como mesero o al enseñarle tanto a ella como a Terry a lavar los trastos de la cocina. Lo mismo, Annie nunca se había sentido menos al enseñarle a lavar baños y Candy no pretendía sentirse inferior por ser mesera, tal y como los Brower le habían enseñado. Y es que, tal vez Candy y Terry al fin habían comprendido que ser pobre, no era sinónimo de ser escoria o completos inutiles. Contrario a lo que los de clase alta llegaban a pensar, ser pobre era ser mucho más útil, inteligente y sagaz que personas como Legan o Marlowe y Candy, no iba a dejarse humillar después de lo aprendido.

— Oh, no creas que hemos venido aquí por ti, preciosa — sonrió Neil, con burla contenida — Es simplemente que hemos visto el sitio y nos ha resultado interesante — mintió — Pero, _hey, venga_ , dime ¿comó está nuestro querido Terry? ¿Qué hace ahora que es un hombre casado? Lo cierto es, que corren rumores por los sitios de prestigio que nuestras familias frecuentan y...

— Lo que Terry haga en su vida es completamente asunto suyo, señor Legan— le cortó la rubia, harta completamente de la forma tan burlesca que el chico estaba adoptando al referirse a su marido — Ahora, sino le importa, su presencia en este lugar se debe al consumo, si no pretende ordenar, sea tan amable de...

— ¿Te atreves a tratar a un chico de su categoría de esa forma? — la interrumpió Susana, completamente escandalizada, Candy ahogó el impulso de rodar los ojos — Qué no se te olvide querida, que sólo eres una mesera y hablarle de ese modo a un Legan es...

— Cállate ya, Susy —le cortó Neil, harto de la vocecilla chillona que escapaba de la rubia, sin más, ordenando dos cafés y dejando a Candy marchar a la barra, el silencio pronto se instauró. Minutos más tarde, la pecosa volvió, con la charola del café y los condimentos necesarios que terminó por depositar en sus sitios, no sin antes, escuchar el comentario que Neil dejó escapar.

— Es una pena, si fueras mi pareja, yo podría darte cosas mucho mejores que un trabajo en un sitio cómo este, por supuesto, me aseguraría también de no vestirte con esas ropas vulgares y pobres que el idiota de tu marido paga— lo siguiente, fue una maldición muda que Candy expresó al girarse y volver a la barra, porque pese a tener una respuesta perfecta para aquel estúpido argumento, su papel como mesera en aquel lugar, era lo primero y seguramente, al gerente no le agradaría escuchar que golpeó a un cliente. Mucho menos, a uno de la talla de Neil.

Los recuerdos de sus días en Nueva York la asaltaron al instante en que se apoyaba contra la madera de la barra y la forma con que a veces se dirigió a sus inferiores, le resultó escabrosa. Ya en alguna ocasión, Candy también había denigrado en sus palabras el oficio y el vestir de trabajadores como ella o como Yuri. ¿Y no había asegurado alguna vez a Albert cuán mal se pondría si alguna vez ella tuviera que tocar el inodoro para lavarlo? Por supuesto, su padre siempre había intentado que no fuera de ese modo y que al menos, guardara para sí aquellos comentarios, y sin embargo, tuvo que ir a perderlo todo y acabar ahí, para comprender el coraje y el dolor que personas como ella, generaban a personas puras y de buen corazón como Tony o como Annie.

El estruendo de una taza al romper contra el suelo la mandó llamar y la misma Yuri surgió de la cocina, sorprendida por el sonido. Varios clientes, giraron la mirada y acto seguido, la vista de la pecosa viajó hasta donde parada en todo el esplendor que una dama de su clase podía despedir, Susana la miraba iracunda, con la taza de café rota a sus pies y el líquido manchando el suelo. Sin pensarlo, sin buscar un motivo para sus acciones o una explicación de parte de su amiga, Candy echó a correr y en la bodega de la cafetería encontró pronto una fregona. En menos de lo que su gerente apareció, Candy ya se hallaba tumbaba en el suelo, con la fregona entre las manos y recogiendo con cuidado los pedazos de una taza de café.

Neil, completamente mareado con aquella imagen de la que en su mente, denominaba como _su mujer_ , se levatntó escandalizado y miró a Susana cómo si de un simple insecto se tratara.

— ¿Estás loca? Vuelvete al carro, Susana, hablaremos de esto más tarde— le ordeno y altiva y venenosa incluso mientras caminaba, Susana obedeció, porque sí, ya hablarían de ello y cuando lo hicieran, dejaría muy en claro quién era la mujer de Neil, después de todo, aunque eso quisiera él, Candy jamás llegaría a mirarle y eso, eso era tal vez lo que la rubia más aborrecía de su _amiga._

— ¿Qué mierda haces? Levántate inmediatamente, Candy Andrey— le riñó y la sujetó con fuerza del brazo hasta hacerla levantar, en el acto, la pieza de porcelana rota que había recogido le resbaló entre los dedos y dejando un corte del que pronto manó la sangre, la pecosa se quejó, mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas zafarse de aquel brusco agarre.

— Suélteme, joven Legan, me está lastimando...— murmuró, sin deseos de armar un escándalo, con la mirada fija en la fregona que todavía debía pasar el piso y la humillación que le escocía en rostro ante las miradas de los demás clientes.

— Tú me lastimas a mí, Candy. Humillandote de esta forma... Déjalo, por favor, deja de una jodida vez a Grandchester. Ven a mí... yo... podría... por ti...— unos firmes brazos sujetaron a la rubia y acto seguido la apartaron del abogado. Frente a él, Cartwright, el gerente y dueño de la cafetería, le miró ceñudo y dejando a su empleada a espalda suya, se acomodó el corbatín antes de hablar:

— Señor, espero que esté al tanto del número que su pareja y usted están montando en mi establecimiento. Si le parece conveniente, dejaré pasar el mobiliario roto y la humillación a mi empleada, si se marcha en este momento y renuncia a pisar mi cafetería una vez más. Si insiste en continuar, me temo de verdad que tendré que llamar una patrulla y levantarle un comunicado por agresión a esta mujer. En lo personal, me bastaría una disculpa a Candy de su parte por este trato y como dije, su completa ausencia en este establecimiento— los ojos aceituna de Neil, irradiaban fuego ante aquella intervención y contrario a lo que Candy creyó que ocurría, bastó una sonrisa amarga y una media vuelta para que sin mediar palabra, Neil saliera del lugar.

En cuanto la campanilla de la entrada sonó y Neil se marchó, Yuri salió de la barra y puso manos a la obra con el desatre que —todos sabían— Susana había creado. Un segundo después, los cálidos brazos del gerente la guiaron con cuidado hasta su oficina, dónde un momento más tarde, María, su esposa hizo acto de presencia.

— Déjame curar tu mano, pequeña —sonrió la dama y Candy asintió con la cabeza en completo silencio. La mirada del gerente sobre ella, la acosaba a cada instante y la seguridad de que con aquel show, había perdido el empleo, la hacía querer llorar.

— La próxima vez que uno de esos tipos, aparezca por aquí — comenzó Cartwright — No le atiendas, ¿de acuerdo? No tienes porque lidiar con imbéciles como ese y preferiría tenerte intacta, antes que lastimada como ahora. Por lo de antes, no te preocupes pequeña, toma tus cosas por hoy y ve a casa, estoy seguro que a tu marido le agradará demasiado verte y consolarte— sonrió y antes de marcharse, se aseguró de que nada más que mano estuviera herida. Frente a ella, María sonrió con complicidad y trató su cuerpo como una madre haría.

— Él tiene razón cielo, tú marido querrá verte. Aguarda aquí un rato mientras me aseguro que ese idiota se marchó de verdad, igual, me aseguraré de ayudar a Yuri en tu ausencia. No te sientas mal... ¿Conocías a ese tipo?

— La chica con él, era mi mejor amiga... —suspiró la pecosa, con pesar en la voz. María, sonrió apenas.

— ¿En serio? Porque por lo que vimos, esa chica puede serlo de todo, menos de amiga. ¿No habrá alguien mejor para ocupar ese sitio? Mira que las amistades, deben obtenerse como si de joyas se tratara. Esa de ahí, es bella como una, pero su actitud la vuelve la más burda de las réplicas. Amistades como esa, no te harán bien, cielo... — y mientras María se marchaba, la brillante sonrisa de Annie le llegó de golpe a la cabeza. Sí, en tan poco tiempo, Susana había perdido título y con ese episodio le había corroborado, que una verdadera amistad, no tenía en cuenta posición o dinero, tampoco familia ni apellidos, simplemente, apoyo, cariño y un calor especial. ¿Quién habría dicho que todo ello, lo encontró por fin cuando conoció a los Brower? ¿Quién habría dicho que obtuvo un hogar propio al enamorarse de Terry?

 **:-:-:**

— Señorito Cornwall...— llamó la secretaría desde la puerta, con esa sonrisa fina que mostraba cada día desde que su jefe ponía empeño en el trabajo y las manos repletas de papeletas que muy seguramente le ofrecerian un grave y conflictuoso dolor de cabeza. Desde su sitio tras el escritorio, Archie sonrió y la animó a pasar.

Llevaba toda la tarde encerrado en su despacho, luego de que las clases terminaran y su mente se viera absorta en los recuerdos de aquel día. El encuentro con Annie lo había dejado anonadado, más que nada, porque tras el encuentro con el chico de los Walker, la preciosa chica que había conocido una tarde cuando buscaba el hogar de Terry, le había sonreído con bastante timidez, antes de echar a correr lejos de él, sin palabra que alguna que pudiera esclarecerle lo que en sus actos había hecho mal. Porque por más vueltas que Archie le daba al asunto era claro lo que Annie había hecho: huído de su persona como si de una enfermedad mortal se pudiera tratar, asustada y aferrada a una creencia que él no comprendía. ¿Qué había hecho mal para asustarla de ese modo?

— Maggie — llamó a su empleada, con la voz baja, recibiendo los papeles y tumbandolos en el mueble, frente a él, la secretaría lo miró curiosa y aguardó a que continuara— Esto... yo... ¿te puedo preguntar algo? Algo... personal.

— Ya... claro señorito Cornwall, ¿qué desea saber? — cedió la chica, un momento después de meditar la cuestión, desde su lugar, Archie inhaló profundo antes de abrir de la boca.

— Si estás en un aprieto y un tío guapo y amable llega a salvarte y te saca de él. Cuando os quedáis solos, ¿qué haces?

— Bueno, eso depende...— sonrió Maggie, tras comprender el asunto. Archie casi brinca de su sitio al recibir aquella respuesta.

— ¿De qué, exactamente?

— De qué clase de chica salvó de un aprieto y después tuvo a solas—

— Eso... bueno... ¿a qué te refieres con clase? Porque físicamente ella es espectacular. Personalmente, bueno, no parece alguien que se deje humillar y pega fuerte, eso lo aprecié — sonrió como tonto — Socialmente... tal vez deba ser sincero y decir que no creo que venga de una familia con status social, pero... pero eso no quiere decir que sea una mala chica, ¿cierto?

— No, señor, no quiere decir eso. Si me lo permite, tal vez sea la mejor chica que ha conocido desde que yo le conozco y ¿cuántas damas a frecuentado desde entonces? Porque trabajo para su familia desde que usted cumplió los 15 y han sido...

— ¡Yah! Pero no he salido con nadie desde que tomé el puesto, ¿recuerdas?— exclamó el castaño, visiblemente cohibido, frente a él, la secretaría rompió en risas. Con trayectoria y edad, Maggie había aprendido rápido a tratarle y a reñirle cuando lo merecía y la mitad de las cosas que había logrado en beneficio para su trabajo, Archie debía admitir, se debían a ella. Sin Maggie, tal vez ni siquiera habría sabido dónde quedaba su despacho.

— Estoy segura que no ha hecho nada malo, si es piensa. Tal vez... por la posición de la señorita, la haya intimidado sin decirlo. Su rostro es conocido en las revistas por el apellido de su familia y uno que otro escandalito personal, recuérdelo. Quizás, la dama en cuestión, lo ha reconocido y se ha sentido aplastada por la situación en que la halló y el apellido que lleva a cuestas. Si se presta la oportunidad y puede demostrar que no es el fanfarrón que pretende ser, estoy segura, que ella dejará de correr — sonrió y ante la meditación personal que Archie estaba por realizar, la secretaría se despidió y estaba por salir, cuando el chico volvió a llamarla:

— ¿Sí, señorito?

— ¿Esto... qué es?— señaló el castaño con la cabeza, apuntando a los papeles que acababa de recibir. Maggie, apretó los labios.

— Son los papeles que me pidió recabar respecto a George Brown y la labor de Albert Andrey, señor— y sin más, Maggie salió dejando a su jefe analizando el gran fraude que ella había descubierto tras todo lo que su jefe le dijo y le pidió buscar. No fue una sorpresa para ella, observar al chico con abrigo en mano y móvil al oído, corriendo oficina fuera rumbo dónde Terry Grandchester. Sólo esperba, no fuera tarde.

 **:-:-:**

Según su última llamada, Candy y Annie les esperaban en el apartamento, con la comida lista y mucho que contar, para la hora del descanso y la última mitad de la jornada en la tienda, a sus espaldas, Anthony terminaba ya de despachar a unas clientas y sin mucho que hacer para ayudar, el castaño bonito aguardaba en la bodega a por la aparición de un Archie que hacía sólo unos minutos le había marcado para pedirle que le esperara por aquel favorcillo que Terry había pedido semanas atrás y que finalmente parecía tener solución. Karen, no había encontrado regristros aún de su familia política pero sabía por sus llamadas que estaba en ello y que pronto tendrían noticias.

— ¡Hey, Terry!— le llamó Tony desde la tienda y al emerger de la bodega, el castaño se sorprendió porque en la entrada, aguardaban no sólo su amigo sino también su hermana y ambos, lucían preocupados.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Han venido juntos?— preguntó y obvio de momento la mirada curiosa que Anthony le lanzó con respecto a la castaña ahí presente.

— No, nos encontramos afuera al bajar de los autos— respondió Karen — Por favor Archie, habla rápido, luego de lo que diré dudo que quiera quedarse a escucharte— sin preguntar por sus palabras, Archie asintió con la cabeza y acercandose al mostrador, dónde abrió la carpeta que Maggie le había entregado, instó a Terry a acercarse y quedar junto a Tony.

— ¿Qué es esto?— preguntó Terry apenas advertir el contenido de los papeles, pero sin leerlos a conciencia.

— Esto, amigo mío, es la prueba que buscabas. Maggie buscó mucho mientras yo iba a la escuela y finalmente, encontramos detalles bastante interesante. Hace casi dos años, la empresa de Brown sufrió una perdida terrible y en su afán por protegerla, el jefe de tu suegro pidió préstamos ilegales que logró hacer pasar por limpios frente a su propio contador. Las ayudas que recibía continuaron a nombre de un prestador anónimo y la cuenta era rastreable aunque llevaba a un sitio en blanco en un banco Suizo. Ni Albert ni nadie sabían de estos tratos y George era muy discreto al llevarlos a cabo, además, los utilizaba para financiar los nuevos equipos de su empresa y también destinaba mucho a las fundaciones de su mujer, que ayudan a la caridad— explicó Archie

— ¿Y? ¿Eso explica el porqué del despido de mi suegro?— cuestionó Archie, sorprendiendo de momento a su amigo rubio al lado que veía en él, por primera vez al aristócrata que Terry llevaba dentro y al yerno devoto que nadie creería que era si no le viera. Archie asintió con la cabeza.

— De hecho, lo hace. No somos los únicos que lograron dar con esta información y aunque desconozco el motivo, puedo decirte, que Neil Legan entró en acción tan pronto como lo supo. Con ayuda de mi detective, al que por cierto debo horas extra, me acabo de enterar por teléfono que Neil habló con George una tarde antes del despido de Andrey. Según las fuentes de mi detective, Legan pidió a George el despido de tu suegro, con la condición de cubrir por la vía legal estos detalles que acabo de contarte. Por más buenas que las acciones de Brown, fueran con ese dinero, lo cierto es, que el dinero no es limpio—terminó Archie y entre los puños de Terry, los papeles que su amigo había llevado, amenazaban con volverse simples bolas arrrugadas.

— Ese maldito... así que el corte en los ingresos de los Andrey es culpa suya...— gruñó el ojiazul.

— Sigo buscando pero el detective no puede partirse a la mitad para buscar esto también a la par de Elisa Legan, lo que sospecho, es que el robo a las cuentas de tu familia política, de hecho, son parte del plan de Legan también. La pregunta es: ¿por qué? ¿Qué busca Neil con tanta desesperación para hundirlos así? Sabes como yo, que algo quiere, sino...

— Eso lo sé bien— le cortó Terry — El muy bastardo quiere a Candy — aseveró — Ella me dijo hace poco cómo es que familia temrinó pidiendo asesorías con Legan y también, que antes de ello Legan la abordaba. No dudes que ante su rechazo el pedazo de mierda que se dice hombre, buscó la manera en que ella cayera ante él. Si lo que pienso es verdad, Neil debió creer que hundiendo financieramente a Candy, ella iría a sus brazos, pero mucho se sorpendió cuando ella, contra todos sus planes, se casó conmigo.

— ¡Oh, dios! — exclamó Karen, bastante escandalizada — ¿Realmente crees eso? Candy no se habría muerto si...

— Sí lo habría hecho— la cortó su hermano, con la mirada baja — Porque hasta antes de esto, Candy no me amaba ni gustaba de mí. Se casó conmigo por lo que le prometí, dinero. Ella era exactamente igual a mí y cuando mamá me envió aquí, creí que moriría. No dudes que ella sintió ese mismo miedo en su momento. Para gente como nosotros que han vivido siempre en la burbuja que nos forjaron alrededor, caer en la realidad de un mundo donde debes trabajar por alimentarte y mantenerte, es demasiado duro— susurró y el brazo siempre consiliador de Anthony sobre su hombro, lo hizo levantar la mirada.

Apenado, avergonzado, Terry había creído que eso sentiría al mirar a su mejor amiga y a su hermana al hablar del tema y sin embargo, con las muecas orgullosas de ambos reflejando sus sentires hacía él, lo cierto era, que mantener la cara en alto le era más sencillo que nada. Y Anthony a su lado, fungiendo como el principal soporte que había tenido al caer ahí, también le eran de ayuda.

— Apuraré mis trabajos de la universidad y haré un espacio extra en la agenda. Te juro, Terry, de verdad te lo juro, que no voy a descansar hasta demostrar lo que sabemos. Voy a ayudarte a salir de esto y a tu esposa también. Porque si la amas, entonces yo también la cuidaré. Eres un hermano para mí y eso lo sabes, no te voy a dejar caer así...— le aseguró el castaño con una sonrisa y por respuesta, Terry asintió con la cabeza. Ya podía imaginar las muchas buenas nuevas que le daría a la pecosa, cuando le dijera que tal vez, y con ayuda de su hermana su amigo, podrían devolverle el trabajo a su padre, y con mucha suerte, también el dinero que había perdido.

— Avísame cuando encuentres al patán que les robó...—

— Esta misma noche hablaré con el detective pero... ¿y tu suegro? ¿Dónde se supone que están en estos momentos?— cuestionó Archie.

— Bueno, eso tal vez también lo sepamos. ¿Encontraste algo, Karen?— la mueca brillante que hasta entonces había mantenido la castaña, por el orgullo de ver a un nuevo Terry reluciendo frente a ella, se apagó al instante y algo en ello, dejó en el chico un mal presentimiento.

— Los he encontrado— sentenció Karen —Se hallan en un pueblo al norte de Londres, sin embargo... Los registros que encontré están difusos, tú suegro fue internado hace semanas en un hospital sin equipo. Terry...—

— Dios... por favor, dime, dime que no tengo que decirle a Candy que su padre murió... por favor, Karen...— súplico el chico y a su lado, tanto Tony como Archie, rogaron por lo mismo. Karen, se plantó firme y decidida.

— No, no tendrás que hacerlo si partimos ahora. Por eso he venido, no tengo parentesco para sacarlo de ahí y el hospital no es parte de nuestros asociados, tendremos que ir allí y traerlo a Londres, en la clínica, te puedo asegurar que lo salvaré. Pero debemos darnos prisa...—

Las manecillas parecieron retumbar en la tienda en ese momento, Anthony fue rápido al buscar las cosas de su amigo y mientras Terry abordaba el auto de su hermana, el rubio le prometió arreglar las cosas en el salón, durante la noche. Archie iría a por Candy para llevarla a la clínica de su familia política y en el proceso, ponerla al tanto de la situación. Grande, sería su sorpresa, al llamar a la puerta y encontrar a su _cuñada_ y a la chica de facultad.

— ¿Qué tan grave está Albert, Karen?— preguntó Terry visiblemente alterado, al tiempo que su hermana ponía tercera velocidad y se unía al tránsito local que pronto, dejaría atrás.

— Tenía diabetes al ingresar, y puedo decirte por lo que vi, que sufrió ataques cardíacos, sin embargo, no puedo determinar la gravedad de su situación ahora, cuando no sé con certeza que tratamientos utilizaron para estabilizarlo. Lo que sí sé, es que de no recibir ayuda en un hospital especializado, no tardará en perder conocimiento y podría entrar en coma.

— ¿Y Elroy? ¿Dónde está la tía de Candy?—

— Bueno, supongo que debe estar con su hermano, pero eso lo descubriremos al llegar. Ajustate el cinturón hermanito, porque no pretendo bajar velocidad hasta llegar a la estación.

— ¿Y quién te dijo que lo hicieras?— sonrió el castaño y por respuesta, Karen volvió a acelerar. Habían encontrado los registros a tiempo y si lo lograban, hallarían a los Andrey antes de que ocurriera alguna desgracia, todo fuera, por no ver caer nuevamente al nuevo hombre que estaba surgiendo en su hermano.

* * *

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_

 _¡Bonita noche para todas! ¿Leyeron "Entre letras y café"? Porque yo prometí volver pronto y creo que estoy cumpliendo. Lo cierto, es que tuve un accidente y he estado descansando desde el lunes, escribía de poquito para terminar con el capítulo pero hoy, me saqué la muñequera de la mano y deje mis deditos volar en el teclado. Sorry con los errores ortográficos, prometo editarlos a conciencia cuando esté totalmente recuperada._

 _¿Y bueno? ¿Les ha gustado esto? Cada día más cerca de dar con Neil y ahora, un pasito más cerca de los Andrey y creanme, puede que esto una aún más a nuestros queridos Mimados, y ¡oh, sí! a Annie y Archie también. A decir verdad, he pensado en hacerles a ellos su propia historia xD pero si hago eso, seguro se me sale la de Tony también. Como sea, hablando de ello, tengo un nuevo proyecto en mente, porque eso de que este mes, cumplo 5 años en la página y ¡no duden en dejarme sus opiniones! Más adelante, estarán viendolo en sus pantallas, aunque por ahora, el anuncio está en mi perfil._

 _¡Nos leemos en comentarios y nos vemos a la próxima! Saludos y mil gracias por leer._

* * *

 _ **JulietaG.28**_


	22. Promesas, médicos y reencuentros

— **22\. Promesas, médicos y reencuentros—**

* * *

Por más increíble que pudiera parecerle, él lo había hecho. Haciendo gala de las muchas influencias que poseía, jactándose a lo grande del poder que un apellido y un montón de dinero podían ejercer, Neil lo había logrado y el resultado de sus acciones le estaba siendo restregado en la cara como la más burda de las burlas habidas y por haber. ¿Pero qué en su persona le había hecho creer que traicionándola de ese modo, la haría caer?

Y es que, tal vez las circunstancias se pintaban idóneas para perder la cabeza y dejarse arrastrar a la cueva oscura dónde el pánico moraba, sin embargo, ella también era una Legan. Una Legan que repudiaba a su familia y su estúpida forma de vivir más que a nada en el mundo. Una Legan tan letal, que sus mismos padres se habían ahorrado el escándalo y la inminente derrota que supondría provocarla. ¿Y Neil? Su querido hermanito finalmente sabría lo que pasaba cuando a sangre fría le daban la espalda, tan seguro como que esa misma noche, Elisa Legan pondría las cartas sobre la mesa.

Y comenzaría por una llamada a Pai, Tailandia.

 **:-:-:**

La cena había estado lista desde hacía casi una hora, aunque gracias al fuego bajo y el constante cuidado, el humo que sutilmente se encargaba de esparcir su dulce aroma, todavía seguía fluyendo desde las pequeñas cacerolas que ocupaban la estufa. En el comedor, la mesa aguardaba a ser ocupada y al menos, dos de las cuatro tazas dispuestas, ya habían comenzado a ser utilizadas.

— ¿Por qué parece que no ha terminado bien? — preguntó Candy, de repente, siendo ojos y labios sutiles, provocadores, como si antes de que una respuesta fuera expresada, la rubia pecosa ya supiera lo que diría.

— Bueno…— dudó Annie, desde su sitio, porque había pasado ya un buen rato contándole a Candy de lo ocurrido esa mañana en la facultad, y tal como la chica suponía, las cosas no habían terminado bien.

— ¿Te hizo algo el salvador desconocido? — indagó la pecosa y frente a ella, la chica de las sonrisas conciliadoras y los ojos tranquilizadores, habría querido decir, que realmente, Archivald Cornwall le había hecho algo más, que sólo rescatarle de manos y pervertidas intenciones de un hombre acostumbrado a conseguir lo que quería.

— No, no hizo nada. Es sólo… Su nombre, su apellido, lo conozco tan bien como si lo hubiera tratado en persona. Mis amigas del Instituto, solían leer muchas revistas y en cada conversación, eran muchas las veces que su nombre se colaba en las anécdotas mejor redactadas de las mismas. Es todo un casanova, un mujeriego que goza de esparcir cuanto tiene por donde va, incluso…— las palabras de Annie se vieron interrumpidas, las manos siempre suaves de Candy (ahora algo rasposas por el constante uso de materiales de limpieza) le tomaron de sorpresa y una dulce sonrisa surcaba sus labios, cuando ambos pares de ojos se encontraron.

— ¿Y Terry y yo no éramos justamente dos mimados ciegos y derrochadores? Te sorprendería leer revistas y ver lo que escribían de Terry, te sorprendería aún más, charlas con mis compañeros de facultad y escuchar, que la dulce pecosa de los rizos definidos, no era más que una vividora amante de las camas ajenas y más aún, de las carteras ajenas— le dijo tranquila, orgullosa, como si realmente, el pasado que estaba dejando atrás, no le pesara ya sobre los hombros. Annie abrió los ojos, tan grandes que sintió que asemejaban dos platos y sus labios se entreabrieron, porque esa parte de la vida de Candy, le era todavía, bastante ajena — No estás para saber Ann, pero en la Universidad, hice de todo menos estudiar. Pasaba los días en tiendas y salones, las noches en fiestas en los más exclusivos bares y cuando mi dinero no alcanzaba, cuando lo que papá me enviaba escaseaba, entonces recurría a las dotes de seducción. Cita tras cita, beso tras beso, yo no buscaba cariño ni mucho menos me colgaba de amores que no me llenaban ni me interesaban, lo único que siempre busqué, fue un bolsillo lo suficientemente gordo para sustentar mis caprichos y mis exigencias. Mi propia boda fue bajo esa condición y ¿notas dónde terminé?

— Terry no quiso esto para ti y tú…

— Yo no me case con esta casa y esta forma de vivir. No me case con las manos callosas y los jeans gastados— sonrió la rubia, impasible— Me case con la mansión Grandchester, con el apellido y el dinero que mi marido me daría para seguir viviendo como mejor me placía… ¿Y si no hubiera sido Terry? Habría buscado en cualquier otro lo que me impulsó a casarme con él y muy seguramente, habría visto mi propia destrucción en el proceso. Si no hubiera sido Terry, tal vez no sería feliz, no te habría conocido, ni a Tony. Jamás habría apreciado algo realmente, algo como el trabajo, el esfuerzo, incluso la amistad. Y lo mismo para él… También para tú chico. ¿Quién quita y es parecido? ¿Quién dice que no puedes hacer mecha en su persona y enseñarle algo? A mí y a Terry, tú y tú hermano nos han enseñado tanto, que parece imposible algún día devolverles siquiera la mitad de ello…—

La frágil tranquilidad que imperaba en el lugar se quebró de sobresalto, cuando alterado, alguien llamó a golpes detrás de la puerta y un segundo después, la voz de Anthony se dejó escuchar. Alta, preocupada y también desesperada. Ni Annie ni Candy comprendieron al instante, más bastó abrir la puerta para hacerlo de verdad y aunque no fuera por las mismas razones, el momento se congeló para ambas, cuando detrás del rubio que ambas conocían y querían, cierto castaño se dejó apreciar, con todo el esplendor que un persona de su categoría llevaba allá, dónde quiera que fuera.

— Archie… ¿qué haces aquí?— le cuestionó Candy, sorprendida y repentinamente víctima de un nudo tan tenso que casi sintió su estómago contraerse por completo. A su lado, Annie pareció aún más sorprendida, porque el salvador desconocido del que antes hablaban, el chico que una vez la envió al suelo justo frente al edificio dónde se encontraban, no sólo estaba presente en ese pequeño apartamento, sino que también, era conocido de la chica a su lado.

— Terry me envía— repuso Archie, medianamente pendiente de la dama junto a su casi cuñada que lo miraba con los ojos tan grandes como su propia sorpresa —Encontró a tu padre— espetó y observó cómo lentamente, un brillo aliviado aparecía en los orbes esmeraldas de la rubia frente a él, un brillo que amargamente, tendría que apagar.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Dónde? ¿Y Terry?— le asaltó la rubia con tantas cuestiones que casi parecía imposible responderlas todas de un solo jalón.

— Te lo diré en el camino, pero tenemos que irnos. Candy, tú padre fue internado en un hospital, Terry y su hermana ya están de camino para trasladarle en persona a la clínica de los Grandchester. No sabemos aún cuán difícil podría ser, pero te prometo que lo averiguaremos. Sólo por favor, vámonos ya…— si la rubia necesitaba algo para poner manos a la obra y salir cuál bólido detrás del castaño, las palabras dichas parecieron bastar y apenas despidiéndose de los hermanos Brower, castaño y rubia subieron al auto del primero y arrancaron cuanto más acelerados podían en pos del sitio que Karen le había indicado al chico.

Atrás, Anthony prometió charlar sobre la situación con la dueña del salón y es que, Pony estaría bastante sorprendida de todo lo que rodeaba la vida de su nuevo empleado, mientras su hermana, a su lado contemplaba aún atónita, el asfalto en el que marcados, quedaban los neumáticos del castaño que le quitaba el aliento, le daba vueltas a su mundo y parecía aferrado a cruzarse en su camino, con demasiada frecuencia.

 **:-:-:**

Tras una larga época de haber abordado un auto de lujo y más aún de haberlo hecho con su hermana al volante, Terry casi parecía dispuesto a alabarle el hecho de que un viaje de casi cuatro horas, lo hubiera reducido a dos y media. Aunque claro, el hecho de que la noche les pescara en el camino y de que Karen condujera sin pensar en semáforos en rojo o en señalizaciones de velocidades mínimas, también había aportado tiempo ahorrado al viaje que hicieron. Y la llamada de un Archie en camino a dónde iban, también había servido a Terry a concentrarse en el camino, puesto que, y eso era lo más conciliador de la llamada, Candy viajaba con él.

Y así, con un auto aparcado fuera de la pequeña clínica de Woodbridge, en el condado de Suffolk, tanto Terry como Karen se dieron a la tarea, de irrumpir de la manera más escandalosa posible en la semivacía recepción del único hospital disponible en la ciudad y dónde, según la menor de los dos, se encontraba Albert.

— Señores, siento decirlo pero estas no son horas de visita y como ya deben saber, el Woodbridge Hospital Center, no cuenta ya con sala de emergencias, si les es necesario, el hospital más cercano…— comenzó a recitar una joven dama, de aspecto lúgubre desde su sitio, mientras ambos hermanos cruzaban la habitación hasta llegar frente a ella. En comparación al alto y muy costoso servicio que las Clínicas Grandchester ofrecían en Londres, aquel era con mucho, el peor establecimiento médico que alguna vez hubieran visto.

— Ahórrese el sermón— le cortó Karen con voz autoritaria, justo como Terry recordaba, la castaña actuaba cuando se sabía con poder. Y en esos momentos, él no iba a decirle nada por tal actitud prepotente. Mucho menos, cuando no hacía mucho, él poseía la misma forma de ser.

— ¿Perdón?

— Estamos buscando a Albert Andrey, fue internado hace semanas. Diabetes Mellitus tipo 2 con complicaciones al momento de ser internado. Así que, sea tan amable de ahorrarme molestias y dígame de una buena vez en que habitación está, de paso, consulte al médico custodio sobre el traslado inmediato del paciente, y que no me digan que no es posible, porque Albert Andrey deja el hospital o la carrera médica de todo aquel que se diga médico se va por el retrete…— espetó la castaña y tal vez fuera su aura imponente, su muy elaborad discurso o simplemente que la enfermera en turno no estaba preparada para enfrentar a alguien así, porque en menos de lo que Terry podría asegurarlo, las delgadas manos de la chica frente a ellos, ya habían comenzado a buscar los registros del paciente nombrado.

 _¡Dios te bendiga, querida hermanita!_ Pensó el castaño.

— Albert Andrey, cuarto 3, subiendo, primer piso, última habitación. El doctor William subirá pronto a darle el formato de traslado— repuso la enfermera al cabo de un segundo. Y acto seguido, ambos hermanos hicieron su camino hasta dónde Albert.

Como se esperaba, las instalaciones del hospital eran precarias y era claro que en esa ciudad, nadie entre los habitantes se diagnosticaba con mala salud o enfermedades que requirieran más que una consulta o un siempre efectivo paracetamol. Por lo que Karen pudo ver, en su corto camino hasta la habitación, el lugar contaba con dos consultorios, quizás por ahí algún quirófano para los partos y dos pisos repletos de habitaciones. Y cruzando la puerta de la misma, las condiciones no eran mejores. Ocupando una vieja cama de metal, cubierto con una manta lo suficientemente delgada para que el clima frío del ambiente no le fuera indiferente y sin haber sido atendido como se debería, Albert Andrey reposaba en el lugar, rodeado de apenas una mesita de noche donde no se vislumbraban medicinas o siquiera un vaso de agua y a su lado, en una vieja y roída silla, el cuerpo delgado de Elroy Andrey también se dejaba apreciar.

— Tía Elroy…— le llamó Terry al cabo de un momento, voz suave y manos tiernas al mecerla en su lugar, a la espera de que al movimiento, la dama en cuestión despertara y mientras en su labor, Karen terminaba de dar una revisión superficial, al dormido cuerpo de su suegro. Un momento después, Elroy se removió inquieta y antes de que la conciencia le golpeara de lleno, sus ojos brillaron y sus labios se movieron en una frase que resultó incoherente a oídos del castaño.

— Albert… un ángel ha venido a vernos—

— No tía, no soy un ángel. Soy Terry, tu yerno…— le susurró y sonrió discreto mientras sujetaba las manos de la mujer y la instaba a despertar.

— ¿Terry?— Elroy pareció finalmente despierta y en lo que pareció un rápido movimiento, pronto Terry se vio rodeado por los delgados brazos de la señora y su voz llorosa sollozando entre sus brazos. Con líneas que apenas entendía, con alivio de verle y el miedo saliendo a flote, Terry la consoló lo mejor que pudo, hasta que el médico a cargo de Albert hizo acto de presencia y Elroy finalmente reparo, en la chica de ojos azules y ojos castaños que había ido acompañando a su queridísimo yerno.

— ¿Cómo que quiere trasladar al paciente? ¿Está usted loca? La condición de Albert es…— comenzó a reñirle el médico apenas la vislumbró y Elroy, bastante confundida, sólo pudo mirarle sin comprender. Detrás, Karen tomó nuevamente el mando que le otorgaba su dinero, su apellido y su carrera y sin inmutarse por la mirada brava que el médico le lanzaba declaró:

— La condición del paciente es bastante delicada como para siquiera pensar en retenerle aquí. Como sea, cuento con el permiso familiar de la dama aquí presente, y de la familia política del susodicho. Su yerno, aquí, puede dar fe y en Clínicas Grandchester en Londres, ya hay una cama dispuesta para recibirle a su arribo en la ciudad— la mera mención del imperio médico que su padre había amasado pareció ser suficiente para que dócil y repentinamente amable, William se retirara seguido de Karen para entregarle las responsivas y los diagnósticos que aunque débiles, podían servir para el expediente médico de Albert.

En la recámara, preparando todo para marcharse de ahí y despertando con cuidado al enfermo, Terry fue paciente y más que tierno, al momento de explicarle a Albert cómo es que había averiguado dónde se encontraba y casi como si la hubiera llamado, Candy irrumpió un momento después en la habitación, en el momento exacto en que Terry aseguraba que se encontraba de camino. Y mientras Candy se reencontraba con su padre y Elroy le dejaba solos para llorar y abrazarse, Terry se vio charlando con su tía y recibiendo valiosa y grave información:

— Agradezco lo que haces por Candy y por Albert, Terry, pero… por favor, no vayas a permitir que sea tú dinero el que pague su tratamiento en Londres. Yo… volveré pronto y lo cubriré todo, es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi hermano ahora que le he causado tanta desgracia, pero…

— ¿Pero? ¿Tía Elroy, porque está suponiendo que no la llevaré con nosotros de regreso a la ciudad?— cuestionó el castaño, mirada penetrante, manos juntas detrás de la espalda. Elroy bajó la mirada y susurró:

— Tenemos deudas hijo, muchas deudas que cubrir aquí. No puedo marcharme aunque quiera hacerlo y dentro de un par de horas comienza mi turno en la fábrica, me dejan salir sólo para ver a Albert dormir y bueno, supongo que también porque no tengo dónde caerme muerta…

— ¿Realmente creyó, tía, que Terry la dejaría aquí, con deudas o sin ellas?— habló de repente Archie, volviendo del auto, dónde había ido a buscar mantas para sacar a Albert bien envuelto y llevarlo de regreso.

— ¿Perdona?— si los había presentado durante la boda o no, Terry no lo recordaba, porque él tanto Elroy, se hallaban expectantes de las palabras de su amigo.

— Sus deudas han sido pagadas tía, Terry ya se hizo cargo de ello y al menos por ahora, hágame caso, deje que él lo solucione y que Albert se recupere, entonces, tal vez pueda pensar en retribuir algo, ahora lo importante, es que ambos estén bien— le aseguró el chico y tal vez fuera por la aparición de Karen con los permisos para largarse o por las instancias a unirse a su esposa y su suegro, pero Terry no tuvo cabeza para preguntarle a Archie como se suponía que _había resuelto las deudas de su familia._

Como fuera, eso importaba poco, porque según Karen, la prioridad en esos momentos, recaía en llegar a Londres y tratar a Albert, y es que, según lo que ella como médico había diagnosticado por el estado del enfermo, el hombre necesitaba urgentemente estudios, medicinas y una habitación condicionada dónde no fuera más probable contraer una hipotermia que un ataque por diabetes. Y así, con Albert y Elroy acurrucados en el asiento trasero del auto de Karen y viendo a su hermana y a su amigo montar el auto del último, Terry y Candy se prepararon para comenzar el trayecto de vuelta a casa:

— ¿Y cómo lo hago, eh?— preguntó Candy toda sonrisas y manos entrelazadas con las suyas.

— ¿Cómo haces, qué cosa?— siguió Terry, aliviado de tenerla entre sus brazos.

— ¿Cómo se supone que te pague el haberlos encontrado? ¿El pagar sus deudas y darles un tratamiento?

— No se supone que lo hagas. Eres mi esposa y ellos son mi familia. Y muy por encima de ello, te amo, Candy. Y he aprendido que las cosas que se hacen por amor, no buscan, ni esperan obtener nada a cambio. Tan sólo y ojalá que puedas, se retribuyen con más amor…—

— Pues es una suerte que, también te amé, Terry— sonrió Candy y dejó un dulce beso en sus delgados labios, mientras desde su sitio, Albert y Elroy atisbaban algo en ellos, que no estaba ahí la última vez que le vieron. Aunque claro, a ambos les sorprendería saber, todo lo que estaba y no estaba presente en sus vidas desde el día de la boda.

 **:-:-:**

— No puedes estar hablando en serio — espetó Eleonor, con dureza; y esa mirada fría que le caracterizaba cuando alguien lograba hacerla enfadar. Frente a ella, Terry parecía dispuesto a llevar la riña hasta el límite, completamente firme en su nueva postura y tal vez fuera, porque nadie la había preparado para lo que enfrentaría, pero Eleonor podría jurar que ese frente a ella, no era su hijo.

Y es que, pasando por alto los jeans gastados, la camiseta usada y las facciones un tanto más duras, el castaño frente a ella, había cambiado completamente y lo había hecho, para bien. Porque ahí, asegurando a los cuatro vientos que no se molestara en pedirle las cuentas de lo que ahora le debía a su hermana o a su mejor amigo por hacerle aquellos favores, y tampoco que le llorara por prórrogas para retrasar los pagos a su cuenta y a la del banco por todo lo que había perdido inicialmente, el chico que le miraba fieramente desde su sitio frente al escritorio del despacho, parecía dispuesto a mantener en alto la cara y el orgullo que ya una vez, había bajado hasta arrastrar por los suelos, parado frente a la reja de la mansión, suplicando a por piedad y aceptación de vuelta en casa.

— No madre, hago de todo en estos momentos, menos bromear. Como escuchaste, pagaré este mes lo que debo darte por haberlo perdido y ya que también me has echado al banco encima, también pagaré eso. No te estoy recriminando ello, porque sé que me lo merezco, sólo te estoy diciendo lo que haré y lo que no quiero escuchar— espetó el castaño, con voz neutra.

— Pues lo siento por ti, pero lo vas a escuchar— le riñó la dama — Porque para empezar, ni pretendía cobrarte ni te llamé para eso. Estás aquí porque tu bendita madre quiere saber cómo has estado, qué has hecho y sobre todo, ¿qué ha pasado con tu familia política? Sin embargo y en vista de que sigues creyendo que me desentendí de ti como mi hijo, te diré algo, Terry Grandchester y espero que se te quede bien grabado. No te envié a vivir por tu cuenta porque yo quisiera, hacerlo ha sido lo más duro que he hecho como madre pero no vas a mentirme diciendo que de no haberlo hecho, serías el hombre que ahora eres. Te dejé sin dinero, pero no en la calle y el hecho de que hoy estés aquí, mejillas rosadas y cabello lavado, quiere decir, que supiste apañártelas para salir adelante, como todos en esta vida. Ahora bien, te dije desde un inicio las condiciones de tu castigo y creí ser clara, no tienes más deudas que las que me debes a mí. ¿Por qué si sabía que sería duro, te haría pagarle también a un banco? Tu banco soy yo, tú deuda es conmigo, ¿de dónde has sacado el resto?— la mueca dura del castaño se esfumó entonces y en su lugar, la duda y la sorpresa se hicieron presentes, porque, ¿no había sido su madre la que enviara al banco a su hogar?

— Hace unos días, recibí un aviso del banco. Tengo que pagar la totalidad que corresponde a un mes de pago por el sobregiro de mis tarjetas, debo cifras exactas a las que te debo a ti, así que supuse…

— Pues supusiste mal, niño— le cortó su madre— No te apures ya, entiendo porque has llegado cuál hombrecito a ponerme en mi lugar pero Terry, eres mi niño mimado, siempre va a ser así, te mantenga o no lo haga. Y en vista de que has aprendido tu lección y has sabido sobrevivir te diré que no te preocupes por pagarme. Ni a mí, ni al banco y…— comenzó la dama, poniéndose de pie y acercándose dónde él, porque Dios sabía que lo había extrañado y que si no había salido a buscarle a la semana de echarlo, había sido precisamente porque no quería ver a su hijo creer que el mundo era un sitio dónde no tenía que pelear para vivir.

Eleonor y Richard nunca habían pedido nada al mundo, más que felicidad para los suyos y el haber visto a Terry hundirse poco a poco por culpa de sus protecciones y consentimientos, la había roto a tal punto que verlo sufrir por un tiempo, le había demostrado lo bien que había hecho al correrlo de casa y abrirle los ojos respecto al mundo a su alrededor. Solo así, Terry al fin se había convertido en el orgullo que siempre había sido para sus padres hiciera lo que hiciera.

— No, madre— le interrumpió el castaño, justo cuando estaba por llegar a él y envolverlo en sus brazos — Si no has enviado al banco, te agradeceré que soluciones eso por mí, porque tú tienes todos los papeles y todas las conexiones para encontrar el error, sin embargo, no voy a dejar que me impidas pagarte. Justo como lo querías, aprendí lo mucho que cuesta vivir y el valor que el dinero tiene, también la buena vida que siempre me cubrió los ojos de la dura vida que muchos llevan, así que quiero hacer las cosas bien. Quiero demostrarte que puedo aprenderlo todo hasta el final… Voy a pagar mi deuda y no voy a volver a casa, Candy y yo, somos felices como estamos y estamos creciendo gracias a ello. Al menos por un tiempo y mientras logramos abrirnos paso con nuestras propias manos, quisiera seguir como estamos. Tenías razón, no me dejaste en la calle, me diste un hogar y también la oportunidad de encontrar el amor… Así que voy a llegar hasta el final. Pero…

— ¿Pero?

— Pero necesito que me ayudes… Albert, Elroy, mi familia me necesita ahora y…

— No seas tonto, hijo, ellos estarán bien. Ahora, ¿puedo abrazarte? Te he extrañado horrores, Richard también lo ha hecho y estoy segura que querrá hacerlo también al verte…— le dijo y Terry, habiéndola extrañado del mismo modo, no tardó en negar con la cabeza y extenderle los brazos.

Porque madre siempre sería madre y él, por más molesto que hubiera estado con ella en un pasado, no podía guardarle rencor. Tanto su madre como su padre, habían hecho de todo para hacerlo centrarse, para hacerlo darse cuenta de su propio valor como persona y lo mucho que debía esforzarse por vivir un buena vida, y lo habían hecho, a base de castigos y muchas riñas, porque tras todo el amor y todos los privilegios que podían darle, también lo habían arruinado. Y Terry agradecía ahora que le hubieran exiliado, si con ello había podido tener todo lo que tenía en la actualidad. A Candy, a sus amigos, las manos callosas por tanto trabajar y libras ganadas con su propio esfuerzo resonando en su bolsillo.

— Te quiero mucho, mamá— le dijo sonriente — Nunca podré pagarte el haberme hecho entender como lo hiciste. Yo, de verdad, estoy agradecido…

— No tienes porqué, yo también te quiero hijo, me mataba de poco en poco verte desperdiciando todo lo bueno que eres para el mundo, así que tampoco debes agradecer nada. Me alegro que finalmente, hayas crecido y madurado, eres el hombre, que siempre supe que ibas a ser…

— Hablando de hombres…— espetó el chico, alejándose de ella y con una mueca poco agradable tatuada en el rostro.

— ¿Qué con ellos?

— Necesito que me ayudes con algo. Tengo un par de asuntos que resolver y estoy seguro que sabes cómo lidiar con ellos…

— ¿De quién se trata?— cuestionó Eleonor.

— Neil, Neil Legan.

 **:-:-:**

— _Pasajeros con destino a México, favor de abordar por la puerta 7…—_ la voz que resonaba en el altoparlante le resultaba molesta, abrumadora. Los nervios le recorrían el cuerpo sin poder controlarlos y es que, pese a lo que ella hubiera dicho por teléfono, las consecuencias de su vuelo apresurado y rastreable, podrían ser más severa que no haber acudido a la cita concertada.

Después de todo, no estaba yendo precisamente a un sitio seguro, porque finalmente había aprendido que dónde quiera que un Legan estuviera, siempre habría algo, o alguien, realmente malvado detrás. Asechando entre las sombras.

La imagen de una fina dama envuelta en un abrigo de piel negra, le llamó la atención. A su lado, un chico cualquiera aguardaba paciente, con un letrero en las manos dónde su nombre se leía, por supuesto, le habían esperado según lo prometido y al menos eso, le decía que una parte del trato se estaba cumpliendo.

— ¿Tú eres John Callahan?— cuestionó la dama pelirroja y de ojos aceituna al verlo llegar dónde ella, el vestido zafiro bajo el abrigo parecía casi una segunda piel y si no estuviera muerto de miedo, John tal vez habría permitido a sus ojos, deleitarse con la visión de aquella hermosa mujer.

— El mismo, señora, para servirle— aseguró y si algo en su oración molestó a la chica, esta no lo dejó ver. Con un movimiento de mano y dándole la espalda, no mandó caminar, seguido del chico con el letrero en manos. Unos momentos después, un auto digno de llevar en él a una dama como aquella les dio la bienvenida y mientras el llamado _Jimmy_ , arrancaba a dónde fuera que se dirigieran, ella le volvió la cara y sonrió como quién más.

— Así que, Callahan, ¿qué te prometió el idiota de mi hermano, a cambio de ayudarlo?

— Bueno, entre las muchas cosas que Neil Legan promete, casi siempre resaltan dinero y un buen lugar para dormir. Lo cierto es que, de todo lo que hurtamos de la cuenta de Andrey, nada tocó mis dedos como lo prometió y a mi llegada al aeropuerto, el día estipulado, unos hombres me subieron a la fuerza al vuelo a Pai, en Tailandia, dónde usted me encontró. Creí, realmente, que moriría ahí de lo miserable que he sido, pero…

— Oh, tranquilo, cariño, estoy segura que eso no será así. Miserable no es una palabra que vaya con mis aliados y has hecho la mejor elección al apoyarme a mí y no a mi hermano cuando la guerra comience. Ese idiota, se cree con el poder para arruinarnos a todos, peor ya veremos quién tiene más poder…— rio la dama y cruzo una pierna con chulería, mientras el auto giraba para unirse a la autopista y acercarse a cada kilómetro a la zona residencial de Londres.

— Pues si eso es así, estoy a sus órdenes mi señora…— aseveró John, porque tal vez había vendido el alma al diablo al fiarse de un Legan, pero ese diablo de vestido azul, parecía, con creses, mejor partido que el abogado que lo había estafado en primer lugar.

— Llámame Elisa, bombón. Porque tú y yo seremos muy buenos amigos a partir de ahora…— le dijo ella y en sus ojos aceituna, el comienzo de un maquiavélico plan para hundir a Neil, se veía ardiente como el mismo fuego. Ciertamente, John podía decir que había hecho una buena elección al volver, pero ¿cuáles eran las cartas restantes de la mujer a su lado?

* * *

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 **N/A:**

 _Y nos acercamos cada vez más, al final de Neil y sus malvados planes. Con este episodio, vamos dejando cada pieza en su lugar y en actualizaciones siguientes, veremos el curso de todo lo que fríamente Elisa y Terry están cocinando, por supuesto, Neil también lo verá._

 _ **¡FUERZA MÉXICO!** Justo como dije en So Young y aunque el mensaje en esta historia llegue tarde, espero que todas las lectoras mexicanas se encuentren bien junto a sus familias y que en tiempos de crisis como los que ahora vivimos, nos unamos para salir adelante. Bendiciones para todas las mexicanas que leen esto y mi completo apoyo. _

_Nos estamos leyendo. Besos sabor a estrellas._

* * *

 _ **JulietaG.28.**_


End file.
